To, co nas wiąże
by SilenceAt7
Summary: O tym, co stało się z Buckym Barnesem po zniszczeniu helikowców. I o tym, że wypełnianie starych obietnic niesie ze sobą konsekwencje.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Bucky Barnes wyciągnął ciało blondyna z wody i położył je na brzegu, dysząc z wysiłkiem. Spojrzał na niego z góry, jakby z wahaniem i niepewnością. Steve. Tak, właśnie tak. Tak miał na imię ten facet w dziwnym mundurze. Idiota. Steve.

Imię wygrzebane z otchłani pamięci wyzwoliło lawinę niejasnych obrazów i słów, z których Bucky niczego nie rozumiał. Skrzywił się, mrugając szybko i próbując jakoś przegonić uporczywy, pulsujący ból, który umiejscowił się tuż za oczami. Promieniujące igły bólu sprawiały, że wszelkie próby skupienia się na czymkolwiek przypominały wydłubywanie sobie mózgu przez uszy.

Bucky zadrżał, gdy owiał go zimny, wręcz lodowaty wiatr, który zaszeleścił także w koronach pobliskich drzew. Mężczyzna wściekle odgarnął mokre włosy, które przylepiły mu się do twarzy. Cały był mokry. Dygotał z zimna, stojąc w przemokniętym mundurze obok gościa, którego chciał zabić jeszcze piętnaście minut temu. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Wszystko się pochrzaniło.

Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, odwracając się od Steve'a. Był dużym chłopcem, który walił cholernie mocne sierpowe. Poradzi sobie. Poza tym i tak pewnie niedługo ktoś go znajdzie. Po wodzie niosły się syreny służb, które już przyjeżdżały na pobojowisko. Szczątki helikowców rozwaliły tyle miasta, że będzie się tu od nich roić jak w mrowisku przez miesiąc. Ktoś go znajdzie. Był niedaleko centrum. A potem dobry i prawy bohater zostanie przewieziony szybciutko do szpitala, gdzie zajmą się nim inni dobrzy ludzie, ciesząc się, że w ogóle będą mieli okazję oddychać tym samym powietrzem co on. Wszyscy kochają bohaterów.

A dla pozostałych… Na takich jak on czekała co najwyżej kulka w łeb. Bucky nie miał złudzeń.

Odszedł, kierując się wzdłuż brzegu, w każdej chwili gotów dać nura pomiędzy drzewa lub do wody, chociaż wątpił, żeby mogło mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc na dłuższą metę. HYDRA na pewno nie została zniszczona całkowicie… Poza tym, nie wiadomo już było, kto był wrogiem, a kto nie. Bucky sam nie potrafiłby określić, kim_ on_ właściwie był.

Kulejąc i zaciskając palce na ranie, przez którą uparcie sączyła się krew, maszerował boleśnie powoli – zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Woda i krew, która ściekała mu po nodze, także rannej, chlupotała w butach. Stara blizna wokół metalowego ramienia pulsowała pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, chociaż zabliźniła się przecież na dobre dawno temu.

To se wybrała moment, Bucky sapnął w myślach, uparcie prąc naprzód. Zajebisty moment.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że co jak co, ale humor trzymał się u niego zaskakująco dobrze. Rzeczywiście – Bucky robił dobrą minę do złej gry, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie jest wcale tak źle i wyliże się i z tego. I może szło by mu to nawet lepiej, gdyby nie fakt, że jego stan był cokolwiek daleki od „niezłego".

\- Cholera… - wysapał, wbijając metalowe palce w pień najbliższego drzewa.

Pochylił się, próbując skupić wzrok, który ciągle mu się rozmazywał, nie ważne, jak bardzo próbował coś z tym zrobić. W ustach czuł gorzki, metaliczny posmak krwi i nie potrafił się już wyprostować. Opadł na kolana, czując drżenie własnego ciała, które nie chciało go już słuchać.

Próbował zmusić się do ostatniego wysiłku, od którego zależał przecież jego dalszy los. Odszedł daleko, cholernie daleko, ale wciąż niedostatecznie. Droga sama rozciągała mu się pod stopami, zupełnie jak guma. Kołysała się i uginała, pozwalając mu się w nią zapaść…

Upadł na ziemię po raz drugi, w ogóle nie pamiętając podjętego marszu. Jak długo szedł? Drzewa po lewej były rzadsze, a woda oddaliła się bardziej na prawo. Słychać było odległy, cichy szum przejeżdżających samochodów.

Obejrzał się przez ramię. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy kroki, ale skąd…? Kroki, na pewno tam były, chociaż może… Szczątki helikowca majestatycznie powoli zanurzały się w wodzie, osypując się drobniejszymi częściami. Kręciły się tam łódki i ludzie maleńcy jak mrówki. HYDRA… Nie złapią wszystkich. Ludzie pouciekali, wykorzystali swoje szanse tak samo jak on…

Usłyszał kliknięcie bezpiecznika. Podniósł głowę, nie mając siły zrobić nic więcej. Przed oczami latały mu czarne i czerwone plamy, ale pomiędzy nimi dostrzegał lufę wymierzonego w niego pistoletu. Widział też twarz żołnierza, poznawał go nawet. Jeden z techników, którzy zajmowali się jego ramieniem…

Więc to tak się skończy. Jego wielka ucieczka. Bucky nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Chciał w końcu być wolny, uwolnić się od HYDRY… Ale przecież od niej nie można uciec. Wpajano mu to.

Spodziewał się suchego trzasku wystrzału. Może jeszcze świśnięcia kuli.

Zamiast tego usłyszał ciche mlaśnięcie i jęk, który nie wydobył się z jego ust.

Podniósł zaskoczony wzrok.

Żołnierz zachwiał się i runął bezwładnie na ziemię, gdy nóż, z kolejnym cichym mlaśnięciem, tym razem został wyszarpnięty z jego gardła.

Bucky napotkał spojrzenie chudej dziewczyny w zielonej kurtce i z kubkiem ze Starbucksa w wolnej ręce. Z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem odwzajemniła jego wzrok.

Absurd tej sytuacji wytrącił go z równowagi i sprawił, że przez dłuższą chwilę Bucky był w stanie tylko gapić się na młodą kobietę w zbyt dużej kurtce, która nie wydawała się ani trochę zaskoczona tym, niecodziennym raczej, rozwojem wypadków, w których zresztą sama wzięła czynny udział. Bucky mrugał oczami jak idiota, przenosząc wzrok z noża na kubek z tandetnym, zielonym logiem.

\- Jesteś Amerykaninem? – kobieta niespodziewanie zapytała, przerywając ciszę, w której można by usłyszeć lot komara.

\- …co? – wykrztusił, zaskoczony.

\- Czy-jesteś-A-me-ry-ka-ni-nem – kobieta cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem i powtórzyła powoli i wyraźnie, jakby zwracała się do dziecka.

Bucky sapnął coś niewyraźnie, próbując opanować szok. Było mu słabo i za cholerę nie rozumiał, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Nawet zapomniał na chwilę o ranach i zimnie.

Usiadł w błocie, wyciągając przed siebie ranną nogę. I tak był już cały brudny.

\- Tak, raczej tak, ale co to…

\- A chcesz zostać uratowany? – kobieta przerwała mu, bezczelnie ignorując to, co próbował powiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego z miną, jakby spotkali się na kawie i wymieniali ciekawostki.

Bucky otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął. Niemal fizycznie czuł trybiki, które próbowały zaskoczyć i zrozumieć wydarzenia ostatnich trzech minut. Bezskutecznie.

\- A wyglądam, jakbym potrzebował ratunku? – wypalił, jednocześnie próbując opanować zawroty głowy i nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

\- Wyglądasz jak potrącony przez ciężarówkę trzydniowy trup.

To był niepodważalny fakt i nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, ponieważ dokładnie tak samo się czuł.

\- Więc mnie uratuj – mruknął bez przekonania. Było mu już wszystko jedno. – Byle szybko, bo zaraz nas znajdą…

Kobieta zerknęła na niego jeszcze raz, a potem na swoją kawę. Potem znowu na Buckiego. Decyzja była trudna i nieprzyjemna.

Zamachała kubkiem przed jego nosem, próbując skupić jego uwagę. Widziała, że odlatuje. Spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Zaczynał przekonywać się do tej teorii coraz bardziej.

-Pij, bardziej ci się przyda – wcisnęła mu kubek w dłoń, nie bawiąc się w subtelność ani pytanie go o zdanie.

Bucky z wahaniem dopił resztkę kawy, czując jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele i odgania częściowo chłód, który zwalił go z nóg. Kobieta tymczasem szybko przeszukała martwego mężczyznę, nie znajdując przy nim jednak niczego przydatnego. Zdjęła z niego kurtkę, mocując się chwilę przy zamku. Bucky przegapił moment, w którym nóż wyparował z jej dłoni.

Wyprostowała się, rzucając mu przemoknięte ubranie.

\- Załóż to.

\- Jest mokre.

\- I tak jesteś już mokry. Przynajmniej zakryje to twoje ramię. No chyba, że chcesz, żeby wszyscy zwrócili na ciebie uwagę… - spojrzała na niego pytająco.

Bucky milczał, mnąc w palcach materiał.

\- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? – zapytał w końcu, nie ruszając się z miejsca, dopóki kobieta mu nie odpowie.

Blondynka parsknęła pod nosem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem dla całej tej sytuacji jego oporu.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle – powiedziała. – Najchętniej odwróciłabym się na pięcie i odeszła stąd bardzo, bardzo daleko, bo wbrew pozorom, wcale nie potrzebuję więcej kłopotów niż mam. Tak się jednak niestety złożyło, że ktoś kiedyś, ratując mi życie, powiedział, że kwita będziemy dopiero, jak i ja uratuję dupę jakiemuś Amerykańcowi. Dzisiaj był jego pogrzeb, a ja wzięłam tyle prochów, że widzę białe myszki wywijające walca obok ciebie. A poza tym, raczej nie sądzę, żeby na wpół martwi Amerykanie często szlajali się po okolicy. Jak tak dalej będziesz się guzdrać i marudzić, to nici z naszej umowy, panie Metalowy. Nie, żebym miała potem jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mam zamiaru ci się narzucać.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że żadnemu z nich nie podobał się pomysł połączenia sił. To wiązało się z ryzykiem – i to bardzo dużym ryzykiem.

Bucky nie był idiotą. Doskonale rozumiał, że w jego stanie miał znikome szanse na zniknięcie i rozpłynięcie się gdzieś w mieście, tak by nikt go nie znalazł.

Narzucił na siebie kurtkę, zakrywając rany i metalowe ramię. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, zaciskając zęby, gdy naruszył ranę w boku. Czuł, jak pulsuje. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś grzebał mu w bebechach rozpalonym do czerwoności prętem.

\- Dasz radę iść? – z mieszanymi uczuciami na twarzy kobieta omiotła go wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że jeszcze pożałuje swojej pochopnej decyzji.

\- Maratonu nie zrobię – Bucky mruknął posępnie, podnosząc się na kolana.

\- Masz tu jakiś pokój? Mieszkanie?

-Nie. Nie mam… nic.

Kobieta zaklęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Dobra. Pieprzyć to. Wstawaj, ale bez żadnych numerów. Musimy się pospieszyć.

Pomogła mu się podnieść, a potem ruszyli przed siebie, idąc stosunkowo sprawnie, choć niekoniecznie idealnie po linii prostej. Ciężar Buckiego przygniatał ją nieco, ale nie komentowała tego. Szli w milczeniu, chwilowo zawarłszy rozejm. Poza tym czuła, że Bucky uparcie stara się nie opierać na niej zbyt mocno – był na to stanowczo zbyt dumny. Na jego nieszczęście musiał jednak przyznać przed samym sobą, że bez jej pomocy nie miałby szans zajść tak daleko. Być może zostałby nawet już złapany – i Bóg jeden wie, czy przez HYDRĘ, niedobitki TARCZY, czy policję… Z każdym krokiem, który oddalał go od pogorzeliska, jego dług u nieznajomej kobiety rósł. I nie zmieniał tego nawet fakt, że najprawdopodobniej nie była ona w pełni władz umysłowych. Postanowił jednak nie wybrzydzać.

Nie pytając go o zdanie, naciągnęła mu kaptur na głowę, gdy wyszli spomiędzy drzew. Długie włosy dodatkowo zasłaniały mu twarz, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia mieli szansę przejść nierozpoznani. Mogło się udać.

W którymś momencie ich wędrówki Bucky wpadł w pewnego rodzaju trans, w którym odpłynął gdzieś daleko, zostawiając za sobą swoje ciało razem z jego wszystkimi rwącymi bólem mięśniami, umęczonymi stawami i idiotycznym swędzeniem blizn, które zagoiły się na dobre kilka dekad temu, tylko chyba o tym zapomniały.

Potknął się i zgubił rytm kroków, powracając do rzeczywistości po jakimś czasie. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem, jednocześnie plując sobie w brodę, że odpłynął. A co, jeśli to wszystko była pułapka…?

W takim razie musiała to być cholernie dobra pułapka, bo jakoś nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć.

Wysokie, masywne budynki górowały nad nimi ponuro, jakby oceniając ich z wysokości. Ludzie mijali ich z rzadka, z zaaferowania nie zwracając większej uwagi na dwie przeciętne, nie wyróżniające się niczym szczególnym osoby – jedne z wielu podobnych, które można było spotkać w każdej chwili gdziekolwiek w mieście. Wymijali ich więc, kierując się w dokładnie przeciwnym kierunku – w końcu takie widowiska nie miały miejsca codziennie, a zapowiadała się w dodatku _naprawdę_ gruba afera. Kto by się przejmował jakimiś przechodniami?

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Bucky warknął z przestrachem, wściekły na siebie, że stracił orientację. Zwolnił, próbując zabrać ramię, za które podtrzymywała go kobieta.

\- Zamknij się – wycedziła przez zęby, błyskawicznie doskakując do niego i popychając go na zaparkowane obok auto. Wściekłość, która na moment zalśniła w jej oczach sprawiła, że głos uwiązł mu w gardle. – Szukałam nam samochodu, zanim zejdziesz mi tu na dobre, jak jesteś taki ciekaw.

Zamrugał szybko dwa razy, mając zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, ale odsunęła się od niego, upewniając wcześniej, że nie osunie się na ziemię i rozejrzała dyskretnie dookoła. Znajdowali się w jednej z mniej popularnych ulic i w zasięgu wzroku nie było jeszcze zbyt wielu osób ani kamer. Kordon policji dopiero tworzył się bliżej epicentrum wypadków.

Pewnym krokiem podeszła do jednego z samochodów, nie wyróżniającego się niczym. Kilka minut później jechali już szarymi ulicami miasta, którego oczy skierowane były tego dnia na inne wydarzenia. Dwoje nieznajomych uciekło od nich, nie oglądając się za siebie i nie podzielając zaaferowania tłumów.

Bucky poczuł, jak ogarnia go senność, na którą nie potrafił nic poradzić. Po kilku minutach milczącej jazdy głowa opadła mu na pierś. Kobieta zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Postanowiła go póki co nie budzić – co jak co, ale sen był chyba jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które mogły mu jakoś chwilowo pomóc.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_(zimno)_

_Cały się trząsł. Niedawno go wybudzili i teraz skakali wokół niego, kłując go i spisując wyniki testów. Coś, co siedziało głęboko w jego piersi, chciało wyć i rzucić się im wszystkim do gardeł. Dławiło go, wijąc się boleśnie tuż pod skórą. Na zmianę rozluźniał i zaciskał palce, raz po raz, próbując powstrzymać to coś, co chciało z niego wyskoczyć. Skupiał całą swoją uwagę na tej jednej, prostej czynności, jakby licząc na to, że uratuje go od postradania zmysłów. Kolejny raz._

_Za wszelką, cholerną cenę starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak by to było zacisnąć tę pieprzoną, mechaniczną rękę na gardłach tych szuj i zacisnąć, zacisnąć, zacisnąć…_

* * *

Drgnął i szarpnął się odruchowo, kuląc się przed zagrożeniem i bólem. Kopnięcie prosto w brzuch wydusiło z niego resztki powietrza, bezbłędnie trafiając w ranny bok.

Bucky zamrugał, przepędzając resztki snu spod powiek. Dwoje jasnych, złotawych oczu wpatrywało się w niego ze strachem, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie sytuacji. Pochylał się w bok, zaciskając palce na gardle kobiety siedzącej obok niego na siedzeniu w stojącym przy krawężniku samochodzie. Wpatrywała się w niego z wysiłkiem, zamierając jak posąg i nie poruszając się nawet odrobinę. Zezując, zobaczył nóż ściskany bladą dłonią o długich palcach, przystawiony do jego szyi.

\- Za trzy sekundy odetnę ci łeb – kobieta szepnęła. Poczuł jej ciepły oddech, gdy musnął jego twarz.

Bucky drgnął, odsuwając się powoli. Wciąż czuł pod palcami puls kobiety, walący jak uwięziona w klatce gołębica. To samo trzepotanie adrenaliny czuł we własnej piersi.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął równie cicho, z wysiłkiem przełykając ślinę przez suche jak pieprz gardło. Zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Bezskutecznie. Krew huczała mu w skroniach, a obraz przed oczami dwoił się i rozmazywał.

\- Chodź, zaraz wykitujesz – usłyszał. Spojrzał na kobietę z niedowierzaniem, już po chwili żałując gwałtownego ruchu głową. Różnobarwne konstelacje gwiazd przeleciały mu przed oczami.

\- Prawie cię właśnie zabiłem. Ja…

\- Odwdzięczyłabym się tym samym, nie bój się.

Darował sobie dalsze sprzeczanie się. Słowa mieszały mu się i plątały. Czuł się jak nurek, któremu zabrakło tlenu i który zaczyna się dusić, powoli tonąc coraz głębiej w otchłani, z której nie ma już dla niego drogi powrotnej…

Z trudem przypominał sobie później drogę do jednego z pnących się ku górze budynków z setkami, o ile nie tysiącami identycznych okien, wszystkich tak samo pustych i zimnych. Chyba padał deszcz, kropiąc z martwego, szarego nieba, ale tego Bucky też nie był pewien.

Gdy wrócił znów do siebie, był w powoli jadącej windzie. Kobieta, która go uratowała, stała obok niego, obserwując zmieniające się cyfry nad drzwiami. Bucky dostrzegał swoje niewyraźne odbicie w lśniącym metalu. Wyglądał jak potwór. Jak osoba, która w żadnym wypadku nie zasługiwała na ratunek.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś…?

Słowa, które wydobyły się z jego ust, były szeptem osoby, która się w nim kotłowała. Czuł jej szpony, jak zaciskają mu się na sercu i jak mgła przesłania jego spojrzenie.

Bursztynowy wzrok napotkał jego spojrzenie. Nie było w nim przerażenia ani odrazy. Nie było w nim niczego znanego Zimowemu Żołnierzowi. Niewzruszone, głębokie złoto odbijało jego twarz. Było takie czyste, proste, naiwne…

Pragnął je zniszczyć.

Metalowe ramię wystrzeliło w jej stronę zanim zdążył o tym choćby pomyśleć.

Świat zgasł na chwilę. Bucky grzmotnął głową o ścianę aż huknęło. Skulił się odruchowo, na zmianę otwierając i zamykając oczy, przed którymi wirowały mu kolorowe okręgi. Dźwięczało mu w uszach i chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie po uderzeniu. Do dobrego siebie.

Drzwi kliknęły, rozsuwając się na piętrze.

Kobieta nachyliła się, próbując dojrzeć jego twarz spod długich, ciemnych włosów, które ją zakryły. Jej zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń pulsowała przytłumionym bólem, jakby zderzyła się z betonowym blokiem, a nie twarzą drugiego człowieka. Nie znaczyło to jednak wcale, że kobieta nie poprawiłaby ciosu, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Przytrzymała nogą drzwi.

\- Masz rozdwojenie osobowości?

\- Coś… Tak jakby – Bucky mruknął, językiem sprawdzając stan uzębienia.

\- A teraz jest już dobrze?

\- Tak – powiedział szybko, dla pewności odsuwając się kawałek.

Pospiesznie ruszyli w stronę mieszkania, po drodze mijając rzędy identycznych drzwi. Kobieta zabrzęczała kluczami, w końcu otwierając jedne z nich.

Prawie siłą zaciągnęła Buckiego do łazienki, po drodze zapalając wszędzie światła. Bucky krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy ostre światło raniło jego oczy. Na dworze było ponuro i szaro; przez okna wpadało do środka niewiele światła dziennego.

Posadziła go pod ścianą w łazience, ignorując jego pełne bólu stęknięcie. Szybko i sprawnie przeszukała szuflady i półki, kompletując wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

Bucky nie zwracał na te przygotowania większej uwagi. Rana na boku paliła go żywym ogniem, chociaż nie była aż tak poważna, jak by się mogło zdawać; w gruncie rzeczy miał sporo szczęścia. Ściągnął kamizelkę i mundur, który był już na wskroś przesiąknięty posoką. Ścisnął palcami brzegi rany, próbując wyczuć, jak głęboko wszedł pocisk. Powinien dać radę go wyciągnąć bez większych problemów, krew też nie leciała już tak mocno, żeby przeszkadzać…

\- Co robisz?

Kobieta przyklęknęła obok niego. Spojrzała na bandaże i nici, które przyniosła.

\- No nie wiem. Mi to wygląda na to, że mam zamiar cię poskładać do kupy, panie Metalowy. Nie po to cię tu taszczyłam prawie na plecach, żeby się potem użerać z twoim trupem. Albo alter-ego.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. I daj mi to – zabrał jej z rąk rzeczy, układając na podłodze obok siebie. Zacisnął zęby, wygrzebując pocisk.

\- To jak mam mówić? – kobieta była daleka od bycia skrępowaną w obecności zakrwawionego mężczyzny grzebiącego sobie właśnie we flakach. Usiadła na opuszczonej desce toalety, spokojnie obserwując jego poczynania.

-Bucky – wycharczał, zawzięcie próbując zignorować jej obecność. Było w niej coś dziwnego. Z pozoru wydawała się niefrasobliwa i do bólu naiwna, ale pod tą powierzchnią kryło się dużo więcej, tego Bucky był pewien. Zresztą, przekonał się już o tym. – A ty? – spytał, byle tylko przegonić zawstydzającą ciszę, która zaczynała dawać mu się we znaki.

Blondynka zastanowiła się chwilę, jakby szukając właściwej odpowiedzi. Bucky nie liczył, że poda mu prawdziwe imię – zresztą, i tak nie miałby co z nim zrobić, więc było to pytanie głównie grzecznościowe. Sam się sobie dziwił, skąd się w nim to wzięło.

\- Możesz mówić mi Eve – powiedziała w końcu, patrząc jak mężczyzna kładzie zakrwawiony pocisk na ziemi i zabiera się za opatrywanie rany. Widać było, że robił to już nie raz. Bucky czuł się dziwnie pod jej spojrzeniem, wiedząc że na pewno gapi się na długie, doskonale widoczne blizny wokół miejsca, gdzie zaczynało się jego metalowe, sztuczne ramię. Mimowolnie czekał, aż kobieta zacznie o nie pytać. Albo o cokolwiek innego. O to, kim był, co ma wspólnego z walkami na helikowcach – mogła zapytać o wiele rzeczy. Miała do tego prawo jak nikt inny, w końcu uratowała mu skórę, nie było się co tu oszukiwać. Na pewno nie wymknąłby się tak łatwo sprzed nosa obławy bez jej pomocy.

Ale Eve nie zapytała o nic.

Odprowadził ją zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, gdy po chwili milczenia wstała bez słowa i wyszła z łazienki, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Przez chwilę jeszcze słyszał jej kroki, ale ucichły, stłumione przez ściany i odległość.

Pokręcił głową, wciąż nie dowierzając, że wplątał się w tak niedorzeczną sytuację. Postanowił zabrać się z tamtego miejsca najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe. Był co prawda prawie stuprocentowo pewny, że Eve nie była żadnym szpiegiem, ani nie zamierzała go nikomu wydać, ale z drugiej strony… Zbyt wiele ufności mogło zabić człowieka równie skutecznie co seria z karabinu. Nie było sensu nadmiernie ryzykować.

Skrzywił się, zawiązując ciasno bandaż. Uporał się już z najbardziej dokuczliwą raną – reszta się do niej nie umywała, więc mógł spokojnie odłożyć zajęcie się nimi na nieco później.

Kobieta wróciła chwilę później z naręczem ubrań i ręcznikami. Położyła je na szafce obok zlewu.

\- Nie wiem, czy ubrania będą pasować, ale potem możesz poszukać sobie czegoś innego. Umyj się, a ja zobaczę, czy jest coś jadalnego w kuchni – powiedziała. Odwróciła się do wyjścia. Bucky zawołał ją niepewnie, gdy stała już w progu. Zerknęła na niego przez ramię, unosząc pytająco brwi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, nagle opuszczając wzrok, zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem po drodze. – I przepraszam za to, co zaszło w…

\- Nie musisz przepraszać – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się krzywo jednym kącikiem ust. – Przyzwyczaiłam się już do humorzastych dupków.

Drzwi kliknęły cicho, zamykając się. Bucky zacisnął szczękę, niepewny, jak właściwie powinien zareagować. Przez chwilę po prostu siedział pod ścianą, gapiąc się na drzwi. Właśnie został nazwany dupkiem.

* * *

Ciepła woda spływająca strugami po obolałych, napiętych mięśniach przyjemnie je rozluźniała. Bucky nie miał pojęcia, że zwykłe kilka litrów jakiegokolwiek płynu może mieć tak zbawienne działanie. Ciepło było nienaturalne. Przyjemne. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz mógł doświadczyć czegoś takiego. W bazach HYDRY nigdy nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej niż kubeł lodowatej wody, wylany wprost na nagie, trzęsące się z zimna ciało. Przyzwyczaił się do takiego traktowania. Przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa lodowatego zimna i dotyku jeszcze zimniejszego betonu w małym, wiecznie ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Zmył z siebie błoto, kurz i krew, czując się jakby zmartwychwstawał.

Luźne dresy i ciepły, miły w dotyku sweter sprawiły, że przez chwilę przyszła mu do głowy absurdalna myśl, że tak właśnie człowiek chyba czuje się w domu. Spokojniejszy. Rozluźniony. Wewnętrznie szczęśliwy z tego, że ma dach nad głową.

Zaraz jednak przeraził się i przegonił tę myśl, wściekły na siebie, że pozwolił jej się narodzić. Był mordercą i uciekinierem, który chwilowo miał po prostu trochę szczęścia, na które zresztą nie zasługiwał w najmniejszym nawet stopniu. Nic poza tym.

Wyszedł cicho z łazienki, niepewny w którą stronę powinien się udać. Pyszny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu szybko jednak zamącił mu w głowie i błyskawicznie doprowadził do dużego, przestronnego salonu, który sam był wielkości średniego mieszkania. Na widok wielkiej michy podsmażonego makaronu poczuł, jak ślina napływa mu do ust. Kobieta siedząca bokiem w dużym, wygodnym fotelu przy oknie parsknęła cicho na widok jego wygłodniałej miny.

\- Najpierw spróbuj, czy jest jadalne – poradziła mu, wracając do przerwanej lektury książki, jednej z wielu poustawianych na regałach.

Bucky, początkowo z wahaniem, które jednak już po chwili przerodziło się w szczery zapał, zabrał się do jedzenia, siadając na brzegu obitej miękkim, miłym w dotyku materiałem sofy, jednocześnie nie mogąc się powstrzymać od ukradkowego rozglądania się na boki. Główne światła w dużym i przestronnie urządzonym salonie były wyłączone. Paliły się za to niewielkie lampki na ścianach, umieszczone niedaleko wysokiego sufitu i jarzące się ciepłym, matowym światłem. Ściana, przy której siedział Eve, była cała przeszklona i odsłaniała wieczorną panoramę miasta. Ostatnie promienie słońca lśniły, odbijając się w oknach wieżowców i na mokrych od przelotnego deszczu dachach niższych budynków. Bucky nie pamiętał, na którym piętrze się znajdowali, ale widok w tamtym momencie był naprawdę piękny, zupełnie jakby uchwycony przez jakiegoś pasjonata-fotografa w najpiękniejszym z momentów.

W głębi pomieszczenia, niedaleko fotela, stal stary, masywny fortepian, a za nim, na całej długości ściany – długi i wysoki aż pod sam sufit, regał z setkami książek. Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, za plecami Buckiego, salon płynnie przechodził w jadalnię i kuchnię, oddzielone od niego niskim murkiem. Światła w tamtej części domu były zgaszone całkowicie, a okna w kuchni – zasłonięte, więc nie było widać niczego więcej.

Zauważył, że Eve mu się przygląda i zapeszył się, pochylając niżej nad miską. Makaron smakował wybornie, chociaż przyrządzony był bardzo prosto. Gigantyczna porcja znikała w zastraszającym tempie. Bucky czuł, jakby ostatnie raz jadł miesiąc temu. Lub jeszcze dawniej. Tak, pomyślał z goryczą. Dawno, dawno temu. W innych czasach i innym życiu.

Poczuł się niezręcznie, gapiąc dookoła i milcząc. Odchrząknął, mając nadzieję brzmieć pewnie i spokojnie. Miał nadzieję, że żadna z myśli, które nieproszone wypełzały za wierzch, nie była widoczna.

\- To… piękny dom – zagadnął niewprawnie pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim, obserwując kobietę kątem oka. Rozprostowała nogi, strzykając przy tym stawami i zawieszając je niedbale na podłokietniku fotela.

\- Dziękuję. Jest duży i przestronny, ale z tego powodu zawsze wydawał mi się trochę… pusty. I zimny.

Bucky przez chwilę trawił to niespodziewane wyznanie, nie będąc pewien, jak właściwie mógłby na nie odpowiedzieć. Przyłapał się na tym, że zamarł w bezruchu, a cisza, która zapadła, powoli stawała się wysoce niezręczna. Minęły lata, od kiedy ostatni raz prowadził zwyczajną konwersację i zaczynało mu się to wyraźnie dawać we znaki.

\- Mieszkasz tu? – spytał nerwowo, byle by tylko powiedzieć cokolwiek i podtrzymać umierającą w męczarniach rozmowę. Już w chwili, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, sam siebie nazwał w myślach idiotą. To brzmiało żenująco słabo nawet w jego odczuciu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak, kobieta nie wydawała się zdziwiona banalnością jego pytania. Przesunęła dłonią po jasnych, postrzępionych włosach, które sterczały niedbale w różne strony na jej głowie.

\- Kiedyś tu mieszkałam – powiedziała w końcu. – Ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat byłam tu może raz, może dwa. Jakoś… nie złożyło się.

\- Jesteś... żołnierzem?- Bucky oparł widelec na brzegu miski, przestając na chwilę pałaszować posiłek. Ta myśl chodziła mu po głowie już od dawna i wyjaśniałaby zarówno nienaturalne opanowanie kobiety, jak i jej umiejętności. Wciąż czuł echo jej ciosu i był pewien, że następnego dnia zobaczy także jego wizualne skutki. Nie żeby nie zasłużył – sam by siebie najpewniej potraktował dokładnie tak samo, a może nawet ostrzej.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, nieprzekonana do takiego doboru słów.

\- Można tak powiedzieć, bo przez pewien czas faktycznie tak to wyglądało, ale… Odeszłam, bo taki układ ograniczał mnie i wiązał mi ręce. Miałam pewne priorytety, których osiągnięcie było dla mnie ważniejsze, więc… rzuciłam to. I jestem od tej pory wolnym duchem, któremu jest z tym zajebiście dobrze – rozłożyłam ręce, całą sobą obrazując ogrom swojego szczęścia i wznosząc wyimaginowany toast.

Bucky parsknął cicho, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wrócił do jedzenia, czując się absurdalnie szczęśliwy, chociaż jeszcze dwie godziny wcześniej tracił przytomność, grzęznąc w błocie i śmieciach. To wydawało się jedynie złym, odległym snem. Póki co.

\- Więc jesteś tak szczęśliwa, że fundujesz posiłki umierającym? – spytał, próbując zażartować.

\- Możesz uznać to za eksperyment – Eve wzruszyła ramionami, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego kpiną.

Bucky zamarł, z jedzeniem w połowie drogi do ust. Żelazny instynkt wyćwiczony przez dekady i czujność żołnierza znów się w nim odezwały.

\- „Eksperyment"…? – _Zimno. Ból…_

\- No tak. Zawsze byłam ciekawa, czy dwuletni, zasuszony makaron nadaje się do jedzenia – odparła niefrasobliwie, nie zauważając lub ignorując zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła.

Buckiemu opadła szczęka. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na resztki, jakie zostały w misce.

\- Dałaś mi przeterminowany makaron..? – zapytał ze skrajnym niedowierzaniem w głosie, próbując odnaleźć w jej twarzy cokolwiek, co by wskazywało na to, że żartowała.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Do tej pory jakoś nie narzekałeś. Po za tym, co bym z tobą zrobiła, jakbyś mi padł z głodu, co?

Bucky zamilkł. Na bardzo, bardzo długo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Bucky wstawił pustą miskę do zlewu. Na zewnątrz zapadła już noc. Było mu dobrze. Zaskakująco, niepokojąco dobrze. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jadł ciepły, smaczny posiłek. _Tam _dawali mu zawsze jakąś szarawą, mdłą breję, która nieprzyjemnie rozpychała żołądek.

_Tam. _W miejscu, które na pewno się o niego upomni. Wcześniej czy później – ale kiedyś na pewno. Bucky nie wierzył, by HYDRA została całkowicie zniszczona. Ta nadzieja… mogłaby być niebezpieczna, nawet jeśli była uzasadniona. Mógłby się jej poddać.

\- Nie mogę tu zostać – powiedział, opierając się ciężko o blat. Eve podniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok. W dużym, ciężkim fotelu wydawała się nieproporcjonalnie krucha i jeszcze drobniejsza, niż była w rzeczywistości.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała spokojnie. Zawsze była spokojna. I pusta niczym biała kartka papieru. Bucky nie potrafił odczytać żadnych emocji ani z jej głosu ani z jej twarzy. Z tego powodu ciągle nie był pewien, jak powinien się zachować. Czuł się jak ślepiec idący dokądś i mający paskudne przeczucie, że wszedł właśnie na pole minowe.

\- Będą mnie szukać przez jakiś czas – odparł ostrożnie, uważając na dobór słów. – Na pewno moje zniknięcie nie pozostanie niezauważone. Przez pierwszych kilka dni na pewno będą trwać poszukiwania na terenie tego miasta…

\- I dlatego właśnie masz zamiar wyjść i wepchać im się pod nos?

Bucky zasznurował usta, nie znajdując dobrej odpowiedzi. Nie był idiotą – oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka. Po prostu…

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia.

\- Masz wyjście – nie wychodzić.

Bucky odwrócił się w stronę kobiety. Rozłożył ręce, patrząc na nią bez zrozumienia.

\- Dlaczego? – z niemal namacalną ulgą wydusił z siebie pytanie, które męczyło go od samego początku. – Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Bierzesz na siebie ryzyko, którego wcale nie masz obowiązku podejmować…

\- A może po prostu patrzę na ciebie i widzę swoje własne truchło sprzed kilku lat, które na skraju wyczerpania czołgało się we własnej posoce i błagało w myślach, by znalazł się ktoś, ktokolwiek, kto by je uratował? – przerwała mu niespodziewanie, ignorując lawinę słów i wyrzutów, które cisnęły mu się na usta, a które teraz zamarły na nich, niezdolne do wypowiedzenia. Bucky znieruchomiał, gapiąc się na kobietę. – A może chcę upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i spłacić w ten sposób dług, który zaciągnęłam sobie lata temu – dodała, odwracając wzrok. Spojrzała na miasto, rozświetlone tysiącami świateł. – Sama nie wiem, co mnie bardziej gryzie… - mruknęła prawie niesłyszalnie, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Bucky sklął się w myślach od idiotów, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. Rana w boku zakłuła go ostrzegawczo, ale zignorował to. W tamtym momencie miał cholerną ochotę rozdrapać ją i wywołać kolejne fale kojącego bólu, czegoś, do czego przez lata przyzwyczaił się i poznał, uznając jego działanie za niemal kojące.

\- Ja…

\- Oczywiście, nie będę cię zatrzymywać na siłę – wzruszyła ramionami. – To mijałoby się raczej z celem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w chwili obecnej mógłbyś mnie jednym uderzeniem na trzy części połamać. Ale jeśli chwilowo jesteś w tym rozsądniejszym nastroju, to… na krześle leży pościel. A tam są drzwi.

\- Nie mogę…

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to mój dom, więc pozwól, że _ja _zadecyduję, co możesz, a czego nie możesz – Eve ostatecznie zignorowała jego niemrawe próby odmowy. – Tam i tak nikt już nie mieszka. A w szafach są ubrania, to możesz je przy okazji przejrzeć i zobaczyć, czy coś ci podpasuje, bo rozmiar powinien być zasadniczo dobry.

\- Nie mogę od tak przywłaszczyć sobie czyichś rzeczy…

\- On i tak już nie wróci, więc raczej mało go obchodzi, co się stanie z jego rzeczami, uwierz mi – wzruszyła ramionami.

Bucky odruchowo chciał zapytać, kim jest, czy też był, tajemniczy _on, _ale powstrzymał się w porę. To nie była jego sprawa, nawet w maleńkim stopniu.

Po chwili ciężkiej od podejmowanych decyzji, Bucky zgarnął poskładaną pościel i skierował się w stronę sypialni. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi, obracając przez ramię.

\- Dlaczego nie zapytasz, kim jestem?

To pytanie ciążyło mu na piersi, nie dając spokoju. Eve uniosła kąciki ust.

\- A byłbyś w stanie mi odpowiedzieć?

Bucky zasępił się. Oczywiście, że nie był. Nawet gdyby naprawdę tego chciał – to co mógłby powiedzieć? Że siedzi w nim morderca, który był od dekad wysyłany na misje tylko w celu eksterminacji ludzi, których nawet nie znał i którzy pewnie wcale nie zasługiwali na śmierć? A może to, że Zimowy Żołnierz wcale nie chciał rezygnować z takiego stanu rzeczy i wciąż się w nim buntował? Ach, nie mógłby przecież zapomnieć wspomnieć o tym drobnym fakcie, że (z niewielkimi wyjątkami) wciąż nie pamiętał ostatnich 70 lat swojego życia i że teraz poluje na niego organizacja, która ze zwykłego człowieka zrobiła z niego maszynę do zabijania. Takie informacje na pewno były warte podkreślenia.

\- Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Wewnętrznie czuł, że był jej winien chociaż szczątkowe wyjaśnienia, jednak… Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć jej tego wszystkiego. Poczucie winy pogłębiło się, wiercąc w jego piersi coraz większą dziurę.

\- No właśnie – Eve pokiwała głową. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego odpowiedzią. Jego zdziwienie takim obrotem spraw musiało odbić się na jego twarzy. Kobieta wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. – Nie dziw się tak. Już tak mam. Nie lubię zadawać ludziom pytań, na które sama nie potrafiłabym udzielić odpowiedzi, gdyby je odwrócono do mnie. To moim zdaniem nie fair. Ale nie przejmuj się tym. Od urodzenia podobno byłam dziwna. Dobranoc, panie Metalowy.

Bucky przez chwilę trwał jeszcze w bezruchu, powoli trawiąc nietypowość i absurdalność kilku ostatnich godzin, których wisienka na torcie właśnie kolejny raz wymusiła na nim rozważania, czy kobieta, która go uratowała, brała go na poważnie. Czy ona cokolwiek brała na poważnie. Dawno nie czuł się w niczyjej obecności tak niepewnie i nie był tak wielokrotnie skołowany. Tak, to było dobre słowo. Zawierało w sobie całokształt jego dzisiejszego samopoczucia, skondensowany do postaci tych kilku liter. Bucky Barnes był skołowany pierwszy raz od kilku długich dekad i kompletnie nie przygotowany na taką ewentualność.

Powoli odwrócił się i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Uznał, że po odrobinie odpoczynku wszystko wyda mu się jaśniejsze i prostsze.

Jakiś złośliwy głos w jego głowie podszepnął mu stare powiedzenie, że nadzieja jest matką głupich. Kazał mu się zamknąć.

* * *

_Zimno. Ból._

_Znowu mnie sprawdzają i zszywają. Mocne pasy wżynają się w moje ciało, przytrzymując je w miejscu, gdy wierzgam, bezskutecznie próbując się wyrwać. Pamiętam. Pamiętam niedopasowane skrawki i fragmenty wydarzeń, moich wspomnień. Przypomniałem je sobie, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz ucichł na chwilę po wykonaniu misji. Spojrzałem wtedy na człowieka, którego zabiłem i nie byłem wcale pewien, kim on w ogóle był. Miałem go zabić. To była tylko misja. Zimowy Żołnierz wykonał ją i na chwilę zamilkł, usuwając się w cień, pełen samozadowolenia._

_To wydarzyło się wtedy. Przypomniałem sobie, że nie zawsze taki byłem. To oni… Oni mnie zmienili. Oni wykasowali ze mnie wszelkie człowieczeństwo i wolną wolę – a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało._

_I teraz ci sami _oni _naprawiali swoją popsutą zabawkę, która nie zdążyła od nich uciec dostatecznie szybko. Tym właśnie dla nich byłem – defektem, skazą na ich arcydziele._

_Szarpałem się i wyłem, chociaż wiedziałem, że to bezcelowe. Smród środków chemicznych, którymi to pomieszczenie było na wskroś przesiąknięte, przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Nienawidziłem go. Już sam zapach doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa – zbyt wiele kryło się za nim cierpienia, które zawsze nadchodziło powoli i niespiesznie. Było nieuniknione. I nie dało się go powstrzymać. _

_Krzyczałem, wijąc się i szarpiąc, rozpięty na fotelu, którego dotyk znałem aż za dobrze. Nie miałem zamiaru się poddać, nie bez walki. Nie chciałem znów zniknąć, stłamszony i odsunięty od własnego życia. Zdążyłem przypomnieć sobie tak niewiele…_

_Czy naprawdę zasłużyłem sobie na to cierpienie…? Co musiałem zrobić, żeby zostać tak surowo ukarany…?_

_Dlaczego nikt mi nie pomoże…?_

* * *

Bucky usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, momentalnie rozbudzony. Wokoło było ciemno i nic się nie poruszało w pustym pokoju. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że krzyk, który go obudził, wydobył się z jego własnych ust. Wciąż czuł drapanie w gardle i gorzki posmak strachu.

Zamknął oczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Pamiętał. Pamiętał tak wiele… Ale teraz był bezpieczny. Uciekł od tych, którzy go stworzyli. Udało mu się. Nareszcie… udało mu się.

Oddychał głęboko, ignorując drżenie rąk i zimny pot, który spływał mu po plecach. Musiał się uspokoić. Wszystko było w porządku. Miał szczęście.

Został uratowany.

Otworzył szeroko oczy. Eve.

Natężył słuch, ale dom wydawał się idealnie cichy. Eve, nawet jeśli się obudziła w swoim pokoju, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać i zostawiła go w spokoju. Bucky był jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczny. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby jej powiedzieć, gdyby przyszła do niego i spytała, co się stało. Co miałby zrobić? Powiedzieć, że jak małe dziecko przestraszył się własnych koszmarów? Nie był dzieckiem, a już na pewno nie miał ochoty być tak traktowany.

Do rana wymyśli jakieś przekonujące wytłumaczenie. Na pewno.

Bucky opadł z powrotem na poduszki, zapadając się w ich kojąca miękkość. Westchnął z błogością, osuwając się w objęcia snów pozbawionych marzeń, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nic mu się już nie przyśni. Tamto życie… Musiał zostawić je w końcu za sobą.

* * *

Obudziło go dopiero przeraźliwe burczenie w brzuchu, którego w żaden sposób nie dało się zignorować. Stęknął, przewracając się na drugi bok. Łóżko cichutko zaskrzypiało, idealnie dopasowując się do jego obolałej sylwetki. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby go opuścić – było mu zwyczajnie zbyt wygodnie. Przez chwilę nawet pomyślał, że to może być sen, ale zaraz dotarło do niego, że nigdy nie śnił tak przyjemnych snów. Nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak błogo. Na pewno nie w przeciągu ostatnich… lat. Wielu lat. Bucky niechętnie rozkleił oczy, przecierając metalową dłonią twarz. Chociaż sam się sobie wielokrotnie dziwił, lubił jej chłodny dotyk i gładką powierzchnię. Wypuścił powoli powietrze.

Nie chciał odchodzić z tego miejsca. Gdyby tylko mógł…

Nie mógł. Był niebezpiecznym zbiegiem i przestępcą. Jego obecność mogła sprowadzić zagrożenie na ten dom, a tego wolał uniknąć. Jak by to o nim świadczyło, gdyby w ten sposób odwdzięczył się za okazaną pomoc?

Co prawda, i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że już i tak był ponad wszelką wątpliwość flagowym przykładem typowego niezrównoważonego idioty, ale nie zamierzał dodatkowo jeszcze utwierdzać nikogo w tym przekonaniu.

Zwlókł się z łóżka, czując jak nieprzyjemnie strzykają mu stawy. Odruchowo pociągnął paznokciami po długiej, poszarpanej bliźnie, ciągnącej się wzdłuż linii, gdzie zaczynało się jego metalowe ramię, wrzynające się głęboko w tkanki. Spojrzał na nie z obrzydzeniem. Ciągle przypominało mu o tym, co przeżył. Te wspomnienia były jako nieliczne boleśnie wyraźne i pełne. Co za ironia… Tych akurat pozbyłby się z dziką przyjemnością.

Narzucił na siebie bluzę, zasłaniając protezę tak bardzo, jak tylko był w stanie. Z chęcią poszukałby sobie jeszcze jakiejś rękawicy, ale wciąż nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy myślał o grzebaniu w czyichś rzeczach bez pozwolenia, nawet jeśli ich właściciel rzeczywiście od dawna już tam nie mieszkał. Bo że tak było, Bucky nie miał większych wątpliwości. W powietrzu w całym domu unosił się zapach dawno nie wietrzonych pomieszczeń. Nie był nieprzyjemny czy drażniący – po prostu zwracał uwagę, gdy się na nim skupiło. Poza tym wszędzie było pełno kurzu – na szafkach, półkach, a nawet na podłodze. Jeżeli ktoś tu mieszkał, to ostatni raz odwiedził to miejsce długi czas temu.

I najwyraźniej wiedział, że prędko nie wróci, pomyślał Bucky, mimowolnie rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym spał. Nie wydawał się zaniedbany ani nic z tych rzeczy – był jedynie… pusty. Ubrania leżały schludnie poukładane w szafkach, a książki w równiutkich rzędach, ale poza tym nie było tam niczego, co by mówiło cokolwiek o właścicielu. Żadnych osobistych rzeczy.

Tak jakby któregoś dnia odszedł, nie oglądając się na to, co zostawiał za sobą.

Bucky zacisnął usta, nie zagłębiając się w to dalej. To nie była jego sprawa. Nawet jeśli, tak jak podświadomie przeczuwał, za tym miejscem kryła się jakaś smutna historia, to nie miał prawa o nią wypytywać.

Tym bardziej, że on także musiał stamtąd odejść i dopisać jej ciąg dalszy.

Z sercem ciężkim od nieuzasadnionego poczucia winy, złożył pościel kostkę. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł zmierzyć się z ponurą rzeczywistością. W jego życiu nie było miejsca dla marzeń o bezpieczeństwie i spokoju. Takie rzeczy nie przysługiwały ani Jamesowi Buchananowi Barnesowi, ani tym bardziej Zimowemu Żołnierzowi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Od autora: Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze - naprawdę motywują mnie do pracy! **

4.

Eve wyłączyła telefon i schowała go do kieszeni, gdy tylko usłyszała kroki w korytarzu. Przez noc naczytała się wystarczająco wiadomości i raportów z miejsca zdarzenia, które na bieżąco wpływały do sieci przez cały ten czas od zniszczenia Triskelionu. Afera była dużo większa, niż można było wcześniej przypuszczać.

Ale to akurat Eve niewiele obchodziło. Nie zamierzała brać w niej czynnego udziału. Planowała trzymać się od dodatkowych kłopotów tak daleko, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już była w to po części zamieszana.

Westchnęła, dopijając mocną, gorzką kawę. Czy żałowała swojej decyzji z poprzedniego dnia? Nie. Okazało się to zaskoczeniem nawet dla niej samej, ale pomimo zżerających ją początkowo wątpliwości, Eve nie żałowała i była od tego dosyć daleka. Zwłaszcza, gdy przypominała sobie powoli schodzące z Buckiego napięcie i to, jak krok po kroku zaczynał czuć się coraz swobodniej w jej towarzystwie. Od razu było po nim widać, że od dawna nie miał okazji doświadczyć takiej ilości spokoju.

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko do siebie, wyglądając przez okno na zaaferowane, wzburzone miasto. Więc to tak smakowało spełnianie dobrych uczynków.

* * *

Bucky niepewnie wszedł do przestronnego pokoju dziennego. Nie był pewien, jak powinien się zachowywać. Nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji i czuł się po części zagubiony. Prawie żałował, że nie wykonywał już niczyich rozkazów – wtedy wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze.

Przez przeszkloną ścianę wpadało światło, rozświetlając ogromne pomieszczenie. W świetle dziennym wydawało się jeszcze większe niż poprzedniego dnia, gdy ginęło w półmroku. W ogóle cały dom nie należał do małych, jak zauważył Bucky – od razu widać było, że nie należał do byle kogo – nawet on był w stanie to stwierdzić. Bucky wątpił jednak, by mógł on należeć bezpośrednio do Eve – nie orientował się zbyt dobrze w specyfikacji tych czasów, ale wydawała mu się zbyt młoda, żeby móc dorobić się fortuny, którą bez wątpienia ono kosztowało. Może dostała po kimś w spadku albo prezencie?

Bucky przystanął w progu, nerwowo przejeżdżając językiem po wargach. Eve siedziała w tym samym fotelu, w którym widział ją poprzedniego dnia, odwrócona bokiem do okna. Dopiero teraz miał tak naprawdę możliwość przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Nie zwracała na siebie w żaden sposób szczególnej uwagi. Postrzępione, nierówno obcięte włosy spadały niedbale na jej ramiona. Miały nietypową barwę, którą Bucky z początku wziął za blond, jednak w świetle dnia wydawały się bardziej wyblakłe, chociaż jeszcze nie białe.

Długi sweter zgniłozielonej barwy luźno wisiał na jej ramionach. Powycierane, stare spodnie też nie opinały jej chudych, patykowatych nóg, których bose stopy wisiały w powietrzu, przerzucone przez podłokietnik fotela. Najlepsze słowo, które przychodziło Buckiemu na myśl na jej określenie, było właśnie „niedbała".

Tak, pomyślał z zadowoleniem, smakując to słowo. Było idealne. Wszystko, co robiła Eve – jej gesty, zachowanie, postawa – były właśnie niedbałe i robione jakby od niechcenia i bez chwili zastanowienia.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że można ją było zlekceważyć. Bucky wciąż czuł w szczęce echo jej wczorajszego ciosu, który, paradoksalnie, przywrócił mu jasność myślenia. Eve jak najbardziej zasługiwała na w pełni uzasadniony szacunek.

Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, zauważając go po chwili.

\- Dzień dobry, Śpiąca Królewno – powiedziała, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

A temat jej dziwactw i dosyć nietypowej osobowości… lepiej było przemilczeć.

\- Nie spałem tak długo – Bucky zaprotestował niemrawo, niepewny, jak zacząć rozmowę o konieczności jego dalszej ucieczki.

\- Jest prawie południe.

\- Co?!

Kobieta ze stoickim spokojem wskazała na zegar nad kuchennym blatem po drugiej stronie podłużnego pomieszczenia.

Bucky przeczesał dłonią włosy, ze świstem wciągając powietrze. Spał tyle czasu… Bóg jeden wie, co się w tym czasie porobiło na zewnątrz. Cholera, cholera, cholera…

\- No tylko nie mów, że planowałeś spacerek – głos Eve wyrwał go z zamyślenia, gdy próbował znaleźć jakiekolwiek wyjście z sytuacji, w którą się wpakował. Absolutnie i w żadnym wypadku nie miał zamiaru zasiadywać się w tym miejscu tak długo. Wczoraj było inaczej – w jego stanie nie miał szans kontynuować ucieczki, ale teraz…

\- W takim razie muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie masz szans się prześlizgnąć – Eve pokręciła głową ze współczuciem.

Bucky podniósł wzrok, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyszłam na zewnątrz po zakupy. Na odcinku 300 metrów byłam sprawdzana dwa razy. Miasto jest teraz podzielone na specjalne obszary, które przez następne kilka dni będą patrolowane w poszukiwaniu zbiegów i przestępców. Jeżeli uciekasz przed kimś konkretnym i ten ktoś cię szuka, to wepchasz mu się prosto w łapy. Wystarczy, że podstawi się jeden patrol albo wóz i przepadniesz, a wszyscy będą myśleli, że zabrano cię z mocy prawa, na dodatkowe wyjaśnienia i te sprawy…

Bucky nerwowo zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, desperacko próbując wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. Na pewno coś przeoczył. Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, żeby do tego nie doszło.

\- A co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? – zapytał nagle, niespodziewanie nawet dla siebie samego.

Zamyśliła się, bawiąc kubkiem po kawie.

\- Skoro nie mogę wyjść na zewnątrz, a przynajmniej nie przez kilka najbliższych dni, to przeczekałabym, aż ten cały raban i patrole ucichną i zostaną znów zniesione i dopiero wtedy uciekała gdzieś dalej, gdy już będzie czysto.

Bucky przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Nie mogę tu zostać.

\- Teraz to już chyba za późno – Eve uniosła kpiąco brew.

Nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji. Cokolwiek miałby zamiar dalej przedsięwziąć – póki co mógł jedynie czekać. Nie podobał mu się taki stan rzeczy, nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej bezsilności, ale w duchu, wbrew sobie, dziękował opatrzności, że miał miejsce, gdzie mógł się ukryć chociaż przez te kilka dni zanim się stamtąd zmyje. Westchnął, po chwili poddając się ostatecznie.

\- Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Nie chciałem sprawiać tyle problemów.

\- Trudno. Powiedziało się „a", to trzeba powiedzieć i „b". Ratowanie żyć chyba nigdy nie plasowało się w czołówce najprostszych i najłatwiejszych zajęć. Nawet jeśli tylko wykonywane było tylko dorywczo.

Parsknął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, próbując odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o jego wspaniały plan ucieczki. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ten właśnie moment jego żołądek wydał z siebie przeciągłe, głośne warczenie. Eve i Bucky zamarli na chwilę, a potem spróbowali ukryć uśmiechy zażenowania i wyraźnego rozbawienia nieoczekiwanym zwrotem akcji.

\- Na stole… leży pizza – Eve wykrztusiła, dławiąc się śmiechem. – Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą, bo nie wiedziałam, jakie dodatki lubisz.

\- Jadalne – parsknął, przypominając sobie wczorajszy makaron. W życiu by nie poznał, że coś mogłoby być z nim nie tak. – A pieniądze… oddam ci – dodał, poważniejąc. Zatopił żeby w jeszcze ciepłym, pysznie pachnącym kawałku z ciągnącym się, roztopionym serem na wierzchu.

\- A daj se spokój – Eve machnęła tylko ręką, otwierając z powrotem książkę w grubej, twardej oprawie. – Jesteś gościem. Goście nie płacą. Poza tym, jeśli mi zapłacisz, to mój dobry uczynek nie będzie się liczyć, a nie mam ich tyle w zanadrzu, żeby tak sobie nimi szastać.

\- Ale ja nie mogę tak żerować na tobie – Bucky zaprotestował, zabierając się jednocześnie za kolejny kawałek i kłócąc się pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami. – Już się z tym źle czuję.

Kobieta posłała mu ciężkie, mordercze spojrzenie. Bucky wytrzymał je bez mrugnięcia okiem, nie przestając przeżuwać. Pizza sama rozpływała mu się w ustach.

W końcu, po dobrej minucie ciszy i rzucania gromów wzrokiem, Eve poddała się z rozdzierającym serce, teatralnym westchnieniem niedocenianego cierpiętnika.

\- To jak tak bardzo nie możesz wytrzymać w bezczynności, to możesz potem pomyć naczynia. Jeśli… możesz, oczywiście – skinęła głową, patrząc pytająco w stronę jego bionicznej ręki.

\- Tak, pewnie. Nie będzie z tym problemu – Bucky pokiwał głową, spuszczając zasępiony wzrok. Wątpił, żeby coś takiego jak woda było w stanie jej zaszkodzić. Znosiła już dużo więcej – wodę, ostrzeliwanie, ciężary przekraczające możliwości zwykłego człowieka… A teraz miała zostać użyta przy zmywaniu resztek przypalonego makaronu. Bucky uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem sam do siebie, dostrzegając ironię całej tej sytuacji.

Początek jego nowego życia zapowiadał się… interesująco.

W czasie, gdy napełniał wygłodniały niczym wilk żołądek, Eve spokojnie czytała, od czasu do czasu przewracając jedynie kartki. Poza tymi rzadkimi chwilami niemal nie poruszała się. Była młoda, stwierdził Bucky po chwili obserwacji. W trudnym do określenia wieku, ale z pewnością młoda. Nie dałby jej więcej niż 25 lat. Ustalenie jej wieku dodatkowo utrudniane było przez jej chudość i zdziecinniały charakter. Zwłaszcza jednak chudość.

Bucky spojrzał na trzy, ustawione w równym rządku na stole, kubki po kawie.

\- Jadłaś coś? – spytał, przerywając po jakimś czasie ciszę.

\- Mhm. Wzięłam sobie kawałek na spróbowanie – mruknęła, nie przerywając lektury.

\- _Jeden? _To trochę mało.

Posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś ode mnie, lekko licząc, dwa razy większy w każdą stronę. _Dla ciebie _to mało.

\- A ty nie jesteś dzieckiem. Dla ciebie to też mało – odgryzł się, nie ustępując.

\- Wypiłam trzy kawy od rana.

\- Kawa to nie jedzenie.

\- Oj, obawiam się, że w takich ilościach to już pod to podchodzi. Też ci zrobić?

\- Nie, _dziękuję. _Przespałem ze 12 godzin i dobrze mi z tym. Za to tobie przydałoby się trochę snu – spojrzał na ciemne kręgi pod jej oczami. – Kawa ci go nie zastąpi.

\- Nie zastąpi, ale może stać się wspaniałym przyjacielem, który dotrzyma mi towarzystwa w straszne, ponure noce, gdy nawet sen boi się wyjść ze swojej dziupli i mnie odwiedzić…

Przez chwilę milczeli, patrząc na siebie bez słowa.

\- Czyli nie chcesz ostatniego kawałka.

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś dosyć specyficznym typem człowieka, wiesz?

\- A spotkałeś kiedyś kogoś tak szurniętego jak ja?

\- Nie – przyznał szczerze.

\- Więc powinieneś użyć słowa „wyjątkowa". To by mile połechtało moją wrodzoną próżność – poradziła mu z poważną miną.

\- Następnym razem będę pamiętać – obiecał, próbując opanować swoją mimikę i nie szczerzyć się jak kretyn, chociaż wcale nie miał na to ochoty w głębi duszy rozbudzonej zabójczą dawką porannego cynizmu.

\- No ja myślę – parsknęła, zadzierając nos i odwracając się z powrotem do książki.

Bucky wstał po jakimś czasie, czując przyjemne ciepło i uczucie sytości, rozlewające się po jego ciele. Złożył pusty karton, wyrzucając go do kosza. Oparł się o blat koło zlewu, przez chwilę po prostu kontemplując spokój, który był tak rzadkim gościem w jego życiu, że niemal zapomniał, że w ogóle istnieje. Więc to tak wyglądała normalność.

Podobała mu się.

\- Ja… chciałbym jeszcze raz ci podziękować. Możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale gdyby nie ty, to na pewno…

\- Jak jeszcze raz mi podziękujesz, to chyba założę jakąś fundację. I cię w niej zatrudnię, przydzielając najbardziej niewdzięczne zadania - właśnie za to całe słodzenie – żebyś nie miał wątpliwości – pogroziła mu palcem. – I myj lepiej te gary, zanim brud na nich na dobre zaschnie. Chciałeś robotę, to się teraz od niej nie wymiguj. Dla nierobów nie ma żarcia, pamiętaj.

\- W takim razie już się biorę do pracy – odparł, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

Pokręciła głową z politowaniem dla jego wygłupów. Wciąż jednak nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla metamorfozy, jaka w nim zaszła w porównaniu do poprzedniego dnia. Teraz wydawał się całkiem miłym, chociaż trochę zagubionym gościem. Nawet dało się go lubić, Eve uznała po chwili namysłu. Gdy się uśmiechał, przypominał jej szczeniaczka. Małego, niesfornego szczeniaczka, który powoli zaczynał już przezwyciężać własne lęki, a którego przygarnęła chyba wyłącznie po to, żeby udowodnić samej sobie, że gdzieś tam, głęboko w niej, siedziała jeszcze jakaś cząstka dobrej osoby.

Istniał jednak również pewien problem, którego nie mogła ani zlekceważyć, ani o nim zapomnieć.

Ten szczeniaczek miał kły.

W Buckym coś siedziało, co do tego Eve nie miała wątpliwości. Ujawniło się tylko na moment, odpowiednio szybko stłumione, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że to _coś _było cholernie niebezpieczne.

Wtedy, w windzie, Eve była pewna, że dostrzegła zimne, puste oczy mordercy. Nie, poprawiła się w myślach, błądząc wzrokiem po literach. Nie bezrozumnego, szalonego mordercy. Zabójcy. Kogoś, kto znał się na swoim fachu.

Wielokrotnie widywała już takie spojrzenia…

Mogłaby go wyrzucić. Mogłaby się go pozbyć, tak jak pozbywała się wszystkiego, co stawało jej na przeszkodzie. Albo sama uciec, opuścić to miejsce. Ale czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? Miałaby kolejną osobę na sumieniu i nic poza wyrzutami sumienia, które z pewnością nie odpuściłyby jej tak łatwo. Dzwonienie po kogokolwiek też nie wchodziło w grę – sama przeskrobała w życiu niejedno, więc wiedziała, jak to jest mieć na pieńku ze służbami. Poza tym obiecała mu to już – nie zdradzi go ani nikomu nie wyda, a on w zamian będzie się pilnować. To był uczciwy układ, zwłaszcza jeśli przez kilka najbliższych dni mieli być skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Eve brzydziła się myślą, że mogłaby złamać umowę. Kilkukrotnie w swoim życiu była w ten sposób wystawiana do wiatru i doskonale pamiętała, jak potrafiło to zdruzgotać człowieka od środka.

Po raz pierwszy od niepokojąco długiego czasu nie udawała nikogo, kim nie była. Doceniała wysiłki Buckiego, który powoli przekonywał się do tego samego i otwierał się przed samym sobą. Dużo przeszedł i widać było po nim, jak się męczył, próbując na nowo dostosować się do nowej sytuacji. Eve doceniała jego starania. Rozumiała, jak trudne to było.

Doskonale znała wszystkie symptomy powolnego wylizywania się z tych najgłębszych, najcięższych ran, które zawsze pozostawały niewidoczne.

Sama przez to przeszła.

Bucky był silny. Miewał chwile zwątpienia i słabości, ale nie poddawał się. Dobrze sobie radził, uznała Eve. Może uda mu się kiedyś wrócić do normalności, do świata i do dawnego życia.

Przynajmniej jemu.

* * *

Ich wzajemna symbioza, wymuszona nieprzewidzianym rozwojem wypadków, wyszła lepiej niż śmieli zakładać. Nie obyło się co prawda bez kilku dosyć zabawnych nieporozumień, ale nie było to nic na tyle poważnego, by mogło w jakikolwiek sposób zakłócić ich relacje. Bucky wciąż miewał od czasu do czasu gorsze chwile, ale zauważył z pewnym zdziwieniem, że nigdy jeszcze nie trwały one zbyt długo. A już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy znajdował się w specyficznym towarzystwie Eve. Zdawała się kompletnie nie zauważać lub ignorować jego słabsze momenty, zachowując się dokładnie tak jak zawsze, czyli poniekąd ekscentrycznie, czym niejednokrotnie wyprowadzała go z równowagi. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że upatrzyła sobie w tym jakiś cel. Lub może uznała to za hobby. Albo po prostu już taka była.

Bucky nie traktował jej jednak jak osobę niezrównoważoną lub gorszego sortu. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył wręcz, że jej drobne dziwactwa i _bardzo uszczypliwe uwagi _działają na niego uspokajająco. W jej obecności nie czuł potrzeby udawania niczego ani nikogo i to bez wątpienia było budujące. Przyłapał się na tym, że czuł się coraz swobodniej i że coraz łatwiej mu było zapanować nad sobą, gdy coś, niejasne wspomnienie lub nieuzasadnione lęki, znów zasnuwały mu wzrok.

Był szczęśliwy, mając kogoś, kto, nawet jeśli działał nieświadomie, to pomagał mu się ich pozbyć.

Cieszył się wewnętrznie jak dzieciak, właściwie nie potrafiąc podać żadnego konkretnego powodu, dlaczego. I nie psuło mu humoru nawet uskakiwanie przez rzucanymi w niego przedmiotami, które Eve miała akurat pod ręką, gdy nadużył w jej obecności słowa „dziękuję".

To też… miało swój urok.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Pierwsze dwa dni upłynęły w mgnieniu oka, zupełnie nie wiedzieć kiedy. Ulice miasta były wciąż niemal całkowicie zamknięte. Odpowiednie służby kręciły się na nich dniem i nocą, zarówno pilnując porządku, jak i porządkując wszystko, co takich działań wymagało. Części z rozbitych helikowców rozproszyły się na ogromnym terenie, niejednokrotnie wyrządzając niemałe szkody nawet w okolicach oddalonych od bezpośredniego centrum katastrofy. Teraz trzeba było usunąć zarówno je, jak i ich następstwa. Wypadkami samochodowymi też trzeba było się zająć, tak samo jak zamieszaniem, które powstało, gdy ludność Ameryki oraz w szczególności sam Waszyngton, dowiedziała się, co tak naprawdę miało miejsce. Słowem – rząd, którego pozycja została postawiona pod znakiem zapytania, miał pełne ręce roboty. Zarówno Bucky, jak i Eve odczuwali pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję, mogąc obserwować cały ten cyrk z bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie nie groziło im nic. Ale oczywiście żadne by się do tego przed drugim nie przyznało.

Dni upływały im spokojnie. Mieszkanie było na tyle duże, że nie zawadzali sobie wzajemnie w żaden sposób, chociaż na ogół i tak spędzali czas na różnych zajęciach, dalekich od aktywnych form zabijania czasu. Eve potrafiła godzinami siedzieć w swoim najwyraźniej ukochanym fotelu i pochłaniać książkę za książką, jedynie od czasu do czasu zmieniając subtelnie pozycję lub wybierając się na wyprawę do kuchni po kolejny kubek kawy lub wody, które (a w szczególności to pierwsze) potrafiła pochłaniać hektolitrami. Tłumaczyła swoje zachowanie tym, że dawno nie miała tyle czasu dla siebie, a już na pewno nie na czytanie – postanowiła więc korzystać z nadarzającej się okazji i nadrobić zaległości w lekturach, na które od dawna nie miała czasu. Poza tym żal jej było nie skorzystać z bogatych zasobów zakurzonej i nieużywanej od lat biblioteczki, za którą zawsze tęskniła. A kawę chyba po prostu lubiła.

Bucky nie wtrącał się do tego, spędzając dnie przed telewizorem i próbując na własną rękę wdrożyć się w nową rzeczywistość, tym bardziej, że nie przebywał pod żadnym nadzorem. Początkowo szło mu to z oporem, ale koniec końców nie było aż tak źle, jak myślał, że będzie. Nie był na bieżąco ze wszystkimi wiadomościami, ale orientował się w podstawach. HYDRA zadbała o to, by potrafił w razie konieczności wtopić się w tłum przeciętnych mieszkańców miast i nie odstawać swoją niewiedzą lub nieznajomością specyfiki zmieniających się czasów. Gdyby przyszło mu musieć przeczekać w ukryciu kilka dni, żeby zdjąć cel, gdy nadarzy się okazja, nie mógł przecież zdekoncentrować się lub zostać oszołomiony nieznanym. Tak więc, jak na ironię, HYDRA znów nieświadomie pomogła mu w rozpoczęciu nowego życia.

Bucky, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, odnalazł także przyjemność w wykonywaniu najprostszych czynności. Parzenie herbaty, gotowanie nieskomplikowanych dań, ćwiczenie – wszystko to sprawiało mu radość, której nie potrafiłby opisać słowami. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz tak właśnie wyglądała jego codzienność. Sam fakt, że był zależny niemal wyłącznie od siebie samego i że mógł robić co chciał i wtedy, kiedy to on miał na to ochotę, sprawiał, że wolność wydawała mu się jeszcze cudowniejszym darem.

Bucky wbrew pozorom wcale nie nudził się, zamknięty w czterech ścianach. Znalazł kilka w miarę ciekawych książek, ale sporo czasu spędzał także na przeglądaniu kanałów historycznych w telewizji. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na niego z boku, mogłoby się wydawać, że jest jakimś maniakiem militariów i XX wieku, ale Eve nigdy go o to nie pytała, najwyraźniej przechodząc nad tym do porządku dziennego. Cieszył się, że tak wyszło, bo wolał nie plątać się w mętnych tłumaczeniach, dlaczego tak chętnie interesuje się wszystkim, co go ominęło przez ostatnie 70 lat, a o czym miał tak naprawdę znikome, boleśnie powierzchowne pojęcie. A poza tym nie potrafił znieść durnowatych talk-showów i sit-comów, od których roiło się na pozostałych kanałach.

Przyzwyczaił się też do ciętych, kąśliwych uwag, które wymieniali z Eve już niemal odruchowo. Nie miała łatwego charakteru i Bucky niejednokrotnie załamywał ręce nad pozornym brakiem logiki w jej działaniach, ale to też w pewnym sensie pomogło mu zapomnieć o sprawach, które często przypominały mu się bez ostrzeżenia, momentalnie psując humor.

Bucky przyłapał się na tym, że dużo spał. Nie mając nad sobą żadnej presji czasu ani żadnego zadania, które trzeba było wykonać jak najszybciej, kładł się o różnych porach, za każdym jednak razem czując lęk i niepokój, którego w nocy nic nie mogło przegonić.

Bał się. Bał się jak jasna cholera.

Zimowy Żołnierz był spokojny. Bucky rzadko czuł jego oddech na karku, przynajmniej w ostatnich dniach. Oczywiście, cieszył się z tego, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że uwierzył, że taki stan rzeczy będzie trwać na wieki. Jeśli obudzi się w nim Żołnierz…

Bucky nie chciał nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy. Nikomu, a już zwłaszcza Eve. Bał się, że któregoś razu, gdy zamknie oczy, to następnym widokiem po ich otworzeniu będą trupy. Lub trup.

Pamiętał, że tak się już działo – kiedyś, w przeszłości, która wracała do niego w koszmarach. HYDRA wysyłała na misję Zimowego Żołnierza, a wracał z niej Bucky, porażony szokiem czynów, których się dopuścił, nie będąc tego nawet świadomy.

Nie. Nigdy więcej.

Jeżeli choć przez chwilę poczuje, że traci nad sobą panowanie… Nie będzie ryzykować. Podejmie odpowiednie środki. Jednak… Dopiero wtedy.

Póki co, wszystko układało się lepiej, niż mógłby sobie wymarzyć. I na tym właśnie należało się skupić.

* * *

Bucky ziewnął przeciągle i wyłączył telewizor. Na dworze panowała szarobura pogoda, nie potrafiąca się zdecydować, czy bardziej chce się zepsuć na dobre, czy może w końcu poprawić. Drobny, lekki wiosenny deszczyk dzwonił monotonnie w szyby. Nie było jeszcze późno, wciąż był wieczór, ale nikt nie zapalił światła w salonie, więc półmrok przedostał się i do niego.

Bucky wstał, przeciągając się i strzykając cicho stawami. Rany na nodze i brzuchu goiły się na nim jak na psie i nie czuł już prawie, że został ranny. Z tego co pamiętał, zawsze szybko dochodził do siebie z obrażeń.

Pomyślał, że warto byłoby się czegoś napić. Odwrócił głowę w stronę wpółleżącej w fotelu Eve, żeby zapytać, czy też coś chce, ale szybko zamknął usta. Zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec, czy rzeczywiście miał rację i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, gdy okazało się, że tak. Zasnęła.

Był to widok tak niespodziewany i nietypowy, że Bucky przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, po prostu patrząc na nią. Skuliła się, przechylając głowę na ramię. Jasne, niedbale roztrzepane włosy rozsypały jej się na ramionach i częściowo opadły na twarz, wygładzoną w wyrazie całkowitego odprężenia. Bucky z trudem stłumił śmiech. W takim stanie wyglądała naprawdę uroczo – był jednak pewien, że gdyby jej kiedyś o tym wspomniał, to na własnej skórze odczułby jej wściekłość.

Śmiech jednak zamarł mu na ustach, gdy podszedł bliżej, ściągając z sofy zwinięty koc, żeby ją nakryć. Z bliska uwidoczniła się jej bladość i ciemne kręgi pod oczami. Wiedział, że na ogół nie jadła ani nie sypiała dużo – ilekroć sam szedł wieczorem lub w nocy się położyć, ona wciąż siedziała, co najwyżej popijając kolejną kawę, którą pochłaniała w zastraszających, z pewnością niezdrowych ilościach. Tak samo było, gdy wstawał następnego dnia – Eve już czekała, na ogół przeglądając wiadomości albo jakiś denny film.

Bucky okrył ją delikatnie kocem. Postanowił nie ruszać jej nigdzie, żeby nie obudzić jej przypadkiem. Potrzebowała każdej chwili snu, którego tak uparcie sobie odmawiała. Na początku ich znajomości, która niestety nie została zawarta w najprzyjemniejszych okolicznościach, Bucky sądził, że to może on był powodem, dla którego kobieta nie chciała tracić czujności, ale szybko został zmuszony porzucić tę teorię. Coś innego było przyczyną jej zachowania, ale co? – nie miał pojęcia. Nie był ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, ale nie wyglądało to na chwilowy kaprys, nawet jeśli odnosiłby się do tej konkretnej osoby.

Spojrzał na książkę, którą chwilę wcześniej ostrożnie wyjął z jej rąk. Z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał cyrylicę. _Bracia Karamazow. _Ciekawe, ile języków znała? Kiedyś widział u niej Dickensa w oryginale. Sama się ich nauczyła, czy stacjonując gdzieś z oddziałem?

Bucky po chwili rozważania usiadł na sofie niedaleko fotela. Zerknął na zegar, a potem przez okno. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby deszcz miał zamiar przejść w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

Minęła godzina, w czasie której Bucky zdążył ułożyć się wygodniej i zapaść w lekki półsen, z którego budził się jednak za każdym razem, gdy Eve zaczynała się wiercić albo mamrotać coś przez sen. Spała niespokojnie i raczej nie śniły jej się miłe rzeczy. Bucky sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie nie zostawił jej w spokoju i nie poszedł spać do siebie albo czemu nie zajął się czymś bardziej konstruktywnym. W końcu to nie była jego sprawa. Jednak…

Chyba za bardzo przypominała mu jego samego.

Nie potrafił ocenić uczuć, które w nim wezbrały, gdy o tym pomyślał.

Wiatr cicho wył na zewnątrz, wygłuszony przez szyby.

Bucky drgnął, gdy kobieta znów zaczęła się wiercić przez sen, tym razem mocniej niż dotychczas. Zacisnęła dłonie na pękach włosów, kuląc się i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale.

Bucky wstał i podszedł do niej, przyklękając obok fotela i spoglądając na nią z troską. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, potrząsając nią lekko, żeby wybudziła się z koszmaru.

Szarpnęła się w bok jak oparzona, momentalnie odsuwając się od niego z cichym krzykiem. Nie poznała go w pierwszej chwili; w jej oczach zobaczył jedynie ślepe przerażenie. Złapał ją za ramiona, mówiąc do niej cicho i spokojnie, gdy próbowała mu się wyrwać, wciąż jeszcze pogrążona w sennych majakach.

Minęła chwili, zanim spojrzała na niego przytomniej.

\- Bucky…? – wyszeptała ze zdziwieniem, marszcząc brwi. – Co ty tu robisz…?

Puścił ją, wracając na kanapę. Usiadł na brzegu, odwracając się w jej stronę. Wyglądało na to, że pierwszy atak paniki już minął i nie zamierzał wrócić.

\- Miałaś koszmary.

\- Ach…

Odwróciła wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Zerknęła na lampy. Prawie wszystkie światła w mieszkaniu były zgaszone. Bucky powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem.

\- Zapalić światło?

\- Nie, po co niby? Nie jestem dzieckiem – dodała ostrzej.

Zignorował jej podejrzanie szybką odpowiedź. Pokój zalało ciepłe, przytłumione światło kilku lamp umocowanych blisko sufitu, spowijając pokój w przyjemnym półmroku. Bucky nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że przez chwilę zobaczył wstyd wypisany na jej twarzy.

\- Nikt nie twierdzi, że jesteś dzieckiem – powiedział, wracając na swoje miejsce w pewnej odległości od niej. Wciąż niemal czuł pod palcami jej drżenie.

Nie odpowiedziała, kuląc się pod kocem.

\- Też miewam koszmary - powiedział cicho. – Ale raczej o tym wiesz. Pewnie mnie słyszałaś.

Uparcie odmawiała podjęcia rozmowy, ale Bucky widział, że czuła się już lepiej. Poznał ją już na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że Eve prędzej sobie język odgryzie niż przyzna, że potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek formy pomocy.

\- Strach… nie oznacza, że jesteś słaba. Po prostu…

\- Nie każdy jest tak silny jak ty, panie Metalowy – Eve nieoczekiwanie warknęła, podnosząc się i rzucając mu koc. – Ale ja nie potrzebuję niczyjego współczucia.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, wyminęła go, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Po chwili usłyszał trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi do pokoju gościnnego w drugiej części domu, który był jeszcze bardziej pusty niż pozostałe. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu zamknęła się akurat w nim – dotychczas sądził, że mieszkała w którymś z dwóch czy trzech pozostałych, do których co prawda nie wchodził, ale zdążył się zorientować, że wyglądały na raczej zamieszkałe. Kiedyś. Czyżby więc to nie ona tam mieszała? A jeśli faktycznie nie – to kto?

* * *

Eve przetarła dłońmi twarz, siedząc na ziemi, oparta o ścianę. Zerknęła na wyświetlacz komórki. Z wysiłkiem przełknęła ślinę, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

Było późno. Oliver na pewno szlajał się gdzieś po mieście, bo w nocy na ulice wychodziło najwięcej klientów – nie zmieniał tego faktu nawet kordon policji, który wciąż rozstawiony był wokół miejsca katastrofy. Znajdowali się wystarczająco daleko, by przy odrobinie szczęścia można było uniknąć wpadki i złapania. Służby miały teraz inne sprawy na głowie i część tych mniej ważnych umykała im.

Wolała nie spotykać się z nim w nocy. Wiedziała, że mogą z tego wyniknąć różne mało przyjemne rzeczy, których raczej wolałaby uniknąć. Poza tym dawno już nie gościła w tym mieście i długi czas nie widziała się ani z Oliverem ani z jego chłopakami i nie miała żadnej pewności, jak teraz wyglądała ta strefa. Eve wróciła do miasta dopiero kilka dni temu, jeszcze ze swoimi zapasami i raczej nie rozglądała się za innymi ich źródłami. Miała nadzieję, że możne wystarczą jej na dłużej, do kolejnych przenosin w jakieś lepsze miejsce.

Tylko że tak się nie stało. W dodatku nic nie wyszło z jej wyliczeń, że jeśli choć trochę ograniczy dawki, to przy dobrych wiatrach starczy jej na następny tydzień. Już jej zabrakło.

Odłożyła z żalem telefon, chociaż kusiło ją, żeby załatwić wszystko jak najszybciej. Trudno. Nie miała zamiaru ryzykować bardziej niż było to absolutnie konieczne. A póki co…

W szafce zostały jej jakieś nędzne resztki. Wzięła ostatnie tabletki, chowając z powrotem puste pudełeczko pod ubrania. Wyrzuci je przy najbliższej okazji. Która, nawiasem mówiąc, raczej nie miała szans nastąpić w przeciągu kilku najbliższych godzin.

Głupi Bucky. Na pewno jeszcze tam siedział i tylko czekał, żeby ją znów obrzucić tym swoim durnym, współczującym spojrzeniem.

Niech się nim wypcha. Nie potrzebowała go.

Ta noc była bardzo, bardzo długa. Dla obojga z nich.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano Eve ostrożnie, cichutko nacisnęła klamkę, uchylając drzwi pokoju. Przez noc Bucky nie niepokoił jej, zostawiając ją samą sobie i była mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczna. Przez ten czas w dużej mierze wyparowała z niej złość, zarówno na niego, jak i na samą siebie, że nie przypilnowała godziny. Nie znaczyło to jednak wcale, że miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zdenerwowania się na niego. Nikt go nie prosił, żeby się pchał w nie swoje sprawy, a już na pewno nie ona.

Wystawiła głowę na korytarz, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie ma go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Nie widziała go nigdzie, więc wróciła szybko do środka, wybierając numer.

Nie potrafiła opanować grymasu, który wykrzywił jej twarz, gdy tylko usłyszała suchy, świszczący głos Olivera, który jak zwykle był w swoim „świetnym humorze". Wbrew pozorom nie oznaczało to jednak niczego dobrego – wręcz przeciwnie. Oliver w tym stanie zmieniał nastrój momentalnie i nie dało się przewidzieć, czy już za kilka sekund nie zacznie się wściekać i bluzgać o byle co. Potrafił być naprawdę mało przyjemną osobą, Eve zdążyła się o tym już kiedyś przekonać. Och, byłaby w stanie sobie z nim poradzić w odpowiedni sposób, gdyby przyszło co do czego, oczywiście, że tak.

Tylko że nie mogła go do siebie niczym zrazić – nie w sytuacji, gdy tyle od niego zależało. Potrzebowała go. Dlatego tez nie miało znaczenia, jak paskudnie się zachowywał, ani co mówił i robił – nie dawała się nigdy sprowokować, jedynie mocniej zaciskając zęby.

\- Będę zobowiązana – powiedziała cicho na koniec rozmowy, za wszelką cenę starając się zapanować nad głosem uginającym się od pogardy.

\- No ja myślę, s…

Rozłączyła się, nie słuchając dalej. Wściekłość gotowała się w niej. Eve nie wytrzymała i rzuciła telefon na łóżko, wycierając spocone dłonie o spodnie. Wiedziała, że jeszcze pożałuje swojego zachowania. Oliver nie wybaczał tak łatwo.

Trudno. Będzie się tym martwić za parę godzin. A póki co… Póki co, trzeba było w końcu wyjść z tej twierdzy, w której sama się zamknęła. Przecież nie będzie się ukrywać we własnym domu, jeszcze czego…


	6. Chapter 6

**Od Autora: Bardzo dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze, uwagi oraz anonimowe wsparcie tej historii. Cieszę się, widząc jak pozytywny odzew wywołała. **

**Zachęcam także do odwiedzenia bloga z innym "Buckowym" opowiadaniem: who -is- bucky. blogspot .com (oczywiście bez spacji). Warte jest choćby zerknięcia ;)**

**Enjoy.**

6.

Eve zatrzymała się na progu kuchni, rozglądając dookoła. Po drugiej stronie, w salonie widocznym na przestrzał, także nie dostrzegała Buckiego. Zmrużyła oczy, wychylając się na boki, ale w żadnym widocznym gołym okiem miejscu nie widziała ani jego, ani śladów jego obecności. Teoretycznie nie było późno – niedawno minęła ósma – a Bucky raczej nie należał do rannych ptaszków, ale na ogół o tej porze kręcił się już po domu albo przygotowując swoją nieśmiertelną jajecznicę (Eve zaczynała podejrzewać, że to jego ulubione danie) albo ćwicząc lub oglądając wiadomości. Właściwie nawet przyjemnie było obserwować, jak wykonuje takie proste, codzienne czynności z niezwykłym skupieniem – zwłaszcza, gdy Eve przypominała go sobie w roli żołnierza, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Wtedy… Nie mogła powiedzieć, że się go bała, ale potrafiła dostrzec w nim potencjalne zagrożenie, które mógł w każdej chwili zacząć stanowić. Nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem, żeby zobaczyć po nim, że jest cholernie niebezpiecznym gościem.

Jeśli akurat był w takim nastroju, oczywiście. Bez munduru i groźnego spojrzenia wydawał się po prostu niepewnym siebie weteranem, który potrafił usmażyć jajecznicę na chyba dwadzieścia sposobów.

No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia jego drugiego _ja, _które czasami kotłowało się niebezpiecznie blisko powierzchni. Nie chodziło nawet o to, co wydarzyło się pierwszego dnia. Bucky, chociaż sam pewnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, odpływał w taki stan także później. Eve rozpoznawała ten zimny, pusty wzrok i wyraz twarzy wypranej z wszelkich emocji, które pojawiały się od czasu do czasu w zupełnie nieprzewidywalnych momentach. Raz zdarzyło mu się to podczas oglądania telewizji. Po prostu siedział, kompletnie nieruchomo, gapiąc się w pustą przestrzeń gdzieś przed sobą i nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo. Z jego nagle odmienionej twarzy nie dawało się niczego wyczytać. Bucky na chwilę odszedł gdzieś daleko, pogrążając się w myślach, które na pewno nie były łatwe i przyjemne i które raczej nie należały jedynie do niego.

Tak. To było jedyne chwile, gdy się go bała.

Zawsze jednak szybko wracał do siebie, na ogół wyglądając na lekko zdezorientowanego. Za każdym razem upewniał się dyskretnie, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie zauważyła, ale nigdy nie dawała niczego po sobie poznać, więc oddychał z ulgą. I zaczynał rozmawiać. To był chyba jego sposób na rozładowanie stresu i napięcia. Potrafił rozmawiać godzinami. Nie przeszkadzało jej to – lubiła z nim rozmawiać, obojętnie o czym miałaby to być rozmowa. Było w nim coś prostego i szczerego, co sprawiało, że żal jej było odwrócić się od niego obojętnie, zwłaszcza w chwilach, gdy wyraźnie potrzebował jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem – kimkolwiek, byle nie sobą.

Taki właśnie był Bucky – miły i prostoduszny aż do przejedzenia. Im dłużej o nim myślała, tym bardziej rosło w niej uczucie, jakby wczoraj skopała szczeniaka, który tylko chciał jej pomóc.

A teraz ten szczeniaczek chował się, niepewny, czy wciąż była na niego zła i jak właściwie powinien się zachować.

Jeżeli myślał, że Eve uwierzy, że jeszcze śpi, to się grubo pomylił.

Nie starając się zachowywać cicho, wstawiła wodę w czajniku i włączyła końcówkę porannych wiadomości, rzucając pilot na stół w części dziennej połączonego pomieszczenia. Minęło sześć dni od katastrofy helikowców i powoli zamieszanie związane z nimi i wyciekiem tajnych informacji zaczynało już opadać.

Eve oparła się o sofę przed telewizorem zawieszonym na ścianie, mieszając w kubku gęstniejący powoli kisiel. Cierpliwie czekała, aż przeminą nikogo nie interesujące skróty wydarzeń, które miały być omawiane „już po przerwie". Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, słysząc ciche kroki w korytarzu i przesadnie przeciągłe ziewnięcie Buckiego. Jak z dzieckiem…

\- Dzień dobry, Śpiąca Królewno – przywitała go jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Na początku był podejrzliwy, ale szybko wszedł w swoją rolę. Nie wspomniał nawet słowem o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, ani nie spytał Eve, jak się czuje, widocznie uznając, że musiało już być wszystko w porządku.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, być może rzucić jakąś żartobliwą uwagę, która na dobre rozproszyłaby napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jednocześnie z Eve odwrócił głowę do telewizora. Coś ścisnęło mu się boleśnie w sercu.

Prezenterka, ładna kobieta po trzydziestce, z wyraźną dumą relacjonowała przebieg policyjnej obławy, która trwała na terenie Waszyngtonu przez ostatnie kilka dni. Według raportów, których jednak dokładnej treści nie można przytoczyć ze względów bezpieczeństwa, wszystkie osoby podejrzane o jakiekolwiek powiązania z katastrofą i organizacjami, które zamieszane były w jej wywołanie, zostały już pochwycone i odeskortowane do odpowiednich placówek w celu ustalenia ewentualnej odpowiedzialności i wyciągnięciu odpowiednich konsekwencji prawnych. Pierwsza rozprawa miała się odbyć już w najbliższy poniedziałek, a już dziś po południu miały zostać postawione pierwsze zarzuty.

W związku z tym, że nie istnieje już realne zagrożenie ani potrzeba angażowania tak wielu policjantów, w przeciągu kilku godzin mają także zniknąć z ulic dodatkowe patrole. O wszystkim oczywiście widzowie będą informowani na bieżąco o każdej pełnej godzinie.

Łyżeczka stuknęła o dno kubka, wyślizgując się z palców Eve. Bucky zamarł, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran, na którym właśnie zaczynała się prognoza pogody. Na jego twarzy malował się szok pomieszany z niedowierzaniem.

No tak. To koniec.

Od samego początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedyś przecież obława będzie musiała się zakończyć i że wtedy tak naprawdę już nic nie będzie go trzymało w tym miejscu, ale…

Nie sądził, że nastąpi to tak szybko. I to w momencie, gdy sam już nie był pewien, czy jeszcze chce dokądkolwiek odchodzić.

Spojrzał niepewnie na Eve, próbując odczytać jej reakcję. Z nieprzeniknioną miną wróciła do mieszania kisielu, który wcale nie wymagał już mieszania. Ciepły, długi sweter zwieszał się luźno z jej ramion.

Wydawała się w nim jeszcze bardziej krucha niż była w rzeczywistości.

\- Miałeś nauczyć mnie grać w pokera – odezwała się niespodziewanie. Bucky posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Posłała mu krzywy uśmiech. Miała nadzieję, że poza nim Bucky nie wyczyta niczego z jej twarzy.

* * *

Grali dobrych kilka godzin, samej grze poświęcając jedynie niezbędne minimum uwagi. Co więc naprawdę robili? Rozmawiali. W szerokim tego słowa znaczeniu.

Przeskakiwali z jednego tematu na drugi, a potem na następny i jeszcze kolejny. Rozmowa sama się toczyła, otwarta i szczera. Bucky miał wrażenie, jakby znał Eve całe życie i po części była to także prawda. Jego nowe życie – życie wolne od HYDRY i nieustającej wojny – zaczęło się tydzień temu od spotkania właśnie tej jednej, przypadkowej osoby. Osoby, która siedziała teraz naprzeciw niego, udając, że wcale nie potrafi go ograć i która śmiała się razem z nim z głupich anegdotek i żartów wygrzebanych z zakurzonych otchłani pamięci.

Wystarczyłoby mu to. Gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór, Bucky nie prosiłby o nic więcej niż o możliwość przedłużenia tego sielankowego okresu, gdy po raz pierwszy czuł się znów normalnym człowiekiem i tak właśnie był też traktowany. Tylko że…

Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

* * *

Bucky zauważył, że Eve co jakiś czas zerkała na zegarek. A im później się stawało, tym coraz bardziej ponurą minę przybierała. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z nim, ale nie był pewien, co dokładnie. Chciała, żeby już sobie poszedł? A może żeby został jak najdłużej?

W końcu zauważyła jego pytający wzrok.

\- Będę musiała niedługo wyjść i coś załatwić – powiedziała. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie szczęśliwą z tego powodu. Bucky odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że nie miała najmniejszej ochoty nigdzie się ruszać.

\- Chyba nie za bardzo ci się to podoba – powiedział jednak na głos. Skrzywiła się, przytakując.

\- Ale mimo wszystko nie mam wielkiego wyboru.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ty wszystkim byś chciał pomóc, co?

\- Nie wszystkim – zaoponował odruchowo, przez chwilę nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego jej uśmiechu, który momentalnie rozjaśniał jej twarz.

Eve raczej nie zauważyła niczego. Jakiś czas później odłożyła karty, których nie wykładali od dobrych kilku minut. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy naprzeciw siebie, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach i na swój sposób kontemplujące to, co obydwoje czuli. Coś się kończyło.

Eve zebrała się do wyjścia. Musiała wyjść odpowiednio wcześniej, żeby zdążyć na umówione miejsce, ale mimo to odwlekała tę chwilę najdłużej jak mogła. W końcu jednak musiała ona nastąpić.

Założyła kurtkę, poprawiając kaptur. Bucky stanął za nią w korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę metalowym ramieniem. Dopiero niedawno przestał je maniakalnie zakrywać i zaczął nosić normalne koszulki. Eve czuła, że to jego słaby punkt i była w pewnym sensie z niego dumna, że zaczął sobie z nim radzić. Był silny. Poradzi sobie.

\- Pa, Bucky – powiedziała cicho, nie mając pewności, czy widzi go właśnie ostatni raz.

Wyszła, nie oglądając się dłużej za siebie. Tak będzie łatwiej.

Bucky stał tam jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, nieruchomy niczym posąg. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wszelkie słowa, których tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował, wyleciały mu z głowy.

Przez jakiś czas Bucky tylko stał, wbijając wzrok w zamknięte drzwi.

Zaklął parszywie, uderzając zaciśniętą pięścią w ścianę. Mocno. Chciał poczuć ból.

* * *

Eve odetchnęła głęboko, wyrzucając z umysłu wszelkie niepotrzebne myśli, które tylko by ją rozpraszały. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Oliver na pewno wykorzysta każdą słabość, którą w niej dostrzeże, przeciwko niej. I to w bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnej formie. Ach, gdyby chociaż mogła mu się postawić…

Zobaczyła go niemal od razu, gdy tylko skręciła w odpowiednią uliczkę, jedną z tych wąskich, brudnych i nieszczególnie potrzebnych, które czasami powstawały w okolicy starych rzędów kamienic i nowych budynków, które starały się zająć dla siebie jak najwięcej miejsca.

Oliver także ją zauważył. I był bardzo, bardzo wściekły.

Doskoczył do niej w jednej chwili, przygwożdżając ją do ściany. Eve widziała tuż przed sobą jego wilgotne, przekrwione oczy ze źrenicami maleńkimi jak łepki od szpilki. Śmierdziało od niego i trząsł się, przyciskając ją chudym jak patyk przedramieniem do ściany. Dyszał furią.

\- Co ty, kuźwa, odpierdzielasz… - wysapał jej prosto w twarz. – Co ty sobie myślisz?! – wrzasnął nagle.

Eve nie drgnęła, nie prowokując go dodatkowo. Znowu coś wziął w złej dawce. Trudno, może w końcu coś zetnie go z nóg raz a porządnie. Nie zmartwiłaby się.

Póki co jednak był jej potrzebny. Cholernie potrzebny. Sama nienawidziła siebie za to, jak bardzo.

\- Mam hajs, Oli. Dużo hajsu, tak jak zawsze – powiedziała do niego cicho i spokojnie. Chciała tylko dostać swoje prochy i nic więcej. Nie miała ochoty użerać się z nim dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne.

Coś w wysuszonej, szczurzej twarzy ćpuna drgnęło na słowo „pieniądze". Potrzebował ich, a jakże. Tylko że…

Oliver nie chciał dać sobą manipulować. Nie tej suce.

Uderzył ją, szybko i mocno, ale sam prawie tego nie poczuł. Eve zatoczyła się w bok, czując na wargach krew. Sygnet Olivera, ukradziony jakiś czas temu innemu ćpunowi, rozorał jej kawałek policzka, ciągnąc czerwoną krechę aż do dolnej wargi.

\- Nie myśl, że będziesz ze mną pogrywać! – Oliver cały drżał, dysząc ze świstem. Jego rozgorączkowane, rozbiegane spojrzenie niewiele widziało. Stoczył się, pomyślała Eve. Stoczył się jeszcze niżej, niż ostatnio.

\- Chcę moje prochy – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z ledwością powstrzymując się od rzucenia mu się do gardła. Mogłaby go zabić z łatwością i bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Palce świerzbiły ją, jakby oblazły je mrówki…

Ale nie mogła.

Chudy, zaniedbany mężczyzna z poszarpaną, kozią bródką dreptał nerwowo w miejscu, rozglądając się na boki i grzebiąc trzęsącymi się dłońmi po kieszeniach kilku warstw brudnych ubrań, które miał pozakładane jednak na drugie. W końcu wyjął białe pudełeczko, nie oznakowane w żaden sposób.

Eve niemal wyrwała mu je z ręki, otwierając od razu.

\- Co to ma być? – warknęła po chwili. Poczuła budzącą się w niej na nowo wściekłość, która zalała ją wzburzoną falą. – Nie na taką ilość się umawialiśmy.

\- Myślisz, że w tym całym burdelu tak łatwo jest teraz o prochy? Zwłaszcza te twoje – Oliver odwarknął jej, wciąż rozglądając się podejrzliwie na boki. – Podrożały. Dawaj mi teraz hajs, bo jak nie, to się na dobre z nimi pożegnasz…

\- Potrzebuję więcej!

\- No to przynieś mi dwa razy tyle mamony następnym razem, to może pogadamy.

Zacisnęła usta.

* * *

Eve przez jakiś czas po prostu stała i patrzyła na oddalającą się chwiejnym, nerwowym krokiem sylwetkę mężczyzny. Wyrzuciła zmiętą, zakrwawioną chusteczkę na ziemię, mamrocząc wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie przychodziły jej do głowy. Nie mogło jej to pomóc w żaden realny sposób, ale przynajmniej choć trochę zeszło z niej napięcie.

Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze przez zęby. Piekła ją twarz i kolejna przyłożona do skaleczenia chusteczka zaczynała już nasiąkać krwią.

Najgorszy był nie ból czy upokorzenie, ale jej zależność od Olivera. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że na tutejszym rynku cały towar, którego potrzebowała, rozprowadzany był właśnie przez niego. Gdyby dała mu jakiś powód – mógłby ją bez problemu odciąć. Jeden klient nie robił mu większej różnicy.

\- Szlag – syknęła, chowając pudełko do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Nienawidziła stać przed murem, bez żadnej alternatywy. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to ostatecznie się poniżyć – podporządkować.

W końcu, kto miałby jej pomóc?

* * *

Od dobrych kilku lat Eve niezmiennie wracała do pustych mieszkań i wynajmowanych pokoi, w których nigdy nie zostawała dłużej niż kilka dni. Można by sądzić, że powinna się już do tego stanu rzeczy przyzwyczaić – i ona też tak myślała.

Do teraz.

Świadomość tego, że za tymi drzwiami już nikogo nie ma, napawała ją trudnym do zidentyfikowania uczuciem. Nigdy nie garnęła się do niczyjego towarzystwa i było jej dobrze przebywając większą część czasu sam na sam ze sobą.

Tylko że…

Prawda była taka, że ostatnie kilka dni było dla niej jednym ze szczęśliwszych okresów w życiu. I że stęskniła się za tym nieporadnym, niepewnym siebie gościem, który przypominał jej ją samą – z wtedy, sprzed kilku lat, choć wydawało się, że od tego czasu upłynęły dekady…

Nie.

Koniec z tym. Każdy ma prawo do podejmowania decyzji, które będę dla niego najlepsze. W gruncie rzeczy każdy powinien przecież na pierwszym miejscu stawiać własne potrzeby. Nie ma sensu przywiązywać się do kogokolwiek – bo przecież nikt nie ma prawa choćby myśleć o posiadaniu kogoś na własność. Takie rzeczy dobrze wychodzą tylko w książkach. W rzeczywistości jednak – ludzie rozchodzą się, gdy jest im tak wygodniej i nie można nikogo za to winić.

Dokładnie tak. Inne osoby to ciężar, który nie każdy chce i ma możliwość dźwigać.

Gdyby miała taką możliwość, Eve wymazałaby ostatnie kilka dni z pamięci. Może wtedy powrót do starej, brudnej rzeczywistości nie byłby taki bolesny.

Skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła pieczenie podłużnego skaleczenia. Jeśli przemyje je w domu zimną wodą, to zaczerwienienie nie powinno być duże…

Wsunęła zapasowy klucz do zamka. Drzwi były otwarte.

Bucky…

Nie powinno go tu być. Miał iść, uciec, przecież sam to mówił… Poczekał. Poczekał jeszcze te cholerne kilka godzin, akurat wtedy, gdy wracała w stanie, z którego nie będzie mogła się wytłumaczyć. Będzie zadawać pytania. Dużo pytań, na które nie będzie mogła odpowiedzieć.

Trudno. To był jej dom. Mogła robić, co chciała.

Zacisnęła wściekle usta, ignorując metaliczny posmak krwi, która wciekła jej do ust, mieszając się ze śliną. Weszła do środka, w samym progu zrzucając szybko buty. Jeśli pójdzie dostatecznie szybko…

Bucky wyszedł zza załomu korytarza, gdy Eve już niemal naciskała klamkę drzwi do łazienki. Jego mina momentalnie zmieniła się z lekkiego uśmiechu i błysku radości z jej powrotu, na szok i niedowierzanie. Spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi oczami.

Niemal fizycznie poczuła, jak drobne włoski na jej karku zjeżyły się, gdy w jego dotychczas ciepłych oczach, piwnych oczach zalśniła lodowata furia, która zmroziła ją do szpiku kości.

_Nie chcę…_

\- Kto ci to zrobił? – wycharczał, gwałtownie zagradzając jej drogę, gdy spróbowała się obok niego prześlizgnąć. – Kto ci to zrobił?! – warknął z lodowatą furią, gdy cofnęła się, wciąż milcząc i czując, jak serce łomocze jej w piersi.

Wspomnienia… Nie chciała ich…

_Znowu tu są… Znowu tu przyszli… Chłód…_

Bucky złapał ją za ramię, przygwożdżając do ściany, gdy próbowała się od niego odsunąć jeszcze dalej, krok za krokiem, coraz szybciej…

-To… nie twoja sprawa… - wyszeptała cicho, za wszelką cenę starając się zapanować nad głosem i lawiną wspomnień, które co noc starała się pogrzebać…

_Znowu przyszli… _

Szarpnęła się w jego uścisku, czując uderzenie paniki zwalającej z nóg. Jego uchwyt był mocny jak imadło. Jego wykrzywiona gniewem twarz była blisko, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, czuła ciepło bijące od niego jak z pieca…

_Przyszli do niej, znowu oni, znowu to…_

-Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęła, wijąc się i próbując uwolnić od jego dotyku, który palił, wżerał się w jej skórę, tkanki niemal skwierczały, była tego pewna…

\- To _jest _moja sprawa…!

_\- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!_

Odepchnęła go, rzucając się w bok.

Skuliła się na ziemi, drżąc na całym ciele. Krew z rozcięcia na jej twarzy znów zaczęła się sączyć. Obrazy, głosy, twarze…Było ich zbyt wiele…

Bucky drgnął, zaskoczony. Postąpił krok w jej stronę, wciąż z nic nie rozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy i szokiem, który na moment odebrał mu mowę. Chłód z jego spojrzenia zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie pustki i strach, że dał mu nad sobą zapanować.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie…

Lodowaty, niski pomruk zatrzymał go w miejscu. Bucky zamarł.

\- Ja… Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć… - zaczął z wahaniem, ale nie dokończył zdania.

\- To mój dom. To moje sprawy. I moje życie. A ty do niego nie należysz.

Bucky cofnął się o krok, jakby uderzony siłą słów. W jego spojrzeniu widoczny był cały ból, jaki te kilka słów w nim wywołało. Wbijał z niedowierzaniem wzrok w skuloną, drobną sylwetkę osoby siedzącej na podłodze korytarza. Nie patrzyła na niego.

Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok. I jeszcze jeden, oddalając się coraz bardziej. Każdy z nich był ciężki, jakby nogi zastąpiły mu odlewy z ołowiu. Miał wrażenie, jakby pod stopami trzaskały mu rozbite kawałki szkła, na które rozpadł się od środka.

Bucky ściągnął z wieszaka kurtkę. Odwrócił się.

I wyszedł.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Świat… był stanowczo zbyt jasny.

Bucky zamknął oczy, boleśnie piekące, choć nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego powodu, dlaczego tak właśnie się czuł. Nie był zmęczony, nie był ranny. Coś było nie w porządku, chociaż wcale nie powinno. Nie miało takiego prawa.

Popołudniowe, wiosenne słońce przygrzewało zza cienkiej zasłony pierzastych obłoków, nie do końca białych, ale też i nie szarych ani burzowych. Wiatr przeganiał je, ospale gnając po błękicie nieba. Powoli zbierający się do domów ludzie rozmawiali, a dzieci śmiały się, biegając pomiędzy drzewami i ścigając się po parkowych alejkach. Woda w fontannie szumiała cicho, pryskając delikatną mgiełką, gdy zawiał silniejszy podmuch. Błogi spokój niemal wisiał w powietrzu, niepostrzeżenie maskując się zapachami pierwszych kwiatów. Świat odżywał po zimie, zaczerpując pierwszy oddech nowego życia, jednak…

Bucky dusił się zimą.

Czuł, jakby niewidzialny ciężar siedział mu na piersi, wyciskając z niej oddech. Trząsł się, głęboko we wnętrzu samego siebie. Zima… nie chciała go opuścić. Nie, gdy udało jej się go znów dostać w swoje ręce, skostniałe i szkarłatne od bólu – jedynej rzeczy, którą potrafił podarować.

Prawie o niej zapomniał.

Ukrył się przed nią. Znalazł miejsce, w którym wydawało mu się, że nie była w stanie go dosięgnąć. Wyrzucił zimę ze swojego serca, znajdując w sobie siłę, by się jej przeciwstawić. Odnalazł ciepło, które dało mu tę siłę. Ciepło, które rozpuściło lód skuwający go od lat.

_Ty do niego nie należysz._

Miała rację. To nie był jego świat. Był zbyt cudowny, by ktoś taki jak on mógł w nim zostać. Zbrukałby go, prędzej czy później. Tacy jak on nie zasługiwali na niego. Powinien być wdzięczny choćby za możliwość posmakowania innego życia. Tak. Był wdzięczny.

_NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE!_

I był coś winien. Znów wszystko zepsuł, jednak…

Coś było nie tak.

Strach w jej oczach… Co było jego rzeczywistym powodem?

* * *

Zgasiła niedopałek na brzegu wanny, rzucając go na podłogę. Obok leżał już drugi. Eve czuła nieodpartą chęć zapalenia trzeciego. A potem jeszcze jednego. Miała ochotę wypalić całą paczkę. Dlaczego nie kupiła wódki? Tyle razy miała okazję, będąc w sklepie. Albo whisky. Albo cokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie wyłączyć ją z życia, choćby na chwilę.

Z ulgą powitałaby nawet kulkę w łeb.

Z wściekłością machnęła ręką, rozchlapując po podłodze nowe plamy. Miała je gdzieś. Karmiła się nadzieją, że może skręci sobie na nich później kark.

Albo utopi się. Mogłaby się utopić, choćby tu i teraz.

Zanurzyła się w wodzie, znikając pod jej powierzchnią. Ciepła, kojąca toń zamknęła się nad jej głową.

* * *

_Nie._

_Powietrze. Nie mogła go złapać. Zimno oblepiało jej zmasakrowaną twarz, płynnym ogniem wżerając się w rany i skaleczenia zadane silnymi, wprawnymi pięściami. Nie mogła oddychać. Panika tłukła się w jej piersi, rozsadzając ją od środka. Krzyczała. Boże, krzyczała tak głośno, ale nic nie było słychać…_

* * *

Eve wynurzyła się, łapiąc powietrze spragnionymi, głodnymi haustami. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, mieszając się z wodą. Drżała, ale wcale nie od chłodu.

Była żałosna.

Nie potrafiła dłużej znosić tych wspomnień. Z biegiem lat powinny były zblaknąć i zatrzeć się, ale wcale się tak nie stało. Wciąż były wyraźne i ostre jak brzytwy, zupełnie jak te, które zostawiły tak wiele swoich podpisów na jej ciele. Tak wiele dedykacji specjalnie dla niej…

Miała ich dość. Miała dość wszystkiego.

Odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy. Spojrzała na swoją rękę. Nienawidziła jej. Nienawidziła długich, grubych blizn, które ją przecinały. Ją i nie tylko. Było ich tak wiele…

Pamiętała każdą z nich. Pamiętała każdą sekundę tych 10 miesięcy w piekle. Gdyby tylko mogła je wymazać…

Wtedy była silniejsza. Wtedy przynajmniej próbowała się zabić i zakończyć to wszystko. A teraz…

Nie potrafiła.

_\- Chodź tu w końcu, no rusz się…!_

_Głosy, znowu one… I kroki, słychać je było z daleka, jak odbijają się od betonu, zimnego, lodowatego… Dłonie, które szarpią i ciągną w górę, znowu dokądś, znowu do tego pokoju, znowu i znowu…_

Gdyby istniał jakiś sposób na powstrzymanie na zawsze tych wspomnień, Eve wykorzystałaby go - to przynajmniej sobie powtarzała jak mantrę. A może tylko jej się tak zdawało. Mogła udawać, że byłaby w stanie to zrobić, ale tylko oszukiwała samą siebie.

Była słaba. Tak samo słaba jak 6 lat temu. Nic się nie zmieniło od tego czasu. Nic.

Wszystko było jedynie krótkim, przyjemnym snem. Nie było sensu się oszukiwać. Mogła udawać kogoś, kim nie była, ale to nie było w stanie zagoić zadry, która tkwiła w niej od lat i która nie pozwalała o sobie tak łatwo zapomnieć – a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy została znów naruszona.

Zamknęła oczy. I znów wróciła do punktu wyjścia. Znów była roztrzęsionym truchłem człowieka, które czołgając się, uciekało dokądkolwiek, byłe dalej, od zimna, od bólu, od siebie…

Bucky…

Imię wypłynęło niespodziewanie, burząc mętny, pozorny spokój. Eve uśmiechnęła się do siebie blado. Wciąż nie potrafiła go winić za to, że przez niego znów wszystkie wspomnienia odżyły. Miał prawo się zdenerwować. Miał prawo na nią krzyczeć. Miał prawo nie wiedzieć o tym, co usiłowała ukrywać przed całym światem.

Światem, który teraz leżał w kawałkach u jej stóp, czekając tylko, aż znów zrani się o odłamki, których nie miała siły odsunąć od siebie.

_Któregoś dnia chciałabym być tak silna jak on, _pomyślała, sięgając po kolejnego papierosa.

* * *

Noc zapadła na dobre już kilka godzin temu i ciemnością okryła miasto. Miasto jednak nie spało; samochody, widoczne z góry jako zamazane smugi świateł, krążyły ulicami, torując sobie drogę przez mrok. Wielobarwne, neonowe bilbordy świeciły na co wyższych i większych budynkach, zajmując łapczywie każdą wolną przestrzeń, jaką mogły. Życie za szybą toczyło się dalej. Po jej drugiej stronie… w pewnym sensie również.

Eve wyszła z łazienki, ospała i ociężała. Przyjemne ciepło wciąż rozchodziło się po jej kościach, ale szybko uciekało, napotykając chłodniejsze powietrze reszty mieszkania, nagle dziwnie obcego i zimnego. Poczuła gęsią skórkę, wypływającą na odsłonięte ramiona i nogi. Eve przystanęła w kręgu światła rzucanego z łazienki, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Skaleczenie na twarzy wciąż piekło, ale przynajmniej już nie krwawiło. Jedna dobra rzecz. Mieszkanie, nagle ciemne i opuszczone, wydawało się wrogie, ale przynajmniej należało teraz znowu tylko do niej. Mogła robić co chce i nie oglądać się przez ramię. To była kolejna dobra rzecz. Mało. Coś więcej… Mogła w końcu przestać się martwić o to, co nosi. Nie czuła się komfortowo, musząc cały czas pilnować, by podwinięty rękaw przypadkiem nie odsłonił któregoś przedramienia. W końcu mogła mieć to gdzieś, bo nie było już nikogo, kogo by to zaszokowało. Trzy rzeczy. Trzy dobre rzeczy wynikły z tej całej sytuacji. Cztery, jeśli dodać możliwość brania kilkugodzinnych kąpieli o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Więc jednak cztery.

Dlaczego więc miała nieodparte wrażenie, że próbuje sama siebie przekonać, że nie miała wcale powodów, żeby czuć się tak rozdarta i rozbita? I że w gruncie rzeczy dobrze, że tak się skończył kolejny nie warty zapamiętania epizod z jej życia?

I że wcale nie powinna tęsknić za Buckym. Ani trochę.

W salonie panował nieprzenikniony mrok. Przez odsłonięte okno wpadało trochę poświaty z ulic nigdy nie zasypiającego Waszyngtonu, ale nie na tyle, żeby go rozjaśnić. Eve poczuła, jak lodowate palce strachu zaczynają zaciskać się na jej gardle.

Odwróciła się w drugą stronę, otwierając szerzej drzwi łazienki, żeby światło padło na korytarzyk w kształcie litery L, w którym na ziemi wciąż leżała jej kurtka. Wyciągnęła pudełeczko. Grzechotanie tabletek sprawiło, że przeszedł ją mimowolny dreszcz. Strach… zaraz przejdzie. Jak zawsze.

Czuła nieprzyjemną suchość w gardle, jednocześnie mając ochotę jak najszybciej połknąć tabletki. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na nieprzenikniony mrok salonu, z którego przechodziło się do kuchni. Siedziała w łazience na tyle długo, że zdążyła zapaść noc. Nie pomyślała o zostawieniu zapalonych świateł i teraz musiała jakoś sobie z tym poradzić.

Włącznik był jednak… zbyt daleko.

Odwróciła się z powrotem. Czuła zimno kafelków pod bosymi stopami. Wróciła do łazienki, z przyjemnością wchodząc do jasno oświetlonego, dużego pomieszczenia, w którym nic nie mogło na nią patrzeć z ciemności.

Usiadła na brzegu wanny, opierając ręce na umywalce. Chwilę mocowała się z zakrętką, czując głęboko w trzewiach powoli rozchodzące się przyjemne ciepło i dreszcze. Wysypała kilka białych tabletek na dłoń.

Zawahała się. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie. Nieświadomie powiodła wzrokiem od tabletek w górę, do przedramienia poznaczonego białymi bliznami i ciemnymi śladami po starych nakłuciach. Kiedyś miała ładną skórę. Dawno, dawno temu, w innym życiu, w innym świecie, jej skóra była miękka i gładka. Lubiła czuć pod palcami jej miękkość.

To było jednak bardzo dawno temu. Od tego czasu pozmieniało się parę rzeczy. Ona też się zmieniła, i raczej wątpiła, czy na lepsze. Gdyby…

\- Eve…?

Krzyknęła odruchowo, gdy niepewny głos niespodziewanie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Pojemnik wypadł jej z rąk, uderzając o podłogę. Tabletki rozsypały się na boki.

Przełknęła dudniące w gardle serce. Jej złotawe, szeroko otwarte oczy z niedowierzaniem i szokiem wpatrywały się w Buckiego, który zatrzymał się w progu łazienki jak sparaliżowany. Na jego twarzy mieszała się cała paleta skrajnych emocji.

Podniósł na nią przerażony wzrok, z wysiłkiem odrywając go od rozsypanych tabletek.

\- Co ty robisz…? – szepnął, z ledwością wykrztuszając z siebie głos.

\- Bucky, ja… - zamilkła, spuszczając głowę, w której kołatały się tysiące skłębionych myśli. Cokolwiek by nie powiedziała, to nie miało już żadnego znaczenia.

Powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem. Zacisnął szczękę, niemal wypalając wzrokiem dziury w miejscach, gdzie zamiast skóry, znajdowało się… to.

\- Dlaczego? – wypowiedział to jedno słowo, zawierając w nim cały swój ból i wściekłość. Mówił spokojnie. I choć w jego wnętrzu kotłowały się dziesiątki niewypowiedzianych słów i oskarżeń, to żadnemu z nich nie pozwolił się wydostać spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów.

Chciał jedynie zrozumieć, dlaczego coś takiego było przed nim ukrywane.

\- To nie takie proste, Bucky… - Eve pokręciła głową, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nie miała odwagi. – I nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Może i nie powinno, ale pomyślałem, że było coś dziwnego w twoim zachowaniu. I że może będę w stanie ci jakoś pomóc. I z tego, co widzę, nie pomyliłem się znacząco.

\- Nie musisz mi pomagać.

-Ty też nie musiałaś. A jednak nie zostawiłaś mnie tam samego.

\- Bucky, nie zgrywaj bohatera ani nie rób go ze mnie – warknęła z goryczą. Wodziła gorzkim spojrzeniem po rozsypanych tabletkach. Były widoczne nawet na białych kafelkach, uparcie nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. – Nie możesz mi pomóc.

\- Mogę – zaprzeczył z mocą, postępując krok w jej stronę. Nie zareagowała, wciąż siedząc ze zwieszonymi ramionami i nerwowo wyłamując palce. Nie poznawał jej. – Nie będę udawał, że nic się nie dzieje! Cokolwiek cię…

\- Jak chcesz mi pomóc?! – krzyknęła z nieoczekiwaną wściekłością, gromiąc go spojrzeniem.

Nadzieja… On próbował znów nakarmić ją złudzeniami. Nie. Eve nie miała najmniejszej ochoty kolejny raz przekonać się, jak bardzo było to bezcelowe. Pokręciła głową, nie czując, jak pojedyncza łza spłynęła z kącika nagle piekących oczu. Bucky niemal wstrzymał oddech, czując jak chaotyczna burza uczuć kotłuje mu się w piersi. Nie miał zamiaru tego teraz tak zostawić. Na pewno nie.

\- Zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł…

\- I co zrobisz? Wymażesz mi wszystkie wspomnienia…?! - głos Eve załamał się na ostatnich słowach, chociaż próbowała tego uniknąć. Przygryzła wargi, nagle zawstydzona swoim wybuchem. Gorycz zbierała się w niej zbyt długo, by była w stanie dłużej ją powstrzymywać.

Bucky poczuł lodowaty dreszcz, który przeszedł całe jego ciało. Wspomnienia…

Powoli przyklęknął obok niej, nagle niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Jak miał pomóc komuś, kto cierpiał tak samo jak on, skoro Bucky nie potrafił poradzić sobie nawet z własnymi demonami?

Nie. On otrzymał pomoc. Otrzymał ciepło i zrozumienie. I to samo był winien.

\- Utrata wspomnień wcale by nie pomogła – powiedział cicho, z trudem odnajdując odpowiednie słowa. – Ja… wiem coś o tym. Też… śnią mi się koszmary. Ale trucie się tabletkami… niczego nie naprawi.

\- To pomaga – wyznała równie cicho.

\- To nie pomoże na dłuższą metę. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak się staczasz. Nie zniósłbym tego.

Nie odpowiedziała. Rzuciła krótkie, niepewne spojrzenie na jego twarz, próbując odnaleźć w niej cokolwiek, co pomogłoby jej go zrozumieć. Nie znalazła jednak niczego poza szczerością i troską, której nie potrafiła znieść. W jego ciemnych, piwnych oczach dostrzegała to samo echo cierpienia z przeszłości, które czasami widziała także w swoich, gdy zbyt długo wpatrywała się w lustro.

Delikatnie odwrócił jej przedramię, wodząc wzrokiem po śladach dawnych wkłuć i bliznach, których pasmo ciągnęło się wyżej i ginęło pod krótkim rękawem.

\- Powiedz mi – poprosił, chociaż w jego uszach brzmiało to bardziej jak błaganie. Rozpaczliwie próbował zrozumieć, co mogło kogokolwiek popchnąć do takiego działania. – Chcę wiedzieć. I nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki mi nie powiesz.

\- Bucky…

\- Proszę.

Podniosła na niego wzrok. Ciemne, głębokie złoto jej oczu wydawało się być przygaszone, złamane. A może Bucky po prostu nigdy tego nie dostrzegał…?

Słowa. Rozpaczliwie ich potrzebował. Czegokolwiek, czego mógłby się uchwycić, gdy piękny świat, w którym myślał, że żył, rozpadał się na kawałki.

\- Kiedyś… Kiedyś mieszkałam w tym domu. Z rodziną – Eve odezwała się po chwili niemal niedosłyszalnie, odwracając od niego twarz. Nie odsunęła się jednak. – Mój ojciec był znanym inżynierem. Lubił to, co robił i robił to dobrze. W domu nigdy nie było problemów. Dobrze nam się układało. Rodzice dobrze wychowywali mnie i moją siostrę. Byłam od niej sporo starsza. Tamtego lata, po wakacjach, miałam iść do koledżu. Wszyscy chcieliśmy to jakoś uczcić i gdy tata dostał propozycję osobistego dopilnowania kilku projektów w Indiach, uznaliśmy to za świetną okazję, żeby trochę pozwiedzać i odpocząć. Byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi – uśmiechnęła się nieoczekiwanie do swoich wspomnień. Uśmiech ten jednak był nieobecny i zawisł na jej ustach bez życia. – Lecieliśmy tam samolotem – nikt niczego się nie spodziewał, to miał być lot jak każdy inny. Porwania… Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to tylko tani chwyt na filmach.

Najpierw chcieli za nas okupu, bo tata pracował wtedy w takiej cholernie wielkiej korporacji, która skupiała inżynierów ze wszystkich stron świata. Wywieźli nas do jakiejś bazy na środku pustyni, gdzie wokoło nie było niczego poza nieskończonymi połaciami piachu i słońcem. Ich baza była praktycznie ukryta pod ziemią – niemal nie do namierzenia…

Może wszystko by się skończyło inaczej, gdyby nie okazało się, że mój ojciec bardziej by im się przydał w ich szeregach – okup poszedł więc w odstawkę, gdy przekonali się, co potrafił. Na początku nie chciał się na to zgodzić; po latach doszłam do wniosku, że już wtedy musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, czym się zajmowali. Wtedy zastrzelili moją matkę. Gdy się nie ugiął… zrobili to samo z moją siostrą. -Eve przełknęła wzbierające gdzieś głęboko w niej łzy, nie chcąc by ujrzały światło dzienne. Bucky milczał. Nie widziała jego twarzy. Nie chciała jej widzieć. Gdyby spojrzała mu w oczy, nie mogłaby dłużej mówić. Chciała to skończyć. Słów było zbyt wiele i zbyt wiele się ich już wydostało, żeby teraz się od nich odciąć. – Gdy się w końcu zgodził, zabrali go dokądś, żeby udoskonalił im prototypy broni, czy czegoś innego. Mnie… Mnie zostawili, żeby w razie czego mieć kartę przetargową. Nie chcieli, żeby ich wykiwał, zbyt dużo ryzykowali. Za każde jego podejrzane zachowanie zaciągali mnie do niego siłą, żeby wiedział, czym to poskutkuje. Za każde niepowodzenie albo błąd – jedno nowe cięcie nożem. Lub przypalona krecha. Albo cokolwiek innego, co im akurat przyszło do głowy. Byli bardzo pomysłowi. Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że wyrywanie paznokci może tak długo trwać.

Bucky zacisnął szczękę, niemal czując, jak zgrzytają mu zęby. Coraz ciężej mu się słuchało i coraz większy ciężar osiadał mu na piersi w miarę, jak kolejne pozornie niepasujące do siebie elementy układanki wskakiwały na właściwe miejsca. Im więcej padało słów, o które sam prosił, tym coraz większa bezsilność go ogarniała.

Najgorsza była jednak pustka w głosie, którego słuchał, i ta sama pustka, którą dostrzegał na twarzy Eve. Wydawało się, że była gdzieś daleko, w miejscu skutym wieczną zmarzliną. W świecie swojej własnej zimy.

\- Mijały miesiące. Nie czułam upływu czasu. Mój czas odmierzany był kolejnymi „karami" i momentami, gdy ci ludzie schodzili do mnie na dół, gdzie zawsze było ciemno i… cóż. Pewnie zabijali czas.

Bucky czuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Ten zimny, mechaniczny ton głosu zmroził go jeszcze bardziej niż same słowa.

_Zabijali czas…_

\- Minęło parę miesięcy, później dowiedziałam się, że koło dziesięciu. W tym czasie dwa razy niemal udało mi się popełnić samobójstwo. Nie zliczę, ile razy próbowałam uciec, wyrwać się z tamtego miejsca. W końcu jednak… nadszedł taki dzień. Ostatni. Baza została zaatakowana; nie obchodziło mnie, przez kogo ani jak. Udało mi się uciec z celi, w której zawsze mnie trzymali. Mój ojciec już nie żył, gdy do niego dotarłam. Potem nie oglądałam się już za siebie i uciekłam jak najdalej, wymykając się niepostrzeżenie. Byłam ranna, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Prawie tego nie czułam, oślepiona słońcem i odurzona świeżym powietrzem. Uciekałam, byle dalej, nie ważne, dokąd właściwie. Każdy kierunek był dobry. Wtedy znalazł mnie sierżant Nicholson. I uratował mi tyłek, najkrócej mówiąc. To tamtego dnia zaciągnęłam u niego ten dług, może jeszcze pamiętasz. Zabrali mnie do siebie. A dalej… Dalej to się już potoczyło. Zeznania, rekonwalescencja. Propozycja wstąpienia w ich szeregi. Heh… Wstąpiłabym do gwardii samego Diabła, gdyby pomogło mi to odstrzelić więcej głów HYDRY – Eve parsknęła cicho, kręcąc głową. Nie zauważyła, że Bucky zamarł, gdy tylko dotarło do niego znaczenie ostatnich słów.

_HYDRA._

Z ust Buckiego wydobył się mimowolny jęk. Eve podniosła na niego zaniepokojony wzrok, powracając do rzeczywistości. Wyglądał, jakby poraził go prąd. Momentalnie zbladł; drżały mu ręce. Opuścił głowę, oddychając ciężko. Po chwili wahania, Eve przyklęknęła obok niego, odpychając od siebie bolesne wspomnienia, które pogrzebała już dawno temu. To była już tylko przeszłość, która nie miała znaczenia. Teraz…

Teraz liczył się ktoś inny. Ktoś, kogo cierpienia Eve nie potrafiła znieść. Ktoś, kto liczył się dla niej bardziej niż ona sama, obojętnie, jak bardzo by temu zaprzeczała.

-Bucky…? – delikatnie dotknęła jego zdrowego ramienia.

Odskoczył jak oparzony, z nieludzkim przerażeniem w oczach. Pokręcił głową, przez chwilę jedynie otwierając i zamykając usta, bezskutecznie próbując coś powiedzieć. Długie do ramion, ciemne włosy opadły mu na twarz, ale wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Szok i niedowierzanie mieszały się na jego pobladłej twarzy.

\- Wszystko… w porządku? – Eve spytała łagodnie, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Bucky spojrzał na rozsypane tabletki, które wciąż poniewierały się po podłodze, niedaleko kobiety.

-Wyjdźmy stąd – mruknął nerwowo, chwytając ją za rękę, i zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, wyprowadził ją z łazienki, skręcając prosto do salonu.

Zapalał wszystkie światła. Ciemność… Nagle znów poczuł przed nią strach.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

HYDRA… Jakie mogło być prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie ona…?

Bucky ukrył twarz w dłoniach, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Wciąż czuł w skroniach łomotanie szoku i adrenaliny, ale zaczynał się już powoli uspokajać. Eve nie przeszkadzała mu w tym czasie, siedząc w milczeniu obok niego na sofie. Nie odsunęła się od niego najdalej jak by mogła, ale też nie była zbyt blisko. Zachowała pomiędzy nimi bezpieczny dystans, który nie znaczył tak naprawdę nic poza tym, że wciąż ufała mu na tyle, by nie uciec od niego, nawet pomimo tego, co się wydarzyło. Bucky był jej za to wdzięczny.

Przetarł znów oczy. Lodowate zimno wypełzło już niemal z jego kości. To miejsce zawsze tak na niego działało – było w nim coś, co działało jak balsam na jego rany, nawet te najgłębsze, które wciąż nie dawały mu o sobie całkowicie zapomnieć.

A może było to coś innego…?

Kątem oka zerknął na Eve. Wpatrywała się w swoje złączone dłonie, bawiąc się palcami. Z jej twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać; żadnych emocji, które musiały przecież nią targać. Wydawała się niewzruszona i wyciszona, tak jakby nic nigdy nie miało na nią najmniejszego wpływu. Bucky jednak wiedział, że to była tylko maska obojętności, którą przywdziewa się, by uchronić delikatne, zranione wnętrze. Wiedział to, bo sam się wielokrotnie nią ratował od wpadnięcia w otchłań.

Nie. Nie tylko ona ratowała go od obłędu. Po ucieczce od HYDRY… Było jeszcze coś, co pomogło mu wygrzebać się na powierzchnię.

Zacisnął bioniczną pięść, opierając ją na kolanie. Eve. Jej docinki, pozorna niefrasobliwość, otwartość i te wszystkie krzywe, kpiące uśmiechy, które kopniakami sprowadzały go na właściwą ścieżkę i które pomogły mu otworzyć oczy na życie, którego podświadomie tak bardzo pragnął. Pomogła mu dużo bardziej, niż tylko zaoferowaniem mu schronienia i dachu nad głową. Zrobiła dla niego to, czego kiedyś sama potrzebowała.

Bucky nie potrafiłby opisać uczuć, które się w nim kotłowały. Uznała go za człowieka. Zwykłego człowieka.

Z odrętwienia wyrwał go głos Eve.

\- Więc tobą HYDRA też się interesowała?

Bucky otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Przełknął ślinę, prostując się.

\- Tak – powiedział, kiwając głową. Spojrzał na swoje bioniczne ramię. – To… też ich dzieło.

Kobieta powiodła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Ciemne złoto jej oczu wydawało się przygaszone. Jej zwyczajowa beztroska zniknęła, pozostawiając ją niczym pustą powłokę. Bucky czuł, że na ten widok coś boleśnie ściska mu się w piersi i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby to się znów zmieniło.

Eve z wahaniem dotknęła jego metalowej dłoni. Z zaskoczeniem podniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Uciekłeś im. Nie dostaną już nas – powiedziała cicho.

\- Ale nie tak łatwo jest zapomnieć o tym, co miało miejsce.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się gorzko, opuszczając głowę. Bucky spojrzał na długie, blade blizny widoczne na jej rękach. Z łatwością mógł rozpoznać, które zrobiła sobie sama. Zasznurował usta. Zmusił się, żeby odwrócić wzrok oraz żeby nie wysunąć lewej dłoni spod jej palców. Nienawidził tego ramienia. Brzydził się nim. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go dotykał, ale z drugiej strony, Eve mogłaby to opacznie zrozumieć. Nie ruszył więc jej, zostawiając póki co. Miał ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Gdzie masz resztę tabletek? – spytał twardo.

\- Bucky, to…

\- Gdzie one są? – nie ustąpił, z jakimś błyskiem w oku i zaciętością nie pozwalając jej się zbyć.

Eve poddała się. Nie miała już siły na żadne kłótnie.

\- W pokoju gościnnym. W szafce.

Xanax znalazł pierwszy. Nie zostało go zbyt wiele. Pod zwiniętymi pozornie byle jak ubraniami ukryte były jeszcze inne proszki. Bucky czuł rosnący uścisk w gardle. On też mógł tak skończyć. Brać najróżniejsze proszki, żeby choć na kilka godzin móc zapomnieć o bólu i pozbyć się natrętnych, nieswoich myśli, które czasami same przychodziły mu do głowy, zagłuszając jego własne. Wspomnień, które wypierały rzeczywistość w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Ale on otrzymał pomoc. Eve odciągnęła go od przepaści, sama w tym czasie borykając się z demonami przeszłości. Nie miała nikogo, kto walczyłby razem z nią.

Nie. Już nie.

Jeszcze raz dokładnie przeszukał pokój, a potem wrócił do salonu. Eve odwróciła głowę, wciąż siedząc na sofie. Oparła policzek na oparciu, bez słowa obserwując jego poczynania. Odezwała się dopiero, gdy wysunął nogą kosz na śmieci.

\- Nie jestem ćpunem, ale nie poradzę sobie bez nich. Nie poradzę sobie sama.

Bucky zamarł na moment, patrząc w dół, na plastikowe opakowania i śmieci.

\- Nie będziesz sama – powiedział, wrzucając je do środka.

Milczeli potem długi czas. Eve nie zmieniła pozycji, nie poruszając się na sofie. Bucky wrócił do łazienki. Przeszukał wszystkie szafki i półki. Sprzątnął rozsypane tabletki, upewniając się, czy żadnej nie przeoczył. Wykonywał wszystkie czynności dokładnie, niemal mechanicznie, jakby było to kolejne zadanie, na którym musiał się skupić całkowicie, poświęcając mu całą uwagę. Nie podobało mu się to porównanie, ale nie potrafił znaleźć lepszego.

Przez cały ten czas, gdy krzątał się w milczeniu po domu, jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie docierały do jego uszu, były te, które sam powodował. Narastało w nim dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafił nazwać. Wiedział, że postępuje właściwie. Podświadomie czuł, że tak właśnie powinien zrobić i w ten sposób spłacić, chociaż po części, swój dług. Nie potrafiłby spojrzeć sobie w oczy, gdyby po prostu wyszedł i zostawił to wszystko. Był jej coś winien. Więcej, niż potrafiłby ująć słowami.

Gdy w końcu wrócił do salonu, zobaczył tylko jej plecy. Wciąż siedziała dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w której ją widział poprzednio. Wyblakłe, proste włosy zakrywały jej kark, rozsypane po ramionach w nieładzie. Nie spała. Był pewien, że nie spała. Być może miała mu za złe to, co zrobił. Miała do tego prawo, Bucky nie mógłby zaprzeczyć. Jednak przeświadczenie, że po raz pierwszy w jego nowym życiu postąpił tak, jak sam uważał za właściwe, było silniejsze od wyrzutów sumienia.

Usiadł za nią, na drugim końcu sofy. Wiedział, że to on powinien przerwać ciszę, ale żadne słowa nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Wszystkie brzmiały jednakowo żałośnie i banalnie. Bucky, patrząc na nią, czuł przemożną potrzebę objęcia jej i powiedzenia, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze – nawet pomimo tego, że to wcale niekoniecznie musiało okazać się prawdą. A nawet jeśli… Nie miał prawa jej dotknąć. Nie po…

_Zabijali czas…_

\- Zostaniesz ze mną?

Przez chwilę był niemal pewny, że jedynie wydawało mu się, że coś słyszy.

-Tak – powiedział jednak, mając wrażenie, jakby właśnie ostatecznie coś przypieczętował. Nie było to złe uczucie. Nie miał najmniejszego nawet zamiaru się wycofać, ani teraz, ani później.

Wiatr zawył za oknami, hulając pomiędzy uśpionymi wieżowcami. Był jednak odległy. Mógł wydawać się iluzją lub wytworem zmęczonego umysłu.

\- Opowiedz mi coś – Eve poprosiła cicho.

_Opowiedz mi coś, mamo!_

_A co chciałbyś usłyszeć, słońce?_

Bucky zamrugał. Dawno utracone wspomnienie z dzieciństwa pozostawiło po sobie słodki posmak.

\- Pamiętam bajkę, którą ktoś mi kiedyś opowiadał – powiedział, zbyt późno gryząc się w język. Poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po policzkach.

\- Opowiedz mi – usłyszał jednak zamiast kpiny.

Zaczął więc mówić, a w miarę jak płynęło coraz więcej słów, coś niewyczuwalnego opuszczało ich oboje.

* * *

Ciepło. Było tak przyjemnie… chociaż ciasno. Bardzo ciasno. Eve z trudem rozkleiła oczy, marszcząc brwi. Przekręciła głowę, wciśniętą w coś miękkiego. Zamarła, dopiero po chwili rozbudzając się całkowicie. Z ledwością powstrzymała śmiech, który wybuchł gdzieś w głębi jej piersi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przestając się wiercić, chociaż zaczynała powątpiewać, czy byłaby w stanie w ten sposób obudzić Buckiego. Wciąż spał jak zabity, przyciskając ją do piersi jak małe dziecko pluszaka. W pierwszym odruchu chciała odsunąć się od niego jak najdalej i przerwać ten kontakt, ale z drugiej strony… Nie chciał jej niczego zrobić i nie zrobił. Siedział przy niej prawie całą noc, uparcie odmawiając zostawienia jej w spokoju i samotności.

Idiota. Przecież mówiła mu, że nie jest jej nic winien.

Zamknęła oczy, słuchając powolnego, rytmicznego bicia jego serca. Nie pamiętała, jak znalazła się w tej sytuacji; ostatnim, co pamiętała z nocy, był jego ospały głos, gdy opowiadał wszystko, co ślina mu na język przyniosła, być może podświadomie wyczuwając, że żadne z nich nie zniosłoby ciszy. Nie wtedy. Eve najwyraźniej zasnęła w którymś momencie, tak samo jak on. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz odważyła się zasnąć bez leków albo prochów. Ani kiedy ostatni raz nie przyśniły jej się bez nich koszmary.

Ani kiedy była z kimś tak blisko.

Unikała kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Dotyk na ogół wywoływał w niej mimowolne dreszcze, których na początku nie potrafiła opanować. Z czasem przestała reagować tak gwałtownie na przypadkowy dotyk obcych, ale… nie całkiem. Małymi kroczkami odnosiła sukcesy. Wychodziła z bagna bolesnych wspomnień. Zawsze sama. Aż do teraz. Bo teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spała, wciśnięta w kogoś tak mocno, jak to było możliwe.

Serce zaczęło walić jej w piersi i była niemal pewna, że zaraz obudzi Buckiego. On jednak, zupełnie nieświadomy bitwy, jaką toczyła ze sobą w myślach, spał w najlepsze, nie rozluźniając uścisku zamkniętych wokół niej ramion nawet odrobinę. Śpiąca Królewna od siedmiu boleści.

Eve wychyliła się kawałek od jego ramienia, rozglądając się po pokoju. Wciąż było bardzo wcześnie. Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego nad miastem słońca zaróżowiły dopiero niebo i zaczynały rozpraszać mrok nocy. Spała może ze trzy albo cztery godziny, ale miała wrażenie, jakby trwało to znacznie, znacznie dłużej. Nie miała pojęcia, że sen może być tak przyjemny. Ani że ta absurdalnie droga sofa na pokaz może okazać się tak wygodna.

Położyła głowę z powrotem na jego ramieniu. Podniosła wzrok, zerkając na twarz pogrążonego w głębokim śnie Buckiego. Przygryzła wargę aż do bólu, ze wszelkich sił próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wyglądał tak słodko i uroczo, że najchętniej zrobiłaby mu zdjęcie. Mogłaby godzinami patrzeć na tę twarz, wygładzoną w wyrazie błogiego spokoju.

Tak… Bucky był w porządku. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, polubiła go, choć było to zaskoczeniem nawet dla niej samej.

_Nie będziesz sama._

Idiota. Śpiąca Królewna na sterydach – oto mój wybawiciel, pomyślała z przekąsem, zapadając z powrotem w miękką, ciepłą otchłań snów, które wcale nie były nieprzyjemne.

* * *

Bucky pociągnął nosem i przekręcił głowę, wciąż jeszcze śpiąc, i próbując pozbyć się łaskoczącego _czegoś, _co go zawzięcie z tego snu próbowało wybudzić. Mruknął coś niepochlebnie, gdy problem nie znikł, wciąż tak samo irytujący. Bucky ziewnął, mając zamiar przetrzeć twarz ręką. Ręką, którą coś mu przyciskało.

Otworzył sklejone umykającym snem oczy, przekręcając się na boku. Ze zdziwieniem, wciąż na wpół rozbudzony, zobaczył powoli budzącą się Eve. Bardzo, bardzo blisko.

W jednej chwili dobudził się całkowicie, błyskawicznie wyplątując się i odsuwając od niej, prawie przy tym spadając z sofy. Mruknęła coś, nagle pozbawiona oparcia z jego ramienia.

Bucky wstał, odchodząc kawałek i próbując w jakikolwiek sposób opanować szaleńcze bicie swojego serca, którego galop czuł aż w przełyku. Przeczesał dłonią zmierzwione włosy. Sklął się w myślach od idiotów, niemal równocześnie się za to karcąc. Zachowywał się jak dzieciak, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić.

Przecież nic się nie stało, zupełnie nic, i dobrze o tym wiedział. Nic, kompletnie nic, poza zmęczeniem… To dobrze czy źle? Chciał, żeby było inaczej…?

O czym on w ogóle myślał?

Usłyszał za plecami przeciągłe, stłumione ziewnięcie i strzyknięcie stawów. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc. Zaryzykował spojrzenie przez ramię i niemal od razu napotkał niepewny wzrok Eve. Odwrócili się od siebie niemal w tym samym momencie.

\- Zrobię coś na śniadanie – mruknął szybko.

\- Pójdę się umyć – odpowiedziała prawie w tym samym czasie, wymykając się z pokoju.

Gdy wróciła, z nich obojga zeszło już nieco napięcie. Żadne nie skomentowało nawet słowem tego, co zaszło. Oraz tego, co nie zaszło.

Bucky podał jej talerz z parującą jeszcze jajecznicą, siadając do stołu ustawionego w części jadalnej. Spojrzała na niego, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Chyba ci się porcje pomyliły.

\- Nie pomyliły – pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zjem tyle.

\- Zjesz.

\- Grozisz mi?

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale od zmiany zdania jestem daleki.

Prychnęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – poddała się, biorąc od niego talerz i siadając naprzeciwko.

\- Uczyłem się od najlepszych… - posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. Wywróciła oczami.

\- Więc stworzyłam potwora…

\- Bezwzględnego – potwierdził, pakując do ust pierwszą łyżkę.

Eve uniosła kąciki ust, jak zwykle pełna podziwu dla jego apetytu i zapału, z jakim zawsze pałaszował tony jedzenia. Tym razem też zobaczyła ponad jego ramieniem pozostałą część jajecznicy, czekającej na patelni, aż wróci po dokładkę. Albo dwie. Lub trzy.

\- Jesteś nienażarty – stwierdziła, przeżuwając powoli mały kęs. – Twój żołądek w ogóle posiada dno?

\- A twój żołądek trawi coś poza kawą? – odgryzł się, unosząc brwi.

\- Opornie mu to idzie, ale chyba daje radę… - mruknęła, powoli i niemal z namaszczeniem przełykając kolejny kęs. Jajecznica była pyszna. Wyborna wręcz. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to tylko podsmażona mieszanka kilku podstawowych produktów. – Dawno tyle nie zjadłam – Eve przyznała po chwili, rozgrzebując po talerzu gorętszy kawałek.

Bucky zerknął na nią, korzystając z tego, że chwilowo skupiła całą uwagę na uśmiercaniu jedzenia. Wyglądała odrobinę lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, chociaż wciąż wydawała się zmęczona i nieco zbyt blada. Z tą bladością wyraźnie kontrastowała czerwona pręga przebiegająca przez jej lewy policzek i kręgi pod oczami, którym raczej nie groziło prędkie zniknięcie. Tak samo jak bliznom i ranom po starych wkłuciach… Bucky opuścił wzrok ciemnych oczu na długie rękawy bluzy, którą Eve założyła po wyjściu z łazienki. Znów zaczęła je nosić. Bucky nie rozumiał, dlaczego wciąż to robiła, i wcale nie poprawiało mu to humoru. Pluł sobie w brodę, że niczego wcześniej nie zauważył, ale z drugiej strony – Eve kryła się z tym doskonale.

Winił ją? Miał jej to za złe? Nie. James Buchanan Barnes jak nikt inny szanował jej siłę i przebiegłość, które wyniosły jej aktorstwo na zatrważający poziom. Sam doskonale, jak nikt inny, wiedział, jak wiele wysiłku wymagało trzymanie pewnych rzeczy w sekrecie.

\- Słyszałem… - odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że Eve niczego nie wyczuje w jego głosie. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i krzyczało do niego rozpaczliwie, żeby się zamknął, póki jeszcze może. Zignorował je, chociaż nie przyszło mu to lekko. – Słyszałem, że jest tu w okolicy muzeum Smithsonian.

\- To z wystawami Kapitana Ameryki i Wyjących Komandosów? – podniosła na niego wzrok. Nie wydawała się niczego podejrzewać. – Nie byłam tam nigdy, ale podobno jest niezłe.

\- A… - oblizał nerwowo wargi. – A poszlibyśmy tam kiedyś? – wypalił w końcu niemal na bezdechu.

Eve mruknęła coś o szurniętych pasjonatach historii.

\- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko – dodała, widząc, że Bucky wciąż czeka na jej odpowiedź. – Ale nie boisz się, że ktoś z tych, którzy mogli cię szukać, rozpozna cię i złapie?

\- Jeżeli jeszcze mnie nie znaleźli, to znaczy, że najprawdopodobniej nie wiedzą, że zostałem w mieście. A skoro tutaj pali im się grunt pod nogami, to najlepiej byłoby dla nich opuścić to miasto i zaszyć się gdzieś daleko, przy okazji rozglądając się za takimi jak ja. Można powiedzieć, że nie uciekając dalej, umknąłem im spod nosa, wymijając się z nimi.

\- „Najciemniej pod latarnią", co?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Eve pokiwała głową.

\- W porządku. W takim razie możemy iść nawet dzisiaj.

Bucky odetchnął z ulgą. Nie znaczyło to jednak wcale, że opuściło go napięcie. Nie bez powodu wybrał miejsce, w którym kryło się tyle przeszłości – w tym jego własnej.

Był coś winien Eve. Prawda… za prawdę. Nawet, jeśli miała się okazać bolesna.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

\- Pamiętasz, jak ostatni raz jechaliśmy tą windą?

\- Delikatnie sugerujesz, że znów masz ochotę mnie uderzyć?

\- Po moim trupie. Miałam wrażenie, że zgniotłam sobie wszystkie kości w dłoni.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? – Bucky prychnął, nerwowo poprawiając czapkę. – Wszystkie gwiazdy zobaczyłem.

Starał się brzmieć pewnie i żartami zbyć irytujące napięcie w mięśniach i nerwowość, ale średnio mu to wychodziło. W myślach cały czas kombinował, desperacko próbując stworzyć jakiś odpowiedni scenariusz rozmowy, która zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i której jeszcze nie tak dawno sam pragnął. Tylko, że wtedy… wtedy jeszcze nawet nie podejrzewał, jak trudne się to może okazać.

Fakt, że Eve zdawała się absolutnie niczego nie podejrzewać, wcale mu nie pomagał. Niby jak miał jej powiedzieć prawdę o sobie? Przecież go wyśmieje i uzna za idiotę. Sam by siebie wyśmiał. Super-żołnierz, który urodził się prawie sto lat temu, dobre sobie. To brzmiało tak przekonująco… Na reklamach w telewizji widział fragmenty wnętrza muzeum Smithsonian i część prezentowanych tam eksponatów, na których widok coś boleśnie ścisnęło mu się w sercu. Ba!, widział nawet swoje zdjęcie. Podobieństwa nie można było nie dostrzec, jeśli się wiedziało, czego szukać, chociaż tamten sierżant Barnes był młodszy… o całe życie.

Ale czy to wystarczy?

Bucky miał nadzieję, że tak. Nie chciał dłużej ukrywać prawdy. Nie przed Eve. Nie po tym wszystkim…

Cholera jasna, więc dlaczego tak potwornie się stresował?!

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się z cichym szmerem. Bucky wyszedł na zewnątrz, mając wrażenie, że grunt kołysze mu się pod nogami.

Pierwszym, co uderzyło go po wyjściu z budynku, była kakofonia dźwięków, tak różna od ciszy wewnątrz mieszkania Eve, że aż przyprawiająca o zawroty głowy. Bucky zamarł na chwilę, mrugając szybko powiekami i rozglądając się na boki. Samochody trąbiły i warczały, płynąc niepowstrzymanym potokiem ulicami. Ludzie, dziesiątki, setki ludzi, kłębili się wszędzie dookoła barwną, chaotyczną masą…

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Bucky drgnął, wyrwany z otępienia. Nie zauważył, kiedy cały zesztywniał na środku chodnika. Eve spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale bez zniecierpliwienia. Prawie czuł jej kojącą energię, która zawsze mu pomagała. Chwycił się jej jak tonący brzytwy, odpychając lodowate szpony zimy, które musnęły jego serce..

-Tak. Chodźmy.

Nie spieszyli się. Później, gdy Bucky zastanawiał się nad tym, nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Eve zrobiła to celowo, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Lub opierając się na własnym doświadczeniu. Prawdą jednak był fakt, że im dłużej szli ramię w ramię, tym coraz więcej napięcia go opuszczało. Wciąż czuł się absurdalnie nagi i bezbronny bez munduru i broni, ale powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to, że wróg nie kryje się za każdym rogiem i że żaden snajper nie trzyma go na muszce. Poletko HYDRY w Waszyngtonie zostało zaorane i zniszczone. W tej chwili było to prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejsze miasto w Stanach.

TARCZA…

Nie ufał jej. Jeśli dała się tak łatwo zinwigilować, to kto wie, co jeszcze wyrosło w jej szeregach? Chaotyczne fragmenty wspomnień nie potrafiły pomóc Buckiemu w znalezieniu jakichś widocznych różnic pomiędzy TARCZĄ a HYDRĄ. Obie wyrzynały się przez lata i żadna z nich nie była wiele lepsza od drugiej. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu Bucky rozważał oddanie się w ręce TARCZY, ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej upewniał się w decyzji, że albo zamieniłby jedną stronę na drugą, albo dostałby kulkę „sprawiedliwości" w łeb. Nigdzie nie czekało na niego nic dobrego.

Oprócz jednego miejsca.

Bucky odetchnął głęboko chłodnym, kwietniowym powietrzem, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie. To prawda. W końcu znalazł miejsce, w którym czuł się dobrze i do którego pragnął wracać. W końcu – po tylu latach…

Eve szła w milczeniu obok Buckiego, kątem oka obserwując go. Nie przerywała mu rozmyślań, pozwalając, by sam doszedł do porządku ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Co, koniec końców, najwyraźniej mu się udało – przez jego twarz przemknął nawet cień uśmiechu. Złożyło się idealnie, bo akurat znaleźli się już całkiem niedaleko muzeum – widać je było po drugiej stronie ulicy. Trudno byłoby przeoczyć ogromny plakat nad jego wejściem. Eve już miała zamiar rzucić jakąś uwagę na jego temat, gdy niespodziewanie zauważyła coś, co skierowało jej myśli w zupełnie innym kierunku.

\- Bucky…

\- Co?

\- Masz tu kasę, kup bilet. Ja zaraz do ciebie dojdę.

Bucky przystanął obok niej, marszcząc brwi. Zaraz jednak jęknął z niedowierzaniem, gdy rozpoznał tandetne, zielone logo na szybie jednego ze sklepów.

\- No tylko nie mów, że znowu będziesz truć się tą kawą!

\- Kawa ze Starbucksa jest pyszna! Poza tym szybko mi zejdzie, w minutę się przepcham obok tej kolejki…

Spojrzał na nią z gromiącą dezaprobatą.

\- No proszę!

Westchnął rozdzierająco, ulegając pod błagalnym spojrzeniem ciepłych, złotawych oczu, które roztopiłyby najbardziej zatwardziałe serce.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie – mruknął, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem, z niedowierzaniem obserwując, jak chyłkiem wymija rozgadaną grupkę studentów stojących w kolejce. Nie potrafiąc powstrzymać rozbawienia, skierował się w stronę wejścia do muzeum. Eve znowu bardziej przypominała dawną siebie - tę bardziej nieprzewidywalną i szurniętą. To dobrze. Bucky wolał widzieć ją w takim stanie, niż gdy szarpała się w szponach przeszłości, która nie chciała jej tak łatwo opuścić. Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie w ten sposób Eve samotnie przebrnęła przez to piekło i lata, które po nim nastąpiły. Zamknąć wszystko, co bolesne, na samym dnie serca i nigdy nie pozwalać sobie na otworzenie tej szufladki… Żeby zrobić coś takiego, trzeba było mieć cholernie silną wolę, przynajmniej według Buckiego.

Albo mentora.

Bucky przygryzł wargi, jak zawsze, gdy się stresował, gdy uświadomił sobie, że on zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Tylko, że…

Musiał wywlec swoją przeszłość na powierzchnię. Raz jeszcze. Był to winien Eve. Wszystko, co przypomniał sobie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, a co obejmowało dobrych kilka dekad jego życia. Nie był z nich dumny. Nie było tam niczego, co byłoby godne zapamiętania. Najgorsze było jednak to, że im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym coraz dotkliwiej coś kłuło go w piersi, niczym dawno porzucone wyrzuty sumienia. Był potworem. Nie miał żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla swoich czynów.

Kogo on oszukiwał? Przecież właśnie wydawał na siebie wyrok.

Nie chciał, żeby Eve patrzyła na niego jak na mordercę. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyła w nim kogoś, kogo sam codziennie widywał w lustrze.

Ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciał jej okłamywać. Nie po tym, jak mu zaufała.

_Nazywasz się James Buchanan Barnes i jesteś moim przyjacielem._

Byłem, Steve, Bucky miał ochotę powiedzieć do wielkiego plakatu przedstawiającego uśmiechniętego Kapitana Amerykę, z jego nieodłączną tarczą i chwałą, która zdawała się emanować z całej jego sylwetki.

Chciałby go zobaczyć. Coś głęboko w nim rwało się do biegu na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby to zrobić. Przemożnie pragnął znów zobaczyć Steve'a Rogersa, tym razem z własnej woli i świadomy tego, co robił. Diabelnie mocno chciał zobaczyć się z nim i błagać, choćby i na kolanach, o wybaczenie.

Ale…

Jeszcze nie teraz. Przesławny Kapitan Ameryka kurował się w szpitalu, ku przeogromnej uciesze rozmaitych mediów nie mając przy tym wystarczająco stanowczości, by odmawiać krótkich wywiadów i pytań. Wydawał się zdrowieć z dnia na dzień, zapewne głównie dzięki serum – jednak wciąż był słaby i potrzebował opieki. Ilekroć Bucky widział go w telewizji czy gazetach, miał ochotę odnaleźć go jak najszybciej, nie czekając na nic. Chciał wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

Jednocześnie jednak czuł, że nie był jeszcze na to spotkanie gotowy. Wciąż… Wciąż nie załatał dziury, która rozdarła go na dwoje w momencie, gdy zaczęły do niego wracać pierwsze wspomnienia.

Najpierw musiał ostatecznie się nimi zająć. Nimi – i sobą.

Spojrzał na swoje własne, czarno-białe zdjęcie sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat. Wciąż pamiętał tamten mundur i dumę, jaką go napełniał. Sierżant Barnes, do usług.

Bucky uśmiechnął się gorzko do siebie, odrywając się od harmidru i tłumów innych zwiedzających muzeum. To było tak dawno… Wtedy jeszcze nawet nie przypuszczał, jak potoczą się jego losy. Nikt nie mógłby przewidzieć takiego rozwoju wypadków.

_James Buchanan Barnes, urodzony 10 marca 1916 roku, był jednym z najbliższych i najstarszych przyjaciół Kapitana Ameryki oraz członkiem jego wyborowego oddziału, tak zwanych „Wyjących Komandosów". Zaciągnąwszy się do armii…_

To były piękne czasy, przynajmniej z tego, co udało mu się już sobie przypomnieć. Zamazane, urywane fragmenty wspomnień co i rusz nawiedzały go o najróżniejszych porach dnia i nocy – czasami miłe, a czasami… nie.

Bucky był jednak daleki od biernego pozwalania im na przejęcie nad sobą kontroli. Nie wypierał się niczego, co zrobił, ale nie miał też zamiaru poddać się rozpaczy. Musiał być silny, i to już nie tylko dla siebie. Oraz ponosić konsekwencje.

Rozejrzał się na boki, powracając myślami do rzeczywistości. Gdy już podjął pewne decyzje, zapewne najważniejsze w jego dotychczasowym życiu, miał wrażenie, jakby z jego ramion spadł pewnego rodzaju ciężar.

Nie znaczyło to jednak wcale, że Bucky przestał się denerwować. Wręcz przeciwnie – nerwy zaczęły go zżerać z podwójną siłą. Zwłaszcza, gdy wśród zwiedzających muzeum turystów wypatrzył wypalone słońcem włosy oraz nieodłączny zestaw kubka z tandetnym, zielonym logo. Dwóch kubków. I krzywy uśmiech, który sprawił, że coś niespodziewanie drgnęło w piersi Buckiego, z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Nagle poczuł, że jest mu gorąco.

\- Wybacz, że tak długo, ale niektórzy walczyli o te miejsca w kolejce, jakby trzy pokolenia już tam czekali – powiedziała Eve, zręcznie wymijając dwa rudowłose bliźniaki, które ścigały się pomiędzy wystawami, bucząc jak samoloty.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odparł Bucky, odrobinę zbyt szybko i nerwowo, gdy kobieta stanęła w końcu obok niego.

\- Szkodzi czy nie szkodzi, masz tu na przeprosiny – wręczyła mu jeden z kubków, zanim zdążył zareagować inaczej niż odruchowo go przyjmując. Bucky poczuł dreszcz, jakby dotknął drutu pod napięciem, gdy przez moment ich palce się zetknęły.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Eve spytała, zauważając, że zachowuje się nieco inaczej niż zwykle i unika jej wzroku. – Coś się stało? – troska w jej głosie sprawiła, że nagle poczuł suchość w ustach.

Musiał to zrobić. Jej ufne, szczere spojrzenie paliło go żywym ogniem.

Kubek w jego dłoni zadrżał. Bucky z trudem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Eve wciąż na niego patrzyła, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Co byś… Co byś powiedziała… gdyby ci powiedział, że to… jestem ja? – zapytał głosem chrzęszczącym w zębach jak żwir, jednocześnie kiwając głową w stronę wystawy, przy której stali. Swojej własnej.

Eve zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona jego pytaniem i zachowaniem. Odwróciła się w stronę wystawy, zawieszając wzrok na jego zdjęciu i opisach zamieszczonych obok. Bezlitosna biografia człowieka żyjącego w ubiegłym stuleciu. Bucky śledził każdy jej ruch, każde spojrzenie i zmianę w mimice – od lekkiej frustracji i sceptycyzmu, aż do kompletnego braku zewnętrznych śladów czegokolwiek, co działo się w jej głowie. Milczenie przedłużało się. Bucky czuł, jakby czekał na wyrok.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę, mając wrażenie, że ktoś przetarł mu gardło papierem ściernym. Jego puls praktycznie zamarł.

Eve przyjrzała się jeszcze raz zdjęciu. Chociaż zrobione zostało tak dawno, to i tak podobieństwo było uderzające. Nie do podważenia.

Zerknęła na datę urodzenia pod nim.

I zabrała mu kawę.

Bucky zamrugał, otwierając usta jak ryba wyrzucona niespodziewanie na brzeg.

\- Wtedy – powiedziała Eve, wracając do jego pytania – powiedziałabym, że w twoim wieku od kofeiny powinieneś trzymać się z daleka – podniosła na niego wzrok ciepłych, złotawych oczu.

Krzywy, niepewny uśmiech zabłąkał się na jej wargi. Ufała mu. Nie do końca rozumiała sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła, ale ze wszystkich możliwych reakcji, jakie mogła rozważać, wybrała właśnie zawierzenie mu. Bucky poczuł, jak na chwilę traci głos.

\- Opowiesz mi? – spytała nienachalnie, patrząc na niego pytająco. Chciała zrozumieć.

Coś w nim pękło, gdy zalała go fala niewysłowionej ulgi. Przetarł dłońmi twarz, próbując zyskać jeszcze chwilę na opanowanie się. Nawet w najśmielszych przypuszczeniach nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Parsknął w myślach, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać rozbawienia, gdy dotarło do niego, że próbował przewidzieć reakcję Eve. Przecież to było z góry skazane na porażkę.

-Tak – powiedział w końcu, gdy już zapanował nad swoim zdradzieckim głosem. – Jeśli tylko chcesz, to powiem ci wszystko, co wiem, nawet tu i teraz.

\- Hmm, może się tak nie rozpędzaj – mruknęła, zerkając na otaczających ich ludzi, zupełnie niczego nie świadomych. Spojrzała ponad ramieniem Buckiego, a potem na zegarek. – W sumie, czemu by nie…? – szepnęła sama do siebie, niespodziewanie łapiąc Buckiego za rękaw i zaczynając go za sobą ciągnąć w sobie tylko znanym kierunku i celu.

\- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał, potulnie dając się prowadzić za przedzierającą się niczym lodołamacz przez ludzką ciżbę, Eve. Ludzie sami schodzili jej z drogi, widząc, z jaką zaciętością pruje prosto na nich, jak zwykle nie przejmując się niczym.

\- Na film – rzuciła przez ramię, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Chociaż uzyskał odpowiedź, przynajmniej w teorii, niewiele mu to wyjaśniło. Poznał już jednak Eve w stopniu wystarczającym, aby wiedzieć, że więcej informacji nie uzyska, choćby błagał na klęczkach. Dał się więc wprowadzić do zaciemnionej sali, w której wyświetlany był już jakiś film dokumentalny – jednak jaki dokładniej, Bucky nie zdążył nawet przeczytać na rozpisce przy wejściu.

Zamiast tego został zaciągnięty bez pytania o zdanie na ostatni rząd foteli – pusty, tak samo jak kilka rzędów przed nim. Grupka kilkunastu osób, które jako jedyne poza nimi były obecne w sali, skupiła się bliżej ekranu, na którym właśnie odczytywane były monotonnym głosem jakieś dane statystyczne przy przeglądzie uzbrojenia Bóg wie, kogo.

Buck posłał zdziwione spojrzenie Eve, która rozsiadła się obok niego, słabo widoczna w panującym w pomieszczeniu półmroku, do którego jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się jego oczy.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, przybierając minę niewiniątka. Potoczyła ręką po niemalże kompletnie pustej sali.

\- Bardziej ustronnego miejsca chyba nie ma w okolicy – szepnęła. –A reklamacji nie przyjmuję.

Bucky pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, nie mając ochoty się spierać. Musiał też przyznać, że ten pomysł nie był tak zły – nikt nie mógł ich tam ani usłyszeć, ani tym bardziej zobaczyć.

Eve nie ponaglała go, sącząc powoli gorzki napój, zadarłszy nogi wygodnie na oparcie siedzenia naprzeciwko. Bucky przez moment zbierał myśli, próbując przy okazji uporządkować jakoś bałagan, który wprowadzały mało chronologicznie ułożone wspomnienia. Pamiętał już całkiem sporo, chociaż głównie były to przebłyski sprzed trafienia w łapy HYDRY. Odchylił się na oparcie, odtwarzając sobie w pamięci ciągi wydarzeń, co do których miał pewność, że były prawdziwe i faktycznie miały miejsce tak, jak je zapamiętał.

Był tak zajęty porządkowaniem swojej zagmatwanej przeszłości, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Eve bezgłośnie zwija się ze stłumionego śmiechu na siedzeniu obok.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał szeptem, popatrując na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Wskazała drżącą ręką na ekran, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa. Bucky spojrzał w bok i z lekkim zaskoczeniem zobaczył czarno-biały urywek filmu, nakręcony po tym, jak on sam i setki innych żołnierzy zostali uratowanie z jednej z baz HYDRY przez Kapitana Amerykę.

Nadal jednak nie miał pojęcia, co było w stanie aż tak rozbawić Eve.

\- To… To ty? – wykrztusiła pomiędzy dwoma spazmami śmiechu, wskazując na młodszą wersję Buckiego, rozmawiającego z kimś za plecami Kapitana.

\- No tak… - odparł niepewnie, wracając wzrokiem do Eve.

\- Jakie… Jakie dzieciątko… - skuliła się, gdy salwa śmiechu znów nią wstrząsnęła.

\- „Dzie…Dzieciątko"…?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Słowo od Autora: Po pierwsze, baaaaardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, którymi się ze mną dzielicie - nawet nie wiecie, jak to jest zobaczyć maila powiadamiającego i otwierać go z biciem serca, zastanawiając się, co w nim będzie. To wspaniałe uczucie, które za każdym razem napełnia mnie nowymi pokładami energii, którą przekuwam w rozdziały. Więc jakby co - wiecie, co robić ;) Po drugie, sporo osób pytało mnie, kiedy będzie następny rozdział - więc uogólniając, rozdziały dodaję i postaram się utrzymać tę tendencję, co piątek, ewentualnie sobotę. Mogą wypaść różne odchylenia od tej reguły, ale to raczej nieczęsto, a i tak rozdziały nie pojawią się raczej rzadziej niż raz na tydzień, o to możecie być spokojni. **

**No i po trzecie - część z was pewnie o tym nie wie, ale prowadzę też kącik na krótkie opowiastki, można powiedzieć "side stories" do tego ficka. Nazywają się "Życ z Buckym i nie zwariować" i je także można znaleźć na moim profilu. Dodaję je jak mi coś do głowy wpadnie, ale to na ogół takie lekkie przerywniki czysto humorystyczne. Jak komuś się nudzi oczekiwanie na rozdział - może zerknąć. I oczywiści zostawić swoją opinię, bo nic innego mnie tak nie motywuje do roboty! **

**I w ogóle to dzięki za to, że jesteście. Kocham was jak Eve frytki. Zawsze chętnie pogadam, zostawcie tylko jakiś kontakt do siebie ;)**

**Enjoy, kompanio!**

10.

Bucky i Eve zostali w kinie przez jeszcze dwa filmy, zerkając na nie kątem oka od czasu do czasu. Oba były tematyczne i skupione na sprawach, które raczej średnio ich interesowały. Bucky w tym czasie opowiadał półgłosem wszystko, co tylko przyszło mu na myśl, mając wrażenie, jakby płynął przez niego potok słów, które gromadził w sobie przez lata, a które teraz umykały z niego pospiesznie jedne za drugim. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że momentami musiał brzmieć chaotycznie i nieskładnie, ale Eve nie wytykała mu tego, czasami jedynie delikatnie dopytując o coś. Bucky najbardziej bał się tego, że może mu nie uwierzyć lub uznać za wariata, ale pomimo początkowego sceptycyzmu, Eve uwierzyła mu, być może także dlatego, że wyjaśniło się sporo kwestii, które już wcześniej zwróciły jej uwagę, a w których wytłumaczenia nie potrafiła znaleźć. Aż do teraz.

Dobrze im się rozmawiało, nawet pomimo tego, że opowieści Buckiego niejednokrotnie nie poruszały łatwych dla niego tematów. Jednak Eve… W jej obecności właściwe słowa przychodziły mu z łatwością, jakby zrzucał z siebie ciężar, który od lat przyginał go do ziemi. Musiał się go pozbyć i robił to z niewysłowioną ulgą. Eve słuchała, współodczuwając jego ból. Więź, która pomiędzy nimi powstała tamtego dnia była głębsza, niż którekolwiek z nich byłoby w stanie przyznać.

W końcu jednak musieli opuścić salę z projekcjami, czy też dokładniej – opuścić ją pod czujnym i raczej piorunującym spojrzeniem jednego z pracowników, który dosyć mało kulturalnie poinformował ich o konieczności zamknięcia muzeum ze względu na późną godzinę. Eve równie kulturalnie obiecała mu na odchodnym, że dzięki tak miłemu pożegnaniu, z pewnością będą tam wpadać częściej, oczywiście z popcornem, którego brak w takim miejscu jak to był kompletnie nie do pomyślenia i z pewnością było to spowodowane jakimś błędem w systemie. Tak samo jak zatrudnienie osła zamiast pracownika.

Zanim ta niezwykle interesująca konwersacja miała okazję na dobre się rozwinąć, Bucky odciągnął Eve na bok, a potem na zewnątrz, zawzięcie próbując zachować powagę w obliczu świętego oburzenia kobiety i nieco mniej świętej wściekłości chłopaka, którego twarz bardzo szybko przybrała żywoczerwony odcień palącej furii. Bucky cieszył się, że przynajmniej jego obecność pozostała niemal niezauważona, gdy cała uwaga chłopaka skupiła się na blond chudzielcu, który próbował rzucić mu się do aorty.

\- No już, już, spokojnie – Bucky mruknął, walcząc z szerokim uśmiechem, który całkowicie wbrew jego woli próbował wypłynąć na jego usta. – Taka niepozorna, a wszystkim skacze do gardeł… - zaśmiał się cicho, wychodząc z Eve na chodnik.

\- Mierzyć należy wysoko – prychnęła z godnością, demonstracyjnie zadzierając nos i nie zaszczycając opuszczanego muzeum nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Bucky w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnął rozdzierająco, chociaż w rzeczywistości nie miał jej niczego za złe. Eve po prostu już taka była.

Zadrżał, gdy chłodny, późnowieczorny wiatr owiał ich niespodziewanie. Faktycznie musiało minąć sporo czasu – noc wkradła się do miasta, wyludniając ulice i zapalając latarnie.

\- Hmm… To wracamy do domu? Późno już – Bucky zapytał, czując jednocześnie dyskretne burczenie w brzuchu.

\- Niby moglibyśmy… Ale z drugiej strony nie chce mi się jeszcze wracać. Chodźmy do jakiejś knajpy. Mam ochotę na frytki – stwierdziła Eve, opatulając się szczelniej kurtką.

\- O tej porze? – Bucky uniósł brwi.

Wywróciła oczami, widząc jego nieprzekonaną do tego pomysłu minę.

\- Tak, dokładnie tu i teraz, w bardzo tłustej i wysokokalorycznej postaci. A ty nie masz co narzekać, bo z twoim metabolizmem nawet nie poczujesz, że coś zjadłeś, jeśli nie będzie to wielkości konia. Z kopytkami.

\- No bez przesady…! – Bucky oburzył się, ale niewiele mu to pomogło w starciu ze znaczącym spojrzeniem Eve. Żachnął się więc tylko, mimo wszystko idąc jednak za nią i próbując przekonać samego siebie, że wcale nie jest głodny. Z mizernym, niestety, skutkiem.

* * *

\- To niezdrowe.

\- Bardzo.

\- I bez smaku.

\- Nazywanie posmaku stuletniego oleju i brudu spadającego z okapu w ten sposób to dosyć dalekoidący eufemizm.

\- Nie pomagasz – mruknął Bucky, pakując kolejną porcję chrzęszczących pomiędzy zębami frytek do ust.

\- Ty zacząłeś – Eve szturchnęła go w ramię.

Bucky pokazał jej język, śmiejąc się cicho. Po wyjściu z muzeum i krótkim poszukiwaniu wciąż otwartego o takiej porze lokalu, zadomowili się na jakiś czas w jednym z nich. Co prawda, daleki był on od ideału i norm higienicznych, ale przynajmniej było w nim cieplej niż na zewnątrz. No i można było w nim dostać jakieś jedzenie, przy czym „jakieś" było w tym przypadku słowem kluczowym. Sam lokal także nie należał do zbyt wyszukanych i prezentował się nawet nie średnio, a poniżej średniej. Był ciasny, zakurzony i było w nim duszno, co przy jednoczesnym odczuwaniu nieustępliwego zapachu przypalonego tłuszczu, który dobiegał z zaplecza, nie tworzyło wybitnie zachęcającego do zatrzymania się w tym miejscu połączenia. Być może taki właśnie był też zamysł gburowatego właściciela w przepoconej koszuli, który zamiast otwarcie wyganiać wszelkie zbędne w jego mniemaniu towarzystwo, wolał stosować nieco mniej konwencjonalne metody. Co chciał tym osiągnąć – ani Eve ani Bucky nie mieli pojęcia, ale postanowili nie dać się spławić tak łatwo i konsumowali już na spółkę drugą porcję cokolwiek podejrzanie wyglądających frytek, wygodnie rozparci przy jednym z zaledwie dwóch, klejących się, stolików, ustawionym naprzeciwko okna wychodzącego na ulicę. Gruby i ponury jak sama śmierć właściciel rzucał im od czasu do czasu nienawistne spojrzenia, kreśląc kolejne hasła w krzyżówce, być może modląc się przy okazji, żeby nie musiał wstać i wysmażyć im kolejnej porcji. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie wyglądał na przesadnie pobożnego, więc zapewne używał w myślach nieco mniej cenzuralnych określeń. Nie żeby odniosły jakikolwiek skutek.

\- To jest tak niedobre… a jednocześnie nie mogę się powstrzymać od jedzenia tego świństwa… - Bucky z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na kolejną, krzywą i przypaloną frytkę, której kondycja pozostawiała nieco do życzenia.

\- Nie dorabiaj filozofii do faktu, że po prostu żołądek ci się w piętach kończy.

\- Wcale nie!

-Jasne. Zapomniałam, że to krasnoludki pomagają ci zniknąć każdą porcję jedzenia, która przypadkiem znajdzie się w twoim otoczeniu – Eve spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.

\- Oj tam… - mruknął, pąsowiejąc. Parsknęła na widok jego obrażonej miny i śmiała się tak długo, aż do niej dołączył. W słabym, anemicznym świetle pojedynczej żarówki zapalonej gdzieś za ich plecami, obserwowali zatopione w mroku miasto. Chociaż nie tętniło już tak głośnym, rozkrzyczanym życiem, to wciąż jeszcze nie zamarło całkowicie, nie ulegając usypiającemu przemijaniu czasu.

Bucky zerknął na siedzącą obok niego Eve, wciąż nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Nie uciekła z krzykiem. Nie wytknęła mu ukrywania przed nią prawdy, chociaż z pewnością kiedyś mu się jeszcze za to oberwie. Eve… po prostu była Eve.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz? – zapytała go niespodziewanie, zupełnie jakby przeczuwała odpowiedź.

\- O tym, że… naprawdę nie przypuszczałem….

\- Bucky – przerwała mu delikatnie plączące się słowa. Po chwili wahania nakryła jego dłoń swoją. Pod palcami czuła chłodny, gładki metal. – Wiem, że w przeszłości spotkało cię wiele paskudnych rzeczy, ale teraz… Teraz jest już dobrze. Obronię cię, mrożonko – niespodziewanie dodała, puszczając do niego oczko i momentalnie przeganiając całą powagę, która przez chwilę zawisła w powietrzu. – No i ocalę od korozji, ale to tak przy okazji – dopowiedziała po kolejnej chwili, odsuwając rękę i patrząc z dumą na tłuste od frytek ślady palców, które zostawiła.

\- Dzięki. Od razu mi lepiej – Bucky odparł kwaśno, próbując powstrzymać śmiech i jednocześnie zetrzeć jakoś tłuste plamy. Obydwie te czynności zakończyły się jednak fiaskiem. Boże, nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej śmiał się tak dużo.

Ani kiedy był tak szczęśliwy. Miał wrażenie, jakby od chwili poznania Eve wyrabiał swoją normę z ostatnich 70 lat. I… nie przeszkadzało mu to.

\- Lepiej poczekaj, aż wrócimy do domu – kobieta poradziła mu, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem obserwując jego wysiłki przy doczyszczaniu protezy serwetą w niewiele lepszym stanie.

\- Masz rację. Albo może… spróbuję wytrzeć o ciebie – dodał z diabolicznym uśmiechem, obracając się gwałtownie w jej stronę.

\- Bucky, no nie-...!

Słowne i nieco bardziej fizyczne przepychanki przerwał im jeszcze bardziej ponury i gburowaty niż wcześniej właściciel, który wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, że zamyka już lokal. Jego jedyni w tamtej chwili (a być może i tygodniu) klienci nie zwrócili jednak większej uwagi na jego humory, zaprzestając chwilowo walki i strzepując z siebie niejadalne resztki frytek, które przypadkiem się w którymś momencie wysypały. Wyszli na zewnątrz, wciąż w doskonałym humorze, i nawet nie obejrzeli się za siebie, gdy huknęły zatrzaskiwane za nimi drzwi.

\- Ciekawe, za co on tak nienawidzi tej swojej roboty… – Bucky pokręcił głową, zapinając kurtkę.

\- Może za to, że przez większość czasu musi go spędzać sam ze sobą? A że nie jest wybitnie uspołecznioną jednostką…

\- Czyżbyś odnalazła pokrewną duszę? – Bucky zażartował, zręcznie uskakując przed ciosem.

\- No wiesz ty co?! – Eve wywróciła oczami, kierując się do domu. Ruszył za nią lekkim, sprężystym krokiem.

Dom. Tak właśnie Bucky zaczął myśleć o tym miejscu, chociaż wcale nie miał ku temu zbyt wielu podstaw. Dobrze się czuł, mogąc spędzać tam czas z Eve. Było coś magicznego w tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie od chwili jej poznania.

Oraz w tym, że chociaż została skrzywdzona równie mocno co on, to znalazła w sobie siłę, żeby wyjść na prostą. A przynajmniej mniej więcej.

* * *

Przechodzili właśnie przez pustą ulicę, przyjemnie rozruszani dłuższym spacerem. Bucky otwierał już usta, żeby odpowiedzieć na jedno z pytań Eve, gdy po lewej zauważył ruch i mężczyznę w wyświechtanej kurtce, który szedł prosto w ich stronę z wściekłą, zaciętą miną. Na jego bladych, zapadniętych policzkach wykwitły niezdrowe, szkarłatne plamy, a wzrok miotał błyskawice.

Eve zesztywniała w chwili, gdy go zobaczyła, stając po drugiej ulicy. Bucky zamarł obok niej, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, ale nie mając dobrych przeczuć. Wyglądało na to, że się znają, ale Eve wcale nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą z tego powodu. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, w milczeniu patrząc, jak Oliver mknie w ich stronę niczym burza. Jej pogodny nastrój momentalnie się ulotnił.

\- Gdzie mój hajs? – Oliver warknął niskim, zachrypniętym głosem, kompletnie ignorując obecność Buckiego. – Nie tak się umawialiśmy…

\- No właśnie – Eve niemal wypluła te słowa, jakby brzydząc się samego widoku mężczyzny. – Sam zmieniłeś…

Popchnął ją z irytacją, przerywając w pół słowa i nie siląc się na delikatność. Działała mu na nerwy, zupełnie jakby ta głupia pinda nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co do niej mówił.

Eve zatoczyła się dwa kroki do tyłu, na moment tracąc równowagę. Znów momentalnie wybuchła w niej wściekłość, paląc żywym ogniem, na widok tego małego, żałosnego śmiecia, który już kolejny raz…

Srebrna, metalowa pięść mignęła jej przed oczami, trafiając z głuchym łupnięciem w twarz Olivera, rzucając go na ziemię. Eve zamarła jak zahipnotyzowana, gdy zobaczyła, jak twarz Buckiego tężeje w dobrze jej znany sposób.

Oblał ją lodowaty pot. Było źle. Bardzo, cholernie źle.

\- Bucky, nie!

Doskoczyła do niego, otrząsając się błyskawicznie z szoku i zaskoczenia niespodziewanym rozwojem sytuacji. Bucky bez wysiłku podniósł Olivera, łapiąc go za zalane krwią z rozkwaszonego nosa ubrania. Eve złapała go za wolne ramię, wieszając się na nim całym ciężarem i próbując jakoś do niego dotrzeć.

\- Bucky, zostaw go – poprosiła go szybko, zduszonym z emocji i strachu głosem. – Wszystko w porządku, słyszysz? Chodź, pójdziemy do domu, mieliśmy tam iść, pamiętasz? No chodź, to już niedaleko, a jego zostaw, już oberwał, nie warto tracić na niego czasu…

Bucky obrócił ku niej twarz, wpatrując się przez chwilę w nią bez słowa. Eve poczuła, że coś w jej piersi boleśnie się kurczy na widok jego lodowatego spojrzenia, wypełnionego czystym chłodem. Miała ochotę puścić go i odsunąć się jak najdalej, zanim ją także uzna za wroga. On. Ten nowy on. Zimowy Żołnierz.

\- Bucky – przemogła się jednak, ciągnąc go delikatnie w bok, chociaż równie dobrze mogłaby próbować poruszyć skałę. – Puść go, proszę.

Myślała, że nie dotarły do niego jej słowa. Na jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Adrenalina buzowała w jej żyłach, hucząc w skroniach.

\- Zostaw go… - _Mógłby mnie zabić. Tu i teraz. On…_

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy bełkoczący coś Oliver gruchnął o ziemię. Z wysiłkiem przełknęła ślinę. Jeden krok za nią.

Bucky pozwolił jej odciągnąć się dalej, w wyludnione uliczki pomiędzy wielopiętrowymi budynkami. Eve rzuciła Oliverowi jeszcze tylko jedno spojrzenie, gdy z trudem zbierał się z ziemi. Poczuła przebłysk satysfakcji, którą jednak była zmuszona szybko porzucić. To nie wyjdzie jej na dobre. W żadnym wypadku. Tym jednak będzie musiała zająć się później. Póki co... Póki co miała dużo poważniejszy problem.

Bucky pozwolił jej się prowadzić jak bezwolna kukła. Eve wciąż czuła pod palcami napięte jak postronki mięśnie jego ramienia. Jej serce wciąż trzepotało w piersi, jakby ono również nawoływało ją do ucieczki.

Nie. Nie zostawi go. Gdzieś tam, pod wieczną zmarzliną, wciąż tkwił Bucky, którego znała, i który udowodnił, że jest w stanie podźwignąć się na własne nogi. I że nie jest tylko bezdusznym mordercą, za jakiego się miał.

Otoczeni wysokimi, wyniosłymi murami pozbawionymi okien, stanęli w pustej uliczce, w której zalegający gęsto mrok rozpraszany był jedynie przez odległe światło latarni i przejeżdżających samochodów.

Eve puściła Buckiego. Odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę, przygotowując się na spotkanie z chłodem. Z zaskoczeniem jednak napotkała znajome ciepło ciemnych oczu.

\- Bucky…? – szepnęła cicho, wpatrując się w niego ze skupieniem.

Podniósł głowę na dźwięk jej głosu. Z jego twarzy wyczytała frustrację.

\- On cię uderzył – powiedział, ni to pytając, ni to stwierdzając fakt. Eve niemal odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że Bucky już niemal całkowicie wrócił.

\- Tak… - Eve pokiwała głową, uspokajając się nieco. – Oliver zawsze był kompulsywny, zwłaszcza jak…

\- Kim on jest? – Bucky przerwał jej twardo, wpatrując się w nią natarczywie.

\- Moim dilerem – odparła po chwili.

Przez twarz Buckiego przemknęło coś, czego Eve nie była w stanie rozpoznać. Jego rysy znów stwardniały, ale w wyrazie bezsilnej złości. Zimowy Żołnierz został odsunięty gdzieś dalej. _Dalej, _ale nie daleko. Eve wciąż czuła jego chłód i bliskość, które jeżyły jej włoski na karku.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się z nim więcej spotykała – mężczyzna stojący przed nią wycedził niskim, wibrującym od emocji głosem. Eve była pewna, że gdyby teraz znalazł Olivera, byłby skłonny go zabić.

Ale świat nie była tak prosty i czarno-biały, jak postrzegał go Zimowy żołnierz. W rzeczywistości pełen był odcieni szarości i decyzji, których podjęcie nie było łatwe i bezbolesne.

Czasami trzeba było też igrać z ogniem, gdy zostało się postawionym przed murem.

\- To nie takie proste, Bucky.

\- To _jest _takie proste – warknął.

Bucky. To znów był Bucky. Eve nie była już pewna, czy wolałaby konfrontację z nim, czy z Zimowym Żołnierzem. Tyle spraw się pokomplikowało…

\- Bucky…

\- Mnie też szprycowano prochami! – nieoczekiwanie krzyknął, dając upust swojej bezsilności. – To wcale nie pomaga na dłuższą metę, a tylko cię niszczy od środka! Powiedziałem ci już, że nie pozwolę, żebyś to sobie…

Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, co robi, Eve pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i owinęła delikatnie ramiona wokół jego szyi. Zesztywniał, odsuwając się w pierwszym odruchu, ale Eve zignorowała to. Przez chwilę po prostu stali, słuchając szumu przejeżdżających ulicą aut.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Bucky – powtórzyła cicho, z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. – Wiem, że może to być dla ciebie bolesne, ale ja nie potrafię poradzić sobie z tym inaczej.

\- Życie zawsze można wyprostować. To ty mi to powiedziałaś – mruknął równie cicho, wciąż zastygły w bezruchu. Chciał ją dotknąć, przytrzymać bliżej, odwzajemnić dotyk, ale… nie mógł. Coś nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić. Pamięć. Metalowa dłoń zawisła nad jej plecami.

\- A co, jeśli nie mam wystarczająco dużo sił?

\- Mamy – szepnął cicho.

\- Niby która część „nas"?

\- Ta większa i lepiej karmiona.

Parsknęła, odsuwając się od niego. Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem pomieszanym z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kiedy stałeś się taki wygadany?

\- Mniej więcej wtedy, gdy stało się to umiejętnością zapewniającą przetrwanie w pewnym towarzystwie – odparł, z wysiłkiem przywołując na usta uśmiech. Miał ochotę ją przytrzymać, nie pozwolić jej z powrotem zwiększyć dystansu pomiędzy nimi, jednak…

Eve miała rację. Życie wcale nie było proste. Pełne było wyborów i decyzji, które jeszcze bardziej je komplikowały.

Trzeba jednak było je podejmować. Bo nie wszystko można było mieć.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

_Zostań._

Poprosiła go o to. Nie zatrzymałaby go na siłę ani nie poprosiła drugi raz. Na pewno by nie nalegała, nie była taka.

Został. Został, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka, odwrócony w stronę drzwi, jakby w każdej chwili mógł wstać i wyjść. Chciał to zrobić. Każdy mięsień i nerw rwał się w nim, żeby to zrobić, ale Bucky jednocześnie wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. I że nie zrobi niczego więcej poza tym.

\- Sam się o to prosiłeś – Eve mruknęła, zawinięta w kołdrę, jakby znała jego myśli.

\- Niby w którym momencie? – zmarszczył brwi, nerwowo skubiąc wargę. Nie chciało mu się spać. Im dłużej tam siedział, tym więcej energii buzowało mu w żyłach.

\- W tym, w którym wyrzuciłeś wszystkie moje tabletki. Teraz bym kilka wzięła i przespała ze trzy, cztery godziny jak zabita, bez żadnych snów. To było dobre rozwiązanie.

\- To nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Wyglądałaś po nich jak trup napędzany kofeiną.

\- Dzięki, Bucky.

Westchnął, przecierając oczy. Faktycznie dużo pozmieniał. „Namieszał" to mało powiedziane. Nie zamierzał jednak zmieniać zdania. Wciąż był przekonany, że to jedyna słuszna droga i był daleki od rezygnacji z jej obrania. Eve sama jej nie przejdzie, a poza tym był jej coś winien. Ona przy nim była, by oderwać jego myśli od nawracającej niczym tsunami przeszłości. On już przez to przebrnął, przynajmniej z grubsza. Teraz była kolej na nią.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Poruszył metalowymi palcami. – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś znowu robiła sobie krzywdę…

\- Nie jestem uzależniona. To tylko środki, które pomagały mi zapomnieć, nic więcej.

\- Nie jesz, nie sypiasz – to nie jest „nic więcej". Chcę, żebyś była zdrowa.

\- Nie będę zdrowa, dopóki będę pamiętać… - Eve przymknęła powieki. Czuła kojące, przyjemne ciepło Buckiego siedzącego za jej plecami. – Nie jest tak łatwo pogodzić się z przeszłością. Ani przejść nad tym, co się wydarzyło, do porządku dziennego.

\- Ale da się. Udowodniłaś mi, że ja mogę – Bucky uśmiechnął się do siebie. Role się odwróciły.

\- I dlatego posiedź tu ze mną, żebym o tym pamiętała. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zasnę.

Więc Bucky poczekał, w ciszy rozmyślając o wielu sprawach, tych dawnych i tych nie całkiem. Minuty mijały, gdy porządkował wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Muzeum, bar… To był przyjemny dzień. Myślenie o nim sprawiało, że Bucky czuł ciepło rozlewające mu się w piersi, tam, gdzie jeszcze do niedawna sądził, że istnieje miejsce tylko na wieczną zmarzlinę i chłód.

Roztopiło je złoto. Złoto tak ciepłe i bezwarunkowo szczere, że na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby go nigdy nie spotkać, czuł odrętwienie.

Bucky spojrzał przez ramię na płytko oddychającą kobietę. Ufała mu. Ufała mu bardziej, niż on sam sobie. Nie traktowała go jak Żołnierza, nawet po tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce.

Odwrócił wzrok. Spała, przynajmniej na razie, spokojnie. Mógł już iść, nie musiał przy niej czuwać jak niańka. Przyglądając się z boku, na pewno musieli razem dziwacznie wyglądać. Jak pies ochraniający swojego pana. Jak żołnierz i osoba, która wyprowadziła go z piekła.

Został, a sen powoli gęstniał mu pod powiekami.

* * *

Eve wypuściła powietrze z cichym świstem. Przełknęła dudniące gdzieś w gardle serce, próbując jednocześnie przegnać sprzed oczu inny mrok i inną ciemność, w których zimne, wyziębłe powietrze mieszało się z gorącym, palącym dotykiem i smrodem strachu…

Przygryzła wnętrze policzka. Zerknęła na podświetlony wyświetlacz zegarka stojącego na szafce. 4:47. Paskudnie wczesna godzina. Przespała niecałe półtorej godziny i już odzywały się w niej demony przeszłości. Nie potrafiła z nimi walczyć. Zbyt często ją odwiedzały. Były jej jedyną słabością…

Nie jedyną.

Za plecami czuła cicho pochrapujące źródło ciepła. Podniosła głowę, zerkając przez ramię. Bucky spał w najlepsze, najwyraźniej nie rozbudzony jej gwałtownym przebudzeniem. Westchnęła, opadając z powrotem na wolny skrawek poduszki. Zimowy Żołnierz, dobre sobie. Ani z niego zimowy, ani żołnierz. Zawsze buchało od niego jak od pieca, zupełnie jakby całe to żarcie, które w siebie wpychał, było przetwarzane na ciepło. A zamiast „żołnierz", rzeczywiście bardziej pasowałoby mu Śpiąca Królewna. Eve postanowiła, że to przezwisko chyba na stałe do niego przylgnie. Zupełnie, jakby nie wyspał się przez te wszystkie lata w kriokomorze…

Żałowała go. Był dobrą osobą, którą zmuszano do robienia złych rzeczy. Nie powinno było go spotkać nic z tego, co mu się przydarzyło.

Wszystko było takie skomplikowane. Trudne do pogodzenia się.

Bucky poruszył się niespokojnie, mamrocząc coś przez chwilę niezrozumiale, zanim znowu zapadł w spokojniejszy sen. Radził sobie i to coraz lepiej. Eve wciąż jeszcze pamiętała, jak w pierwszych dniach po poznaniu się, budził się co najmniej kilkukrotnie każdej nocy. Siedząc w salonie i niemal z przyzwyczajenia odganiając sen, słyszała jego zduszone krzyki i zlepki rosyjskich słów, które wyrywały mu się z ust. Za każdym razem miała wtedy ochotę pójść do niego i spróbować jakoś mu pomóc, ale…

Pewne rany trzeba samemu wylizać, bo inaczej nigdy nie przestaną boleć.

A innych nie wyleczy się samemu. Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem sama do siebie, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i wsłuchując się w równy, spokojny oddech Buckiego za plecami. Dobrze, że był. I dobrze, że nie chrapał. Oby tylko nie weszło mu to w nawyk.

Zaczęła znów powoli zanurzać się w ciepłą, kojącą miękkość snu, gdy Bucky zamruczał coś niewyraźnie i obrócił się, przyciskając ją do siebie metalowym ramieniem.

Zesztywniała, już otwierając usta, żeby coś mu powiedzieć bynajmniej nie łagodnym tonem, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Bucky wciąż nieprzytomnie posapywał cicho przez sen. Eve czuła jego ciepły, delikatny oddech na swoim karku. Zmełła w ustach coś odnośnie powtórki z rozgrywki. Postanowiła sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji kupi mu wielkiego, pluszowego miśka, do którego będzie mógł przytulać się do woli, skoro najwyraźniej nie potrafił inaczej spać. A póki co… Póki co, Eve postanowiła jakoś spróbować się uspokoić i dojść do siebie. Wiedziała, że nie robił tego naumyślnie – rozumiał, że to, co ją spotkało, pozostawiło po sobie pewne nieuleczalne bruzdy – i na ogół utrzymywał pomiędzy nimi wystarczający dystans, żeby nie przypomniały o sobie. Jednak Bucky… to tylko Bucky.

Eve westchnęła rozdzierająco, na tyle jednak cicho, by go przypadkiem nie obudzić. Szybko zrezygnowała z prób uwolnienia się z jego uścisku, nie będąc w stanie osiągnąć żadnych efektów. Delikatnie dotknęła chłodnego metalu, z którego wykonane było jego lewe ramię. Był gładki i przyjemny w dotyku. Ciekawe, jak wiele potrafił przez niego poczuć. Na pewno nie wszystko. Często widziała ponure spojrzenia, którymi je obrzucał i niepewność, z jaką go używał, także tylko w ostateczności.

Splotła ich palce, bawiąc się żłobieniami pomiędzy fragmentami metalowych płytek. Ludzie tacy jak Bucky nie powinni być ranieni. Nie powinni cierpieć. Nie zasługiwali na to.

Gdyby tylko mogła, Eve zabrałaby od niego brzemię, które dźwigał. Powinien częściej móc się uśmiechać. Gdy się uśmiechał, cały promieniał tym swoim prostym, szczerym uśmiechem, pomyślała ospale, zamykając klejące się od snu powieki.

* * *

Bucky spieprzył. Koncertowo, z poklaskiem i przytupem.

Wcale nie chciał tego zrobić. Co prawda, na ogół nikt nie lubi nawalać, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że absolutnie i pod żadnym pozorem nie miał zamiaru zostawać tam na resztę nocy. Ani zasypiać. Szczególnie zasypiać. Ani tym bardziej budzić się następnego ranka w stosunkowo tym samym miejscu, a za to w zupełnie innej pozycji. I odległości od… zwłaszcza jednak odległości. Znowu.

Dlatego też, gdy obudził się rano i dosyć szybko rozeznał w sytuacji, o mało nie padł na zawał.

Wcale nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło. I to już drugi raz. Jeszcze trochę i sam się zacznie zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku.

O czym on w ogóle myślał? Oczywiście, że nic nie było w porządku. Ani z nim… ani jeszcze bardziej z nim… _ani z tymi jajkami które za cholerę nie chciały się dobrze wysmażyć._

Nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc i wypuścił je powoli. Z zaciętością, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, powrócił do energicznego mieszania upartej, żółtawej brei, skwierczącej cicho na patelni. Siłą woli, którą nawiasem mówiąc miał w strzępach, powstrzymywał się od nerwowego zerkania przez ramię na drzwi pokoju, w którym wciąż spała Eve. Nie wiedział nawet, na co czekał, ale to czekanie sprawiało, że… powoli puszczały mu nerwy.

Jajka. Więcej jajek. I soli. Dużo soli.

* * *

Eve zaczynała podejrzewać, że albo Bucky uznawał jajecznicę za szczyt kulinarnego kunsztu i wyrafinowania, albo miała dla nie go jakieś głębsze znaczenie o podłożu ideowym, które dla Eve niestety wciąż pozostawało niewiadomą. Prawdą był jednak fakt, że ilekroć Bucky czuł się winny (lub po prostu miał gorszy humor), to koniec końców właśnie ona wkraczała na stół i talerze. I jeśli jej ilość była jakoś powiązana z wielkością jego emocjonalnego dołka, to Bucky musiał teraz czuć się bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo _źle. Nie istniało żadne inne logiczne wytłumaczenie tej niewytłumaczalnej ilości smażonych jajek, które przypadkiem musiały się znaleźć na patelni. NO PRZECIEŻ SIĘ NIE ZAGAPIŁ.

\- Jeżeli zjesz to wszystko, to przysięgam, że nie będę więcej rzucać ubrań gdzie popadnie – obiecała, wciąż stojąc w progu kuchni ze wstrząśniętą miną.

Bucky podniósł na chwilę wzrok, próbując ocenić jej humor.

\- Stoi – powiedział w końcu, po krótkim namyśle pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech ulgi. – Ale nie zapominaj, że część z tego to też twoje śniadanie.

\- Śniadanie, które sama sobie nałożę – szybko zastrzegła, wyjmując mu z rąk talerz. – Ale reszta jest cała twoja. Będę trzymać kciuki.

\- Nie ma sprawy – wzruszył ramionami, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki z twarzy i próbując zachowywać się normalnie. – Nie takie rzeczy się już robiło.

\- No to załatwione – powiedziała, szukając w szufladzie widelca. Odwracając się, spojrzała na Buckiego z namysłem.

\- Co? – zamarł, z miską w ręku zbliżając się do stołu.

\- Nic, nic. 70 lat, co…? – mruknęła, myśląc o czymś intensywnie. Bucky nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco, gdy po chwili pokiwała sama sobie głową, najwyraźniej coś zatwierdzając.

\- Coś się stało…?

\- Nie. Bierz żarcie i idziemy oglądać „Władcę Pierścieni".

\- Oglądać… co?

\- Oj, Bucky… Tyle cię jeszcze trzeba nauczyć…

* * *

\- Bucky, ja wszystko widzę. Po prostu przyznaj się do porażki. Masz jeszcze pół minuty, zanim wyjdą z tego lasu.

\- Nie mam się do czego przyznawać. Wziąłem już dwie dokładki, a po trzecią pójdę… za chwilę.

\- Po prostu powiedz, że się poddajesz.

\- Nie.

\- Przyznaj, że nie masz już siły tego jeść.

\- _Ja _nie mam siły? Oczywiście, że mam siłę. Nie jestem takim chucherkiem jak ty albo ten twój elfik…

\- Ćśś! Teraz jest ważne!

* * *

W miarę upływu czasu i wzrostu stężenia lenistwa w powietrzu, zarówno Eve, jak i Bucky, stopniowo przeszli z pozycji siedzącej na półleżącą, a potem na ćwierćleżącą. W międzyczasie zdążyło upłynąć dobrych kilka godzin z okładem, ale zgodnie nie zwracali na to większej uwagi, rozkoszując się brakiem zmartwień i problemów. Przynajmniej chwilowym.

\- Jak się ten film nazywa?

\- Matrix. A ten gość to Neo, panie Super-Żołnierzu Z Super Pamięcią.

\- Temu twojemu Neo powinien w tym momencie pęknąć kręgosłup, wiesz?

\- Wiesz, że jesteś sadystycznym brutalem?

\- Ej, no nie obrażaj się! To czysta anatomia!

\- W takim razie stwierdzam, że czysto anatomicznie nie masz serca.

\- Eve! No ej…!

I tak mijały im godziny oraz filmy na ekranie. Wzajemna bliskość powoli była coraz lepiej akceptowana i coraz lepiej ją znosili, czując przyjemne mrowienie emocji i ściskanie w piersi na wysokości serca. To był dobry czas nabierania odwagi i przełamywania wzajemnych barier.

Jednak…

Przeszłość czasami upomina się o należne, nie patrząc na czas i miejsce.

* * *

Eve ziewnęła leniwie, przeciągając się i strzykając stawami. Zerknęła na wibrującą na stole komórkę. Nie miała najmniejszej nawet ochoty podnosić się z sofy. Bucky krzątał się w kuchni, przygotowując kolejną stertę kanapek, więc on także był poza zasięgiem. Eve westchnęła z irytacją, nogą przesuwając telefon po blacie, a potem czubkami palców sięgając po niego. Jeżeli to znowu wiadomość od operatora sieci albo reklama…

To było coś innego. Wiadomość od doskonale znanej osoby.

Nie…

Nie.

NIE!

Nie teraz… Teraz, gdy już prawie uwierzyła, że tak właśnie może wyglądać jej życie…

Mogłaby to zignorować. Mogłaby udać, że nie odebrała wiadomości, albo nawet odpisać, że nie chce w to znowu wchodzić. Że chce już to zakończyć, odciąć się raz na zawsze od przeszłości, która prześladowała ją w snach…

Tylko, że…

To tak nie działało. Przysiąg nie można złamać tak łatwo, a zwłaszcza tych złożonych samemu sobie. Tych więzów nie można przeciąć ani zniszczyć. Nawet jeśli na jakiś czas osłabną, to wciąż będą na tyle silne i wytrzymałe, by nie dać zapomnieć o sobie i o tym, że nałożyło się je sobie samemu. To, co nas wiąże, najczęściej nie jest wcale widoczne – te więzy jednak nie znikną, nawet jeśli się o nich zapomni. Nawet, jeśli przez chwilę poczuje się wolnym.

\- Eve? Coś się stało?

Drgnęła, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę. Otworzyła usta, chcąc jakoś zbyć pytające spojrzenie Buckiego, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby mu powiedzieć. Wszystkie myśli rozpierzchły jej się w głowie. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy…

\- Co się stało? – powtórzył, poważniejąc. Odstawił kanapki na stół, nie poświęcając im nawet spojrzenia.

_Przepraszam, Bucky…_

\- Ja… Muszę gdzieś wyjść – odchrząknęła, nie potrafiąc znieść swojego nagle zachrypniętego głosu. – Muszę odebrać przesyłkę. Taka… praca – zdobyła się na blady uśmiech, blokując telefon.

_Zapomniałam, że nie da się wyprzeć pewnych spraw…_

\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami. – No to chodźmy.

\- Co? – spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Odwrócił się przez ramię. – A ty gdzie?

\- Z tobą, a gdzie indziej? Chyba nie myślisz, że będziesz się sama szlajać po nocy – uniósł brwi, znacząco zerkając na wciąż jeszcze widoczną, czerwoną kreskę na jej policzku.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Bucky. Poradzę sobie sama.

\- Przecież wcale nie twierdzę inaczej.

Westchnęła ciężko. Powstrzymała się jednak od dalszego wykłócania. To był być może ostatni raz, gdy miała okazję spędzić z nim czas. Poczuła, jak coś w niej się kuli. Nie było możliwości, żeby teraz coś się wydarzyło, więc teoretycznie Bucky mógł iść razem z nią. I tak niczego to nie zmieni.

Dopiero jutro będzie ten dzień, gdy…

\- Dobra. Skoro chcesz, to cię przecież nie powstrzymam – powiedziała, przywołując na twarz wyćwiczony, beztroski uśmiech.

Znienawidziła siebie za to, że przekonał on Buckiego. Męzczyzna puścił do niej oczko, a jej serce rozprysło się na dziesiątki kawałków.

* * *

\- To nie jest dobre miejsce. Dlaczego idziemy akurat tu? – Bucky mruknął, cały czas bacznie obserwując otoczenie. Rzeczywiście, nie była to jedna z lepszych dzielnic miasta, z czym wiązało się też lekkie oddalenie od centrum i przezorny brak ważniejszych budynków w pobliżu. Gdyby Eve miała ją opisać skrótowo, powiedziałaby jedynie, że było to jedno z takich miejsc, w które chodzi się tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie konieczne i gdy dokładnie wie się, dokąd i do kogo należy się skierować. W każdym innym wypadku taka wizyta mogła skończyć się bynajmniej nie szczęśliwie, a i wtedy niekoniecznie wszystko musiało pójść jak z płatka.

\- Bo „akurat tu" osoba, z którą muszę się spotkać, znalazła sobie miejscówkę – odparła Eve, skręcając w prawo. – A wbrew pozorom, niewiele istnieje miejsc, w których można „zniknąć" przed niechcianymi oczami.

\- „Zniknąć"? A dlaczego tej osobie tak bardzo na tym zależy? – zainteresował się, obrzucając podejrzliwym spojrzeniem pijaczków przysypiających na schodach rozsypującej się kamieniczki z paskudną elewacją.

\- No cóż… Nie wszystko, co robi, jest w pełni legalne – Eve wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

\- To naprawdę nie brzmi zachęcająco – Bucky skrzywił się z niechęcią.

\- Wiesz… Zawsze możesz wrócić do domu.

\- A wrócisz ze mną?

\- Dopiero, jak załatwię to, po co przyszłam.

\- No i tyle w tym temacie – Bucky mruknął posępnie.

Eve pokręciła jedynie głową, naciągając kaptur głębiej na twarz. Uparty był. Rozbestwił się, powiedziałaby nawet. Ale… to dobrze. Na pewno lepiej, niż gdyby wciąż tkwił na etapie rozstrojenia nerwowego i urojeń ścigających go z każdego kąta. Trochę czasu zajęło mu wygrzebanie się z dołka własnej przeszłości, ale w końcu mu się to udało. Eve była z niego dumna.

I żałowała jedynie, że następne kroki poczyni już bez niej.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Eve musiała sobie przypomnieć drogę, jednak z każdym krokiem rozpoznawała coraz więcej. Nie była tam już dobrych kilka lat, ale w gruncie rzeczy niewiele uległo od tamtego czasu zmianie. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że wydawało jej się, że czas się tam zatrzymał, zamykając to miejsce w szklanej kopule, której barierę właśnie znów przekroczyła. Tym razem jednak nie sama. Po raz pierwszy…

Weszli przez skrzypiące, pokryte odłażącą płatami farbą drzwi i skierowali się ciemną, duszną klatką schodową w dół. Otoczenie nie zachęcało do kontynuowania marszu, i sprawiała to zarówno wilgoć pomieszana z dławiącym odorem szczyn i trutki na szczury, jak i niekoniecznie warte podziwiania malowidła ścienne, które Bucky mimowolnie oglądał z mieszaniną uczuć na twarzy, podążając za Eve, która najwyraźniej nie była w tym miejscu pierwszy raz. Wcale się jednak z tego powodu nie cieszył. Nie miał pojęcia, co zmusiło ją do poznania miejsc takich jak to, i wiedziony niezbyt przyjemnym doświadczeniem, nie miał dobrych przeczuć. Teoretycznie ufał jej, a poza tym obserwował jej zachowanie i pilnował, by nie wróciła do dawnych nawyków, ale w praktyce – nie potrafił opanować wątpliwości. Obiecała mu, że porzuci je – ale czego innego można było szukać w miejscu takim jak to?

Bucky najchętniej zawróciłby do domu. A potem wydusił z Eve dokładne wyjaśnienia. Choćby siłą. Tak, w jej przypadku raczej nie poszłoby to łatwo.

Zanim jednak zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, dotarli do końca korytarza. Eve otworzyła przerdzewiałe, metalowe drzwi. Bucky wrył się w ziemię, dostrzegając za nimi dwóch mężczyzn, bynajmniej nie mizernej postury, którzy odwzajemnili się nieprzyjemnymi spojrzeniami. Eve szybko stanęła pomiędzy nimi i Buckym, unosząc obie ręce w uspokajającym geście. Widziała, jak Bucky tężeje za jej plecami i niemal mogła wyczuć jego napięcie.

_Oby tylko mu nie odbiło, oby tylko mu nie odbiło…_

\- On jest ze mną – powiedziała szybko. – A mnie Stu zna.

Mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Bucky uważnie obserwował, jak jeden z nich odwraca się i mówi coś do krótkofalówki. Bucky oblizał nerwowo wargi, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać przed tworzeniem w myślach wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy wydarzeń, które zaraz mogły nastąpić. Już niemal widział, jak jeden z nich wyciąga broń, celuje najpierw w Eve, w tym samym czasie co…

\- …Bucky!

Mruknął coś, sprowadzony z powrotem do rzeczywistości przez dalekie od subtelnego szturchnięcie w żebra. Zamrugał, mimowolnie rozcierając obolałe miejsce. Eve wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie.

\- W porządku? – spytała go cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że zrozumie, o co chodzi.

Przełknął ślinę, próbując uspokoić dudniącą w żyłach adrenalinę. Pokiwał głową. Zimowy Żołnierz wciąż był jeszcze daleko.

\- Tak. Raczej tak.

\- Okej. No to chodź – skinęła na niego głową, prowadząc w stronę kolejnych, tym razem dużo wytrzymalszych drzwi, które przytrzymywał im jeden z mężczyzn, dotąd milczący niczym posąg. Bucky odruchowo zerknął na kamerę umieszczoną w rogu pomieszczenia. Coraz bardziej mu się to wszystko nie podobało, ale poszedł ufnie za Eve. W gruncie rzeczy jak dotąd nie wydarzyło się jeszcze nic strasznego.

Bucky zamrugał, przez moment ogłupiony widokiem pomieszczenia, do którego weszli. Rozejrzał się, otwierając coraz szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Choćby bardzo chciał, nie potrafił powstrzymać nasuwającego mu się skojarzenia. Śmietnik.

Co prawda, mieszanina zapachów, które wisiały w powietrzu, daleka była od śmietnikowych aromatów, ale cała reszta - pasowała idealnie.

Trudno byłoby nawet określić rozmiary tego pomieszczenia – było zbyt zawalone wszelakiej maści przedmiotami i ich częściami, które zalegały w stertach na podłodze i wszechobecnych półkach, regałach i w kartonach. O dziwo, w zasięgu wzroku nie było widać żadnej żywej duszy. Eve nie wyglądała jednak na zaskoczoną. Skinęła na Buckiego, żeby się niczym nie przejmował i szedł za nią. Nie miał wielkiego wyboru, więc starając się nie nadepnąć na jakiś układ scalony lub jeden z wszechobecnych kabli, starał się je wymijać śladem Eve.

\- Ktoś tu mieszka? – spytał, pochłonięty podziwianiem wszechobecnych mechanizmów.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Ale nigdy się tym szczególnie nie interesowałam, i tobie też bym to radziła – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem tu tylko w konkretnej sprawie.

\- A powiesz mi w końcu, w jakiej dokładnie?

\- Lubię robić za gołębia pocztowego – pokazała mu język, obracając się przez ramię.

Zanim Bucky zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, skręcili w końcu w lewo. Przy potężnym, także zawalonym rozmaitymi szpargałami biurku, siedział ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, na oko po czterdziestce. Ostre światło lampy zwisającej z sufitu padało na rozgrzebane części laptopa, wybebeszonego niemal doszczętnie. Mężczyzna, jakby z zaskoczeniem, dopiero po chwili podniósł głowę usmarowaną kurzem i czymś ciemnym, rzucając zaskoczone spojrzenie swoim gościom. Zwłaszcza jednak Buckiemu.

\- On jest… ze mną. Mogę za niego ręczyć – Eve powiedziała szybko, wymijając Buckiego i podchodząc do biurka, żeby skupić całą uwagę na sobie.

\- No… Ja tam nie wiem – Stu najwyraźniej nie był co do tego przekonany, wciąż przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie rozgarniętego – jednak jego oczy błyszczały ledwie skrywaną przenikliwością. Bucky milczał, w myślach zastanawiając się, jak dużo ten człowiek wiedział. Eve twierdziła, że nie jest szpiegiem ani nie pracuje dla żadnego rządu, ale takie spojrzenia… Takie spojrzenia miewały osoby, których życie uzależnione było od posiadanych informacji. Oraz od posiadanych ochroniarzy.

\- Już i tak za późno – Eve wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym on nie ma z tym niczego wspólnego. No dalej, Stu, nie mam całego dnia. Mówiłeś, że coś… przyszło.

\- Przyszło, hmm, tak… - mężczyzna niezgrabnie podniósł się z usmarowanego olejem i farbą krzesła, poprawiając zjeżdżające na czubek nosa okulary z grubymi jak denka butelek szkłami. – Pan… klient przyjedzie dopiero jutro, ale, hmm…

\- Wiem, zaniosę wszystko dzisiaj – Eve machnęła ręką, patrząc jak blady jak sama Śmierć mężczyzna przegrzebuje sterty pakunków pod jedną ze ścian. – Nie mów, że zgubiłeś, bo cię chyba…

\- Nie, nie! Mam, nigdy nie gubię… rzeczy – Stu triumfalnie grzmotnął sportową torbą o biurko, niemal miażdżąc Eve palce. Posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale wzięła torbę, przewieszając ją sobie przez ramię.

\- Wszystko tak jak zawsze? – upewniła się, poprawiając pasek.

Stu otworzył małego notebooka wyjętego z szuflady, przez chwilę coś sprawdzając. Bucky przyglądał mu się z boku przez cały czas z coraz większą frustracją. Było w nim coś znajomego, co nasuwało mu na myśl nie w pełni ukształtowane skojarzenia, których nie potrafił odszyfrować. Narastał w nim nieuzasadniony niepokój, jakby był zaledwie o krok od zrozumienia czegoś niezwykle istotnego. Zaczynał czuć chłód. Chciał wyjść, gdziekolwiek, byle dalej od tego miejsca, gdzie coś mu wciąż umykało...

\- Wszystko okej?

Bucky podniósł głowę, posyłając Eve słaby uśmiech. Później wypyta o pewne sprawy, gdy będą już daleko, daleko stąd.

\- Zaraz pójdziemy – obiecała mu.

Stu zerknął na nią znad grubych szkieł.

\- Dawno cię nie było. Minęło, hmm… sporo czasu. Myślałem, że może zostaniesz na trochę. No wiesz… Pogadać. Ostatnim razem, jak się widzieliśmy…

\- Stu, nie mam na razie czasu – Eve weszła mu w słowo, kręcąc głową. Mężczyzna zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, kiwając szybko głową. Bucky odniósł wrażenie, że przez jego dziwnie znajomą twarz przebiega cień zawodu.

\- Spoko. Ale wpadnij… Kiedyś.

Stu wygrzebał skądś kawałek względnie czystej kartki i spisał coś z laptopa. Eve przeczytała to od razu i schowała kartkę do kieszeni spodni. Bez słowa skinęła mu głową, dziękując.

\- Tam… to taki plac…

\- Dziękuję, Stu. Poradzę sobie, tak jak zawsze.

Mężczyzna pokiwał znów szybko głową, pochylając ją i pozornie wracając myślami do rozebranego sprzętu. Przedtem spojrzał jednak jeszcze raz na Buckiego. Na moment. Chwilę, którą można by przeoczyć.

\- Do widzenia, Stu – Eve powiedziała, odwracając się i ruszając z powrotem do wyjścia szybkim krokiem. Widać było po niej, że z ulgą powitała możliwość opuszczenia tego miejsca.

\- Ej…

Bucky obrócił się przez ramię, przystając. Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego niepewnie, bijąc się z myślami.

\- Pilnuj jej – powiedział w końcu cicho, odwracając wzrok. Bucky zmarszczył brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc z jego dziwacznego zachowania, ale zanim zdążył go zapytać, co miał na myśli, usłyszał wołanie Eve z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Skinął mu więc tylko głową na pożegnanie, w myślach obiecując sobie, że tam jeszcze wróci. I bynajmniej nie opuści tego miejsca tak szybko. Stu coś wiedział. Bardzo dużo. Trzeba będzie kiedyś wybadać, jak wiele.

Oni też nie powinni stanowić problemu, uznał Bucky, wymijając dwóch znudzonych ochroniarzy. Czuł chłód promieniujący od lewego ramienia. Metalowa dłoń sama zacisnęła się w pięść, ukryta w kieszeni. Krew buzowała w żyłach, wzburzona samą myślą o walce. Zimno na moment zasnuło jego spojrzenie.

\- Bucky?

Zamrugał, stojąc obok drzwi do klatki schodowej. Wilgotne powietrze zapowiadające deszcz sprawiało, że oddechy zamieniały się w białe obłoczki, szybko rozmywane przez wiatr. Bucky odetchnął rześkim, chłodnym powietrzem. To był inny rodzaj zimna. Przyjemniejszy.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział, wyzbywając się myśli lodowatych niczym wieczna zmarzlina Syberii. Eve wciąż stała naprzeciwko niego, nieprzekonana co do jego zapewnień. Niemal żałowała, że pozwoliła mu iść ze sobą. Nie powinna była wystawiać jego samokontroli na próbę, ale chyba po prostu wierzyła, że był wystarczająco silny, żeby sobie poradzić z nawracającymi obawami. W jej obecności radził sobie z nimi na ogół dobrze, wręcz zaskakująco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę lata dehumanizacji. Bała się pomyśleć, co będzie, gdy już…

\- Naprawdę już dobrze – Bucky przerwał jej myśli, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. – On… jest daleko.

Te słowa przyszły mu łatwo, zupełnie jakby pozbył się lodu okrywającego jego serce wraz z którymś wydychanym obłokiem pary. I tylko odrobinę zbyt szybkie bicie tego drugiego, zimnego serca zdradzało, że nie wszystko było tak, jak by się mogło wydawać i tak, jak próbował twierdzić.

Skostniała, niechciana intuicja, której tak dawno nie dopuścił do głosu, szeptała mu, że coś miało się wydarzyć. Że coś wisiało w powietrzu, zbyt ciepłym i słodkim. Nie do takiego powietrza nawykła. Zima pragnęła wydrzeć się na powierzchnię, choćby na chwilę, i rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Zrobiłaby to szybko. Zawsze działała szybko.

_Nie._

Bucky zrobił głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się powietrzem wolnym od odoru krwi i chłodu skuwającego dusze. To była przeszłość. Pogrzebał ją przecież dawno temu, zmywając z siebie po upadku helikowców. Jeżeli coś miało nadejść, to spotka się z tym twarzą w twarz jako James Buchanan Barnes. Nie będzie nikogo o nic podejrzewał. Świat nie był taki zły, jak mu kiedyś wpajano. Czasami… Czasami można było po prostu zaufać.

\- Mówiłaś, że się spieszysz – Bucky rzucił niedbale, wymijając Eve z uśmiechem rozciągniętym na ustach. – Gdzie się podział cały twój pośpiech?

\- Przestał nadążać za zmianami w twoim nastroju i złożył wypowiedzenie – mruknęła Eve, zrównując się z nim, z torbą wciąż przewieszoną przez ramię.

Bucky parsknął, po cichu przyznając jej rację. Był okres, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz zupełnie ucichł i wszystko było lepiej niż Bucky mógłby marzyć. Ostatnio jednak…

Dzisiaj wciąż czuł chłód szczypiący go w palce, zupełnie jakby niedługo miały zamarznąć, już szczypane ukąszeniami syberyjskiego zimna. Pilnował go, ale nie potrafił się go pozbyć.

Tak samo jak podszeptów intuicji, która mówiła mu, że jeszcze będzie żałował tych prób.

* * *

Bucky nasunął kaptur głębiej na twarz. Chłodny, wiosenny deszcz zmywał z poszarzałych ulic wspomnienia ciepła, które je rozgrzewało w ciągu dnia. Zima odeszła na dobre już dawno temu. Tygodnie minęły niczym jeden dzień, a lód roztopił się, nie pozostawiając po sobie pozornie żadnego śladu.

Czy jednak na pewno…?

Bucky zacisnął obie dłonie w pięści. Mocno, tak żeby bolało. Pragnął bólu. Chciał, żeby ból go otrzeźwił, tak jak zawsze.

Czuł chłód i to bynajmniej nie fizyczny chłód. Od kilku godzin wewnętrznie drżał z zimna, które niczym iskierki wyładowań przeskakiwały pod jego skórą. Pilnował się. Trzymał to na uwięzi tak długo…

Oparł głowę o fasadę muru. Eve zniknęła we wnętrzu budynku kilka minut temu. Powiedziała, że tylko zaniesie tę torbę i zaraz wróci. Nic prostszego. Bucky miał tylko chwilę poczekać na dole.

Poczekałby i tysiąc lat.

Minął miesiąc. Miesiąc, od kiedy ostatni raz tak trząsł się z zimna, które sprawiało, że spojrzenie zachodziło mu mgiełką, a oddech parował, lodowaty i płytki. Minął miesiąc, podczas którego ten chłód był z niego wypierany przez ciepłe, płynne złoto, łagodzące każdy ból.

Dlaczego więc czuł, jakby razem z tym jednym smsem coś brutalnie rozdzieliło ich przepaścią nie do pokonania?

Stojąc samotnie na jej skraju, Bucky nie potrafił zrozumieć, gdzie podziały się te wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile, które utrzymywały go przy życiu i na powierzchni. Teraz, gdy czekał pod tym budynkiem…

Bucky tonął. W zimnej, lodowatej otchłani, z którą nie miał siły walczyć w pojedynkę.

* * *

Kładąc się wieczorem do łóżka, był pewien, że nie zaśnie. Bał się zasnąć i stracić czujność, gdy coś w nim krzyczało, że to będzie błąd. Wciąż czuł lodowate szpony zaciskające się na jego gardle. Nie chciał zasnąć. Samotny. Boleśnie sam, trzęsący się z zimna, które istniało wyłącznie w jego sercu na wskroś przeżartym przez urojenia i fobie, które nieoczekiwanie odżyły w nim na nowo.

Jutro. Jutro wyjdzie im naprzeciw. Jutro nie pozwoli Eve wymigać się od odpowiedzi.

Próbował uspokoić się tymi myślami, jednocześnie odganiając od siebie sen niczym natrętną, znienawidzoną muchę.

Oddałby wszystko, gdyby udało mu się nie zasnąć tamtej nocy. Oddałby wszystko, żeby tylko notatka, którą znalazł następnego dnia, nie okazała się prawdą.

„Przepraszam. Nie szukaj mnie."


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Gdyby smutek i żal potrafiły przeniknąć do rzeczywistego świata, to tak właśnie by wyglądały, pomyślała Eve, równym, mechanicznym krokiem przemierzając samotnie zalewane strugami deszczu ulice. Wilgoć i chłód wpełzały pod ubrania, wywołując gęsią skórkę i dreszcze. Mokre włosy przylepiły się do twarzy, z której nie dałoby się niczego wyczytać.

Ktoś pospiesznie przemykający ulicą szturchnął ją, ale ani on, ani Eve nie zatrzymali się, po chwili oddalając się od siebie na dobre. Poprawiła ciężką, sportową torbę, zabraną z pustego pokoju wynajętego na dwie doby. Nie oglądała się za siebie.

Oszukała go. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się spotkali, otwarcie okłamała Buckiego. Był podejrzliwy. Wyczuwał, że nie mówiła mu całej prawdy. Musiała jakoś go uspokoić, chociaż na krótko, żeby zdążyć wszystko właściwie załatwić. Żałowała, że tak postąpiła, ale co innego miała zrobić? Powiedzieć mu całą prawdę o sobie? O tym, dlaczego właściwie wróciła do Waszyngtonu? O tym, na kogo czekała? A może także o tym, _dlaczego _właściwie czekała…?

Nie. Bucky zasługiwał na mniejsze cierpienie. Eve pamiętała jeszcze, jaki ból wywoływało w nim wspominanie o HYDRZE. Gdyby się dowiedział… Eve nigdy nie była dobrym człowiekiem. Nigdy też nie twierdziła, że nim jest. A mimo to Bucky ją zaakceptował.

Nie powinna burzyć jego świata. Niech uzna, że odeszła tak po prostu. Niech nie doszukuje się prawdy, bo ta prawda… może się okazać bardziej bolesna od wszystkich kłamstw.

Zapomnienie o pewnych sprawach czasami może okazać się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Mimo wszystko.

* * *

_Przepraszam. Nie szukaj mnie._

Nie.

Bucky nie wierzył. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś wyrwało mu kawałek duszy. To było po stokroć gorsze niż wszystkie rany i kary zadane przez HYDRĘ.

To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Dlaczego tak się stało? Dlaczego nie mógł tego powstrzymać?

Chciał, żeby to okazało się jedynie snem. Strasznym, bolesnym koszmarem, z którego jednak w końcu się obudzi, tak jak zawsze.

Wiedział jednak, że tym razem tak się nie stanie. To nie był sen, a jedynie ponura, równie bolesna rzeczywistość.

Ona odeszła.

Bucky poczuł, jak ogarnia go chłód.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. Zamknął oczy, powoli opadając na kolana. Pochylił głowę, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Dławił się. Coś ścisnęło mu się w piersi, tuż obok serca. Lodowate igły lodu przeszyły je gładko, zbyt gładko, zupełnie jakby tam właśnie było miejsce na ten cały chłód i zimno, których myślał, że się pozbył. To nie było takie proste. Życie… wcale nie było proste.

Zacisnął pięści, mocno, aż niemal poczuł, jak trzaskają mu mięśnie i ścięgna. Bioniczne ramię zasyczało cicho, rekalibrując się jakby w odpowiedzi na doskonale znane uczucia.

Zimno… Było tak zimno…

Bucky usiadł na podłodze w kuchni, chowając twarz w dłoniach i tą barierą odgradzając się od świata. Czuł się pusty. Obolały. Samotny. Do niedawna sądził, że już nigdy nic podobnego nie będzie miało w jego życiu miejsca, ale… najwyraźniej się mylił. Boże, jak bardzo się mylił…

To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Nie wtedy, gdy niemal uwierzył, że zima odeszła…

Nie odeszła.

Bucky jęknął przez zaciśnięte szczęki, drżąc na całym ciele jak w febrze. Była tu. Chłód i pustka, które przez tyle dekad zajmowały honorowe miejsca w jego sercu, powróciły, dopominając się o swoje. Tak łatwo byłoby się im poddać. Tak łatwo byłoby zwrócić im kontrolę nad sobą, tak jak dawniej, tak jak wtedy, gdy było mu najlepiej…

NIE.

Bucky nie chciał odejść. Nie chciał znów zanurzyć się w dusznej, zimnej otchłani, do której spadał, ilekroć Zimowy Żołnierz wyrywał się na powierzchnię. Nie chciał go. Nienawidził go. Nie chciał znów stać się pustą, bezduszną maszyną, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zapomnienie o całym tym bólu. Istniały rzeczy, o których nie chciał zapomnieć. I z których nie chciał tak łatwo zrezygnować.

\- Eve…? – niemal nie poznał własnego głosu, słabego i zachrypniętego. Z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Eve…? – powtórzył już głośniej, boleśnie powoli podnosząc się na nogi.

Nie. To nie mogło tak być. Eve musiała się zgrywać, tak jak to zawsze robiła. Na pewno chciała go jedynie nastraszyć, a potem śmiać się z jego naiwności.

\- Eve?

Podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, miękkie i wiotkie, trzymając się dłonią za serce – serce, które z każdą chwilą pokrywał coraz grubszy lód. Lód, który mówił, że nikogo w tym domu już nie ma. Lód, który pragnął uczynnie zapełnić tę pustkę.

\- Eve! – krzyknął. Rozpacz zawibrowała mu w gardle.

Musiała tu być, gdzieś, gdziekolwiek. Musiała…

Przeszukał jeden pokój, drugi, salon… Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie tak jak powinno, tak jak zawsze wyglądało. Kubki i niezmyte talerze poustawiane w zlewie; książki nieodłożone na półki; ubrania porozwieszane na każdej możliwej powierzchni; buty, o które można się było potknąć…

I tylko jej brakowało. Nie tak, jakby wyszła na chwilę. Brakowało jej tak przeraźliwie i nieodwołalnie, jakby wiedziała, że już tu nie wróci i jakby ta świadomość przesiąknęła ściany i pokoje. Jakby wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Bucky stanął w drugim korytarzyku. Widział drzwi, które zawsze były zamknięte na klamkę. Pokoje, do których nikt nie chodził.

Zimną, skostniałą od mrozu dłonią otworzył je.

Puste, zimne pomieszczenie. Nie, nie puste ani opustoszałe – opuszczone. Kurz osiadał tam grubą warstwą na wszystkim, począwszy od mebli, a kończąc na podłodze. Zasnuwał liczne zdjęcia porozwieszane w ramkach. Wisiał w nagle poruszonym powietrzu, zafascynowany nowym gościem. Dawno nikogo nie widział. Właściwie od czasu, gdy poprzedni lokator pokoju spakował się na studia. A potem wyjechał na wakacje i już nie wrócił.

Mężczyzna niepewnie postąpił krok do przodu, niemal bojąc się zaczerpnąć głębszy wdech. Miał wrażenie, jakby każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch mógł zburzyć to miejsce, obrócić je w proch. Było niczym sanktuarium, w którym pozostały na ołtarzach jedynie wspomnienia.

Wspomnienia… zupełnie innej osoby.

Czas się tak jakby zatrzymał, konserwując wszystko w stanie, w jakim zostało pozostawione kilka lat temu. Zupełnie, jakby wciąż czekało na czyjś powrót.

Bucky pochylił głowę, nie potrafiąc opanować dreszczy. Żałował, że tam wszedł. Nie powinien był naruszać spokoju tego miejsca. Nie powinien był się łudzić. Nie powinien myśleć, że…

Jego wzrok padł na jedno ze zdjęć.

Bucky zamarł, przez moment potrafiąc się w nie jedynie wpatrywać.

Zimowy Żołnierz zacisnął szczęki. Bioniczna proteza zasyczała, rekalibrując się. Ciemne, piwne oczy pokrył szron.

* * *

Napięte jak postronki mięśnie grały pod skórą. Miękkie, sprężyste kroki niosły go do przodu jak na skrzydłach. Oczy, zimne i skupione, ukrywał kaptur, nasunięty możliwie mocno na twarz pozbawioną emocji. Droga była krótka i szybka – liczył się tylko cel. Cel, którego zapach niemal fizycznie wyczuwał. On. Żołnierz.

Nieliczne osoby, które znajdowały się w tej okolicy, schodziły mu z drogi nieomal odruchowo. Nie pasował tam. Był zbyt pewny siebie. I wyczuwało się od niego coś, co odradzało kwestionowanie tej pewności.

Zimowy żołnierz nie miał ochoty na dyskusje.

Wyjął nóż, gdy tylko zszedł schodami w znany już sobie ciemny, wilgotny korytarz. Nie zwrócił uwagi na chód. Zimno… było niemal przyjemne.

Huknęły wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi. Zimowy Żołnierz poczuł przyjemny opór łamiącego się materiału pod wpływem kopnięcia. Tak… Znów był dawnym sobą.

Dwaj mężczyźni zerwali się na równe nogi, błyskawicznie odbezpieczając trzymaną w pogotowiu broń, ale byli zbyt wolni. Zimowy Żołnierz uchylił się przed pierwszym strzałem, nurkując pod ramieniem mężczyzny. Trzasnęły łamane kości, gdy metalowa pięść z siłą taranu zderzyła się z jego przedramieniem.

Zimowy Żołnierz był silny. Szybki. Niczym dobrze naoliwiona maszyna.

Podciął nogi drugiemu mężczyźnie, powalając go na ziemię i wytrącając z ręki broń. Opadł na niego całym ciężarem, wbijając mu kolano w brzuch i wyduszając powietrze, nie pozwalając wydać choćby dźwięku. Uniósł nóż, tak jak dziesiątki już razy…

\- Stój!

Zimowy Żołnierz zamarł niczym posąg. Znał ten głos. Coś… Coś przebijało się przez mglistą zasłonę furii.

Obrócił głowę w stronę, z której on dobiegał. Zimne, martwe spojrzenie napotkało parę jasnych, przestraszonych oczu.

\- Zostaw ich – powiedział mężczyzna, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad łamiącym się ze zgrozy i przejęcia głosem.

Bucky zamknął oczy. Pamiętał go. Pamiętał… szukał go. Miał go znaleźć. Ale dlaczego…?

Myśli były powolne, ociężałe. Zimowy Żołnierz walczył, nie chcąc znów zniknąć w niebycie, wepchnięty na siłę pod powierzchnię świadomości. Bucky walczył przez chwilę sam ze sobą. W końcu jednak, po chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, wygrał z nim. Odsunął nóż od szyi znieruchomiałego pod nim mężczyzny, bojącego się choćby drgnąć.

Bucky mruknął coś niewyraźnie, podnosząc się na nogi. Adrenalina wciąż dudniła mu w skroniach – pamiętał już jednak, po co przyszedł.

\- Ty… - podniósł rozdarty wzrok na Stu. – Kim jesteś dla Eve?

Stu przełknął ślinę. Zerknął na dwóch postawnych ochroniarzy, rozłożonych na łopatki na podłodze.

\- Ja… Powiem ci. Wszystko. Ale musisz pójść ze mną. Ja… Nie jestem zagrożeniem…

\- Ja o tym zadecyduję – Bucky warknął, w tej samej chwili już żałując wściekłości w swoim głosie. Nic mu nie przyjdzie z przerażonego gościa, który nawet dwóch zdań nie będzie potrafił sklecić. – Dobra, nie ważne. Chodźmy tam. Ale… musisz mi powiedzieć. Wszystko.

Stu żarliwie pokiwał głową, wciąż patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wzrokiem kazał jednemu z ochroniarzy zająć się partnerem ze złamaną ręką. Bucky czekał. Czekał cierpliwie, w ciszy uspokajając szalejącą w głębi serca śnieżycę. Nie mógł znów w niej zniknąć… Nie teraz, gdy był tak blisko. Nie teraz, gdy miał cel, dla którego warto było cierpieć.

Ruszył za Stu, cicho niczym duch.

* * *

Eve wypuściła siwe kłęby dymu, które zaraz rozpłynęły się w powietrzu wilgotnym od deszczu.

Stała pod wiatą, po drugiej stronie ulicy od zbiegowiska, do którego centrum ani nie chciała, ani nie dałaby rady się zbliżyć. Reporterom i dziennikarzom wcale nie przeszkadzały lejące się z nieba strugi deszczu. Czekali mniej lub bardziej cierpliwie w kręgu wokół wyjścia z jednego z biurowców, odgrodzeni od niego bezpośrednio przez mur wynajętych ochroniarzy. Niedługo miała stamtąd wyjść niezła szycha, która ostatnio nieco namieszała w interesach swojej spółki, a zwłaszcza w jej filii w Waszyngtonie. No ale cóż… Zapewne nie jest łatwo być prezesem tak wielkiej spółki farmaceutycznej. Cierpli się zwłaszcza na chroniczny nadmiar pieniędzy.

Oraz dwulicowość.

Eve zdusiła niedopałek na murze budynku, rzucając go po chwili na ziemię. Zerknęła na czerwoną plamkę, którą przeoczyła na nadgarstku. Wytarła ją szybko, wyrzucając chusteczkę do stojącego obok kosza. Nie było sensu zostawiać po sobie więcej śmieci niż to było konieczne.

Wyszła spod wiaty. Ciężka torba przyjemnie obijała się o udo.

Już niedługo się doczekacie, pomyślała, mijając tłum koczujących dziennikarzy.

Już niedługo zdobędziecie materiał na pierwszą stronę.

* * *

Stu przystanął niepewnie obok swojego biurka. Wydawało się jeszcze bardziej zagracone niż było poprzednio – o ile oczywiście było to możliwe.

Bucky dostrzegł na ekranie otwartego laptopa obraz z dwóch kamer. Stu dostrzegł jego wzrok.

\- Miałem… przeczucie, że jeszcze wrócisz – powiedział, zacinając się. Oblizał nerwowo wargi, poprawiając spadające okulary. Powoli, z wahaniem, usiadł w fotelu za blatem. – I, jak widać, nie pomyliłem się tak bardzo… - nerwowo wykrzywił usta w grymasie, który chyba miał być uśmiechem. Bucky nie dał się zwieść. Górował nad kruchym, drobnym mężczyzną, wciąż trzymając w dłoni nóż. I chociaż odegnał chwilowo Zimowego Żołnierza, to wcale nie znaczyło to, że stał się mniej niebezpieczny.

\- Kim jesteś? – wycedził twardo przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie spuszczając miażdżącego spojrzenia ze Stu, który zdawał się pod jego wpływem kurczyć coraz bardziej.

\- Ja… Pracowałem kiedyś dla wywiadu. Jestem dobry w te klocki, zwłaszcza jeśli wiążą się ze stroną techniczną różnych spraw, więc jakoś tak wyszło, że zaciągnąłem się tam na jakiś czas. Doraźnie, można by powiedzieć. Ale teraz… Teraz mnie nie ma. Jestem nikim i nikim wolałbym pozostać. To dobre życie. Momentami trudne, ale na pewno lepsze… spokojniejsze. I mimo wszystko bezpieczniejsze, chociaż z tym też najwyraźniej różnie bywa… - prychnął cicho do siebie, spuszczając wzrok. – Mnie… naprawdę nie obchodzi, kim byłeś. Tak, ja… zetknąłem się kiedyś z twoimi plikami – dodał, dostrzegając szok na twarzy Buckiego. – Ale to było dawno i nie miałem do nich prawdziwego dostępu. Skojarzyłem jedynie niedawno fakty i tyle. Nigdy nie miałem ochoty cię wydać, więc możesz być o to spokojny. Niczego bym na tym nie zyskał, a jedynie sprawiłbym, że pewne służby znów by się mną zainteresowały. Poza tym Eve… najwyraźniej ci zaufała.

\- Najwyraźniej nie na tyle, by powiedzieć mi całą prawdę – odparł Bucky. Czuł w gardle narastającą suchość, przez którą jego głos chrypiał niezależnie od niego. To jednak nie miało znaczenia. Żadnego.

Stu zacisnął usta, nerwowo wyłamując swoje długie, chude niczym pajęcze odnóża, palce.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie było łatwe także dla niej – powiedział. Po chwili wahania otworzył jeden z folderów. Podniósł wzrok na Buckiego.

\- Nazywam się Stuart Anthony Sandler i jestem młodszym bratem Howarda Benedicta Sandlera. Ojca Eve – powiedział, odwracając laptopa w stronę Buckiego.

\- Co to ma do rze…

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Coś… odebrało mu go. Nie, nie _coś. _Zdjęcie. Zdjęcie nagrobka, na którym wyryte były cztery imiona.

Na dole, pod Howardem B. Sandlerem widniało imię osoby, która zmarła dokładnie tego samego dnia.

Eveline Sandler.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Ciężkie i gęste niczym smoła chmury przetaczały się niechętnie po niebie ponad miastem. Strugi lepkiego deszczu chłostały nielicznych przechodniów, jacy jeszcze pozostali na ulicach i bębniły w pełznące w ślimaczym tempie samochody i o dachy budynków.

Cisza. Cisza dźwięczała w uszach. Pustka. Monotonny szmer padającego deszczu. Niezliczone miliony kropel pędziły na spotkanie twardej, brutalnej rzeczywistości, na końcu zderzając się z nią i gasnąc, rozpryskując się na jeszcze drobniejsze formy. Wciąż i wciąż. Zupełnie, jakby miało to jakiś cel. Zupełnie, jakby miało to coś udowodnić.

Eve nie poruszała się. Zamarła, przycupnięta na skraju dachu. Tak. To miało cel. Cel, który utrzymywał ją przy życiu od sześciu lat. Cel, któremu oddała się całkowicie. Cel, który pomagał jej pociągnąć za spust.

Niezliczoną ilość razy…

Nie. To nie była prawda. Pamiętała wszystko. Każdego trupa, którego za sobą zostawiała. I wszystko, co sprawiło, że żadnego z nich nie żałowała.

* * *

_Nie rób tego, tato. Nie pozwól im się wykorzystywać. Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego to robią. I jeszcze lepiej wiesz, że nie możesz im na to pozwolić. Widziałeś, co oni potrafią zrobić. Wiesz, do czego są zdolni. Nie zapomniałeś. Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałeś. Tak samo jak ja, ty także nie potrafisz pozbyć się tego widoku spod powiek._

_Nie patrz więc na mnie. Odwróć wzrok, gdy to samo będą robić ze mną. Nie patrz… bo wtedy ja też już nie dam dłużej rady…_

* * *

Eve przygryzła wargę. Mocno, aż poczuła krew ściekającą jej do ust. Istniały sprawy, o których nie można było zapomnieć i wybaczyć ich, nawet jeśli bardzo by się chciało. Więzy, których nie da się tak łatwo przerwać, nadal będą kształtować późniejsze wybory i decyzje. Nawet, jeśli nie będzie to proste, to nie należy spuszczać oczu z celu, ustanowionego tyle lat temu. Nigdy. Bo gdy się zacznie wierzyć, że można pogodzić zwykłe życie z losem, który się dla siebie wybrało, wtedy… wtedy można zacząć mieć nadzieję, że to się uda. Że to się może udać pomimo wszelkich przeciwności. Że życie może wyglądać inaczej. Że z tym, co nas wiąże, można wygrać.

Eve ponownie skupiła wzrok na tłumach zgromadzonych pod parasolami na dole. Poprawiła uchwyt na karabinie snajperskim; upewniła się po raz kolejny, czy stoi twardo na podpórce. Koniec długiej lufy wystającej nieco zza krawędzi dachu zadrżał nieznacznie, gdy klęcząc, przeniosła ciężar na drugie kolano. To nie było odpowiednie miejsce na takie myśli. Ani czas. Chociaż on… on chyba nigdy nie będzie odpowiedni.

Czas… to jedynie puste pojęcie, zależne od chwilowych splotów wydarzeń i okoliczności. Z założenia nie może być ani dobry ani zły.

Więc dlaczego nie potrafiła myśleć o miesiącu, który właśnie przeminął, inaczej, niż tylko z tęsknotą?

Bucky.

To on to sprawił. To przez niego zaczęła się wahać. Przez niego niemal zaczęła wierzyć, że może gdzieś głęboko w sercu nie jest wcale tak zła. Że jest w niej jeszcze coś dobrego.

Jednak…

To nie takie proste. Od pewnych spraw nie da się tak łatwo uciec, wmawiając sobie, że to zbyt wielkie brzemię.

Eve wypuściła z płuc powietrze – powoli i cicho, jakby mogło ją to zdradzić. Skupiła się na świecie widzianym przez lunetkę. Nic innego nie istniało w tamtej chwili. Nic nie mogło jej przeszkodzić.

Przy wyjściu z budynku w dole zapanowało poruszenie. Eve wstrzymała oddech, gdy w końcu ujrzała twarz, której wyczekiwała od kilku godzin. Niski, siwiejący mężczyzna zdawał się niczego nie podejrzewać. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, widząc tłum reporterów, którzy na niego czatowali, pospiesznie wykrzykując pytania i oskażenia. Na pewno miał już przygotowanych co najmniej kilka bajeczek, którymi mógłby się znów wykpić i wyminąć ze sprawiedliwością…

Nie. Nigdy więcej.

Deszcz szumiał gdzieś daleko, w innym świecie, oddzielonym niewidzialną kurtyną. Coś… Coś jeszcze się za nia kryło. Coś niespodziewanie wtargnęło w pustkę, mącąc symfonię wiatru.

Nie. Nie mogła się teraz tym zająć. Teraz… teraz…

Broń kliknęła cicho, gdy odskoczył naciśnięty spust. Pocisk poszybował przez kurtynę spadającej wody, roztrącając przedwcześnie obumarłe krople.

Bez choćby cienia protestu, zagłębił się w skroni mężczyzny, rzucając go na ziemię, w kałuże, w których odbijało się ciemne, pochmurne niebo.

_Ktoś…_

Eve nie patrzyła na to. Wiedziała, że nie spudłowała. I wiedziała, że ktoś był za nią…

Błyskawicznie odwróciła się, nie odrywając policzka od jeszcze ciepłego metalu. Czarna niczym noc lufa zatoczyła krąg, szybciej niż można by przewidzieć…

Metal szczęknął o metal; karabin zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Eve przesunęła się o krok do tyłu, tracąc równowagę, ale zanim zdążyła choćby pomyśleć o upadku, poczuła szarpnięcie za ramię, przywracające ją do pionu. Podniosła zaskoczony wzrok, zamierając z ręką w połowie drogi do ukrytego noża.

\- …Bucky? – wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na ostatnią osobę, którą chciała w tamtej chwili zobaczyć.

Odsunął się bez słowa, wypuszczając ją. Przez ułamek sekundy Eve była pewna, że stoi przed nią Zimowy żołnierz. Pusty. Zimny.

To nie był jednak on.

Bucky stanął naprzeciw niej, patrząc jej prosto w oczy twardym wzrokiem. Deszcz zmoczył ich włosy, przylepione do twarzy, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Wiatr przetaczał się gdzieś obok, hucząc i niosąc odległe krzyki.

\- Dlaczego?

Pojedyncze słowo zawisło pomiędzy nimi niczym akt oskarżenia, w równym stopniu pełne wyrzutów, co innych pytań cisnących się na usta. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego w ogóle? Dlaczego… samotnie…?

\- To nie jest takie proste, Bucky… – Eve pokręciła głową. Oparła karabin o ziemię. Nagle zaczął jej ciążyć. Musiała się na nim wesprzeć, nagle przygnieciona siłą dmącego wiatru, który trzepotał w połach jej płaszcza.

Bucky zerknął ponad jej ramieniem, na sąsiedni budynek.

\- Powinniśmy stąd zejść – powiedział bezosobowo. – To dobre miejsce, jeśli ktoś tam…

\- Już się go pozbyłam. Nikogo tam już nie ma – Eve przerwała mu, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę i opuszczając wzrok.

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, nagle grzęznąc i nie odnajdując drogi na zewnątrz. Od początku wiedział, że mówiła prawdę. To było jednak… To było zbyt trudne.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał ponownie, wydobywając zachrypnięty głos gdzieś z otchłani w głębi siebie. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? I dlaczego… Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Zbyt dużo pytań… - Eve pokręciła wolno głową. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie po tym wszystkim.

Dotyk lodowatego karabinu parzył jej palce, jednak nie wypuściła go. Świat, w którym dotychczas żyli, rozpadał się wokół nich na tysiące perlistych odłamków.

\- Nie chciałam cię ranić, Bucky – powiedziała cicho, nie pozwalając jednak słowom zostać zagłuszonymi przez ulewę. – Zwłaszcza gdy już wiem, przez co przeszedłeś. Bałam się… że to może okazać się dla ciebie zbyt wielkim brzemieniem. Nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić. Nie czeka się tu nic poza bólem, którego chciałam ci oszczędzić…

\- Odchodząc bez słowa? Znikając – tak po prostu? Co może być gorsze od tego? Powiedz mi – dodał twardo, nie ustępując i nie zamierzając odejść bez odpowiedzi.

W oddali zawyły syreny policyjne, powoli przedzierając się przez zablokowane korkami dzielnice. Żadna ze stojących na dachu osób nie zwróciła na nie jednak uwagi. Nie miały znaczenia. Były niczym w porównaniu z tym, co kryło się w otulonej mrokiem przeszłości, która teraz niechętnie wypłynęła na powierzchnię.

\- Po tym jak sześć lat temu uciekłam z bazy HYDRY, znalazła mnie TARCZA. Zabrali mnie do siebie; początkowo miałam służyć w charakterze świadka i powiedzieć wszystko, co wiedziałam o tym, co planują, a potem… potem wrócić. Do swojego życia. Do swojego zwyczajnego, dawnego życia. Nie chciałam – powiedziała. Po jej twarzy przemknął nikły cień uśmiechu. – Wybrałam inną drogę. Wcielili mnie w swoje szeregi, pozbawiając dawnej tożsamości. Dzięki temu mogłam brać… pewnego rodzaju misje, na ogół połączone z bezpośrednią konfrontacją z agenturą HYDRY, na czym najbardziej mi zależało. Na początku czułam się cudownie, mogąc nasycić pragnienie zemsty po latach przygotowań, ale… to nie było to. TARCZA działała powoli, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że podyktowane to było daleko idącą ostrożnością. Jednak... To nie było dla mnie. Męczyłam się, tygodniami siedząc praktycznie bezczynnie. W końcu… postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Miałam kontakty i możliwości. Dla TARCZY… upozorowałam własną śmierć. Bałam się, że nie uwierzą w nią, że coś pominęłam, przeoczyłam, ale tak się nie stało. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle w ogólnym rozrachunku. Po raz kolejny umarłam. Nie żałowałam jednak. Zawdzięczam TARCZY naprawdę wiele, ale nie wystarczająco, by potulnie czekać na łaskawe zezwolenie na zrobienie tego, co musiało być zrobione jak najszybciej.

\- Czyli czego?

\- Zemsty na HYDRZE – odparła Eve, w końcu podnosząc na niego wzrok. – Osoba, którą właśnie zabiłam, była jednym z jej inżynierów. Dlatego właśnie przyjechałam do Waszyngtonu – chciałam się przygotować na jego przybycie. Potem jednak miały miejsce wypadki na helikowcach, Triskelion, obława… Jego przybycie odwlekało się, pewnie za bardzo się bał. Stu na bieżąco śledził go przez cały czas. Jest… w tym dobry. I on także pragnął zemsty.

\- Ilu? – Bucky spytał nagle.

\- Co? – Eve zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co pyta.

\- Ilu ich zabiłaś?

\- Bucky…

\- Ilu? – powtórzył, a w jego głosie zadźwięczała stalowa nuta.

\- Dziewięćdziesięciu… ośmiu.

Bucky zamknął oczy. Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem osób.

Gdyby był kimś innym, zapewne spróbowałby sobie wyobrazić, co musiało się kiedyś wydarzyć w życiu kogokolwiek, żeby było w stanie popchnąć go do takiego działania. Pewnie spróbowałby postawić się na jej miejscu.

Nie musiał jednak. Bucky rozumiał. Od dawna czuł w sobie dokładnie to samo pragnienie.

Gdy postąpił krok do przodu, Eve odruchowo spięła się, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios lub wyrzuty. Na moment zesztywniała z zaskoczenia, gdy zamknęły się wokół niej ramiona, ciepłe i emanujące pewnością.

\- Bucky… - mruknęła w jego ramię, mrugając szybko.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział równie cicho, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Przecież mówiłem, że cię nie zostawię.

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz…?- szepnęła, ciesząc się, że im obojgu po twarzach spływał deszcz.

\- Wiem.

\- Będziemy musieli wyjechać stąd na trochę.

\- Najpierw… Najpierw może nie dajmy się złapać policji?

\- Zgoda.

**Od Autora: No dobra, mam nadzieję, że miło wam się czyta, ale jeśli ktoś chociaż przez chwilę pomyślał, że to już koniec, to się grubo pomylił. To absolutnie nie jest koniec historii - no góra jednego wątku. Za tydzień normalnie rozdział. I potem też. Swoją drogą, miło by mi było, gdybyście się pokusili o wypełnienie niewielkiej ankiety na moim koncie - odnośnie tego, jak się tu znaleźliście. Chciałabym tylko zaspokoić ciekawość.**

**Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Samochód pędził pustą autostradą, prawdopodobnie próbując przebić barierę dźwięku, a z radia huczało „Stairway to heaven".

Bucky przełknął nerwowo ślinę, próbując skupić uwagę na mijanych drzewach. Bezskutecznie. Za szybko mijały.

\- Ja rozumiem, że piosenka może być sugerująca, ale może byśmy jednak zwolnili? – zaproponował nieśmiało.

\- Oj, nie gadaj, że przeszkadza ci ten dreszczyk emocji i adrenaliny - Eve machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Buckiemu na ten widok głos uwiązł w gardle. Najchętniej przykleiłby jej obie ręce do kierownicy. I zablokował pedał gazu. Albo najchętniej zamienił się z nią miejscami. Ewentualnie wrzucił ją też do bagażnika – tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Dreszczyk emocji to jedno. Perspektywa rozsmarowania po asfalcie… to coś całkiem innego.

\- Oj tam. Wyliżesz się z tego.

\- A co ja, nieśmiertelny jestem?!

\- A skąd wiesz? Niczego nie można być pewnym, dopóki nie wystawiło się tego na próbę, jak to mawiał Mistrz Wu-shing z Dzień Dobry, Kolumbio….

\- Ja cię ładnie proszę – patrz z łaski swojej na drogę podczas swoich filozoficznych rozważań…

\- Ależ z ciebie panikarz… - Eve mruknęła, posłusznie odwracając głowę. Zupełnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Bucky był blady jak ściana i tak ciężko oddychał. No przecież chyba nic się na tej drodze nie pojawi znikąd. A nawet jeśli, to co? Przecież miała drugi pas. Zwłaszcza, że jechała niemal przepisowo – po swoim. „Niemal" znajdowało się tam, ponieważ mimo wszystko nie można było nie zauważyć, że liczby na wyświetlaczu i na mijanych ograniczeniach prędkości nijak się miały do siebie.

Ale to tylko szczegóły. Kogo by obchodziły szczegóły, gdy za oknem taki piękny dzień?

\- Spodoba ci się tam, zobaczysz – Eve powiedziała wesoło do Buckiego, próbując chociaż odrobinę rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę w samochodzie. – Wokoło jest las, jest jeziorko, a o tej porze roku pewnie nie ma jeszcze ludzi, więc dodatkowo będzie spokój.

\- „Spokój wieczysty" chyba…

\- A to w wypadku, gdy tam jednak nie dojedziemy. Ale po co się stresować na zapas? To niezdrowe.

\- Przebywanie w twoim pobliżu jest niezdrowe.

\- Delikatnie przypominam, że sam chciałeś ze mną jechać.

\- Nie było tematu.

Eve parsknęła cicho śmiechem. Uwielbiała się z nim droczyć. Bucky wydawał się jednak wyjątkowo nie podzielać jej entuzjazmu. Wywróciła oczami, wzdychając rozpaczliwie. Zwolniła o kilkanaście kilometrów, momentalnie czując, jak wydłuża im się trasa. Bucky jednak rozluźnił się odrobinę. Maleńką, ale przynajmniej przestał błagać o pomoc przodków trzy pokolenia wstecz i zrzędzić coś o „babach za kółkiem".

\- Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się to miejsce. Kiedyś co lato tam jeździłam. Pan Baulet świetnie wybrał miejsce. No i dobrze je prowadzi. Teraz jest już pewnie trochę stary, ale wątpię, żeby się wiele zmienił.

\- To czemu mam takie złe przeczucia…?

\- To już sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie.

\- A ten... pan Baulet. On prowadzi jakiś zajazd? Co to w ogóle jest?

\- Hmm… Mi się to zawsze kojarzyło z takim wielkim domkiem letniskowym. Jest paręnaście pokoi do wynajęcia na górze, a na dole wielki salon i kilka pokoi, w których mieszka pan Baulet. To naprawdę sympatyczny gość.

\- A on… wie o tobie?

Eve przez chwilę milczała.

\- Raczej… Nie do końca. Z tego, co wynikło z naszej rozmowy, pamięta mnie z dzieciństwa, ale raczej niewiele poza tym. Pytał czy rodzice przyjadą. Cóż… To starszy człowiek. Ma już swoje lata i trochę przez nie przeszedł. Wolałabym go nie martwić niepotrzebnie.

\- Rozumiem – Bucky pokiwał głową. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, skręcili w boczną drogę, znacznie mniej uczęszczaną i niemal niewidoczną. Las zamknął się za nimi, odgradzając ich od starego świata.

Eve znacznie zwolniła, z mozołem przedzierając się przez zastygłe, błotne koleiny. Rozszczelniła okno, pozwalając ciepłemu, wiosennemu powietrzu pierwszego dnia maja wpaść do środka. Las wokół nich szumiał zielenią. Bucky z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się dookoła. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz miał okazję doświadczyć czegoś takiego. Po chwili zastanowienia uznał, że ich przymusowe „wakacje" może jednak nie będą takie złe, jak początkowo sądził.

Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy, zza ostatniego zakrętu wyłonił się duży, piętrowy budynek, z zewnątrz przypominający górskie chatki, idealnie wkomponowany we wszechobecną naturę, zupełnie jakby był wycięty z pocztówki. W chwili, gdy Bucky i Eve wyjechali zza zakrętu, z werandy zszedł starszy mężczyzna, żeby ich przywitać. Dalej, za jego plecami, widoczne było czyste jezioro o niczym nie zmąconej tafli, w której odbijały się pędzące przez niebo obłoki.

Eve zaparkowała na niewielkim, pustym placyku za budynkiem. Z cichym jękiem rozprostowała stawy, wysiadając. Bucky także wyszedł, z ulgą prostując się, i nie spuszczając przy tym czujnego i nieufnego wzroku ze starszego mężczyzny, który podszedł do nich, wspierając się na lasce. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie z Eve.

\- Trochę wyrosłaś od naszego ostatniego spotkania – powiedział pan Baulet, puszczając do niej z uśmiechem oczko.

\- Dla pana za to czas najwyraźniej się zatrzymał – odparła, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Skamieliny rzadko ulegają zmianom – staruszek zaśmiał się pogodnie, po chwili zwracając wzrok ciepłych, błękitnych oczu na Buckiego, stojącego niepewnie w lekkim oddaleniu. – A ten młody człowiek to…?

\- Bucky – powiedziała szybko Eve, wyręczając go. – Ale reaguje też na Mrożonka.

\- Och. Zacny przydomek. Z takim zdrobnieniem się jeszcze nie spotkałem, ale jak widać, człowiek uczy się całe życie. Miło mi cię poznać – staruszek wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Bucky uścisnął po chwili wahania, stając bokiem i kryjąc lewą ręką za plecami.

\- Mi… także – mruknął, siląc się na swobodny ton.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pobyt w tym zakątku będzie dla was przyjemny, nawet pomimo drobnych niedogodności, o których już wspominałem przez telefon. Mój syn niestety musiał wyjechać na jakiś czas, więc mogą wystąpić pewne…

\- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze – Eve machnęła ręką. – Chwilowy brak luksusu raczej nam nie zaszkodzi, a poza tym przywiozłam ze sobą Pana Złotą Rączkę, więc wszelkie ewentualne problemy nie będą miały szansy zaistnieć na dłużej.

Bucky posłał jej ciężkie spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej Eve zapomniała go poinformować, że będzie wykorzystywany w charakterze pomocy domowej i gościa-od-wszystkiego. To na pewno było tylko drobne, zupełnie przypadkowe i niecelowe przeoczenie. Na pewno.

\- No jak tak, to faktycznie nie ma się czym przejmować – staruszek pokiwał głową, z uśmiechem przemykającym mu od czasu do czasu przez usta. – W takim razie weźcie bagaże i pokażę wam pokoje.

\- No to chodźmy. Łap, Bucky – Eve rzuciła mu przez ramię kluczyki do samochodu, obracając się na pięcie i ruszając za oddalającym się mężczyzną.

\- A ty gdzie? Sam mam je nieść?!

\- No po coś cię karmię przecież. Wykorzystaj tę masę mięśniową do czegoś pożytecznego – poradziła mu na odchodnym, po chwili znikając za rogiem werandy.

Bucky prychnął, pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukając ratunku lub pomocy… i wrócił, zrezygnowany, po bagaże.

* * *

Bucky strzyknął stawami, schodząc po schodach z piętra. Skręcił w stronę głównego pomieszczenia, dostrzegając w nim gawędzących wesoło Eve i pana Bauleta. Oni także go zauważyli, więc nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko do nich dołączyć.

Przysiadł w miękkim fotelu, ustawionym niedaleko kominka, aktualnie wygaszonego. Nad nim powieszony był duży starannie wykonany obraz przedstawiający zalesiony pejzaż. Samo pomieszczenie było wyjątkowo duże; spokojnie mogłoby w nim przebywać nawet kilkunastu gości i wciąż nie miałoby się wrażenia tłoku. Było urządzone prosto, ale ze smakiem, co nadawało jego wnętrzu wrażenia przytulności, którego dopełniały zarówno obrazy, kilka półek z książkami, jak i miękki, gruby dywan rozłożony pod nogami. Bucky niemal mógłby poczuć się odprężony. Niemal, ponieważ wbijał w niego wzrok morderca.

Morderca, właśnie rozszarpujący swoją gumową ofiarę na jego oczach.

Wielkie, ogniście rude kocisko o długiej, dziko splątanej sierści wbijało w niego nienawistny wzrok zgniłozielonych ślepi, rozwalone na stole i z wściekłością i zażartością godnymi lepszej sprawy, wgryzało się w gumową kaczuszkę, cicho popiskującą pomiędzy jego zębami.

Bucky z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę. Patrząc na ten akt powolnej agonii myszy, nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że rude kocisko z ogromną przyjemnością zatopiłoby kły także na jego gardle.

Eve westchnęła rozdzierająco, podzielając jego ból.

\- Bucky, poznaj Łajzę. Łajza to ten kot, nie kaczka, chociaż raczej trudno o pomyłkę. I bez nerwów – on nienawidzi wszystkich.

\- Mimo wszystko… jakoś nie czuję się przy nim swobodnie – Bucky mruknął, nie potrafiąc oderwać równie przerażonego, co zafascynowanego wzroku, od biednej, żółciutkiej kaczuszki, bezlitośnie maltretowanej przez kociego psychopatę.

\- Jak każdy – mruknął staruszek, spoglądając na kota z niechęcią. – Ale należy do mojego syna, więc nie mogę go ot tak wyrzucić za drzwi. Co innego, gdyby sam się przypadkiem gdzieś zapodział, na przykład w tym lesie dookoła, ale niestety – złego diabli nie biorą. I jeszcze pół biedy, jakby ten wredny sierściuch się gdzieś zaszył, ale nie... zawsze pojawia się tam, gdzie go nikt nie chce. Zupełnie, jakby to wyczuwał.

\- Nic się nie zmienił – dodała Eve, mrucząc sama do siebie. Doskonale pamiętała wszystkie spięcia i przygody, jakie tylko ciekawskie dziecko mogło mieć z takim zwierzęciem jak to, zwłaszcza, gdy pozostawiono je na chwilę same w jednym pokoju. Nie były to najmilsze ze wspomnień z wakacji.

Staruszek zamyślił się, przecierając szmatką okulary. Bucky obserwował go dyskretnie, odkąd tylko się spotkali. Pan Baulet nie wydawał się być ani specjalnie wścibski, ani szczególnie nieufny. Wyglądał na zwykłego, starszego człowieka ze sporą dozą poczucia humoru i dystansu do świata. Jednak… Bucky nie potrafił opanować myśli, które w ciszy, jaka zapadła, same zbaczały na mało przyjemne tematy.

Ten człowiek jest ode mnie młodszy, pomyślał Bucky, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną uczuć na twarzy. Wygląda na trzykrotnie starszego, ale to bzdura. To tylko pozory. Urodziłem się przed nim i jeśli szczęście mi dopisze, umrę na długo po nim. To… nie jest w porządku.

Mimowolnie zadrżał, ale z zimna, które odczuwał tylko on. Pojawiło się tylko na chwilę, znikając niczym zjawa, ale i tak wywołało gęsią skórkę na jego ciele. Pan Baulet uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, dostrzegając to. Nie skomentował jednak widoku lewej ręki Buckiego, teraz już niczym nie osłoniętej, po której także prześlizgnął się jego wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, od jeziora wciąż jeszcze ciągnie chłodem – powiedział jedynie, zerkając tęskno na kominek. – Zwłaszcza w nocy, gdy wilgoć zaczyna wchodzić pod ubrania. Póki co, mogę jedynie dać wam więcej kocy na noc. Teoretycznie można by także rozpalić później ogień, ale niestety mój syn nie…

\- Z tyłu widziałem drewno. Mogę… je porąbać – Bucky powiedział pospiesznie, podnosząc się z fotela jak oparzony. Świeże powietrze i ruch. Tak. Tego właśnie potrzebował w tamtej chwili.

\- Na pewno ci nie zabronię – pan Baulet uniósł kącik ust. – Ach, ci młodzi… Usiedzieć w jednym miejscu nie mogą…

* * *

Wysiłek fizyczny i ciepłe, przyjemnie świeże powietrze działały na niego orzeźwiająco. Bucky czuł się pusty i wolny. Miarowe stukanie siekiery rozłupującej kawałki drewna działało jak balsam na jego chwilowo rozchwiane nerwy.

Odetchnął głęboko, łapiąc powietrze do palących z wysiłku płuc. Mięśnie przyjemnie pulsowały od ruchu. Bucky przeciągnął chłodną, metalową dłonią po twarzy. Oparł się na chwilę na siekierze, robiąc sobie chwilę przerwy. Już i tak zrobił więcej niż planował. Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale musiał przyznać, że udało mu się trochę zmachać. Nie tak do utraty ruchu, ale jednak zauważalnie, zdrowo. Było mu gorąco, cholernie gorąco. Najchętniej wszedłby do jeziora, żeby się trochę ochłodzić i przy okazji zmyć z siebie cały ten pot, ale porzucił tę myśl. Może później, jak nikt nie będzie patrzył. Najpierw spróbuje chociaż skończyć tę resztę drewna – nie było sensu odkładać tego na potem, skoro już zaczął.

Ściągnął mokrą i lepką od potu koszulkę. Starł z twarzy błyszczące kropelki potu kawałkiem nieco suchszej części.

Usłyszał zdegustowane miauknięcie, które rozległo się gdzieś koło jego prawej nogi. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, napotykając pełne pogardy spojrzenie zielonkawych ślepiów kocura, który wygodnie rozłożył się na stercie drewienek. Bucky odzwajemnił jego wzrok, mając gdzieś, że zachowuje się w tej chwili jak dziecko.

Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, postanawiając zignorować obecność niechcianego gościa… i napotkał wzrok innej pary oczu. Bynajmniej nie zdegustowany.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – Eve machnęła niedbale ręką, wgryzając się w jabłko, oparta o balustradę werandy. Bez skrępowania zlustrowała go, z idealnie nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy prześlizgując się wzrokiem po wszystkich, doskonale zarysowanych mięśniach. – Świetnie ci idzie.

**Od Autora: Jestem chora. Następny rozdział będzie jak będzie.**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

_Padł na zimną, mokrą podłogę, głodnymi haustami łapiąc powietrze do ust. Każdy wdech aktywował kolejne fale obezwładniającego bólu, promieniujące z obitych, skopanych ciężkimi buciorami żeber. Lewa ręka zwieszała się bezwładnie, szorując po ziemi, gdy czołgał się na kolanach w kąt pomieszczenia, do którego go wrzucili. Zrobili z nim coś; wyłączyli je, gdy zbyt mocno się im stawiał. _

_Nie obchodziło go to. Ani to, ani dotyk lodowatego betonu na nagiej, zziębniętej skórze pełnej krwawych wykwitów i plam._

_Przesunął językiem po zębach. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby któryś został tym razem naruszony. Nie miał też jeszcze żadnych połamanych kości oprócz dwóch żeber – „cud" powiedziałby, gdyby jeszcze wierzył w cuda. _

_Nie. On, kimkolwiek był, nie wierzył już w nic. Ani w to, że stawianie oporu miało sens, ani w to, że kiedykolwiek wygra tę nierówną walkę. Sam już nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. To było silniejsze od niego. Coś, co kryło się w wyczerpanym, rozprutym umyśle, kazało mu sprzeciwiać się wszystkiemu, czego od niego wymagano. Nawet, jeśli następstwem miało być skatowanie i głodówka._

_Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie nie chciał być posłuszny. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się w nim ta buzująca, rozpalona do czerwoności nienawiść, która rozpalała się w nim za nowo za każdym razem, gdy tylko na korytarzu rozbrzmiewały pierwsze kroki._

_Otarł krew z ust jedyną ręką, którą jeszcze mógł zmusić do ruchu. No dalej. Chodźcie. _

_Czekam, kimkolwiek jestem. Spróbujcie znowu założyć mi kaganiec._

* * *

Bucky drgnął gwałtownie. Łóżko skrzypnęło pod nim ostrzegawczo. Momentalnie zamarł, wytężając słuch. W nocnej ciszy, z dala od zgiełku miasta, dało się wyczuć jedynie kilka równomiernych oddechów śpiących ludzi. Doskonale znanych i nie niebezpiecznych.

Wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc, przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajdował.

Sen. To był tylko sen. Wspomnienie, które wynurzyło się na powierzchnię z mrocznych odmętów niepamięci.

Obrócił się na plecy, odrzucając na bok prześcieradło. I tak było mu gorąco. Serce wciąż waliło mu w piersi, jakby chciało z niej wyskoczyć. I uciec. Tak jak on wtedy.

Który on? Bucky, czy… ten drugi?

Poczuł gęsią skórkę, która wykwitła mu na ramieniu. Jedynym.

Podniósł lewą, metalową rękę do góry, unosząc ją nad twarz. Nie lubił jej. Była mu obca i przypominała o sprawach, które wołałby wyplenić ze swoich myśli raz na zawsze. Brzydził się jej, prawdę mówiąc. Gdy dotykał nią czegokolwiek, musiał podwójnie mocno uważać, by przypadkiem tego czegoś nie zgnieść lub nie zepsuć, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o dotknięciu nią kogokolwiek. W jego powracających wspomnieniach wciąż żywe były obrazy łamania nią kości bez większego wysiłku. Było mu niedobrze, gdy o tym myślał.

A jednak…

Pamiętał dotyk Eve. Nigdy nachalny, wręcz niepewny, który nigdy nie trwał dłużej niż kilka chwil, zawsze jednak dodając mu siły i odganiając mroczne, niechciane myśli. Miała gdzieś jego wady. Eve w ogóle wiele rzeczy miała gdzieś. Między innymi rozsądek, inaczej nie zadawałaby się tak długo z kimś takim jak on.

Nie powinna była mu ufać. Był niebezpieczny. Zdarzały się chwile, gdy on sam o tym zapominał, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Nic nie mogło zmienić przeszłości. Nie istniała żadna siła, która byłaby do tego zdolna.

A jednak był tam. Na odludziu, sam na sam z dwójką ludzi, których mógłby zabić w ciągu kilku chwil, nie brudząc sobie nawet zanadto rąk.

Byłby do tego zdolny, przynajmniej fizycznie. Jednocześnie był jednak także pewien tego, że nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie był już Zimowym Żołnierzem. Miał własny rozum i sam decydował o sobie. Nie był już niczyją zabawką.

Przewrócił się z powrotem na bok, zakopując się w pościeli po uszy i przyciskając poduszkę do piersi. Czuł pustkę. I samotność. Niespodziewanie powrócił do niego chłód, który nie pozwalał mu znaleźć żadnej wygodniejszej pozycji do snu. Po chwili Bucky z irytacją stwierdził, że o śnie mógł już równie dobrze zapomnieć. Sam nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. Przecież sypiał już na zimnym, wilgotnym betonie, na prostej pryczy bez materaca i w tuzinie innych, równie paskudnych miejsc, włączając w to kriokomorę. A pomimo tego, że to już także była przeszłość… Wszystko mu w tamtej chwili przeszkadzało. Czy to łóżko zawsze było takie puste…?

Wcisnął twarz w miękkość poduszki, która wcale nie była już przyjemna.

Trudno. Przeczeka te kilka godzin. Będzie ciężko, ale przeczeka. I tak nie miał innego wyboru.

Z braku lepszych zajęć zaczął wsłuchiwać się w odgłosy nocy. To było stare, żołnierskie jeszcze przyzwyczajenie, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Ten dom pełen był dźwięków, które wydawały mu się zupełnie nowe. Odległy, wytłumiony szum lasu, trzaskanie „oddychającego" drewna… Nie było w nich niczego niepokojącego. Mógłby spokojnie zasnąć i odpocząć jeszcze kilka godzin.

Gdyby tylko był w stanie.

Nigdy nie miał problemów z zasypianiem. Dużo większym wyzwaniem było za to przespanie na raz dłuższego czasu bez wybudzania się z koszmarów i jałowego wpatrywania się w ciemność przez resztę nocy.

Bucky mruknął coś mało pochlebnie pod nosem, ale zaraz umilkł. Zza ściany dobiegały go znajome odgłosy wicia się w pościeli i zduszone strzępki słów, przerywane ciężkim oddechem. Pan Baulet spał na dole, musiała to więc być Eve. No tak… Bucky niemal zapomniał, że nie był jedynym nękanym przez demony przeszłości.

Nie poprawiło mu to humoru, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie ułatwiło także zaśnięcia. Bucky spędził pozostały do rana czas, wsłuchując się w cichy, niemalże niesłyszalny szmer oddechu osoby oddzielonej od niego zaledwie cienką ścianą. W głębi duszy miał jednak wrażenie, że znajduje się ona dużo dalej. Znacznie poza jego zasięgiem. Mrok, który przybył wraz z nocą, przyznał mu ochoczo rację.

* * *

Bucky zszedł cicho ze schodów, odruchowo stawiając stopy tak, aby stare, wysłużone drewno nie trzeszczało pod nim. W końcu nadszedł ranek, który jawił mu się niczym wybawienie po bezsennych godzinach. Eve wstała już jakiś czas temu, wcześniej od niego schodząc na dół. Wiedział, że miała równie paskudną noc co on, a jednak pomimo tego krzątała się na dole, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem. Zupełnie jakby wyparła z siebie wszystko…

Podrapał się po długiej, poszarpanej bliźnie, która łączyła jego ramię z metalem protezy. Zacisnął ze złością zęby, wymykając się z budynku. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z Eve, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie teraz, gdy ta blizna tak bardzo swędziała.

Widziała ją. Widziała ją wczoraj, tak samo jak inne, gdy zdjął na chwilę koszulkę. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że jej reakcja była prawdziwa i że faktycznie Eve nie zwróciła na nie większej uwagi, ale teraz… Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym mniej potrafił w to wierzyć.

Nienawidził swojego ciała. Eve pewnie próbowała go na swój sposób wspierać, ale to niczego nie zmieniało naprawdę. Sam się siebie brzydził, a co dopiero mówić o kimś.

Zszedł ze schodów werandy, stając przed budynkiem. Chłodny, przyjemny powiew wiatru od strony jeziora owiał mu twarz. Pomogło mu to nieco odprężyć się i wygnać choć część mroczniejszych myśli z głowy. Sam nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć. Nie chciał, żeby Eve się nim brzydziła. Ani żeby ktokolwiek się go brzydził lub bał. Nigdy wcześniej nie wydawała się zwracać uwagi na jego dosyć widoczne niedoskonałości i dziwactwa, ale czy to znaczyło, że je akceptowała? Czy w ogóle można było przymknąć oczy na coś takiego…?

Obrócił się w bok, słysząc wołanie. Pan Baulet siedział na krótkim pomoście, machając do niego ręką i zachęcając go, żeby podszedł. Bucky rozejrzał się dyskretnie na boki. Eve wciąż krzątała się w środku, a poza nimi nikogo innego nie było w promieniu dobrych kilku kilometrów. Raczej nie było wątpliwości, że to o niego chodziło…

Bucky zawahał się, wbijając wzrok w podłoże. Czuł się niepewnie w pobliżu tego starszego człowieka. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać, o przebywaniu sam na sam z nim nie wspominając.

Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że miał do wyboru albo to albo spotkanie z Eve, Bucky wybrał to pierwsze.

Ruszył wąską, wydeptaną w trawie ścieżką w stronę pomostu. Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. W powietrzu wciąż dało się wyczuć nocny chłód, jednak przygrzewające wesoło spomiędzy ulotnych obłoków słońce przyjemnie padało na skórę, rozgrzewając ją kojącym dotykiem promieni. Tafla dużego, okolonego lasem jeziora pozostawała niemal przez cały czas gładka, falując jedynie wtedy, gdy poruszył ją pachnący świeżością i kwiatami wiatr. Bucky po raz kolejny zachwycił się pięknem tego miejsca. Latem musiało do niego przyjeżdżać mrowie turystów spragnionych tego sielskiego spokoju.

Pan Baulet z wprawą zarzucił jeszcze raz wędkę. Siedział samotnie na skraju pomostu zbitego ze starych, mających już swoje lata desek, zwieszając bose stopy zza jego krawędzi. Podniósł wzrok na Buckiego, który przystanął obok niego. Poklepał zachęcająco miejsce obok siebie. Bucky, po chwili wahania, usiadł tam. Żałował, że nie mógł usiąść po drugiej stronie staruszka, ale tam nie było miejsca. Musiał więc jakoś wytrzymać, obrócony metalowym ramieniem w jego stronę. Miał ochotę wyrwać je sobie z ciała.

\- W taki dzień jak ten, ryby powinny brać jak szalone – melodyjny głos staruszka wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Bucky rzucił mu szybkie, badawcze spojrzenie. Pan Baulet zdawał się nie zauważać jego podenerwowania, wpatrzony pogodnym wzrokiem w kołyszący się na wodzie spławik.

\- Hmm… Być może. Nie znam się na tym – Bucky mruknął cicho po chwili. On także zawiesił wzrok na wodzie, mieniącej się migoczącymi odblaskami słońca. Chyba nigdy nie łowił ryb. Nie, może kiedyś... dawno temu. Niewyraźne, zamazane wspomnienie przedarło się na powierzchnię, zaraz jednak milknąc. Bucky fuknął z irytacją, tracąc je z oczu.

Staruszek zerknął na ich odbicia. Ułożył usta w szeroki uśmiech, podając zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie wędkę.

\- To dobrze – powiedział. – Ciebie może więc nie rozpoznają.

Bucky zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Odruchowo przyjął wędkę. Spojrzał na swoje metalowe palce, zaciśnięte na kołowrotku. Po chwili zarzucił przynętę, kopiując ruchy Bauleta.

\- Brawo, chłopcze! Masz do tego talent – pochwalił go staruszek, uśmiechając się z aprobatą.

\- Ach, hmm, dziękuję – Bucky pokiwał głową, niespodziewanie speszony przyjacielskim klepnięciem w ramię. Staruszek przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, rozcierając rękę.

\- Ładna proteza – zauważył. Bucky nie odpowiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Żałował, że do niego podszedł.

Pan Baulet dostrzegł jego zmieszanie, ale nie skomentował go.

\- Za moich czasów nie marzyło się nawet o czymś takim – dodał beztrosko, uśmiechając się do siebie w myślach, gdy dostrzegł przebłysk zaskoczenia i zainteresowania w oczach Buckiego. Młodzi zawsze byli tacy sami, niezależnie od czasów. – Wietnam – powiedział, podciągając do góry nogawkę sztruksowych spodni. Chudą, żylastą łydkę, która się spod niej wyłoniła, pokrywały grube, głębokie blizny.

Staruszek zakrył je, z melancholią wpatrując się w kołyszący się na wodzie spławik.

\- Pan… też był na wojnie? – Bucky przemógł się po chwili milczenia, z wysiłkiem wydobywając z siebie głos.

\- Nie, chłopcze, drinki nosiłem… - Pan Baulet zaśmiał się gromko, wybuchając głośną, niepowstrzymaną salwą śmiechu.

Bucky zdobył się na lekki, dosyć mizerny uśmiech. Zaczynał powoli akceptować staruszka. Wydawał się być całkiem w porządku.

Westchnął, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Też bym chciał móc tak lekko do tego podchodzić – powiedział, sam się sobie dziwiąc, że zdobył się na takie wyznanie.

\- A co ci nie pasuje? Według mnie wszystko jest w tobie tak, jak być powinno.

\- Niby tak, ale czasami… sam nie wiem, co o sobie myśleć. Czasami po prostu patrzę na siebie i widzę poskładanego do kupy potwora – powiedział cicho.

\- I zastanawiasz się pewnie, czy inni też go w tobie widzą, co?

\- Ta. Coś w tym stylu.

\- No cóż… Nie jestem wszechwiedzący, ale na moje stare oko wygląda na to, że jednej osobie z twojego otoczenia na pewno to nie przeszkadza. Powiedziałbym nawet, że najwyraźniej ta osoba już cię sobie przywłaszczyła i oznakowała.

\- Słucham…? – Bucky zamrugał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem.

\- No chyba, że to zrobiłeś sobie sam, to w takim razie cofam swoje słowa… - pan Baulet wzruszył ramionami, stukając w coś na ramieniu Buckiego.

Bucky wygiął się, próbując dojrzeć ten punkt na swojej protezie. Czerwona, dobrze znana mu gwiazda wyglądała nieco inaczej, niż ją zapamiętał, to prawda.

Teraz miał na ramieniu wesołą, pyzatą buźkę, domalowaną na czerwonym tle grubym markerem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę potrafił jedynie gapić się na nią, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

\- Ja ją uduszę… - wymamrotał w końcu po kilku dobrych chwilach.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

\- Umiem pływać, jakbyś się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić?

\- Ja na twoim miejscu rozważałabym w tej chwili wyrzucenie mnie do wody i próbę utopienia.

\- Uznajmy, że ćwiczę samokontrolę – mruknął Bucky, zarzucając znowu wędkę. – Też powinnaś kiedyś się skusić.

\- Ej, ja naprawdę myślałam, że ten marker sam w końcu zejdzie!

\- Jasne.

\- No co prawda, napis „wodoodporny" powinien mi coś delikatnie zasugerować, i pewnie by to zrobił, gdybym przeczytała go wcześniej…

\- Proszę… oszczędź mi szczegółów – Bucky zamknął oczy, zwieszając głowę.

\- Jak tam chcesz – Eve wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale musisz przyznać, że mam talent plastyczny.

Bucky jedynie mruknął coś cicho pod nosem, raczej mało pochlebnie wyrażając swoje zdanie o jej „talentach". Eve zupełnie nie przejęła się jego humorami, odganiając kołującego koło jej twarzy komara. Łódka delikatnie się zakołysała, a po wodzie, w której kobieta maczała stopy, rozeszły się drobne fale. Brzydki, rudy kocur wpatrywał się w drgający na wodzie spławik jak zahipnotyzowany, siedząc razem z nimi w łódce.

Chociaż bardzo się starali, ani Eve, ani Bucky żadnymi humanitarnymi sposobami nie byli w stanie wygonić z niej Łajzy, który się tam umościł i za żadne skarby kociego świata nie miał ochoty jej opuścić. Ani wtedy, gdy jeszcze stała na brzegu, ani tym bardziej teraz, na środku, bądź co bądź, pięknego jeziorka.

Bucky westchnął, nie potrafić wywołać w sobie złości. Było zbyt pięknie, żeby dało się z kimkolwiek kłócić, a już tym bardziej z Eve. Rozciągnięta wygodnie w poprzek łódki, zażywała promieni cieplutkiego, majowego słońca, naciągnąwszy jedynie znaleziony gdzieś słomowy kapelusz na oczy. Od czasu do czasu poruszała leniwie zanurzonymi w wodzie stopami, albo rozciągając się, co było okraszone nieodłącznym strzykaniem stawów. Żadna z tych dwóch czynności raczej nie zachęcała ryb do podpłynięcia bliżej, o czym dosyć szybko przekonał się Bucky, bezskutecznie próbując zanęcić je.

Łajza, jakby dostrzegając jego wysiłki i ich mizerny skutek, prychał z pogardą, rzucając mu nieomal po ludzku wymowne spojrzenia. Sam jednak nie drgnął nawet o centymetr, czujnie śledząc wzrokiem każdą zmarszczkę na lustrze wody. Bucky nie był pewien, czy liczył na darmowy posiłek, ale on na jego miejscu porzuciłby te nadzieje, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od blisko godziny nie było żadnego odzewu spod powierzchni.

Bucky zaczął mimowolnie rozważać, czy pan Baulet przypadkiem go nie podpuszczał. Jeżeli faktycznie tak było, to teraz musiał mieć niezły ubaw, siedząc na werandzie i popijając ciepłą herbatkę.

Oboje byli siebie warci, pomyślał z rozbawieniem o starcu i Eve. A on, biedny, tkwił jak gdyby pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem.

\- Nie obrażaj się… - Eve mruknęła sennie, nie odsuwając kapelusza od twarzy.

\- Nie obraziłem się – Bucky wzruszył ramionami, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. Z niedowierzaniem przywołał w myślach obraz uśmiechniętej wesoło gwiazdy na swoim ramieniu. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kiedy zdążyła je tak przyozdobić. – Po prostu… to było lekkie zaskoczenie.

\- Czemu? Moim zdaniem ta twoja gwiazdka sama się prosiła, żeby coś na niej domalować – Eve uniosła brwi, odchylając rondo kapelusza. W ciepłych, złotawych oczach zabłyszczały zaczepne iskierki.

\- Kwestia gustu, ale… - Bucky przeczesał wolną ręką włosy, luźno okalające jego twarz. – Nie przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Ale co niby?

\- Moje ramię. I reszta. To raczej… nie jest przyjemny widok. Zwłaszcza, jeśli się wie, co…

\- Bucky, zamknij dziób. Zaczynasz marudzić jak babcia tramwajowa.

Mężczyzna podniósł na nią zaskoczony i nieco zdezorientowany wzrok ciemnych oczu. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślałam, że przerabialiśmy ten temat wystarczającą ilość razy, ale jeśli czujesz potrzebę nieustannego upewniania się odnośnie mojego zdania na temat takich pierdół, to w porządku – powiem ci to jeszcze raz, Panie-Super-Pamięć. Mam. To. Gdzieś – powiedziała głośno i dobitnie, akcentując każde słowo. – Dla mnie mógłbyś mieć nawet wytatuowanego Króliczka Playboya na czole. Jesteś, jaki jesteś i już tego raczej nie zmienisz. Takiego cię poznałam i taki jesteś nadal, więc nic się nie zmieniło. No może poza tym gustownym dodatkiem z dedykacją specjalnie ode mnie, ale to już dzisiaj omówiliśmy. Coś powtórzyć, czy nadążyłeś z notatkami? – zapytała usłużnie, patrząc na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie… chyba… chyba załapałem – odparł, odwracając twarz, żeby nie dostrzegła malującej się na niej ulgi i innych emocji.

\- To dobrze. Twoja rybka też najwyraźniej się złapała.

\- Faktycznie. A już myślałem, że nic w tym jeziorze nie pływa. Poczekaj, wyciągnę ją, to podstawisz to wiadro…

\- Buck, czekaj-! Kot…!

\- Kurw… Zabierz to bydlę!

\- Uważ-…

Staruszek siedzący na werandzie w bujanym fotelu podniósł wzrok znad czytanej właśnie gazety, słysząc najpierw wrzaski, a potem donośny plusk, który poniósł się echem po jeziorze, docierając aż na brzeg. Pan Baulet zachichotał cicho pod nosem. Dzień wciąż był naprawdę piękny, nawet jeśli okresowo urozmaicało go dosyć obrazowe słownictwo, wywrzaskiwane wśród akompaniamentów chlapania i płynięcia do brzegu.

\- Ach, Łajza, Łajza… Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz… - staruszek wymruczał do siebie. Leniwie przewrócił stronę.

* * *

Eve wyczołgała się na brzeg, padając na trawę obok Buckiego, który wydostał się z wody kilka sekund przed nią.

\- Nawet nie masz zadyszki… - wycedziła z zazdrością.

\- Wiesz… ćwiczenia robią swoje – wzruszył ramionami, odgarniając przylepione do twarzy, mokre włosy. Z niesmakiem spojrzał po sobie. Ubrania, nieprzyjemnie zimne i mokre, można by dosłownie wyżymać.

\- Gdzie go zakopiemy? – Eve mruknęła, wyciągając się bez sił na trawie.

\- K-Kogo?

\- Kota, Bucky. Kota.

\- Ach... – parsknął. – Obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie proste. „Złego diabli nie biorą", nie?

\- To im pomóżmy… Niech ktoś inny się teraz męczy… -wyjęczała żałośnie, przewracając się na brzuch i w myślach planując już krwawą zemstę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do siebie. Oj, z wielką chęcią pomógłby temu sierściuchowi pozbyć się kilku żyć. Gdyby się rzucał, zawsze można by go złapać metalowym ramieniem – niech się w końcu na coś przyda, jak już jest. Swoją drogą, ostatni raz Bucky go widział, gdy ta ruda kupa futra płynęła do brzegu w lekkim oddaleniu od nich, a potem gdzieś podejrzanie szybko zniknęła, zapewne przeczuwając wzbierający w nich ogrom miłości, jaka rozgorzała w ich przemoczonych sercach.

Bucky nigdzie w pobliżu nie dostrzegał żadnych śladów bytności kocura. Przezorna bestia, uznał w myślach, odkładając plany rozprawienia się z nim na później. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł na skórze chłodny powiew popołudniowego wiatru.

Odwrócił się w stronę Eve, mając zamiar napomknąć, że przydałoby się przebrać i wysuszyć, zanim ich przewieje. Eve była tak samo przemoczona, jak on. Gęsia skórka znikała pod jej ubraniami… przylepionymi do ciała. Niemal jak druga skóra…

Odchrząknął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie jest ci… zimno? – wykrztusił, starając się zapanować nad zdradzieckim głosem.

\- Trochę… W sumie miałam się właśnie zbierać. Idziesz?

\- Za chwilę.

\- Jak tam chcesz, Mrożonko – Eve wzruszyła ramionami, chociaż wyglądało to bardziej jak dreszcze. Postanowiła wpakować się do gorącej, relaksującej kąpieli, bynajmniej nie krótkiej. A Bucky jak chce sobie marznąć, to proszę bardzo. Nie widziała żadnego problemu.

Słyszał, jak kobieta powoli oddala się w stronę budynku, kilkukrotnie kichając prze tym siarczyście.

Oczywiście, że było mu zimno. To, że przez ostatnie 70 lat był na zmianę hibernowany i rozmrażany, wcale nie znaczyło, że stał się przez to mniej wrażliwy na temperaturę albo inne czynniki zewnętrzne. Jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

Postanowił jednak poczekać. Jeszcze chociaż chwilę, zanim Eve na dobre nie zniknie w budynku.

* * *

\- A-psik!

\- Zdrowie – mruknął smętnie Bucky. Zadygotał pod kocem. Opatulił się nim jeszcze szczelniej.

\- Nie zabieraj mi koca, ty mendo! Też mi zimno! – Eve ze złością szarpnęła swoją część, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Buckiego. Z miną męczennika i czerwonym nosem, wrzuciła zużytą chusteczkę w ogień, wesoło huczący w kominku tuż przed nimi. Mało ich jednak obchodziły zasady bezpieczeństwa i ryzyko poparzenia się. Obojgu było zimno – przeszywająco, dławiąco zimno, a ogień dawał błogosławione ciepełko. Kogo obchodziło BHP?

Eve kichnęła jeszcze raz, wtulając głowę w podwójną warstwę grubych kocy, którymi owinęli się z Buckym, usadawiając się na miękkim, puchatym dywanie przed kominkiem. Za oknami już zapadł wczesny wieczór, który płynnie przymierzał się do przejścia w noc.

I byłoby naprawdę miło i przyjemnie, gdyby nie czuli się jak dwie kostki lodu.

\- Musiałeś akurat teraz się popsuć? – Eve wymruczała, próbując opanować szczękanie zębów. – Zawsze buchało od ciebie jak od pieca.

\- No wybacz, że zaliczyłem tę samą kąpiel, co ty – Bucky wycedził, starając się nie wypuścić z siebie zbyt dużo ogrzanego w organizmie powietrza. – A potem ktoś blokował mi dostęp do łazienki.

Przez chwilę milczeli, wpatrując się w ogień i próbując zmusić tkanki do wydzielania większej ilości ciepła. Płomienie trzaskały, a oni wtulali się jedno w drugie, odsuwając na chwilę takie pojęcia jak „przestrzeń osobista" i „niezręczność". Każde źródło ciepła było na wagę złota. Kwestia przetrwania.

\- Wiesz, Bucky… Przypomniała mi się taka jedna straszna historia. Jest o dwójce dzieciaków, które znalazły taką starą tratwę i postanowiły wypłynąć wieczorem na staw.

\- Opowiadaj, ale jeśli myślisz, że mnie przestraszysz, to się grubo przeliczysz.

\- Taki z ciebie macho? Dobra. Sam tego chciałeś.

\- Dobra. Ale potem moja kolej.

\- Stoi.

* * *

\- …i później to przylazło za nimi do domu i zamieszkało na poddaszu, w nocy obserwując ich przez szczeliny między deskami i sęki i… A-psik! – Eve przerwała i głośno wydmuchała nos.

Bucky zarechotał, przeczuwając już zwycięstwo.

\- To może i byłaby straszna historia… gdybyś tylko potrafiła stworzyć odpowiedni nastrój, wiesz?

\- To nie moja wina… To ty chciałeś iść na ryby, pozwól, że ci przypomnę!

Odwrócili błyskawicznie głowy, słysząc dobiegające z kuchni pogwizdywanie staruszka. Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli, kiedy wrócił do domu, na chwilę znikając we wspólnej kuchni. Za oknami panował już nieprzenikniony mrok, który zaglądał ciekawsko do środka.

Eve zamilkła, odwracając wzrok. Podciągnęła kolana jeszcze bliżej do piersi, opierając się o Buckiego. Powoli rozmrażali się już oboje, w czym pewnie pomogło im także żarcie się pomiędzy sobą i kłótnie.

Przyjemnie grzał jej lewy bok. Chyba już się naprawił, stwierdziła w myślach. Mój prywatny, marudny grzejnik.

Pan Baulet wyszedł z kuchni z dwoma kubkami gorącej, parującej herbaty.

\- A co tu tak nagle wszystko ucichło? – zagadnął pogodnie, podając im je. – Czyżbyście już ustalili, kto potrafi lepiej straszyć?

\- Tak jakby mamy remis – powiedziała Eve, z wdzięcznością przyjmując napój.

\- Och. A czy mogę w takim razie ja też się przyłączyć? – staruszek przysiadł w fotelu, uśmiechając się jakoś tak… niepokojąco.

Bucky i Eve wymienili spojrzenia. Głupio byłoby odmówić, a kwadransik z miłym, starszym panem nie powinien ich przecież zbawić.

To. Był. Błąd.

* * *

\- Nie siedźcie tak zbyt długo. Wy, młodzi, potrzebujecie dużo snu – pan Baulet podniósł się z fotela, gdy już skończył opowiadać.

Dwie pary wielkich, przerażonych oczu odprowadziło go wzrokiem, gdy staruszek oddalił się, lekko kuśtykając, do pokoi, w których mieszkał. W całkowitej ciszy zniknął za rogiem. Po chwili usłyszeli kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi.

Małe, skulone _coś, _siedzące przy kominku poczuło się nagle jeszcze mniejsze w dużym, pustym budynku. Albo… nie tak do końca pustym.

\- Słyszałeś to? – Eve szepnęła, naciągając koc aż pod nos.

\- Nie wiem, czy istnieje na to dobra odpowiedź… - odszepnął równie cicho Bucky, zerkając przez ramię do tyłu. Kanapa, przed którą siedzieli, zasłaniała im całkowicie widok na resztę domu.

Oczywiście, że Bucky się nie bał. Po prostu… nie widział potrzeby, żeby wstawać.

Milczenie było ciężkie i wyczekujące. Przyłapali się na tym, że mimowolnie nasłuchiwali, sami nie wiedząc, czego właściwie. Czegoś. Szmerów. Obcego oddechu.

\- Wiesz… Jakoś nie czuję potrzeby wracania na górę – Eve wyszeptała, odchrząkając cichutko. – Przytulnie tu w sumie.

\- Zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości – Bucky szybko pokiwał głową. – W ogóle nie chce mi się spać.

\- Mi też nie. Nie ma sensu się rozchodzić, co nie?

\- Też tak myślę. Po co to komu? – Bucky próbował dodać sobie pewności, brzmiąc, jakby tę pewność już posiadał.

Oczywiście, że nie wierzyli w te bajki wyssane z palca. Nie byli już przecież dziećmi – pan Baulet myślał, że dadzą się tak łatwo podpuścić…?

Wiatr zaszemrał za oknami, szumiąc w koronach potężnych, starych drzew. Od jeziora ciągnęła wilgoć, wsuwając swoje lodowate paluchy pod ubrania. Deski, z których zbudowano dom, skrzypiały odgłosami wysłużonego drewna.

To były typowe odgłosy nocy… Prawda?

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – mruknęła Eve. – A teraz po męsku posuń się i daj mi więcej koca.

\- Co?! Ale ja też go potrzebuję!

\- Cierp w milczeniu.

\- A w życiu!

Żadne z nich nigdy nie było szczególnie ugodowe. I żadne nie miało ochoty odpuścić także w tej kwestii.

Ale Bucky miał asa w rękawie i to dosłownie. Zimnego, metalowego asa z czerwoną gwiazdą. I brak sumienia.

\- …stop, Bucky! To nie fair! – Eve szarpnęła się gwałtownie w bok, odskakując od niego i pociągając go razem z kocem ze sobą.

Uderzyła plecami o ziemię, wijąc się pod Buckym, śmiejącym się głośno z jej wysiłków.

\- Czyżby przeszkadzało ci trochę zimna…?

\- Zabieraj to, Buck, bo ci ją wsadzę w…

Umilkli jak zaklęci, gdy dobiegło ich coś, co na pewno nie było tylko wytworem ich pobudzonej wyobraźni. Zamarli, rozciągnięci na dywanie w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, z twarzami oddalonymi od siebie o zaledwie kilka centymetrów. W każdej innej sytuacji mogliby poczuć się niezręcznie, ale…

_Nie, gdy coś tam było._

\- Bucky… - Eve szepnęła cichuteńko, wpatrując się w ciemność za rogiem kanapy.

\- Wiem… - wytężył słuch, ale dźwięk nie powtórzył się. Coś go jednak wydało, to było pewne, i to coś było teraz w części pomieszczenia, które zasłaniała im kanapa.

Bucky przełknął ślinę. Serce dudniło mu w piersi jak oszalałe. Czuł paznokcie Eve, wbijające się w jego ramię, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Przecież to nie było możliwe, żeby…

Nagle dźwięk powtórzył się. Szuranie, jakby coś z wysiłkiem przesuwało się po drewnianej podłodze.

Bliżej.

I bliżej…

Eve wrzasnęła, gdy dźwięk niespodziewanie rozległ się tuż koło niej. Zerwała się z ziemi, wczepiając w Buckiego i razem z nim odskakując do tyłu.

Tłusty, rudy kocur posłał im zdegustowane spojrzenie. A potem zniknął gdzieś znowu, ciągnąc za sobą dużą, ciężką poduszkę z koralikami we frędzlach.

Buck i Eve milczeli długą chwilę, nie poruszając się. Bucky wciąż przyciskał ja do piersi, próbując opanować własne przerażenie, które ściskało go za gardło. Czuł kołatanie własnego serca, które jakimś sposobem podskoczyło mu aż do gardła. Nigdy jeszcze nie przeżywał stanu przedzawałowego, ale już domyślał się, jak to jest.

\- Gdzie ta łopata?

\- W szopie.

\- Załatwimy go jutro. Powiemy, że coś go zeżarło.

\- Dobra.

Bucky z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę. Kocur już sobie gdzieś poszedł i w budynku na powrót zapanowała cisza, ale jakoś nie potrafili się zmusić, żeby iść do pokojów. Bucky był pewien, że na ramieniu pozostaną mu kolejne blizny.

\- Nigdzie nie idziemy, prawda?

\- Prawda.

**Od Autora: Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Astrid i wszystkich, którym ostatnio jest ciężko. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż na chwilę oderwałam was od rzeczywistości. Piszcie, czy się udało.**


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Przyjemne odrętwienie rozchodziło się po ich ciałach, gdy siedzieli, owinięci dwoma warstwami kocy, we wciąż tej samej pozycji koło ognia. Kojące ciepło i adrenalina wypędziły w końcu jeziorny chłód z kości.

Nie miało znaczenia, ile czasu tak spędzili, na zmianę milcząc lub śmiejąc się z jakichś głupot. Noc na dobre zamknęła ich w tym małym, przytulnym światku, z którego ani myśleli wychodzić czy go opuszczać.

W którymś momencie Bucky nieoczekiwanie poczuł melancholię. Uświadomił to sobie, wpatrując się w ogień buzujący przed nim w kominku. Cisza, jaka wokół nich się w którymś momencie rozłożyła, nie miała w sobie niczego ciążącego ani przytłaczającego. Przyłapał się na tym, że mimowolnie próbował odnaleźć w niej coś niepokojącego lub niepasującego, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł. Bucky czuł się dobrze. Było to zaskoczeniem nawet dla niego samego, ale Bucky czuł się tam na swoim miejscu – i jakby każdy element jego otoczenia pasował do siebie zupełnie i nieodwołalnie. Nie było już zimy – było tylko ciepło, które przegnało dawny chłód gdzieś głęboko, skąd nie sięgały już jej wpływy. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni zastanawiał się jeszcze, jak by było _wrócić, _to teraz nie brał tego nawet pod uwagę. Nie chciał już jej. Przeszłość prześladująca go w snach… nie była czymś, do czego chciałby kiedykolwiek wrócić. Nie, gdy wiedział, że jest akceptowany takim, jakim był w tej właśnie chwili. Chaotycznym, sklejonym z niepasujących do siebie odłamków, dziwadłem. Nowym sobą. Akceptowanym w dokładnie tej formie przez drugą, równie nieprzeciętną osobę.

\- O czym myślisz, skamielino?

Bucky drgnął, wracając do rzeczywistości.

\- O… ogólnie. Tak po prostu. O tym, że w sumie to nie jest tu tak źle.

\- Czyżby niespodziewana kąpiel w lodowatym jeziorze tak na ciebie wpłynęła? A może chory jesteś? Masz gorączkę? – Eve zaczęła się zgrywać, szturchając go łokciem.

\- Dobra, przyznaję, że wcześniej mogłem się trochę pomylić.

\- Chyba to sobie nagram. To miód na moje uszy.

\- A gdzie opłata za prawa autorskie?

\- A kiedy to ty się tak wkręciłeś we współczesność, staruszku? – Eve uniosła brew, przyglądając mu się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Jeszcze trochę i może się na uniwerek wybierzesz?

\- Raczej… nie – Bucky zaśmiał się ponuro, odwracając nagle zażenowany wzrok.

\- Czemu nie? – zmarszczyła brwi, dostrzegając zmianę w jego nastroju.

\- Ja w swoich czasach ledwo szkołę skończyłem – mruknął, wciąż nie wracając do niej spojrzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu odruchowo przyznał się do czegoś takiego. Jednoznacznie wyszedł tym przecież na idiotę.

\- A ja do trzynastego roku życia wierzyłam w Świętego Mikołaja – nieoczekiwanie odparła Eve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No bez jaj – na moment zapomniał o zażenowaniu.

\- A jednak. Do dzisiaj pamiętam, jak wszystkim było nadspodziewanie wesoło, gdy nie mogłam się go doczekać – a teraz wiem już, dlaczego…

\- Ale Mikołaj i to to nie to samo – Bucky pokręcił głową, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać jednak śmiechu.

\- Ale oboje razem tu siedzimy. I to już coś.

Prychnął z pobłażaniem, nie znajdując żadnej odpowiedniej riposty na to absurdalne stwierdzenie. To małe blond chucherko było niemożliwe. Nie potrafił się nawet smucić na dłużej.

\- Ej, Bucky… A jaki był wtedy świat?

Wzruszył ramionami, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Mogło się wydawać, że był to temat-rzeka, zwłaszcza dla kogoś z nim tak obeznanego, ale w tamtej chwili Bucky nie bardzo wiedział, o czym mógłby powiedzieć. Chyba zdążył przyzwyczaić się do nowej rzeczywistości. Nie był już częścią tamtego świata, obojętnie jak bardzo by się wzbraniał przed przyznaniem tego.

\- No… normalnie. Ja się urodziłem i mieszkałem w jednej z mniej ciekawych dzielnic, więc łatwo nie było chyba nigdy – zaśmiał się do siebie, kręcąc głową i starając się przełamać opory. – Ale tak ogólnie, to… życie jak życie, tyle że trochę, hmm, biedniejsze niż teraz. Nie raz i nie dwa zdarzały się chwile, gdy człowiek zastanawiał się, co do garnka włożyć. Teraz jest tak… pełno wszystkiego. I żarcie jest lepsze. Dużo lepsze.

Eve uśmiechnęła się słabo, także wpatrując się w pełgające po drewnie płomienie. Wydawało się, jakby ich taniec miał w sobie coś hipnotyzującego, co sprawiało, że dźwięki nabierały innego, głębszego brzmienia.

\- Nie tęsknisz czasami za tamtymi latami?

\- To… trudne pytanie. Zdarzało mi się tęsknić za rodziną, zwłaszcza gdy już sobie przypomniałem, że kiedyś ją posiadałem, ale koniec końców chyba za mało ją pamiętam. Teraz i tak nie miałbym już do czego wracać. No i Steve. Pamiętam go, jak był jeszcze takim chuderlakiem z astmą i sięgał mi do ramienia, jak się wyprostował i na palcach stanął… - Bucky zamilkł na chwilę, pogrążony w niespodziewanie ciepłych, przyjemnych strzępkach wspomnień, które z melancholią pielęgnował w głębi serca od chwili, gdy je odzyskał. Zaraz jednak zamrugał szybko, powracając do rzeczywistości. Nie powinien się roztkliwiać nad sprawami, które były już zamkniętym rozdziałem w historii. – Od tamtego czasu trochę się pozmieniało – dodał z goryczą, jakby w tych kilku słowach wszystko można było podsumować.

\- Myślisz, że on też?

\- Kto?

\- Steve Rogers. Kiedyś byliście kumplami, nie? Myślisz, że teraz…

\- To już nie jest to samo – Bucky pokręcił głową, zaciskając szczękę. – To nie jest już wojna, a ja… nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem, co wtedy. Przez te 70 lat zrobiłem masę złych rzeczy.

\- Zostałeś do tego zmuszony, a to nie to samo – zaoponowała odruchowo Eve.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż to _ja _mam to wszystko na sumieniu…!

\- Nie ty jeden sobie w życiu nagrabiłeś… - Eve mruknęła cicho, opuszczając oczy.

\- Ja… przepraszam. Nie to miałem na myśli…

\- Wiem, kretynie. Po prostu próbuję ci właśnie uświadomić głębię twojej głupoty – Eve niespodziewanie podniosła na niego wzrok, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z tym swoim nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem, który odbijał się nawet w jej ciepłych, złotawych oczach. Bucky mimowolnie zamarł, jak zawsze, gdy coś go kompletnie zaskakiwało.

Eve prychnęła, dostrzegając jego dezorientację Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeżeli ty i Steve rzeczywiście byliście prawdziwymi kumplami, to on na pewno zrozumie. Nie znam go osobiście, ale wydaje się być dobrym człowiekiem. Nie umieszcza się zdjęć złych ludzi na płatkach Crunchies.

\- Może i masz rację, ale… chyba nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na takie spotkanie – mruknął Bucky, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- W porządku. To twoja decyzja.

\- Nie jesteś śpiąca? – Bucky szybko zmienił temat, wyczuwając okazję do zejścia na bardziej neutralne pole. Jemu samemu zaczynały się już kleić oczy. Eve, jakby dla potwierdzenia, ziewnęła przeciągle, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Trochę – przyznała po chwili, odzyskując zdolność mówienia.

\- To może chodźmy w końcu spać?

\- Ok… Bucky, a mogę ci przedtem zrobić warkoczyka?

\- CO?!

\- No weź – Eve wygięła usta w podkówkę, patrząc na niego błagalnie spojrzeniem zbitego szczeniaczka. – Tylko raz…

\- Po moim trupie.

\- Ale masz takie ładne i długie te włosy… No proszę!

Odpowiedziała jej wymowna cisza. I równie wymowne, co mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Raz? – upewnił się z ciężkim westchnieniem, nie wierząc w to, co robi.

\- Oczywiście!

\- Będę tego żałował…

* * *

\- Nie wierć się.

\- Nie lubię, jak ktoś mnie ciąga za włosy.

\- Jakbyś się nie kręcił, to byłoby mi dużo prościej.

\- Jasne… A może już starczy? – w ponurym głosie Buckiego zabrzmiała nuta nadziei.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie skończyłam. Masz takie mięciutkie te włosy…

\- Wyglądam jak baba.

\- Spoko, chłopie. Testosteron aż z ciebie paruje, nie musisz się o to martwić. Jesteś tak męsko-męski, że jak na ciebie patrzę, to mi broda zaczyna rosnąć.

Bucky westchnął rozdzierająco. Przymknął oczy, próbując zignorować drobne, delikatne palce przeczesujące jego włosy i szybkimi, wprawnymi ruchami spinające je w warkocz. To nie było nieprzyjemne. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to było to całkowitym przeciwieństwem nieprzyjemności.

Ale przecież tego nie powie. Za żadne skarby.

* * *

Bucky ziewnął i przetarł twarz, powoli wybudzając się z ciepłego, miękkiego snu. Zamrugał niechętnie powiekami, wciąż sklejonymi przez jego umykające resztki i rozejrzał się ospale dookoła. Wciąż znajdował się w tym samym miejscu w salonie co poprzedniego dnia – tyle że teraz był w nim sam. Brakowało mu czegoś, co jeszcze do niedawna także spało, owinięte wokół jego ramienia. Kogoś.

Ogień w kominku zdążył już wygasnąć, pozostawiając po sobie tylko żar i popiół. Bucky wstał, odsuwając od siebie koc i kładąc go na sofę. Dzień zdążył wstać już jakiś czas temu, zaznaczając swoją obecność wszechobecnym blaskiem.

Bucky wyszedł na zewnątrz, zatrzymując się na werandzie i rozciągając zastałe w bezruchu mięśnie. Odruchowo chciał przeczesać dłonią włosy… które wciąż jednak były zaplecione w prosty, porządny warkocz. Po chwili wahania postanowił go nie rozplątywać. Nie było sensu ani potrzeby – tak przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczył. Przynajmniej wyjątkowo nic nie leciało mu do oczu. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy napotkał wzrok pana Bauleta, siedzącego w swoim fotelu na werandzie i popijającego ciepłą herbatę.

\- Dobrze się spało? – staruszek uniósł delikatnie brwi, podziwiając kolejne rękodzieło Eve.

\- Tak, właściwie to tak – Bucky pokiwał głową, niepewnie odwzajemniając uśmiech. – A Eve…?

\- W tej chwili najprawdopodobniej dewastuje mi ogródek gdzieś na tyłach.

\- Dziękuję.

Bucky znalazł ją po jakimś czasie, faktycznie w ogródku. Nawet dosłownie. Eve leżała sobie na brzuchu na trawie, nucąc coś wesoło sama do siebie i plotąc już drugi wianek z biednych, bezlitośnie zrywanych kwiatów, które nieopatrznie znalazły się w zasięgu jej ręki. Machała beztrosko w powietrzu bosymi stopami, od czasu do czasu przeganiając kręcące się wokoło niej motyle i mrucząc coś o „sprejach na te skrzydlate tałatajstwo".

Bucky przez chwilę po prostu stał w lekkim oddaleniu, chłonąc ten, pozornie zwyczajny, widok i nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który samoistnie wypłynął na jego wargi, tym razem już bez lęku i trudności. Las niedaleko nich szumiał, trawa kołysała się wraz z lekkimi podmuchami wiatru. Słońce przyjemnie ocierało się o skórę, niemal po kociemu mrucząc wiosną do ucha. Było wspaniale. Piękniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Krocząc cicho niczym duch, podszedł kilka kroków i przesunął zimnym, metalowym palcem po wnętrzu jednej z bosych, kołyszących się stóp. Bucky zaśmiał się, gdy Eve pisnęła, momentalnie odskakując na bok.

Osłonił się od wściekłego ciosu nieco już zwiędłego wianka, przysiadając obok naburmuszonej kobiety, łypiącej na niego wilkiem.

\- Żartowniś się znalazł, co? – mruknęła, wydymając wargi. Pierwszy wianek leżał na jej głowie, zadziornie przekrzywiony na bok. Eve znowu odpędziła uparte motyle.

\- I kto to mówi? – odciął się, prychając z rozbawieniem, odruchowo zerkając na swoją „przyozdobioną" gwiazdę na ramieniu. Jakoś w takiej postaci… nie wydawała się taka zła.

-Oj tam… Czyżby warkoczyk także się panu spodobał? – spojrzała na niego znacząco, unosząc kąciki ust.

Bucky wyszczerzył się szeroko, chłonąc złoto jej oczu.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze chciałem być małą dziewczynką.

\- To cudownie! Zróbmy z ciebie jeszcze księżniczkę! – Eve szybko podniosła się na łokciu na klęczki, szybko dokańczając wianek.

Bucky bez słowa obserwował ją, siedząc nieruchomo i próbując opanować nagłą suchość w gardle i gęsią skórkę, która niespodziewanie przebiegła mu po skórze. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od osoby, która jednym krzywym uśmiechem potrafiła doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, jak zwykle zajęta innymi sprawami.

Eve przysunęła się bliżej, w skupieniu umiejscawiając wianek na jego głowie. Przez chwilę była tak blisko, że niemal mógł poczuć jej zapach. Zanim zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć, co robi, Bucky nachylił się ku niej, w jednym, desperackim pocałunku skracając dystans pomiędzy nimi.

Błyskawicznie odsunął się z powrotem, gdy tylko przemknęło mu przez myśl, co zrobił. Poczuł gorąco, które uderzyło mu do twarzy, czerwieniąc skórę. Odwrócił nagle rozbiegany wzrok, zaczynając coś mamrotać bez sensu na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Eve przerwała mu w pół słowa, popychając go na ziemię za jego plecami. Poczuł jej ciężar na piersi. Nie mógł się już ani ruszyć, ani odwrócić wzroku.

Poprawiła mu wianek, patrząc na niego z jakimś dziwnym, nieobecnym uśmiechem. Bynajmniej nie dezaprobaty ani wściekłości – prędzej rozbawienia jego nagłym zawstydzeniem.

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz, mrożonko? – wymruczała, boleśnie powoli pochylając się znów ku niemu.

\- Przynajmniej szczęśliwym idiotą – odparł, wplatając palce w miękkie, złote kosmyki.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

\- Bucky, jeszcze raz mnie przykryjesz, a cię tym prześcieradłem uduszę.

\- Przeziębisz się, jest chłodno…

\- Jest środek lata!...

\- …chyba maja…

\- Ale mi jest gorąco.

Eve kolejny raz wściekle odkopnęła Bogu ducha winne prześcieradło, posyłając je w nogi łózka. Bucky westchnął ciężko, pozwalając jej na nowo się wygodnie umościć pod jego bokiem, owijając się wokół jego metalowego ramienia. Już dwukrotnie był stuprocentowo pewny, że twardo zasnęła, więc próbował wykorzystać sytuację i ją przykryć pomimo protestów, ale do tej pory mu się to nie udało. W pokoju na piętrze może i nie było tak zimno jak na parterze, ale w powietrzu wciąż wisiała wilgoć, nadciągająca od strony pobliskiego jeziora. Bucky kompletnie nie rozumiał więc humorów Eve. Jednego dnia trzęsła się z zimna (całkiem uzasadnionego), a innego twierdziła, że zaraz się ugotuje. Nie nadążał za nią, ale postanowił, że próby zrozumienia jej i tak spełzłyby na niczym, darował je więc sobie. Poczeka jeszcze trochę i w końcu postawi na swoim. Kiedyś.

Ziewnął cicho, przesuwając wolną dłonią po twarzy. Oczy same mu się zamykały.

\- Buczy – nieoczekiwanie mruknęła Eve, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do przyjemnie zimnych, metalowych płytek.

\- Co buczy? – Bucky zmarszczył brwi, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.

\- Twoje ramię.

\- Ach… - zasępił się. – Przepraszam, zabiorę je…

\- Zostaw – Eve mocniej je ścisnęła, wtulając się w nie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby ten chodzący grzejnik zabrał jej ostatnią zimną deskę ratunku.

\- Ale sama powiedziałaś, że ci przeszkadza…

\- Nie powiedziałam, że mi przeszkadza, tylko że buczy.

Bucky nie był przekonany.

\- I tak go nie lubię – wymamrotał do siebie, zastanawiając się, czy Eve w końcu na dobre zasnęła.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała jednak półprzytomnym głosem.

\- Jest… obrzydliwe. Obce.

\- Obcy to byli w Nowym Jorku.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Jak możesz tak po prostu na nim leżeć?

\- Tak, jak się leży na wszystkim innym, Bucky, tu nie potrzeba wypracowanej techniki. Kompleksy masz, czy ci chandra wraca?

\- Nie mam kompleksów – naburmuszył się jak dziecko.

\- Więc idź w końcu spać, zamiast narzekać.

\- A nie odejdziesz nigdzie? – zapytał cicho, pół żartem, pół serio, przypominając sobie jednak wydarzenia sprzed kilku tygodni. Poczuł bolesny uścisk w gardle na myśl o tym, co wtedy przeżywał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – wymamrotała, ziewając przeciągle i milknąc.

Bucky wsłuchiwał się w jej równy, cichy oddech.

Po jakimś czasie, gdy przysnęła już głębiej, powoli sięgnął ponad nią i delikatnie, żeby jej znowu nie obudzić, przykrył ją kocem. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy, pozwalając sobie w końcu na sen. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał, miał całkowitą pewność, że nie przyśni mu się nic złego. Nie tym razem.

* * *

Stu nerwowo przeczesał umazaną czymś dłonią po dosyć długo nie mytych włosach. Wymruczał coś do siebie, kolejny raz przeglądając zdobyte informacje. Nie, nie mógł się mylić. Nigdy się nie mylił, gwoli ścisłości. Nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nawet jedną pomyłkę – i to ta świadomość sprawiała, że był tak dobry w tym, co robił. Nie o to tym razem jednak chodziło. Wszystko było tak, jak zawsze bywało.

Poza tym, że Eve była na wakacjach.

„Robię sobie małą przerwę, Stu. I tak nie sądzę, żeby w pobliżu coś się znowu prędko wydarzyło." Tak powiedziała. Nie mówiła jednak, że już w ogóle nie chce nowej „roboty".

Chyba, że miała to na myśli, sądząc że Stu zrozumie i domyśli się, o co jej chodziło.

Jęknął, rozeźlony i zirytowany. Dlaczego prawdziwe życie musiało być takie skomplikowane?

Nie pamiętał już, który raz z kolei sięgał po telefon i zatrzymywał dłoń tuż nad nim. Dziewczyna miała prawo trochę odpocząć – dla niej też nie było to proste. Oparł się czołem o blat przed laptopem. Wysłać – nie wysłać – oto było pytanie na miarę XXI wieku.

Stu nieoczekiwanie wyprostował się jak struna, kiwnął samemu sobie głową, i wysłał dawno już napisaną wiadomość. Ostatecznie przecież Eve nie była już dzieckiem. Sama mogła zadecydować, co postanowi z nią dalej zrobić.

* * *

Bucky i Eve postanowili, że raz na jakiś czas nie zaszkodzi im zjedzenie śniadania na świeżym powietrzu, tym bardziej, że raczej nieczęsto miewali okazję na podobne ekscesy. W gruncie rzeczy nie żałowali tej decyzji, chociaż musieli cały czas uważać na kręcące się wokół nich wygłodzone robactwo.

Mimo wszystko pogoda w połowie maja wciąż dopisywała, i aż przykro się robiło na myśl o prognozowanych zmianach, niestety nie na lepsze, które miały nastąpić w ciągu najbliższych dni.

Kto by się tym jednak przejmował, mając w perspektywie tyle czasu, zanim to nastąpi? Żyć należało chwilą, nie zamartwiając się przedwcześnie o to, co dopiero miało nastąpić. Wszystkiego i tak nie dało się przewidzieć.

Udowodnił im to niestety nieoczekiwany dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Eve zmarszczyła brwi, pakując do ust resztę kanapki i drugą ręką szukając po kieszeniach telefonu.

\- Nie zadław się – mruknął Bucky znad kubka gorącej herbaty.

Eve jedynie wymruczała coś niewyraźnie, wciąż zmagając się ze zbyt dużą porcją jedzenia na raz. Gdy w końcu udało jej się odnaleźć zaginiony telefon, zdążyła także w międzyczasie poradzić sobie z kanapką. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła podsunięty kubek, łapczywie upijając kilka łyków.

Bucky uniósł brwi, gdy nieomal się zakrztusiła kilka chwil później.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał z obawą w głosie.

Eve spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami. Po chwili milczenia pokazała mu wiadomość od Stu.

Przy stole zapadła bardzo długa cisza, w czasie której Eve uważnie obserwowała zachowanie Buckiego. Miała świadomość reakcji, jaką taka wiadomość mogła wywołać w nim oraz _w tym drugim, _nie chciała jednak ukrywać przed nim czegoś takiego.

Bucky odstawił herbatę, wpatrując się przez chwilę w jakiś punkt w przestrzeni. Jego twarz stężała i zniknął z niej wyraz spokoju i odprężenia, jaki zdążył zagościć na niej wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. To na pewno nie było dla niego łatwe ani przyjemne, tak samo zresztą jak dla niej. Eve w myślach zanotowała sobie, żeby przeprowadzić ze Stu poważną rozmowę na temat respektowania jej prawa do zasłużonych wakacji.

Bucky w końcu wrócił myślami do rzeczywistości, wciąż jednak poważny i zasępiony.

\- Jak bardzo jest tego pewien? – zapytał, mając na myśli Stu.

\- On nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Jeżeli o czymś mówi, to znaczy, że sprawdził to kilkanaście razy na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i nie ma mowy o pomyłce.

\- Więc… HYDRA znowu coś planuje – wydawał się rozdarty i Eve doskonale go rozumiała. Decyzja, którą właśnie mieli podjąć, nie należała do łatwych. Dla żadnego z nich.

\- Nie wiem. Może. A może ten gość będzie po prostu przejazdem. Pewne jest za to, że jest z HYDRY i ma coś ważnego.

\- Jak Stu… może to wiedzieć?

\- Kiedyś… Był w pewnym sensie w TARCZY. Gdy odszedł, zabrał ze sobą pewne pliki i wtyki do ich systemu. Jest dobry w tym co robi i jest w stanie rozpoznawać niektórych z agentów, o których wiedziała TARCZA, jeśli gdzieś wypłyną ich dane lub zarejestrują ich kamery. To mozolna praca, ale i tak szybsza w jego wykonaniu.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo Stu nie przestrzega aż tak bardzo prawa, jak TARCZA. Dlatego między innymi z tego powodu jest tak poszukiwany. Zdążył podpaść chyba każdemu.

Bucky pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na pozostawione jedzenie. Nagle przestał być głodny.

\- Więc co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał po chwili ciszy, podnosząc poważny wzrok na Eve. Wzruszyła ramionami, sama nie bardzo znając odpowiedź.

\- Możemy to zignorować. Stu zrozumie, jeśli uznamy, że ryzyko po ostatnich wydarzeniach jest wciąż zbyt duże. HYDRA na pewno tym razem podejmie dużo poważniejsze działania, żeby ochronić tego gościa, tym bardziej, że nie wydaje mi się, żeby był byle kim. Poza tym w Waszyngtonie wciąż jest gorąco. Takie sprawy nie wyciszają się szybko i bezboleśnie.

\- Co zamierzasz więc zrobić?

\- Nie wiem. Najchętniej… zaryzykowałabym. To nigdy nie była łatwa robota, a i tak jestem poszukiwana w taki czy inny sposób, więc nie ma sensu się ukrywać bez poważniejszego powodu.

\- Też jestem poszukiwany – zauważył Bucky.

Eve zamknęła oczy, odliczając wstecz.

\- Bucky, nawet o tym nie myśl…

\- Dlaczego? Wiesz, co oni mi…

\- Wiem, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś…

\- Nie będę się w nieskończoność chował po lasach. Poza tym doskonale wiesz, że mogę się przydać. Koniec końców, przecież właśnie do tego zostałem stworzony…

\- Nie przeginaj.

\- W porządku – Bucky uniósł dłonie, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. – Więc zamiast tego smęcenia po prostu uznajmy, że ja też mam prawo do zemsty.

Eve posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie znad kubka z herbatą. Takim wzrokiem potrafiła doprowadzić człowieka na skraj załamania nerwowego, tak samo zresztą jak charakterem. Bucky jednak nie zrezygnował, patrząc jej prosto we wściekle złote oczy i starając się opanować nieprzyjemne dreszcze, które przebiegały mu właśnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zupełnie wbrew jego woli.

Starcie tytanów pozostało nierozstrzygnięte remisem. Oboje byli tak samo uparci.

\- Jesteś okropny.

* * *

Bucky mimowolnie gwizdnął przez zęby, gładząc położonego na stole w pustej kawalerce Colta M4A1, który otoczony był przez kilkanaście innych sztuk broni.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz gdzieś taki składzik.

Eve prychnęła z rozbawieniem, oglądając się na niego przez ramię.

\- Wyglądasz jak dziecko, które dostało nowe zabawki.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem tego porównania… - mruknął, czując przyjemne mrowienie w palcach.

Eve schowała do kieszeni kurtki zapasowy magazynek do Beretty, wyglądając przez okno nijakiej, niemal zupełnie pustej, półtorapokojowej kawalerki. Niebo w Waszyngtonie nie miało w sobie niczego z urokliwego błękitu znad domku nad jeziorem.

\- Bucky, wrócimy tam jeszcze?

Podniósł na nią zaskoczony wzrok, po chwili pochylając głowę, żeby ukryć uśmieszek za kurtyną długich włosów.

\- Pewnie. Liczyłem na to, że wyrobimy się przed kolacją.

Posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

\- No co? Właściwa dieta jest bardzo ważna.

Gdy wychodzili z mieszkania, wciąż nie czuli powagi tego, co przedsięwzięli. Podekscytowanie i adrenalina wyparły złe przeczucia i wątpliwości, sprawiając, że ich kroki były lekkie, a droga wcale nie wydawała się dłużyć.

Bucky zerknął przelotnie na swoje odbicie w szybie wystawy sklepowej. Nie wydawał się być nikim szczególnym. Głęboki kaptur, w którym ukrywał twarz, dodawał mu anonimowości. Bez munduru i maski także nie rzucał się już w oczy. Wyglądał… dobrze, i tak też się czuł. Znów miał cel i to taki, który nie został mu przez nikogo narzucony z góry. Znów był wolnym człowiekiem.

Co mogło pójść nie tak?

**Od Autora: Fajnie, że jesteście, ale dalej was proszę o wypełnienie tamtej ankiety. Ludzie, to jedno pytanie jest, a bez tego czuję, jakby w znacznej większości właziły tu jakieś boty - no może z wyjątkiem trzech, czterech osób.**

**Ach, no i od następnego rozdziału zaczyna się duuuży arc, który mam nadzieję, że zainteresuje tych, którzy czekali na trochę akcji. W sumie raczej sporo akcji i innych osób, których tu jeszcze nie było. Hehe.**

**Liczę na to, że nie zmniejszy się liczba odwiedzin, która w sumie to już maleje... ale cii, nieważne. Czekajcie na wielki bum. Enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Steve Rogers opłukał twarz przyjemnie chłodną wodą. Zakręcił kran, prostując się po chwili i wycierając się ręcznikiem. Spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Słońce wpadało do środka przez szybę, oświetlając łazienkę Sama Wilsona i chwilowo mieszkającego razem z nim Steve'a. Odsunął ręcznik od twarzy, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, zadziwiająco błękitne.

Minęło tyle czasu…

Miał wrażenie, jakby postarzał się o kolejne 70 lat od czasu wydarzeń na Triskelionie. Wtedy wszystko, co dotychczas wydawało się pewne, uległo nieodwracalnej zmianie. On również. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nagle stracił całe oparcie, jakie dawała mu TARCZA i to, co czyniła ona dla świata. Jej siła została poważnie naruszona i niemal złamana, ale HYDRA także nie wyszła z tego starcia bez szwanku, tak się przynajmniej pocieszał. Zginęło jednak tylu wspaniałych ludzi… Czy było warto? Czy naprawdę nie było jednej nawet osoby, której śmierci nie można było powstrzymać…?

Steve zadawał sobie te pytania, odkąd tylko ocknął się dwa miesiące temu w szpitalu. Te dwa miesiące wydawały się wiecznością.

Starał się. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo starał się poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim, co nieoczekiwanie zwaliło mu się na głowę. Nie chodziło też wyłącznie o zupełnie nowy świat, jaki pozostawiły po sobie dogorywające szczątki dwóch potęg, które do tej pory miały go we władaniu. Ani o bardziej fizyczne rany, z których wylizanie się nawet jemu zajęło trochę czasu. Ani o pustkę, jaką pozostawili po sobie ludzie, którzy musieli odejść.

Chociaż nie… To chyba właśnie o tę pustkę chodziło.

Bucky…

Steve zacisnął nieświadomie pięści, stojąc nieruchomo w ciszy. Pamiętał go. Pod koniec, na płonącym helikowcu, gdy wydawało się, że wraz z nim wali się cały świat, _on go poznał. _Przez moment to znów był Bucky, wpatrujący się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Wrócił.

Nie widział go od tamtego czasu. Steve szukał go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, wykorzystując do tego także pomoc Sama, ale wszystko to okazało się bezskuteczne – Bucky Barnes zapadł się pod ziemię razem z Zimowym Żołnierzem, który na pewno wciąż w nim tkwił, równie niebezpieczny, co wcześniej.

Pamiętał jeszcze przerażenie, jakie poczuł, gdy dowiedział się o tym. Był pewien, że już niedługo, w przeciągu najdalej kilku dni, świat znów usłyszy o Zimowym Żołnierzu i wątpił, żeby miały to być przyjemne wiadomości. Był rozdarty i rozbity, a pozostawiony samemu sobie, jego dawny przyjaciel mógł wyrządzić nieziemską ilość szkód. Steve, chociaż uparcie wierzył, że gdzieś pod tą powłoką rzeczywiście znajdował się dawny Bucky, jednocześnie mimowolnie wyczekiwał momentu, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak i go zdradzi, przywracając do rzeczywistości. Do tego czasu Steve niemal nieustannie przeszukiwał wszystkie możliwe źródła informacji, szukając go na własną rękę.

Na próżno. Przez dwa miesiące zdobył jedynie kilka poszlak i nieostrych ujęć nieznanych osób, które jednak donikąd go nie doprowadziły.

Aż do teraz.

To nie było tak, że Steve poczuł ulgę, słysząc wieści o zabójstwie prezesa znanej firmy farmakologicznej. Wilson dowiedział się dla niego później, że gość wcale nie był tak czysty i pruderyjny, jakiego grał i że być może za tym wydarzeniem kryło się coś większego. Lub ktoś. To dawało nadzieję.

Nie mieli żadnych dowodów na potwierdzenie lub obalenie swoich przypuszczeń. Nie mieli właściwie niczego poza przeczuciem, że Bucky był w jakiś sposób zamieszany w tę sprawę. To było paskudne przeczucie i Steve czuł się winny, że nie potrafił się go pozbyć.

Włożył czystą koszulkę, odświeżony po porannych biegach, które potrwały nieco dłużej, niż początkowo z Samem zakładali. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy przypomniał sobie minę Sama, gdy padła propozycja zrobienia jeszcze kilku okrążeni wokół parku.

Wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się w stronę salonu w niewielkim, aczkolwiek bardzo przytulnym i miłym dla oka mieszkaniu Sama, które znajdowało się na przedmieściach. Właściciela odnalazł na kanapie, leżącego wciąż bez tchu i kontemplującego w milczeniu pulsowanie swoich wycieńczonych mięśni.

\- Który raz powiem, że więcej z tobą nie biegam? – zapytał, gdy tylko usłyszał, że Kapitan wszedł do pokoju.

\- Będzie chyba z pięćdziesiąty – odparł Steve, siadając na drugiej kanapie.

\- Cholera. To się nazywa konsekwencja w działaniach.

Steve zaśmiał się cicho. Postanowił nie dobijać dogorywającego przyjaciela faktem, że on nawet zadyszki nie dostał, chociaż nieco ponad miesiąc temu dopiero wyszedł ze szpitala. Serum robiło swoje i to była smutna prawda, której nie dało się przeoczyć. Spojrzał na lodówkę, w której chłodziły się butelki z piwem. Czasami żałował, że nie mógł się upić. Może to pomogłoby mu zapomnieć o wielu sprawach, nie ważne, że tylko na chwilę.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – Steve zapytał szybko, przerywając rozmyślania, które zaczynały zbaczać w bardzo niebezpieczne tereny. – Mogę coś upichcić.

\- Tak, błagam! Czuję, jakbym wybiegał posiłki z ostatniego tygodnia! – Sam wyjęczał, nie ruszając się z kanapy.

\- To dobrze. Sam chciałeś dbać o sylwetkę.

\- I kto to mówi! Oddaj mi trochę swojego serum, to pogadamy inaczej – pogroził palcem podnoszącemu się mężczyźnie.

\- Obawiam, się, że niewiele by to zmieniło… - Steve posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, wyciągając chleb. Uwielbiał się z nim droczyć.

\- No wiesz ty co?! – czarnoskóry mężczyzna aż podniósł się na łokciu. – Uważaj lepiej na słowa, bo tak się składa, że chwilowo mieszkasz u mnie!

\- Bo nalegałeś – przytomnie zauważył Steve, odwrócony do niego tyłem i szukający sera.

\- Bo na ciebie lepiej mieć oko. Kto wie, co ci głupiego może do łba strzelić. A poza tym sam przyznaj, że nie jest ci tu tak źle.

\- To fakt. Mało gdzie mam taką pełną obsługę – z przekąsem odparł Steve, stawiając na stoliku obok Wilsona talerz z kilkoma kanapkami. Mężczyzna żachnął się, nie odpowiedział jednak od razu na zaczepkę, zabierając się za smakowicie wyglądające jedzenie. Musiał przecież jakoś zdobyć siły, żeby jeszcze dzisiaj doczołgać się do łazienki, prawda?

Steve spojrzał na niego z nieobecnym uśmiechem na twarzy, wracając na miękką, przyjemną w dotyku kanapę. Tak, to była prawda. Ostatnie tygodnie należały do całkiem niezłych, jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć. Wilson był bardzo porządnym człowiekiem, który rozumiał go i który pomógł mu podnieść się znów na nogi po tym, co się wydarzyło. Steve wielokrotnie odnajdywał w nim oparcie w chwilach, gdy najbardziej go potrzebował i to wytworzyło pomiędzy nimi więź, która bardzo szybko przerodziła się w głęboką, żołnierską przyjaźń. Po prostu obaj widzieli w życiu zbyt dużo.

Dobrze było mieć przyjaciela w takich czasach.

Uśmiech szybko jednak stężał na jego ustach. Kiedyś także posiadał kogoś tak mu bliskiego. Bucky… Gdzie on teraz był?

Steve mógłby przysiąc, że zapadł się on pod ziemię. Wszelkie środki zawodziły w jego przypadku, zupełnie jakby ktoś nad nim czuwał i zacierał wszelkie ślady – inne wytłumaczenie nie było możliwe.

Musiał gdzieś tu być. Oczywiście, istniała przecież możliwość, że już dawno opuścił kraj i wyjechał gdzieś na drugi koniec świata, ale… Steve nie wierzył w to, nie ważne, jak irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało – coś w nim, niby nie do końca sformułowane przeczucie, mówiło mu, że Bucky był gdzieś blisko. I nie miało na to wpływu niedawne morderstwo, o którym wciąż było głośno – Steve, chociaż wciąż nie posiadał żadnych dowodów, które mogłyby to jednoznacznie potwierdzić, wierzył, że Bucky tego nie zrobił. Że nie byłby do tego zdolny. Wilson był kompletnie innego zdania, ale w tym jednym, jedynym przypadku Steve nie był z nim zgodny. Być może był głupi i naiwny i nadal nie potrafił myśleć o Zimowym Żołnierzu inaczej niż jako o osobie, w głębi której krył się dawny Bucky, ale nie obchodziło go to. Żywił się tą nadzieją od dwóch miesięcy i mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że była ona jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które przez ten czasu utrzymywały go przy życiu i zdrowych zmysłach.

Musiał go odnaleźć. Kiedyś… musiał w końcu trafić na jakiś ślad. Cokolwiek.

\- …znowu o nim myślisz, co?

Steve podniósł szybko głowę, opuszczając świat zagmatwanych myśli. Ze zmieszaniem w oczach spojrzał na Sama, który przyglądał mu się z uniesioną pobłażliwie brwią.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu na chwilę…

\- …odpłynąłeś? – usłużnie podpowiedział mu mężczyzna, wzdychając z politowaniem.

Steve rozłożył bezradnie ramiona.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Spoko, nie było sprawy – Sam machnął jedynie lekceważąco ręką, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej z cichym stęknięciem umęczonych mięśni. – Masz do tego w końcu prawo.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie – przyznał Steve, przeczesując dłonią jasne włosy. – Po prostu… chciałbym wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku. W jakikolwiek sposób.

Sam prychnął.

\- „W porządku"? Bez obrazy, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, o kim my w ogóle rozmawiamy?

\- _Doskonale _zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Sam – Steve posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie. – I dlatego wiem, że to wciąż jest Bucky.

\- Chyba gdzieś bardzo głęboko… - Wilson mruknął powątpiewająco.

\- Ale jest – z naciskiem dodał Steve. – Nie zrezygnuję z niego tak łatwo, Sam.

\- Wiem, zdążyłem to już zauważyć, ale… - wzruszył ramionami. – Wiesz, że… nawet jeśli to faktycznie znowu on, to… to po tym, co przeszedł przez ostatnie siedem dekad, raczej nie będzie do końca… dawnym sobą?

\- Tak. Rozumiem – Kapitan pokiwał głową, odwracając nagle pusty wzrok. – Czytałem jego akta.

Owszem, czytał. Zmusił się do tego dopiero po dobrym tygodniu od chwili, gdy je otrzymał, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzeby robienia tego – co, koniec końców, nie było tak proste, jak liczył.

Tak, przeczytał je. Zrobił to jednego dnia, nie potrafiąc odłożyć ich na bok po tym, jak raz zaczął poznawać historię… Żołnierza.

Wciąż nie potrafił swobodnie mówić o tym, co się z nim działo. Każde wyblakłe słowo na pożółkłym ze starości papierze było niczym niemy wyrzut, uderzający prosto tam, gdzie najbardziej bolało. Spójrz, co się ze mną działo. Zobacz, co cię ominęło, gdy leżałeś zagrzebany w lodzie gdzieś na pustkowiu. Spójrz, do czego dopuściłeś. Niemal słyszał te słowa…

Wilson dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Rozumiał, co musiał przeżywać jego kumpel – jego samego podobne myśli często nawiedzały na początku tego, co przeżył – w pracy, w nocy, podczas śniadania napadały go bez ostrzeżenia – i za każdym razem zmuszał się, żeby się im nie poddać. Nie ważne, jak trudne by to nie było, zawsze wychodził im naprzeciw.

\- Mówiłem ci już – przerwał milczenie, które pomiędzy nimi zapadło, siląc się na beztroski ton. – Pomogę ci. Oraz jemu, oczywiście na miarę moich możliwości.

Steve podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki, Sam.

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w momencie, gdy już otworzył usta, powietrze rozdarł melodyjny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

Steve i Sam spojrzeli po sobie czujnym wzrokiem. Niewiele osób ich odwiedzało, a i tak w dużej mierze byli to listonosze albo domokrążcy. Jakimś sposobem obaj byli jednak pewni tego, że tym razem to nie był nikt, kogo mogliby się spodziewać. Coś nowego wisiało w powietrzu.

Sam wyciągnął zapasową broń spod blatu stołu, cichutko ją odbezpieczając. Steve podszedł ostrożnie do okna, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Na podjeździe nie zobaczył żadnego samochodu.

Sam podszedł do drzwi. Steve stanął za nim, czując uderzenia serca w gardle.

Wilson otworzył drzwi.

\- Dzień dobry, panowie – przywitał się Nick Fury, bez cienia zdziwienia w głosie zerkając na wycelowaną w niego broń. – Rozumiem, że mogę zająć wam chwilę?

* * *

Sam Wilson mógłby przysiąc, że atmosfera, jaka panowała w tamtym momencie w jego jadalni, dotychczas przyjaznej, w którymś momencie stała się tak gęsta, że w powietrzu spokojnie można by zawiesić siekierę, gdyby tylko spróbować. Przez myśl mu jednak nawet nie przeszło, żeby jakoś to skomentować, nawet żartobliwie. Ani żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek w tej ciszy.

Siedzieli więc w milczeniu we trójkę, pozwalając, by słowa, jakie przed chwilą padły, mogły przebrzmieć i stracić wymowne znaczenie niepotrzebujące dalszego tłumaczenia. Na próżno. Wciąż były one boleśnie żywe i prawdziwe.

\- Obawiam się, że… nie potrafię tego zrozumieć – Steve odezwał się w końcu po długim, ciężkim milczeniu. Wciąż wpatrywał się w plik porzuconych na stole wydruków z kamer miejskich Waszyngtonu.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele jest tu do rozumienia – Fury pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w swoje splecione palce. Nawet, gdy był bez munduru i charakterystycznego dla niego płaszcza, wciąż biła od niego siła i stanowczość, których nie dało się ukryć pod pozornie cywilnym ubraniem.

\- Nie ma tu twardych dowodów…

\- Więc co niby przed tobą leży? – Fury uniósł brew. – W dniu, gdy zginął Franz Kruger, ta osoba była widziana w pobliżu miejsca zdarzenia. Teraz, gdy nasz wywiad doniósł, że kolejny członek HYDRY zawitał niedawno do Waszyngtonu, dokładnie ten sam mężczyzna znów pojawia się w mieście. To jego zdjęcie sprzed godziny.

\- Na żadnym z nich nie widać dokładnie, że to Bucky – Steve wciąż nie ustępował, chociaż sam już czuł bolesny uścisk w gardle. Tak blisko…

\- To prawda. Nie widać. Ale przyjrzyj mu się i powiedz, że nie wydaje się ani trochę podobny.

\- Dyrektor Fury ma rację, Steve – wtrącił się Sam, po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy. – Spójrz na jego sylwetkę i budowę. Poza tym, to nie może być przypadek, że on znów pojawia się, gdy…

\- Myślałem, ze TARCZA przestała istnieć – Steve podniósł nagle wzrok. – Skąd macie takie…

\- Nie tak łatwo się nas pozbyć – Fury wykrzywił usta w czymś na kształt pobłażliwego grymasu. – Musieliśmy przeorganizować nasze siły i upewnić się, że w naszych szeregach nie ma już pluskiew i zdrajców, dlatego też w pewnym sensie zeszliśmy do własnego podziemia. Przesiew póki co jest bardzo skuteczny i mamy nadzieję, że taki pozostanie. Nowopowstała TARCZA nie potrzebowała zbędnej uwagi, więc pozwoliliśmy, by w międzyczasie słuch o nas zaginął. Z tego, co widzę, raczej skutecznie.

\- Mnie za to ciekawi co innego – Wilson zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się zdjęciom. – Kim jest ta kobieta?

Dyrektor zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- To bardzo dobre pytanie, panie Wilson. Pytanie, na które z chęcią poznamy odpowiedź.

**Od Autora: Wciąż przypominam o ankiecie na profilu. Aż do znudzenia.**

**Ach, no i co myślicie o kierunku, jaki właśnie się nakreśla w opku?**


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Bucky spojrzał w szare, wyraźnie chmurzące się niebo, widoczne zza szyby niewielkiej kawiarni. Siedząca naprzeciwko niego Eve milczała, od czasu do czasu zerkając na leżący na blacie telefon.

W środku, oprócz ich dwójki, znajdowało się zaledwie kilka osób. Niewyraźna pogoda nie zachęcała do spacerów i na zewnątrz także nie było zwyczajowych tłumów, a przynajmniej nie w pobliżu tamtego miejsca. Długa, ocieniona drzewami aleja, po której obu stronach znajdowały się ciągi niewielkich sklepików, tamtego dnia nie tętniła tak rozkrzyczanym życiem jak zwykle.

\- O czym myślisz? – Eve spytała cicho.

Wzruszył ramionami, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co właściwie odpowiedzieć.

\- O niczym szczególnym.

\- Chciałbyś to już mieć za sobą?

Zamyślił się.

\- Tak, chyba tak.

\- A jesteś pewny, że w ogóle... tego chcesz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Zamilkł. To było dobre pytanie. To było bardzo dobre pytanie, jeśli miałby być szczery. Sam je sobie zadawał już od jakiegoś czasu, ale wciąż nie potrafił na nie jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć – ani na nie, ani na to drugie pytanie, które się pod nim kryło. Czy był pewien, że zapanuje nad tym, co się w nim kotłowało, dotychczas z trudem utrzymywane pod kontrolą? Nad nienawiścią, wściekłością, gniewem? Czy wciąż będzie sobą, gdy to się skończy?

Nie wiedział.

Czuł za to, że zima… była. Stosunkowo blisko, ale jeszcze nie tuż pod powierzchnią. Czekała na jego ruch, tak samo jak on ciekawa, czy podoła samodzielnie zadaniu, pozostając przy własnych zmysłach.

Chciał tego. Pragnął zemsty i sprawiedliwości za to, co z nim zrobiono. Chciał tego dokonać własnymi rękami.

I wykorzystać to, czego go nauczyli, przeciwko nim.

\- Tak – odparł więc po chwili milczenia, patrząc na kobietę z pewnością i zdecydowaniem w oczach. – Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędą.

Eve zachichotała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Zerknęła na wiadomość, która właśnie przyszła od Stu. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

\- Są jakieś 300 metrów od nas – poinformowała półgłosem. – Idą dalej w tym kierunku, więc przekazanie wiadomości pewnie nastąpi w parku albo na bulwarze. Zawsze pełno tam ludzi, nawet przy takiej pogodzie.

\- To będzie lekkie utrudnienie – Bucky skrzywił się.

\- I o to pewnie w domyśle chodzi. Malankow raczej nie wyglądał mi po biografii na idiotę. Na pewno będzie miał porozstawianych w tłumie swoich ludzi.

\- Odciągamy go?

\- Wolałabym szybki atak i odwrót. Ochroniarze średnio mnie interesują, a raczej nie wziął ze sobą aż tak dużej obstawy, żeby sprawiła nam ona kłopot.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś aż tak dobra? – Bucky wyszczerzył się szeroko, wstając razem z nią, gdy Malankow minął ich nieświadomy, idąc po drugiej stronie alei.

\- Na pewno lepsza od ciebie, Mrożonko – mrugnęła do niego zaczepnie, gdy wyszli niespiesznie na zewnątrz.

\- Twierdzisz, że byłabyś w stanie mnie pokonać? – podtrzymywał rozmowę luźnym tonem, gdy wtopili się w barwny tłum płynący w obie strony.

\- Twierdzę, że być może jesteś już trochę za stary na takie ekscesy, skamielino – mruknęła, przeszukując wzrokiem ludzi ponad jego ramieniem. Dobrze, że nie był dużo wyższy od niej. Zauważyła jednego z ochroniarzy, idącego niemal równolegle do nich, przy samych budynkach. Gdyby nie wiedziała, kogo szukać, być może wzięłaby go za jednego z gości, którzy zawsze mają zbyt dużo wolnego czasu i po prostu lubią samotne spacery. Wszędzie było pełno takich.

Ale nie każdy był wynajmowany przez członka HYDRY.

Bucky zerknął przelotnie na plecy człowieka, który jeszcze nawet nie podejrzewał, że zapadł już na niego wyrok. Szedł kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, z teczką w dłoni, nie rozglądając się na boki. Niewiele go obchodziło to, co się wokół niego działo. Ta pewność siebie już niedługo zostanie raz na zawsze rozwiana, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

\- Po prawej jeden – Eve szepnęła, nasuwając głębiej kaptur. Zbliżali się do parku.

\- Po lewej dwóch – mruknął Bucky, patrząc w drugą stronę.

\- I dwóch przy nim – dokończyła. – Biorę prawą i zachodzę go od przodu. Za pół minuty Stu zakłóci każdy sygnał radiowy i przekaz z kamer na całej ulicy. Powodzenia, Bucky – szepnęła, mijając go i rozchodząc się w przeciwnym co on kierunku.

\- Powodzenia – odszepnął, patrząc na nią ostatni raz. Delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po jej ustach, jakby to wszystko było jedynie niewinną zabawą.

Zerknął na nią jeszcze raz, tuż przed tym, jak wyrzucił z kieszeni pierwsze granaty dymne, tuż za plecami Rosjan. Eve poruszyła ustami, mówiąc do niego bezdźwięcznie.

„Ty robisz kolację."

Prychnął, lewą ręką wyciągając broń.

* * *

Wilson położył rękę na ramieniu Steve'a, wyrywając go z rozmyślań, gdy ten dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się z uporem w ekran ponad ramieniem jednego z techników siedzących z nimi w wozie. Obraz z miejskich kamer przeskakiwał ponad ciągiem znaków systemu rozpoznającego twarze.

\- Nie stresuj się tak – powiedział do niego cicho, chociaż sam także czuł dokładnie ten sam niepokój co Kapitan.

\- Nie stresuję się – szybko zaprzeczył Steve, nerwowo gładząc brzeg tarczy. – Po prostu… wolałbym być bliżej. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie możemy podjechać bliżej – powiedział Fury, zerkając na nich znad nadajnika. W wozie znajdował się jeszcze jeden technik, koordynujący wydawane rozkazy. – Nie mamy tu tylu ludzi. Pamiętaj, że dopiero niedawno podnieśliśmy się na nogi.

\- Ale mimo wszystko planujecie złapać Zimowego Żołnierza i to w dodatku ze wspólnikiem – zauważył ponuro Steve, któremu cała ta sytuacja nie podobała się od samego początku. Gdyby mu pozwolono, wyszedłby z wozu w tym momencie i spróbował najpierw porozmawiać z Buckym. W chwili obecnej równie dobrze TARCZA sama mogła przechwycić Malankowa i dać spokój całym tym podchodom. Bucky był tam, gdzieś wśród tych ludzi. Nie było potrzeby zbędnego przeciągania i ryzykowania.

TARCZA nie miała jednak zamiaru tak zrobić, jak zwykle załatwiając wszystko po swojemu. Steve odnosił paskudne wrażenie, że Fury'emu bardziej zależało na schwytaniu i wywiezieniu gdzieś daleko Buckiego niż Malankowa – chociaż to ten drugi miał właśnie przekazać jakieś cholernie ważne papiery dalej, w głąb odradzającej się HYDRY.

\- Owszem, taki jest plan – równie ponuro odparł Fury, siedzący po drugiej stronie wozu. – I uwierz mi, nie lekceważę niczyich możliwości, Kapitanie. Nie będę jednak ściągał tu dodatkowych kilkudziesięciu osób, ani tym bardziej otaczał całego terenu. Moim skromnym zdaniem mogłoby to skutecznie spłoszyć parę osób i znów byśmy je stracili…

\- A jak straciliście Malankowa? – Steve kpiąco uniósł brew, nie odwracając wzroku od Fury-ego.

Atmosfera w vanie, już i tak gęsta, stawała się coraz bardziej napięta.

\- Nie straciliśmy go całkowicie. TARCZA obserwowała zarówno jego, jak i tysiące innych osób od lat. W ostatnim czasie przyczaił się gdzieś i…

\- I przez te lata nie można go było złapać? Nie było dowodów czy świadków? – Steve wytknął mu, tracąc opanowanie.

\- Nie było możliwości, szansy, ludzi… Myślisz, że TARCZA może w biały dzień zamknąć kilka dzielnic i dom po domie przeszukiwać wszystkie w danym rewirze, aż znajdzie właściwą osobę, i tak za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś padnie jakiś niesprawdzony cynk, że gdzieś tam może ukrywać się jedna z tysięcy osób, których poszukujemy?

\- Malankow jest teraz jak na tacy! Jesteśmy góra pięćset metrów od niego!

\- I myślisz, że przez przypadek przeszedł się na spacer w miejsce takie jak to? Jak tylko zauważy, że coś jest nie tak, to zacznie się rzeź, a on sam ucieknie! Moi ludzie, których jakbyś nie zauważył, nie mam przy sobie zbyt wielu, muszą mieć czas, żeby przeniknąć tam i zabezpieczyć…

\- Dyrektorze, jest! – powiedział nagle jeden z techników, przybliżając z westchnieniem obraz jednej z kamer. Trzy pary oczu natychmiast się na niego przeniosły.

\- Bucky… - wyszeptał Steve, chłonąc każdy szczegół niewyraźnej, słabo widocznej twarzy dawnego przyjaciela.

Zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak i nie on jeden to zauważył.

\- A gdzie jest ta…?

W tym momencie cała elektronika padła. Na zewnątrz pierwsze strzały przerwały pozornie spokojny dzień, poprzedzone krzykami ludzi.

Fury wyrzucił na podłogę bezużyteczne radio, wypadając niczym burza z samochodu i krzycząc na czekających w następnym samochodzie zdezorientowanych agentów.

Steve wyminął go, nie zwracając na niego dłużej uwagi. Rzucił się sprintem przez ulicę i trawnik, biegnąc prosto w kierunku centrum zamieszania z tarczą w ręku. Ktoś go wołał, ale nie obrócił się. Bucky był gdzieś tam, pośród rzednącego tłumu, gęstniejącego dymu oraz huku wystrzałów, które brutalnie rozdzierały powietrze. Coraz bliżej, ale wciąż tak daleko…

* * *

Dwa granaty dymne cichutko stuknęły o ziemię, momentalnie wypuszczając z sykiem kłęby gęstego, szarego dymu.

Pierwszy Rosjanin błyskawicznie odwrócił się na pięcie, sięgając pod kurtkę po broń, ale Bucky był szybszy. Zdzielił go prawym sierpowym, podcinając go lewą nogą i strzelając do niego niemal z chirurgiczną precyzją, wyćwiczonym przez dziesiątki lat ruchem. Pocisk przeszedł na wylot przez miękkie tkanki, omijając ważniejsze organy i wyszarpując za sobą szkarłatne kropelki krwi, w jednej chwili całkowicie unieszkodliwiając zwijającego się z bólu wroga. Ludzie rozbiegli się na boki z krzykiem, uciekając z dala od rozpełzającej się szarości.

Bucky skoczył szczupakiem za jeden z zaparkowanych na krawężniku samochodów, gdy drugi z Rosjan, idący dotychczas kilka metrów z przodu, zaczął strzelać niemal na oślep szerokimi seriami, cofając się od chmury dymu i cały czas bacznie lustrując ją wzrokiem, jakby chciał ją nim przebić. Krzyczał coś do martwego nadajnika, ale bezskutecznie – Eve i Stu już o to zadbali.

Bucky nie musiał wiele widzieć – zasłona dymna nie przeszkadzała mu tak jak innym ludziom. Niemal podświadomie _czuł, _skąd nadlatując pociski.

Wyskoczył zza samochodu, trzymając głowę i broń nisko. Usunął się na bok, gdy Rosjanin obrócił się, nieznośnie powoli unosząc znowu broń.

Bucky wytrącił mu ją z ręki; strzał huknął obok jego twarzy. Ciosem prosto w splot słoneczny wydusił z mężczyzny powietrze, posyłając go na ziemię i ogłuszając jednym celnym ciosem. Poderwał się na nogi, rozglądając się po błyskawicznie pustoszejącym placu. Eve powinna już odciąć drogę Malankowa…

Bucky zauważył granat. Duży, odbezpieczony granat, lecący łukiem w powietrzu.

Potężny wybuch poderwał jeden z samochodów do góry, a fala energii i gorąca posłała Buckiego na drugą stronę ulicy, oślepiając i ogłuszając na moment. Grzmotnął ciężko o ziemię, na chwilę tracąc oddech, ale wyuczone odruchy były silniejsze. Metal palców posłał iskry w starciu z brukiem, gdy wyhamował, wbijając je możliwie głęboko, jednocześnie namierzając następny cel. Przeoczyli go. Musiał ukrywać się dalej, mogło być ich więcej…

Poderwał się na nogi, całkowicie zawierzając już intuicji – jednak za późno. Skądś nadleciała seria z karabinu, z terkotem przecinając powietrze i ciągnąc się za nim ogonem, gdy biegł prosto przed siebie, w stronę Malankowa i Eve, nie mając siły ani czasu rozprawić się z kolejnym wrogiem. Nie spodziewali się ich tylu, ale skoro było już za późno na zmianę planu, to trzeba było przynajmniej skończyć to jak najszybciej i zmyć się stąd, zanim ktoś…

Syknął z bólu, na moment gubiąc rytm kroków, gdy jeden z pocisków zadrasnął go w nogę. Bucky obrócił się na pięcie, strzelając bez zastanowienia za siebie, ale nie trafił wroga śmiertelnie, zmuszając go jedynie do przerwania ostrzału. Tyle mu jednak wystarczyło. Musiał zwiększyć od niego dystans, Eve i Malankow byli tuż-tuż…

Za ich plecami dostrzegł nagle kolejnych żołnierzy, w ciemnych mundurach, którzy także biegli prosto na nich z przeciwnej strony. Nie miał pojęcia, kim byli, ale wśród nich zauważył jedyną osobę, której się tam nigdy nie spodziewał. Steve'a.

Jeden z mężczyzn w czerni strzelił do walczących. Eve krzyknęła krótko, osuwając się na ziemię obok leżącego już bezwładnie Malankowa i jednego z jego ludzi, któremu przypadł w udziale następny pocisk.

Bucky poczuł zimną, lodowatą furię, która momentalnie go zaślepiła, sprawiając, że Malankow zszedł na drugi plan.

Strzelił do najbliższego agenta, bezbłędnie trafiając w ramię, gdzie nie sięgała już standardowa kamizelka kuloodporna, rozbieganym wzrokiem omiatając całe otoczenie niedaleko fontanny. Było ich tak wielu…

Zablokował ramieniem cios tarczy, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy zbliżył się do Steve'a. Strzały odbiły się od wciąż dźwięczącego metalu. Kliknął pusty magazynek.

Wyrzucił broń na bok, odsuwając Kapitana kopniakiem, którego nie zdążył uniknąć. Nóż zamigotał w srebrnych palcach.

Nie ważne, kim kiedyś był Steve. Teraz był z _nimi. _Przeciwko niemu.

\- Buck-… Przestań! – krzyknął Steve, usuwając się przed gradem śmiercionośnych ciosów. Metal zgrzytał o metal, żłobiąc bruzdy w farbie tarczy Kapitana, cofającego się krok za krokiem.

\- _Niet! _– warknął, podcinając mu nogi i przygwożdżając do bruku metalowym ramieniem.

Steve jęknął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy i próbując złapać oddech, ale bezskutecznie. Starał się coś powiedzieć, ale na pewno grał na czas, jak oni wszyscy, te gnidy…

Bucky uniósł nóż…

…ale zawahał się. Przecież to był Steve. Jego Steve. Znał to spojrzenie bohatera…

Ktoś zdzielił go w głowę kolbą karabinu, nie siląc się na delikatność, i poprawił solidnym kopniakiem podkutego kamasza prosto w szczękę. Bucky szarpnął się wściekle, zrywając na kolana…

…i wtedy trafił go pierwszy pocisk, który sprawił, że świat pociemniał mu przed oczami, na chwilę po prostu gasnąc. Jęknął, padając ciężko na ziemię, ale nie zamierzał się poddać, nie miał zamiaru tego tak zakończyć…

Drugi pocisk wyłączył jego świadomość na dobre. Zapadła ciemność. Zimna, parszywa ciemność.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Steve Rogers przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w kubek z do niedawna jeszcze ciepłą herbatą, którą ktoś mu wcisnął, nie pytając o zdanie. Ktoś zdążył także opatrzyć mu rany, które według niego wcale nie wymagały natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej.

Musieli jednak wynaleźć jakiś pretekst, aby odciągnąć go na bok, żeby się nie wtrącał.

Steve najchętniej rzuciłby tym kubkiem o ścianę. Albo w twarz Fury'ego.

To nie tak powinno było wyglądać. TARCZA powinna była zareagować wcześniej i nie dopuścić do takiego rozwoju wypadków. Zatrzymanie Buckiego i tamtej kobiety mogło się obejść bez uciekania się do aż tak poważnych środków. Owszem, oboje zostali uśpieni odpowiednimi lekami, ale dopiero na koniec! Gdy Steve wybiegał z vana, widział u znacznej większości agentów normalną broń z ostrą amunicją. Fury uparcie twierdził, że to miało służyć tylko i wyłącznie jako zabezpieczenie i że strzelać mieli dopiero w razie absolutnej konieczności, i nie tak, by zabić.

Jakie to miało jednak znaczenie? To człowiek strzelał, ale wystarczyła sekunda nieuwagi, by kula zboczyła z wyznaczonej trasy. Bucky nie był nieśmiertelny. Nikt nie był.

W tej chwili był za to ranny, powierzchownie opatrzony i wciąż otumaniony środkami, które mu wstrzyknięto w absurdalnie dużej dawce. Siedział w małym, pustym pomieszczeniu, przykuty do przyspawanego do ziemi krzesła, nieprzytomnie przekrzywiając się na bok. Steve widział go przez przeszkloną grubym, kuloodpornym szkłem szybę, właściwie prawie na pewno lustro weneckie.

Nie był wrogiem, a mimo to tak właśnie został potraktowany, i przy okazji pozbawiony możliwości powiedzenia czegokolwiek na swoją obronę. Czekał na swoją kolej na przesłuchanie, jak pospolity przestępca. Nawet Malankow był przed nim.

Steve spojrzał znów na niego, zaciskając wściekle usta w wąską linię. W mdłym, jaskrawym świetle jarzeniówek Bucky wydawał się jeszcze bledszy niż w świetle dziennym. Ciemne włosy opadały mu częściowo na twarz, w niektórych miejscach pozlepiane pyłem i krwią.

Ja ci to zrobiłem, pomyślał Steve, odwracając wzrok i wbijając go znów w podłogę. Jestem tak samo winny jak oni. Mogłem spróbować cię ostrzec, powstrzymać ich…

Cokolwiek.

Wilson wszedł do pomieszczenia przedzielonego lustrem weneckim, przystając obok Steve'a. Omiótł go spojrzeniem.

\- Znowu? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym ze znużeniem, właściwie znając już odpowiedź.

\- Tak. Sam, to nie jest w porządku…

\- Wolałbyś, żeby go z nami posadzili przy kawce i zaczęli z nim żartować o pogodzie albo nowym teledysku Katy Perry? Stary, widziałeś już, do czego ten gość jest zdolny, jak się wkurzy. To było zaledwie kilka godzin temu. To nie jest potulny przedszkolak, tylko doskonale wyszkolony zabójca, który znów zaatakował, sam…

\- Oraz mój przyjaciel – przerwał mu Steve, ucinając nieprzyjemną rozmowę.

Wilson pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową, darując sobie dalszą dyskusję na ten temat. I tak nie miała ona szans zakończyć się inaczej niż zwykle. Nie winił Steve'a za przywiązanie, jakie żywił do tej osoby, w której dostrzegał jedynie Buckiego. To było dla niego równie trudne, co dla niego. Nie można było jednak lekceważyć osoby, którą udało im się złapać i zamknąć – już wcześniej zabijała, posłusznie wykonując rozkazy HYDRY. Od tamtego czasu minęło kilka miesięcy – i znów do tego wróciła. Ta osoba nie była już tym, kogo dostrzegał w niej Kapitan. Ostatnim, co można było zrobić, to zapomnieć o tym.

Wilson nie zamierzał pozwolić Zimowemu Żołnierzowi wykorzystać słabości Steve'a. Nie zamierzał dać się zwieść pozorom.

Miał misję do wykonania. Chronić Steve'a – nawet przed nim samym.

* * *

Cisza bębniła tętnem w skroniach, rozsadzając żyły i pulsując nierównomiernym tempem za oczami. Dlaczego tu musiało być tak jasno? Wpadłam do Słońca, czy jak…?, obrzmiała, powolna myśl przemknęła przez głowę Eve, sprawiając, że niemal pękła ona na pół od nieoczekiwanego wysiłku.

Kobieta jęknęła, zmuszając w końcu obolałe, dziwnie sflaczałe ciało do ruchu. Ruchu, który był nieoczekiwanie ograniczony.

Z trudem rozkleiła powieki, mrugając kilkukrotnie, zanim upewniła się, że światło nie wypali jej oczu. W rozpływającym się, zamglonym świecie zauważyła niedaleko przed sobą coś, co po dłuższej chwili wytężonego wysiłku umysłowego okazało się blatem prostego, metalowego stołu. Całkowicie pustego. I całkowicie nienaturalnie kołyszącego się w rytm podrygiwań jej żołądka. Miała ochotę na niego zwymiotować.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niej, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Z wysiłkiem uniosła minimalnie wzrok, gdy samotna postać usiadła przed nią po drugiej stronie stołu.

Eve wykrzywiła rozbite wargi w szerokim, gorzkim uśmiechu, ignorując teczkę, która została położona pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie widzę żadnych powodów do śmiechu – Fury oznajmił chłodno, zakładając ręce na piersi. – A już na pewno nie dla ciebie.

Pokręciła głową. Powoli, z ociąganiem, wracała jej zdolność koncentracji, uprzednio wykorzeniona końską dawką środków usypiających.

\- Nie sądziłem, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy – Fury dodał cicho, opuszczając wzrok jedynego oka.

\- Bo co? – wycharczała przez zachrypnięte gardło. – Nie spodziewałeś się trupa?

\- Nie – przyznał, wciąż nie okazując najmniejszych śladów emocji. – A już na pewno nie takiego, który postanowi zebrać własne żniwa po zmartwychwstaniu. Połączyliśmy już niektóre fakty, Eveline. Wiemy, co robiłaś przez ostatnie lata…

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – przerwała mu wściekle. Uśmiech wyparował z jej warg, błyskawicznie zastąpiony ponurym grymasem. – To już nie jest ta osoba…

\- Masz rację. To już nie jest ta dziewczyna, którą przyjąłem w swoje szeregi – dyrektor przytaknął, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo, jakby czynił je ciężarem na własnej duszy. – Przede mną siedzi zakuty, świetnie wyszkolony duch, który przez lata palił mosty zarówno za sobą, jak i pod nogami HYDRY, gdy mu to pasowało.

\- Zasłużyli na to… - mruknęła z pogardą.

Długa cisza. Ciężkie, nieustępliwe spojrzenia.

\- Naprawdę nie masz żadnych wyrzutów?

\- Nie.

\- To byli ludzie. Każdy zasługiwał na osąd i wyrok.

\- Niektórzy latami wymykali się z rąk wymiaru sprawiedliwości – Eve beznamiętnie odparła, odwzajemniając jego potępiający wzrok. – I waszych.

\- Nie da się jednego dnia złapać wszystkich.

\- Nie twierdzę inaczej. Rozumiem i dostrzegam wasze działania. I dlatego uzupełniam je we własnym zakresie.

\- I poza granicami prawa.

Eve wykrzywiła piekące wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Dyrektorze… Chyba nie chce mi pan wmówić, że pan nigdy nie zrobił tego samego….?

Fury nie odpowiedział, chociaż przez jego twarz przemknął cień bliżej nieokreślonych emocji, który zniknął jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawił, pozostawiając idealnie niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na grubą teczkę z aktami, leżącą pomiędzy nimi.

\- Wiesz, co to jest?

\- Raczej nie lista zakupów.

\- Nie. Nie do końca. To lista twoich celów z ostatnich lat, które udało nam się powiązać ze sobą – a teraz także i z tobą. Na pewno nie ma tu wszystkich, nawet o tym nie myślę. A wiesz, ilu ich tu jest mimo to?

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie wyglądając na poruszoną. Mimowolnie syknęła z bólu, gdy kajdanki ucisnęły otarte do krwi nadgarstki. Nie była w stanie ich otworzyć; wciąż miała zdrętwiały palce i podejrzewała, że ktoś, kto ją przeszukiwał, wyjął także zaszyte w rękawach igły. Nie zapowiadało się dobrze.

\- Zaskocz mnie – odparła wyzywająco. – Pokaż, jak dzielnie marnowaliście czas.

\- Czterdzieści osób. Mniej lub bardziej ważnych dla światka HYDRY. Uważasz, że to zabawne? – Fury zmarszczył brwi na widok uśmiechu wypływającego na je usta. Był pobłażliwy. – Za połowę z nich mogłabyś spokojnie otrzymać potrójny wyrok śmierci.

\- Uważam za zabawne to, że próbujesz wywołać we mnie wyrzuty sumienia, chociaż oboje dobrze wiemy, że ty postąpiłbyś na moim miejscu dokładnie tak samo – Eve uniosła dumnie twarz. – A może się mylę?

\- A Zimowy Żołnierz? – Fury nie dał się zbić z tropu. Chociaż adrenalina i ciśnienie powoli mu rosły wraz z przedłużająca się rozmową, nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać. Jak zawsze. Duszy agenta nie można tak łatwo wyplenić z człowieka.

Nie mógł także nie zauważyć wrażenia, jakie jego pozornie niewinne pytanie wywołało. Fury odczuł satysfakcję.

\- Co z nim? – Eve starała się wciąż odgrywać nonszalancję, ale wystarczyła ta jedna nuta niepewności w jej głosie, żeby zdało się to na nic.

\- Dobrze wiesz.

\- On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To moja prywatna zemsta! – Eve krzyknęła, szarpiąc za skuwające ją kajdanki.

\- Och, cóż to więc za zbieg okoliczności… Bo z tego, co ja się orientuję, to on pragnął jej równie mocno. I miał ku temu dosyć solidne podstawy, nie sądzisz?

\- To ja go namówiłam! Chciałam go tylko wykorzystać, żeby móc dobrać się do Malankowa! On jest czysty, już od ponad dwóch miesięcy…! – starała się dalej grać, chociaż czuła już, jak grunt ucieka jej spod nóg.

\- I mam rozumieć, że za niego ręczysz, bo…"tak"? – Fury wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, uważnie obserwując zmiany, jak w niej zachodziły w przeciągu kilku chwil. I to, co widział, bardzo mu się nie podobało, nawet jeśli pozostawało na razie w sferze przypuszczeń i domysłów.

\- Tak! Jest niewinny! Dopóki go nie namówiłam, nawet o tym nie pomyślał!

\- To sowiecka maszyna do zabijania.

\- Wy nic nie wiecie o maszynach do zabijania – Eve wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdyby tylko uwolniła ręce, mogłaby sięgnąć przez stół, szarpnąć go do przodu za ten płaszcz, a potem tłuc tym jego łysym łbem o blat, raz za razem…

\- Co masz na myśli? – Fury nagle zainteresował się, całkiem nie udając. Ona coś wiedziała. A skoro to on miał w ręku wszystkie karty…

Eve pochyliła głowę, zlizując krew z warg.

\- Co wiesz? – powtórzył z naciskiem, splatając razem dłonie i starając się panować nad zniecierpliwieniem. Już i tak zbyt dużo czasu poświęcił na tę osobę, której już nic nie mogło uratować. – I tak nam wszystko powiesz – dodał, nie grając do końca uczciwie, ale za wszelką cenę utrzymując fasadę.

\- Macie dokumenty Malankowa? – Eve niespodziewanie zapytała, podnosząc głowę.

\- Są w trakcie odszyfrowywania i analizy wstępnej. Co w nich jest?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, powoli kręcąc głową. – Ale jest to coś, na czym HYDRZE cholernie mocno zależało. I jeżeli macie choć trochę oleju w głowach, to lepiej przygotujcie się.

\- Na co? – zapytał Fury, nie licząc na konkretną odpowiedź.

\- Na wojnę – odparła Eve. – Nie tylko wy zmartwychwstaliście. I nie tylko ja pragnę zemsty na wrogach.

**Od Autora: Sorry. Nie mam czasu pisać TCNW. Nie porzucam go - po prostu przez czas nieokreślony rozdziały pojawiać się będą bardzo rzadko. Muszę złapać oddech i zabrać się za parę innych rzeczy. Niedługo dodam kolejnego one-shota o Buckym, całkiem niezwiązanego z tym fickiem. Jak kogoś interesuje, zapraszam do mnie na profil. I wciąż proszę o wypełnienie ankiety.**

**Do następnego.**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Steve wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w którym przez szybę mógł widzieć Buckiego. Frustracja doprowadzała go do szału. Zabroniono mu z nim rozmawiać, jakkolwiek bezsensownie by to nie brzmiało. Jeden z agentów pełnił wartę przy drzwiach i raczej nie zawahałby się użyć stanowczych metod perswazji, gdyby Kapitan postanowił sprzeciwić się rozkazom Fury'ego.

To było chore.

Bucky powoli wybudzał się z podwójnej dawki środka usypiającego, jaki w niego wpakowano. Zapewne zawdzięczał to przyspieszonemu metabolizmowi – u normalnego człowieka mogłoby dojść do stanu zagrożenia życia lub zdrowia.

To była kolejna rzecz, która boleśnie poruszyła coś w Kapitanie. Owszem, doskonale wiedział, co zrobiono z jego dawnym przyjacielem. Czytał przecież jego akta. Ponadto oglądał na własne oczy, do czego stał się on zdolny. Ale widzieć go po tym wszystkim, w takim stanie…

To było ponad jego siły. Jeszcze żeby chociaż pozwolono mu z nim porozmawiać…!

Steve uderzył wściekle pięścią o ścianę pustego korytarza. Nie pisał się na to. Zasady miały być inne. Fury znowu przesadził. Niech nie myśli, że może tak łatwo manipulować ludźmi…

Steve obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, ruszając niczym burza, gdy nieoczekiwanie na kogoś wpadł, niemal wybiegając zza załomu korytarza.

\- Przepraszam – natychmiast schylił się, by podnieść papiery, które wypadły wysokiej kobiecie z ręki razem z grubym pękiem kluczy. – Zamyśliłem się i nie patrzyłem, dokąd idę…

\- Nic się nie stało – uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, odbierając od niego rzeczy. – Ja także nie powinnam się aż tak spieszyć.

Kobieta stojąca przed nim była stosunkowo ładna; długie do ramion, kasztanowe włosy okalały owalną, przyjemną dla oka twarz. Wyglądała na młodą, ale nie nazbyt młodą. Miała ten typ urody, który zacierał granice wieku.

Położyła dokumenty i klucze z powrotem na kartonie, który trzymała w drugiej ręce.

\- Meg – przywitała się, wyciągając wolną dłoń. Miała silny, żołnierski uścisk. – A ty to pewnie słynny Steven Rogers?

\- Ach, no cóż… Raczej nie uwierzyłabyś, gdybym próbował zaprzeczyć? – Steve odwzajemnił uśmiech, jak zwykle zażenowany, gdy jego sława zaczynała go wyprzedzać.

\- Niestety raczej nie – Meg roześmiała się perliście. – Może innym razem spróbuję wymazać to z pamięci. A teraz, cóż, mam masę roboty, więc musisz mi wybaczyć…

\- Tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem – odsunął się na bok, robiąc jej przejście w szerokim korytarzu, chociaż spokojnie mogłaby go wyminąć. – A może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc? – wypalił, nie zastanawiając się długo.

\- Niestety, jest to raczej coś, czego sama muszę dopilnować. Byłabym jednak niezmiernie wdzięczna, gdybyś powiedział mi, gdzie mniej więcej znajdują się nasze ogólne kwatery – dopiero co mnie tu ściągnęli i jeszcze nie zdążyłam zapamiętać rozkładu tej bazy. Ach, i wiesz też może, gdzie jest lub będzie dyrektor Fury? Kazał mi jak najszybciej dostarczyć sobie te dokumenty, a potem gdzieś zniknął – westchnęła z bezsilnością.

\- Często tak robi – Steve pokiwał smętnie głową.

Baza TARCZY, w której się chwilowo znajdowali, była jedną z mniejszych i jedynie przejściowych – nie była w pełni rozbudowanym kompleksem, więc jej rozplanowanie było stosunkowo proste i jednopoziomowe, składające się w dużej mierze z magazynów i wielu korytarzy pomiędzy nimi. Meg była nieco bardziej sceptyczna odnośnie tej prostoty, ale po kilku minutach uznała, że powinna już sobie poradzić dzięki uzyskanym wskazówkom.

Odchodząc, posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, wkrótce znikając za załomem słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Steve przyłapał się na tym, że przez dłuższy czas tkwił nieruchomo w miejscu, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. W takim stanie zastał go Sam.

\- No, no – zagwizdał cicho. – Czyżby niewzruszone serce naszego szlachetnego Kapitana nie było aż tak niewzruszone…?

\- Cicho, Sam – mruknął Steve, ale bez śladów złości w głosie.

Wilson pozwolił sobie na wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek, ale nie drążył dłużej tego tematu. I tak by się już niczego nie dowiedział w tamtej chwili. Co innego później, gdy emocje już nieco opadną…

\- Idziesz może do magazynu? Z chęcią bym coś schrupał przy uzupełnianiu ekwipunku. Przez te lata spokoju niemal zatęskniłem za smakiem starych, dobrych, wojskowych sucharów.

\- Mogę się przejść – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż smakiem i tak nic nie dorówna racjom z lat 40., uwierz mi. Ten smak zostawał ci w pamięci na długo.

* * *

\- Jak mogły ci pęknąć gogle? – Steve parsknął z niedowierzaniem, oparty ramieniem o regał z zapasowym sprzętem. – I to w masce. Przecież byłeś gdzieś z tyłu podczas obławy.

\- Nie „gdzieś z tyłu", tylko osłaniałem twój porywczy tyłek, gdy rzuciłeś się na główkę do walki. A poza tym byłem jednym z tych, którym przypadł mało zaszczytny obowiązek skucia i wpakowania Zimowego do wozu. Gość ledwie na oczy widział, ale trzepnął mnie raz tak, że gwiazdy zobaczyłem. To nie jest maskotka.

\- Wiem – odparł sucho Steve, bez cienia uśmiechu.

Wilson zamknął kolejne metalowe pudło.

\- No dajesz – powiedział, odwracając się w stronę Kapitana. Steve uniósł brwi.

\- To znaczy…?

\- To znaczy, że masz tu i teraz się ogarnąć. Rozumiem, że masz prawo być sceptyczny. TARCZA ostatnio przedobrzyła i wiemy, jak to się wtedy skończyło. Ale otwórz w końcu oczy! Fury wziął się do roboty i co prawda teraz jesteśmy tylko w niedokończonej, przejściowej bazie i wszystko prezentuje się raczej słabo, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze do niedawna nie mieliśmy nawet namiastki tego, to chyba nie jest najgorzej, co?

\- Sam, rozumiem i doceniam to wszystko, co Fury zrobił, ale denerwuje mnie, że odsuwa mnie w tej jednej, konkretnej sprawie na bok. Nie pozwolił mi nawet porozmawiać z Jamesem.

\- Daj mu go najpierw przesłuchać. Gdy będziemy już w głównej bazie, będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu na rozmowy.

\- Wybacz, Sam. Musisz mieć mnie już naprawdę dość – Steve w końcu dał za wygraną, uciskając skronie. – Chyba za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Muszę się z tym przespać.

* * *

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Cisza. Trzaskanie jarzeniówki gdzieś w górze.

\- Dlaczego znów to robisz?

Bardzo długie milczenie. Ohydne, anemiczne światło migocze spazmatycznie.

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało naprzeciw siebie, po obu stronach pustego stołu. Bucky nie poruszał się. Kajdanki ani łańcuch spinający mu nogi nie brzęknęły nawet raz. Siedział nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pusty, zimny metal blatu. Wydawało się, jakby nic, co mówił Fury, do niego nie docierało.

Fury wiedział jednak, że w rzeczywistości było inaczej. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z taktyki, jaką obrał Zimowy Żołnierz – sam stosował ją w przeszłości wielokrotnie. Wyciszyć się. Nie odpowiadać na żadne pytania. Nie zdradzać żadnych informacji. Wycofać się w głąb siebie, najdalej, jak to tylko jest możliwe.

I obserwować. Chłonąc wszystko, co może zostać później wykorzystane.

Czekać na właściwy moment do ataku.

\- Nie masz już dokąd uciec. Miałeś szansę nam się wywinąć. Zaprzepaściłeś ją jednak. Mogłeś zniknąć, zaszyć się na drugim końcu świata, ale ty wolałeś zostać. Dobrowolnie wróciłeś na starą ścieżkę. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Chciałeś zemsty? Trupów? O to ci chodziło?

Głos Fury'ego był cichy i matowy. Odbijał się echem od białych ścian.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – powtarzane raz za razem słowa znów zawisły pomiędzy nimi, niczym niewidoczne oskarżenie.

Bucky podniósł twarz pozbawioną emocji.

\- Bo na to zasłużyli – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, powoli, jakby smakował słowa.

\- Więc dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do nas?

\- Jestem u was. I średnio mi się tu podoba – Bucky posłał mu ponury uśmiech bez cienia radości, brzęcząc wymownie kajdanami. Grube były, mocne. Przygotowane, żeby go zatrzymać na dłuższy czas. Nie spotkał wcześniej takiego metalu.

\- Musisz nas zrozumieć – Fury nie odwrócił wzroku. – Pokazałeś nam, na co się stać. Mamy pełne prawo obawiać się twoich intencji i wątpić w twoją poczytalność. Nawet, jeśli wcześniej byłeś kontrolowany przez HYDRĘ, to nie jest wystarczająco łagodząca okoliczność, już nie.

\- Więc co? Jakieś ulgi? Zamiast kulki w łeb – dożywocie na jakimś zapomnianym przez Boga zadupiu? – Bucky prychnął z pogardą. To już nie było nawet zabawne. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, w tamtej chwili nie czekało już na niego nic dobrego i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Tę rozmowę też można by już sobie darować jego zdaniem.

\- Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje – powiedział jednak Fury, unosząc jedną brew i zakładając ręce na szerokiej piersi. Sondował go spokojnym wzrokiem, wyszukując każdą lukę w jego pancerzu. – Najwyraźniej nie zdajesz sobie jednak w pełni sprawy z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłeś. Powiedz, a co z Eveline?

Cisza, nagle stężała i nieprzyjemna. Ostre, ciężkie spojrzenia zwierzęcia zapędzonego w róg.

\- Dla niej też tego chciałeś? – nie ustępował Fury. – Znalazłeś ją, dostrzegłeś szansę i wykorzystałeś ją? A może uznałeś, że łatwiej będzie…

\- Stul pysk! – Bucky nagle ryknął, szarpiąc się gwałtownie do przodu, chcąc się na niego rzucić, ale grube, wzmocnione łańcuchy trzymały go na miejscu. – Niczego o nas nie wiesz…!

\- Masz rację – Fury nie drgnął, oszczędnym gestem uspokajając dwóch agentów, którzy wpadli do sali, zaalarmowani hałasem. – A ty niczego nie wiesz o TARCZY. Lepiej to przemyśl. Masz na to dużo czasu.

Fury wstał i wyszedł, niczego więcej nie mówiąc. Bucky znów został sam w pustym, obcym pomieszczeniu, wpatrując się martwo w weneckie lustro w ścianie naprzeciwko. Zimna, lodowata wręcz furia buzowała w nim, pulsując w żyłach niczym narkotyk. Miarowo zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie. Nie powinien był pozwolić sobie na ten wybuch wściekłości. To był błąd. Teraz będą go bardziej pilnować.

Trudno. Poradzi sobie. Zawsze sobie radził.

Wydostanie ich stąd. Na pewno. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu dobrze.

* * *

Dyrektor Fury siedział nieruchomo w swoim gabinecie. Po prawdzie był on praktycznie pusty i nie wydawał się należeć do nikogo ważnego, ale nie miało to dla Fury'ego większego znaczenia w tamtej chwili. Był daleko od innych i nikt go nie używał, więc wszystko było tak, jak być powinno. Baza, w której w tamtej chwili przebywali wraz z kilkudziesięcioma technikami pozbieranymi z tego regionu, była jedną z kilkunastu, które miały zostać wybudowane w związku z pewnym projektem wzmacniania podziemia TARCZY, ale projekt ten upadł kilka lat wcześniej i nigdy nie zdążył zostać na dobre wznowiony. Zapomniany, przeleżał w cieniu, być może czekając na właśnie tę chwilę, gdy znów się do czegoś przyda.

Szkoda tylko, że nie było się z czego cieszyć.

Fury odłożył wydruki na pusty blat biurka. Były to wstępne analizy zawartości teczki Malankowa, którą miał w planach przekazać dalszej agenturze HYDRY. Znajdowały się tam również pobieżnie odszyfrowane teksty, których pochodzenie właśnie ustalano, pracując na najwyższych obrotach.

Tak naprawdę było to zbędne. Fury doskonale wiedział, co się tam znajdowało.

Gdy to sobie uświadomił, na moment poczuł, jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, nie było jednak mowy o pomyłce. To, co wpadło im w ręce, miało znacznie większą wartość, niż ktokolwiek mógłby wcześniej choćby przypuszczać. Owszem, do Fury'ego już od jakiegoś czasu dochodziły sygnały, że HYDRA reorganizuje się gdzieś w podziemiu, za wszelką cenę unikając wykrycia, ale nikt nie podejrzewał nawet, co było rzeczywistym powodem tej wzmożonej aktywności w ostatnich tygodniach.

Mężczyzna odchylił się na oparcie krzesła. Jego umysł w pełni koncentrował się już na możliwościach zapobiegnięciu temu, co mogło na stałe zmienić oblicze historii.

I chociaż jednocześnie miał ochotę własnoręcznie strzelić sobie w łeb, to Fury doskonale wiedział, że nie było sensu dramatyzować i trzeba było po prostu zebrać się do kupy i wziąć do roboty. Jak zawsze.

Czas nigdy nie grał na ich korzyść. Może powoli stawał się na to wszystko za stary…


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Nazywał się Sam Wilson i był psychoterapeutą. Od dobrych już kilku lat, jak lubił sam sobie przypominać. Zawsze dawało mu to pewnego rodzaju poczucie dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku i niesienia realnej pomocy, jakiej udzielał, czy to weteranom, czy innym osobom, które jej potrzebowały. Lubił przypominać sobie trudne sytuacje, z którymi sobie poradził oraz rozmaite przypadki, które mu się trafiały. Miał też wrażenie, że to, z czym dotychczas miał do czynienia, w jakimś stopniu wypracowało w nim swego rodzaju cierpliwość i fachowe podejście.

Wszystko to brało jednak w łeb w starciu z człowiekiem, który w tamtej chwili siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niego.

Wilson miał za zadanie ocenić jego stan psychiczny, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do wcześniejszych danych (oraz bezpośredniego kontaktu, który Sam wspominał raczej mało szczęśliwie. On i jego połamane żebra.). W teorii nadawał się do tego dużo lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny agent, którym TARCZA w tamtej chwili dysponowała na terenie swojej obecnej placówki. W praktyce jednak…

…miał przemożną ochotę zedrzeć ten paskudny, krzywy uśmieszek z jego ust. W dosyć mało profesjonalny sposób.

\- Poszłoby nam szybciej, gdybyś współpracował – zauważył w którymś momencie dosyć jednostronnej rozmowy Wilson. – Wtedy szybciej bym sobie stąd poszedł, wiesz?

\- A kto mówi, że źle mi w twoim towarzystwie? – Bucky uniósł kpiąco brew, zaważając, jaki wpływ na Wilsona miało jego zachowanie. Nauki Eve nie poszły w las.

Wilson w myślach zazgrzytał zębami, z trudem opanowując się, żeby nie zrobić tego w rzeczywistości. Tak właśnie było przez cały czas, odkąd tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym trzymany był Bucky aka Zimowy żołnierz. Wilson na początku oczekiwał, że w osobie, z którą stanie oko w oko, więcej będzie w nim z tego drugiego – ba!, że będzie on w przeważającej większości. Teorie Steve'a na ogół szły własnymi ścieżkami i Sam nie przywiązywał do tej pory do nich większej, poważnej, uwagi. Aż do tego momentu.

A stało się tak, ponieważ osoba, z którą Sam właśnie prowadził wojnę na spojrzenia, bynajmniej nie wyglądała na Zimowego Żołnierza, z którym się zetknął kilka miesięcy temu. Nie, inaczej – nie _wydawała się_ nim być. Sam spodziewał się wszystkiego – nienawiści, apatii – czegokolwiek, co mógłby zrozumieć i przewidzieć, a zastał… człowieka.

Wilson miał paskudne wrażenie, że ktoś odwalił robotę za niego. Dużo roboty.

I nie chodziło tak naprawdę nawet o to, że był zły – absolutnie nie był. To, że Zimowy Żołnierz został odsunięty w cień nowej-starej osobowości, świadczyło jak najbardziej pozytywnie o osobie, która została stworzona, czy też _odtworzona _na jego miejsce. Na pewno nie było to proste. Ktoś musiał się nieźle natrudzić, żeby mu w tym dopomóc.

Pozostawało więc jeszcze pytanie, na które Wilson nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć – kto?

Oraz dlaczego. Ale to przy okazji.

\- Pamiętasz może nasze poprzednie spotkania? – Wilson zapytał jednak zamiast tego, co chodziło mu po głowie, próbując wybadać przeciwnika.

Bucky zacisnął rozbite usta w wąską kreskę, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego, co pamiętał.

\- Tak – mruknął po chwili ciszy, nie dodając nic więcej.

Wilson udawał nieporuszonego, nie chcąc zdradzić się z tym, co odczuwał. Coś dziwnego zaszło w tej osobie, którą doskonale pamiętał jako zabójcę idealnego – zimnego, bezwzględnego oraz ponad wszelką wątpliwość – pustego. To już nie był ten sam człowiek.

Być może Steve miał rację. Cholera, ale się będzie puszył, jak się dowie.

\- Steve chciał się z tobą widzieć, wiesz?

Cisza. Bucky nie poruszył się, wciąż siedząc nieruchomo naprzeciwko niego.

\- Co ty na to?

Bucky drgnął, ledwie zauważalnie kręcąc głową.

\- A czy cokolwiek, co powiem, zmieni to, co ze mną zrobicie? – wykrztusił z siebie z wysiłkiem, jakby te słowa kosztowały go nieludzkie pokłady energii.

Sam nie znał na to pytanie dobrej odpowiedzi. Czuł, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć i przerwać tę ciężką, niemal namacalnie oblepiającą ich ciszę, która znów pomiędzy nimi zaległa, ale nie potrafił. Nie chciał kłamać, jak zwykle się przed tym wzbraniając na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Kłamstwa mogłyby jedynie wszystko pogorszyć.

Wilson, nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczynał współczuć temu człowiekowi.

* * *

To było tak, jakby osoba, którą dawno temu pochował na dnie serca, nagle zmartwychwstała. Przez te miesiące, które minęły od ich ostatniego spotkania, zbyt często sam się mamił próżną nadzieją, każdego dnia dopuszczając pustkę i żal odrobinę bliżej siebie. To był trudny czas. Miewał czasami wrażenie, jakby wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, było jedynie snem, który przeminął, pozostawiając po sobie niezałataną dziurę. Jakby osoba, którą kiedyś znał lepiej niż samego siebie, znów stała się jedynie duchem.

Steve wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy na dobre.

Teraz jednak… Teraz Bucky siedział tuż przed nim. Obcy. Spięty. Wyczekujący.

Steve wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie wcześniej ten moment. Za każdym razem próbował wychwycić wszystko, każdą zmianę i każde słowo, jakie mogłyby pomiędzy nimi paść, próbując się do nich przygotować.

Nic nie mogło go jednak przygotować na to, co zaszło w rzeczywistości, nie podszytej już w żadnej mierze marzeniami.

Była cisza. I pustka. I żadnych słów, które nie brzmiałyby naiwnie i nie na miejscu.

Steve nabrał powietrza do płuc, ale zaraz wypuścił je ze świstem przez zęby. Powinien coś zrobić. Wykonać pierwszy ruch, cokolwiek, żeby przełamać tę barierę, ale… nie mógł. Bucky wciąż siedział nieruchomo, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pusty blat przed sobą. Wciąż miał pył we włosach. Nie pozwolili mu się nawet umyć ani porządnie opatrzyć. Steve zacisnął usta.

Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Wszystko było zupełnie inaczej, niż powinno.

Miał ochotę przepraszać, tak po prostu. Wiedział jednak, że nie zostałby zrozumiany. Sam siebie nie rozumiał już tak jak kiedyś.

Znał go. Przecież przyjaźnili się tyle lat, a teraz…

Steve przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Głos uwiązł mu gdzieś głęboko w gardle, ukrywając się przed odpowiedzialnością. W końcu jednak Steve przemógł się, chociaż słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez nagle wyschłe na wiór gardło.

\- Wiesz… kim jestem?

Pytanie, niemal banalne w swej prostocie, rozeszło się po niewielkim, pustym pomieszczeniu. Świetlówka migotała w górze.

\- Steve… Nie jestem idiotą – Bucky powiedział to z ciężkim sercem, podnosząc niepewny wzrok. Miał zmarszczone brwi i resztki zaschniętej krwi na policzku, ale wydawał się być spokojny. I przytomny.

Steve na moment zamarł, równie zaskoczony, co zdumiony nieoczekiwanym kontaktem.

Powoli wyprostował się na krześle.

* * *

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest już przygotowane – Fury w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w trzymane w dłoni akta, nie czytając jednak niemal wykutego już na pamięć tekstu. Myślami błądził gdzieś zupełnie indziej, wykraczając nimi daleko poza mury mobilizującej się bazy. Niedawna rozmowa telefoniczna nie uspokoiła go ani trochę. Czas nigdy nie grał na jego korzyść, zupełnie jakby robił mu na złość.

\- Robimy wszystko, co się da, aby możliwe było jak najszybsze ruszenie w konwój do głównej bazy – bez zająknienia odparła Hill, sprawdzając szybko dane o liczbie osób i sprzęcie, który zabierali stamtąd na Zachód. – Za góra godzinę będzie można ruszyć dalej. Obecnie kończymy się przegrupowywać w podziemiach. Z garaży wyprowadzane są samochody, których stan także trzeba sprawdzić. W kwaterze głównej trwają już przygotowania na przyjęcie nas.

\- TARCZA znów staje na nogi, co…? – cicho wymruczał Fury, ni to do siebie, ni to do agentki, która na chwilę podniosła wzrok znad monitora.

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Musimy być w pełnej gotowości. W kwaterze głównej będziemy musieli ustalić kompletny plan działania, który trzeba będzie jak najszybciej wdrożyć w życie.

\- Wiem. To dobrze. Przyda nam się sprawna agentura.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? – Hill zmarszczyła brwi, na dobre odrywając wzrok od ekranu. Rzadko widywała dyrektora w takim nastroju. I ani razu nie oznaczało to jeszcze niczego dobrego.

Bez słowa podał jej papiery.

Przejrzała je szybko, sprawnie prześlizgując się wzrokiem po partiach tekstu.

Zamarła, zbladła, a potem oparła się ciężko o blat.

\- No właśnie… - Fury pokiwał głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Ruszamy za kwadrans.

* * *

Ciało agenta osunęło się na ziemię, ześlizgując po ścianie zupełnie pozbawione filmowej gracji i pozostawiając za sobą brudny, czerwony ślad. Każdy, kto w tamtym momencie wszedłby do tego niewielkiego pomieszczenia, wypełnionego po brzegi rozmaitym sprzętem, od razu by go zauważył.

Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia – a przynajmniej nie w tamtym momencie. Wszystko, co miało zostać załatwione, już zostało wykonane i nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek błędzie.

Jedynym, co pozostało do zrobienia, był ostatni telefon, który miał już wkrótce uruchomić lawinę niepowstrzymanych wydarzeń. Właśnie teraz. Niemal czuć to było w powietrzu.

\- Oczywiście. Wszystko jest już przygotowane – Meg powiedziała do słuchawki, błyskawicznie nadpisując druga ręką kody systemu na otwartym na biurku laptopie z logo TARCZY na obudowie. – Właśnie wyłączyłam radar.

Odsunęła się od komputera, sięgając po leżącą obok broń. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po serwerowni, słuchając odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, czekam już tylko na pański sygnał. Rozmieszczenie obiektów jest mi znane i nie będzie przeszkodą. Zorientowałam się już w planach kompleksu. Tak, wszystko bez zmian.

Meg uśmiechnęła się lekko. Krew powoli zasychająca na jej policzku wciąż była wyraźna niczym nieme oskarżenie.

\- Tak jest, towarzyszu. Nie zawiodę pana. Hail HYDRA.

Rozłączyła się, przez moment wpatrując się w pusty ekran. Nie wahała się – o strachu także nie było mowy. Co więc jeszcze powstrzymywało ją od działania? Od wypełnienia najważniejszej misji jej życia?

Przypomniała sobie niewinny uśmiech pewnego blondyna.

Zaraz jednak pozbyła się tych myśli z głowy. Tylko by przeszkadzały, a nie było już miejsca na zmianę planu. Nie wolno było nawet brać tego pod uwagę.

Może kiedyś, w innym życiu…

Gdy tylko oczyściła umysł z wszelkich niepotrzebnych myśli, pozostała jej jedynie ekscytacja i oczekiwanie.

Meg, wychodząc, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, jakkolwiek absurdalne nie byłoby jej zachowanie w tamtej chwili. Z cichym kliknięcie zaskoczył automatyczny zamek. Odchodząc, przełożyła niewielki, przenośny detonator do drugiej ręki, poprawiając uchwyt na broni. Zerknęła w dół, wybierając odpowiedni przycisk i nacisnęła go, uruchamiając złożoną, kilkuwarstwową reakcję. Zmierzała prosto do celu. Jej umysł był czysty i pusty niczym niezapisana kartka.

* * *

Gdy pierwsze ładunki wybuchły jednocześnie w różnych miejscach bazy TARCZY, oficer Juwczenko jechał na czele konwoju właśnie w tamtym kierunku. Radar został zniszczony, a w samej bazie z pewnością panował wystarczający chaos, by nie trzeba było się martwić o zbyt szybkie wykrycie. Z tego, co donosił dodatkowo ich szpieg w szeregach TARCZY, w tamtej bazie i tak nie było zbyt wielu wyszkolonych do walki agentów, którzy mogliby stawić skuteczny opór. Nic, tylko się cieszyć. Wystarczyło już tylko wykorzystać powstałe zamieszanie i szturmem wziąć całe nagromadzone towarzystwo. TARCZA szybko się odbudowała. Zbyt szybko, jak na jego gust.

Te larwy powinny były zdechnąć wraz z Triskelionem, znikając z powierzchni tego świata raz na zawsze.

Ale to nic. Nic wielkiego się przecież nie stało – co raz odroczone, nie wymknie się drugi raz. Wystarczy przecież jedynie pomóc im obrać właściwy kierunek, prawda? Do Piekła prowadzi wiele dróg…

**Od Autora: Historia wciąż będzie się pojawiać nieregularnie, ponieważ mam zbyt wiele spraw na głowie, żeby się nią zajmować tak jak kiedyś. Obiecuję jednak, że jej nie porzucę i doprowadzę do końca. Dziękuję także za wszystkie ciepłe słowa - za każdym razem bardzo mnie motywują do roboty. **

**Z ciekawostek, historia powinna się zamknąć w około 31 rozdziałach - wszystko zależy od epilogu, ale nie powinno być większej różnicy.**

**Do następnego!**


	25. Chapter 25

25.

W chwili, gdy nastąpił pierwszy wybuch, dyrektor Fury wraz z agentką Hill właśnie wychodzili na korytarz, planując każde rozejść się w swoim kierunku, aby przygotować siebie i innych do nowego planu – a także jak najszybszej ucieczki w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Niestety, choć intencje mieli szlachetne i chcieli wszystko bezpośrednio nadzorować – jak zwykle to czas miał swoje ostatnie słowo. Spóźnili się.

Eksplozja rzuciła ich na ścianę z bolesną brutalnością, na moment całkowicie zawładnąwszy ich bezwładnymi ciałami – lekkimi i delikatnymi jak u lalek. Uderzenie było niespodziewane i nie można mu było zapobiec. Świat na moment zgasł, okrywając się mrokiem – nieprzeniknionym, pustym i tak głuchym, że aż dudniącym w uszach niebytem.

Pierwsze iskierki bólu początkowo było praktycznie niezauważalne. Można by je nieomal przeoczyć i zbagatelizować. Jednak wraz z każdą mijającą sekundą, coraz większe fale obezwładniającego szoku zwalały się na wybudzający się z oporem umysł.

Fury jęknął, powoli mrugając. Niczego nie słyszał, zupełnie jakby znalazł się pod wodą. Ślina, która nagromadziła mu się w ustach, smakowała gorzko i metalicznie. Świat, dziwnie nieostry i kołyszący się na boki, oddalał się i przybliżał wraz z uderzeniami łomoczącego w piersi serca. Był gorący. Duszny. Powietrze było lepkie i nie chciało dostać się do płuc, palących żywym ogniem.

Agentka Hill leżała na boku kilka metrów dalej. Nie poruszała się. Krew z rozbitej od uderzenia głowy ściekała po jej policzku i szyi, powoli formując obok niej niewielką kałużę czerwieni, dziwnie żywej w porównaniu do wszechobecnej szarości.

Fury zakaszlał, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Poruszył zdrętwiałymi dłońmi, przeszukując niemal po omacku kieszenie płaszcza. Cisza wokół niego powoli ustępowała narastającemu, świdrującemu w uszach piskowi, który wwiercał się w uszy i głębiej, aż do mózgu. Fury z wysiłkiem wyciągnął pęknięty telefon, wciąż jednak działający. Z trudem wydobył z otchłani nadwyrężonej pamięci odpowiedni kod. Palce zostawiły po sobie krwawe odciski.

Zawył alarm, mobilizujący do obrony. I ucieczki. Przede wszystkim ucieczki.

Ooo

Steve nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym wszystkim. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, jak w rzeczywistości naprawdę potoczą się sprawy z Buckym – nawet w najśmielszych snach nie zbliżył się do prawdy, chociaż próbował, nie można mu było tego odmówić. Czy to było dobrze? Źle? Co będzie potem?

Zbyt wiele pytań. Niewiadomych. Bólu.

Wyszedł na chwilę z celi, w której wciąż trzymany był Bucky, pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś do picia. Musiał odetchnąć, chociaż przez chwilę – a poza tym, z tego, co się zorientował, Fury przetrzymywał Buckiego bez choćby kropelki wody już kilka dobrych godzin. To była kolejna rzecz, o której planował wspomnieć przy najbliższej szczerej rozmowie z dyrektorem.

Steve zdziwił się, nie dostrzegając na zewnątrz celi Sama. Dotychczas sądził, że jego przyjaciel czekał tam na niego, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

Zanim jednak zdążył zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, powietrze przeszył potężny huk. Eksplozja miała miejsce gdzieś dalej, ale podłoga zawibrowała mu pod nogami bynajmniej nie słabo. Steve oparł się o ścianę, na moment tracąc równowagę, kompletnie zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo – zostali zaatakowani…?

Druga eksplozja była znacznie bliżej. Steve upadł na kolana, odruchowo sięgając po leżącą obok tarczę, do tej pory opartą w kącie.

Bucky podniósł głowę, momentalnie skupiony. Nie było możliwości, żeby coś takiego mogło być kwestią przypadku. Takie rzeczy zwyczajnie nie działy się przypadkiem. Nie w jego życiu.

Zaczął się szarpać ze zdwojoną siłą, próbując w końcu uwolnić od tych cholernych kajdan. Były na to jednak zbyt wytrzymałe – Fury zadbał o to, by były odpowiednio przygotowane, specjalnie dla niego. Metalowe ramię syczało, siłując się z kajdanami, które rozginały się z bolesnym oporem – wolno, zbyt wolno…

\- Wypuść mnie! – krzyknął Bucky, wiedząc, że Steve jest na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie przydymionej szyby naprzeciwko niego. Drugi wybuch zagrzmiał gdzieś w podziemiach bazy. – Wypuść mnie! Tam jest Eve!

Steve spojrzał na szamoczącego się zaciekle mężczyznę. Widział w nim ból, strach… i coś jeszcze?

Musiał odnaleźć Sama i Fury'ego. Jak najszybciej.

W bazie ryknął alarm. Natychmiastowa ewakuacja.

Steve stał nieruchomo, rozdarty jak nigdy dotąd. Musiał się pospieszyć – ale z drugiej strony…. Miał zostawić teraz przyjaciela? Znowu go opuścić? Czy to w ogóle był jeszcze Bucky….?

Steve widział jego spojrzenie przez weneckie lustro. Błagało go o pomoc, dokładnie tak samo jak 70 lat temu, gdy ta sama osoba wymykała mu się z palców, znikając wśród śnieżnej pustki.

Otworzył zamek. Zdjął wiążące go łańcuchy. Bucky wyprostował się, znów wolny.

Nie potrzeba było słów. Nie trzeba było niczego wyjaśniać. Jak za dawnych czasów, obaj ruszyli do walki, ramię przy ramieniu.

* * *

Alarm wył z ukrytych głośników wzdłuż korytarza. To nic. To i tak nie miało już większego znaczenia. HYDRA była już w drodze i nic nie mogło już jej powstrzymać. Być może właśnie teraz pukała do drzwi tego uroczego domku dla dużych dzieci…?

Zza zakrętu wypadł nagle jeden z agentów, o mało się nie przewracając, w biegu przeładowując broń zabraną prosto z magazynu. Musiał jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z dowódcą, uprzedzić Katię – musiał się pospieszyć - przecież ona była w przeciwnym bloku…!

Meg strzeliła dwukrotnie, nie zastanawiając się nawet, co robi. Wszelkich myśli, które mogłyby zakłócić przebieg misji, należało się pozbyć. Dobry żołnierz działa na odruchach. Najlepszy – na instynkcie.

Przestąpiła ponad leżącym nieruchomo ciałem, nie poświęcając mu nawet jednego spojrzenia. Misje Wdów miały największy priorytet. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia aż do jej ukończenia. Nic innego nie miało prawa głosu.

Meg kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi z numerem 131. Pokój był pusty – a przynajmniej częściowo. Po drugiej stronie weneckiego lustra widoczna była osoba, która w tamtym momencie była numerem jeden na liście wielu bardzo wysoko postawionych osób. I za którą z pewnością można było otrzymać sowite wynagrodzenia, rozprawiając się z nią przed przybyciem dowództwa.

\- _Dzień dobry, moja miła… _\- Meg zanuciła cicho po rosyjsku.

Ooo

Eve była w dupie, najkrócej rzecz ujmując. Oświetlonej przepalającymi się jarzeniówkami, niemożliwej do wydostania się, dupie. Co za kretyn musiał zrobić tak dokładne przeszukanie? Nie mógł pominąć choćby jednego wytrycha…?!

No i kajdanki. Który idiota wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby wybrać dla niej wytrzymałe jak dla super-żołnierza i odporne na wszystko?

Kolejny raz wściekle łupnęła jednym z pośrednich ogniw łańcucha o ostrą, twardą krawędź metalowego, przyspawanego do ziemi krzesła. Szczęknęło, ale nie wygięło się nawet odrobinę – któryś już raz. Nie miała już siły. Wygięte za plecy ramiona paliły ją żywym ogniem, jakby zaraz miały się wyłamać – zresztą sama miała ochotę im w tym dopomóc, byle tylko już nie czuć tego bólu! Mięśnie miarowo pulsowały, zmęczone wściekłym szarpaniem się na krześle, które nie chciało nawet drgnąć i dać jej cienia szansy.

Zamarła, po raz kolejny próbując na poczekaniu wymyślić jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji – cokolwiek, co mogła do tej pory przeoczyć. Przecież musiało być coś takiego. Musiało, prawda?

HYDRA właśnie sama pchała jej się prosto w ręce, a Eve tymczasem siedziała sobie w odosobnieniu jak w izolatce, zamknięta na klucz w celi, nie mogąc nawet wyściubić za nią palca u stopy.

Co z Buckym? Przecież jeżeli go znajdą…

HYDRA nie znała słowa litość, za to śmierć odmieniała przez wszystkie przypadki, zatrważająco rzadko się myląc i popełniając dwa razy te same błędy.

Oby go nie znaleźli, oby go nie znaleźli… Powtarzała to jak mantrę, próbując nagiąć brutalną rzeczywistość do własnej woli. Nie pozostało jej już nic innego.

Eve zaklęła siarczyście, mocując się bezsilnie z kajdankami. Wciąż nie chciały puścić. A czas upływał, przeciekał przez palce jak krew…

* * *

Meg otworzyła zamek do celi zabraną już zawczasu kartą. Niedbale wyrzuciła ją za siebie, pchając drzwi wolną ręką.

Eve wbiła w nią ciężkie, niemal mordercze spojrzenie. Meg opuściła broń, widząc, że nie ma się czego obawiać. TARCZA wykonała swoje zadanie aż za dobrze.

Eve także zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Mogła liczyć już tylko na siebie, tak jak zawsze…

Nie miała zamiaru jeszcze umierać.

Ostatni raz spróbowała przecisnąć lewą dłoń przez otwór kajdanek. Bezskutecznie.

Czuła oddech śmierci na karku. Śmierdział potem, strachem i nieuchronnością.

\- Fajnie jest być zdrajcą? – zapytała przesadnie głośno, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem od ucha do ucha i próbując zamaskować jakoś ból wyłamywanego po cichu stawu.

Żarzące się pasma bólu opłynęły całą jej rękę, ale Eve nie pozwoliła sobie zdradzić się chociażby jednym spojrzeniem czy grymasem. Zbyt wiele od tego zależało. To już nie były żarty, chociaż grała swoją rolę aż do końca.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz, jak fajnie jest być trupem – odparła Meg, podchodząc do niej sprężystym krokiem. Na korytarzu dały się słyszeć pierwsze, wytłumione jeszcze przez odległość i ściany, kroki.

Meg nie mrugnęła. Nacisnęła spust.

Eve błyskawicznie szarpnęła się w bok, tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, uderzając jednocześnie wierzchem oswobodzonej dłoni w pistolet. Huk wystrzału na moment ją ogłuszył, a niespodziewany ból, który przeszył jej ramię – oszołomił.

Jak we śnie widziała własną rękę, która trzymała lufę pistoletu, słabnąc wyraźnie. Czarny wylot lufy wracał na swoje stanowisko, nieuchronnie niczym dzwon wybijający ostatnią godzinę istnienia.

Nie słyszała krzyku. Nie widziała niczego poza tą jedną chwilą, rozciągniętą do granic percepcji.

Srebrna, metalowa dłoń przedarła się przez zastygły nagle czas, odpychając broń na bok. Pojedynczy wystrzał musnął policzek Eve, rozdzierając go krwawą smugą.

Bucky niemal bez wysiłku posłał Meg na przeciwległą ścianę. Łupnęła o nią z głuchym hukiem, całkowicie zaskoczona, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Bucky dopadł do niej, niemalże wyrywając jej broń z ręki i przygwożdżając do ściany za jej plecami.

Eve zamrugała szybko, gdy żałośnie powoli docierało do niej, co się dzieje wokół niej. Przez otwarte drzwi do środka wpadł Steve, którego wzrok od razu padł na Buckiego.

\- Zostaw ją! – krzyknął szybko już na progu. Zatrzymał się jednak w miejscu, rozglądając na boki i oceniając sytuację. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby odtworzyć wydarzenia, które miały tam miejsce. Tylko że… przecież to nie mogło być tak…

Bucky nawet nie drgnął, z palącą furią w lodowatym wzroku powoli dusząc wijącą się w jego uścisku kobietę. Zdrajcę. Nienawidził jej. Nienawidził jej całym sercem, na wskroś skutym wieczną zmarzliną.

\- Bucky, puść ją! – Eve powiedziała głośno, odzyskując szybko głos i wyzbywając się zaskoczenia nieoczekiwanym zwrotem sytuacji.

Drgnął, jakby wciąż się wahając. Mógłby ją zabić, tu i teraz, tę wesz, jednym ruchem skręcić jej kark…

\- Bucky.

Puścił ją, bladą i z trudem łapiącą powietrze. Meg upadła na ziemię, pozbawiona sił. Bucky odsunął się od niej, dopóki jeszcze panował nad sobą w wystarczającym stopniu.

Steve przenosił wzrok od niego do Meg, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co widział i co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami. Meg zerknęła na niego, oddychając z wysiłkiem, ale zaraz opuściła spojrzenie. Nie była głupia. Naiwna, może i tak, ale nigdy głupia.

W ciszy, która zapadła, Bucky podszedł do Eve, błyskawicznie pozbywając się jej kajdanek, znacznie słabszych od tych, którymi unieruchomiono jego – wciąż jednak wystarczająco wytrzymałych dla zwykłego człowieka.

Ponury grymas przebiegł przez jego twarz, gdy szybko sprawdził stan Eve. Rana na ramieniu nie zagrażała życiu, ale z pewnością była bolesna. A dłoń…

\- Nastaw mi go – Eve poprosiła cicho, wyciągając do niego dłoń z wywichniętym stawem.

\- Będzie bolało – ostrzegł równie cicho.

\- Więc zrób to szybko.

Steve zatrzymał wzrok na broni, leżącej martwo obok Meg. Nie było czego wyjaśniać. Nie było niczego, co wymagałoby rozjaśnienia. Błękit jego oczu zasnuł się smutkiem.

Gdy kobieta sięgnęła po pistolet, Steve drgnął, odruchowo chcąc ją powstrzymać, ale Eve zatrzymała go, wstając z krzesła. Każdy kiedyś musiał zejść ze sceny.

\- Hail HYDRA – szepnęła Meg.

I strzeliła sobie w głowę.

Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął fundamentami bazy w chwili, gdy wrogie oddziały przekroczyły jej próg.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

\- Muszę odnaleźć Sama – Steve obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z celi. Z każdą mijającą chwilą sytuacja TARCZY stawała się coraz gorsza. Miał wrażenie, jakby rzeczywistość wyciekała mu przez palce, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

\- HYDRA na pewno wdarła się już na teren bazy – Eve powiedziała szybko, zatrzymując go. – Agenci na pewno są przeszkoleni, żeby w razie zagrożenia kierować się do podziemi – bazy TARCZY zawsze mają stamtąd co najmniej jeden wyjazd, wyprowadzający gdzieś daleko od niej samej…

\- Nie ucieknę ot tak, podczas gdy ktoś może wciąż być gdzieś tutaj uwięziony i pozostawiony na łaskę HYDRY! – Steve ostro zaprotestował, patrząc na nią z bijącym z jego oczu zdecydowaniem.

\- Ten gość tak łatwo się nie ugnie – Bucky położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, pozwalając sobie na słaby uśmiech. 70 lat minęło, ale on wciąż widział w tym człowieku ten sam płomień.

\- I co? Będzie im sam jeden stawiał czoła? – uniosła kpiąco brew.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się. Nie znasz go.

\- W takim razie nie ma na co czekać. Ruszamy, panowie – Eve bez wahania zabrała broń ze znieruchomiałych palców Meg. – Niedługo może się tu zrobić za gorąco.

\- Masz zamiar stanąć po stronie TARCZY? – Steve popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Po tym, jak cię uwięzili?

\- Ja staję tylko i wyłącznie po swojej stronie – poprawiła go spokojnie. – I jego – dodała, wskazując na Buckiego. – A skoro on jest po twojej, to więcej mi nie potrzeba.

Steve nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie powiedział więc nic. Jako ostatni wybiegł z pomieszczenia, w progu mimowolnie oglądając się przez ramię. Samotne, kruche ciało leżało nieruchomo na ziemi. Niegdyś piękne, ciepłe oczy teraz wpatrywały się martwo w bezdenną pustkę.

Steve odwrócił zbolały wzrok od zdrajcy. Miał teraz inne sprawy, którymi należało się zająć.

* * *

\- Gabinet Fury'ego i kwatery agentów są w osobnych skrzydłach – Steve krzyknął przez ramię do Eve i Buckiego, prowadząc ich przez zadymione korytarze. Gdzieś niedaleko musiał wybuchnąć pożar, ale gdzie…?

\- A gdzie jest zejście na podziemny parking? – spytał Bucky.

\- W razie zagrożenia wszystkim kazano iść schodami koło zbrojowni, czyli w tamtym kierunku – Steve zatrzymał się na przecięciu korytarzy, prowadzących do różnych skrzydeł.

\- Musimy się rozdzielić – mruknęła Eve, rozglądając się na boki. Nikogo nie było nigdzie widać i było to dosyć niepokojące.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł – Steve spojrzał na nią nieufnie.

\- Ale jedyny, jaki mamy – odwarknęła wściekle, błyskawicznie ucinając wszelkie dyskusje. – Agenci powinni w pierwszej kolejności różnymi drogami opuścić swoje kwatery, ale może coś się tak stało albo ktoś został – sprawdź to, Kapitanie. My z Buckym przeszukamy drugie skrzydło i też ruszymy do wyjścia. Coś tu jest nie tak.

Usłyszeli tupot ciężkich kamaszy, a chwilę później z jednego z rozgałęzień wychyliło się dwóch żołnierzy w maskach przeciwgazowych na twarzach. Eve strzeliła, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Żołnierze byli tak samo zaskoczeni ich widokiem, jak oni i to wcale nie wróżyło dobrze.

\- Rusz się! – kobieta popchnęła Steve'a drugą ręką. Po chwili wahania ruszył biegiem wskazanym korytarzem.

Bucky szybko podbiegł do trupów, zabierając im broń. Eve z niepokojem zerknęła w tym czasie na gęstą siatkę pęknięć, jaka pokrywała ścianę korytarza. Dym powoli gęstniał w górze. Jego źródło musiało znajdować się gdzieś dalej, w jednym z bocznych korytarzy skrzydła, które mieli zaraz przeszukać.

Tylko gdzie byli ludzie…?

Wsunęła pistolet za pas, przyjmując karabin od Buckiego. Syknęła cicho, gdy poczuła piekące igiełki bólu, które przeszyły jej nadwyrężony staw.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak – zarepetowała broń, unikając jego wzroku. – Byłoby gorzej, gdybyś go nie nastawił. Idziemy.

* * *

Choć znajdowali się wewnątrz zaatakowanej bazy TARCZY, w której w tamtej chwili powinno roić się od agentów jak w naruszonym mrowisku od mrówek – wokoło panowała pustka. Coś było bardzo nie tak jak powinno.

Zrozumieli co, gdy dotarli do opuszczonej przegrody, zamykającej jeden z korytarzy, które prowadziły dalej do bloku. Za kuloodporną szybą gromadzili się ludzie, odcięci od wyjścia.

Bucky zaklął parszywie po rosyjsku, lustrując wzrokiem panel otwierający, przy którym wyraźnie ktoś przedtem grzebał. Meg dobrze wykonała swoją robotę.

\- Nie da się od tej strony, nie mamy kodów ani czasu.

\- Czyli trzeba będzie z węzła… - Eve przesunęła dłonią po twarzy. Dym wydobywający się z szybów wentylacyjnych gęstniał coraz bardziej, opadając niżej z każdą mijającą minutą.

Mieli coraz mniej czasu. W każdej chwili HYDRA mogła zakończyć zabawę, wysadzając cały obiekt – kto wie, co oni zdążyli tu zamontować.

\- Przynajmniej została nam tylko jedna droga. Rusz się!

Bucky bez pytania pobiegł za nią. Mimowolnie rozglądał się na boki, w każdej chwili wyczekując starcia z kolejnymi agentami HYDRY, którzy mieli rozpracować teren. Póki co, on i Eve znajdowali się w części bazy, do której nie zdążyli jeszcze raczej dotrzeć, ale nie było wątpliwości, że wkrótce ulegnie to zmianie. Na razie natknęli się tylko na zwiad, ale nie minie dużo czasu, zanim HYDRA rzuci tam swoje główne siły.

Eve szarpnęła za zatrzaśnięte drzwi, zupełnie niepozorne i oddalone od ważniejszych pomieszczeń. Gdyby kiedyś nie była jedną z agentek TARCZY, nigdy w życiu nie przypuściłaby, że w takim miejscu jak to mogło znajdować się tak ważne pomieszczenie. I o to chodziło.

Zamknięte. Bucky przestrzelił zawiasy i wpakował pół magazynka w automatyczny zamek. Po kilku solidnych kopniakach drzwi w końcu poddały się pod dodatkowym naporem mechanicznej ręki. O ziemię łupnęła gruba blacha, powyginana i pomięta jak kartka. Eve powstrzymała się od komentarza. Gdyby sama miała sobie z nimi poradzić, męczyłaby się przy nich z godzinę.

Przeszła ponad ciałem martwego technika, zapewne kolejnego dzieła Meg. Współczuła mu, ale dla niego było już za późno. Dla niego ta wojna już się zakończyła.

\- Pilnuj drzwi – rzuciła przez ramię do Buckiego, zagłębiając się w labiryncie sprzętu.

Dopadła do konsoli sterującej, na której migały dziesiątki różnorakich przycisków i kontrolek. Zagryzła wargi, przewieszając karabin na plecy. Szukając wzrokiem odpowiedniego przełącznika, nie mogła się powstrzymać od nerwowego zerkania na obrazy z kamer, które wyświetlały się powyżej na dużych monitorach. Gdzieś mignął jej Steve, ale głównie obserwowała ludzi zamkniętych przez dwie śluzy w pułapce – nie potrafiła tego inaczej nazwać. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zostały rozmieszczone pozostałe bomby, ani jakie miały opóźnienie.

Z ulgą wcisnęła odpowiedni guzik, czując strużkę potu spływającego jej po skroni. Kilka kontrolek zmieniło kolor, ale zignorowała je, obserwując, jak przegrody boleśnie powoli się otwierają. Szybko otworzyła także wylot przejścia, o którym wspominał Steve, a które powinno wyprowadzić wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzieś daleko poza zasięgiem czegokolwiek, co by się mogło tu wydarzyć.

Już miała odchodzić, gdy obraz z jednej z kamer przykuł jej uwagę, sprawiając, że momentalnie zaschło jej w ustach. Nie wszystkim udało się uciec. Niektórzy mieli gabinet oddalony tak bardzo od innych, że niewiele osób w ogóle o nim wiedziało.

\- Fury, ty idioto… - Eve wywarczała przez zęby.

Odsunęła się od konsoli, szybko wracając do Buckiego, czekającego na nią przy wyjściu.

\- Bucky, ratujemy Fury'ego, czy zostawiamy go, żeby się jeszcze trochę podpiekł?

\- Cóż… - zamrugał. – Lepiej żebyśmy mu chociaż zanieśli krem z filtrem.

\- Fakt. Przy jego cerze…

* * *

Sam Wilson od zawsze wiedział, że przyciągał do siebie niczym magnez niezdrową ilość pecha, który kumulował się w jego pobliżu od dzieciństwa. Miewał już z tego powodu mało przyjemne epizody, ale nigdy dotychczas aż tak bardzo…

\- No błagam! – krzyknął w bezsilnej złości, wściekle kopiąc zablokowane drzwi od łazienki. – Serio?!

Miał ochotę całkowicie rozwalić tę ścianę, której pęknięcie skutecznie uniemożliwiło mu ich otwarcie. Gruba, szeroka linia ciągnęła się od sufitu aż do ich ramy, niczym najprawdziwszy znak z niebios. Ściana, niespodziewanie osłabiona, osiadła kilka centymetrów. I to było na tyle.

Nigdy dotąd, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie sądził, że coś takiego mogło być możliwe. To już nawet nie była ironia losu. To był wybuch niepohamowanego rechotu losu.

Próbował wyjść. Oczywiście, że próbował się stamtąd wydostać, byłby idiotą, gdyby tego nie robił – tylko jak wyjść z pomieszczenia zagrzebanego kilkanaście metrów pod powierzchnią ziemi? Oknem?!

Kolejny raz spróbował poruszyć kopniakiem zakleszczone drzwi, ale znów bezskutecznie. To nie było fair…

\- Hej! Słyszy mnie ktoś? Ktokolwiek…! – krzyknął, uderzając dłonią o metal i łudząc się ostatnimi prującymi się strzępkami nadziei. Tak, no na pewno zaraz rzuci mu się na pomoc kilkanaście osób z odpowiednim sprzętem i po szkoleniach z rozwalania ścian – oczywiście jak tylko zarządzi się w międzyczasie przerwę w walce z tym, kto właśnie teraz postanowił zaatakować bazę.

Z tego też powodu Sam nieomal dostał zawału, gdy nieoczekiwanie usłyszał odpowiedź.

\- Tak! Jestem tu! – wydarł się na cały głos, nieco już zachrypnięty, waląc dłonią w blachę.

\- …-dsuń się! – usłyszał niewyraźną odpowiedź.

Szybko cofnął się o kilka kroków, krzywiąc się mimowolnie, gdy w blachę z hukiem łupnęła tarcza Kapitana, zauważalnie ją wyginając. Jeszcze kilka solidnych uderzeń i drzwi wykoślawiły się, a Steve odgiął je, zaciskając przy tym zęby z wysiłku.

\- Stary, pożycz trochę tych sterydów – Sam przecisnął się przez powstały otwór, z ulgą wychodząc z łazienki. Jeszcze trochę i dostałby klaustrofobii.

\- Dorzucę ci do kolacji – obiecał Steve, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. – Musimy uciekać.

\- No co ty nie powiesz… - Wilson mruknął do siebie, z westchnieniem doganiając Steve'a, który nie czekał na niego. – A teraz dokąd?

\- Wszyscy agenci mieli się ewakuować przez parking, a stamtąd uciekać dalej przejściem. Sprawdziłem już ten blok i nikogo tu już nie ma.

\- A gdzie Fury?

\- Nie wiem – Steve pokręcił głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Sam zadawał sobie to pytanie od dłuższego czasu.

Pokonali kolejnych kilka zakrętów i dotarli do rzeki ludzi zmierzających do wyjścia. Tłoczyli się w dosyć wąskim przejściu, przesuwając do przodu boleśnie powoli. Nikt nigdy nie brał na poważnie myśli o tym, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji.

Steve przecisnął się pomiędzy agentami, zmierzając w kierunku mężczyzny, który wydawał się wszystkim kierować. Za jego plecami stali dwaj inni uzbrojeni agenci, z uwagą i skupieniem lustrujący wylot innego korytarza.

Mężczyzna kierujący ewakuacją wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zauważył Kapitana zmierzającego w pośpiechu ku niemu.

\- Sierżant Stilles, Kapitanie – zasalutował. – Czekaliśmy na pana.

\- Słucham? – Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Powiedziano mi, by przekazać dowództwo panu, gdy tylko się pan pojawi.

\- Kto tak powiedział? – wtrącił się Sam, wymieniając ze Steve'm zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Kobieta, blondynka i … Zimowy Żołnierz, zdaje się… - mężczyzna odparł z niewyraźną miną.

Wilson wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Steve uspokoił go gestem.

\- Zaraz ci wszystko opowiem. Trochę cię ominęło. A gdzie oni teraz są? – zwrócił się po chwili do Stillesa.

\- Gdy otworzyły się śluzy, kazali wszystkim się jak najszybciej stamtąd wynosić. Powiedzieli, jak się dostać do wyjścia, a potem pobiegli tam, gdzie chyba wybuchł pożar. Nie mam pojęcia, po co tam poszli – przecież tam już nikogo nie ma, zabraliśmy wszystkich…

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, sierżancie – Steve położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując dodać mu otuchy, chociaż sam miał z nią chwilowe problemy.

\- Co robimy, Steve? – Wilson obejrzał się przez ramię, oceniając, ilu jeszcze ludzi musiało przedostać się do hali. Szacunki nie wyszły zbyt pomyślnie.

\- Musimy osłaniać tych ludzi, dopóki się bezpiecznie nie ewakuują. HYDRA teraz zapewne kończy zwiady i zaraz zabierze się za atak na poważnie. Sierżancie, ilu ludzi masz uzbrojonych?

\- Zbrojownia została wysadzona, ale zostało sprzętu dla jakichś sześciu agentów – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. – Mamy sporo magazynków.

\- Sam, zostajemy tu – Steve zwrócił się do przyjaciel. – Musimy pomóc w walce. I czekać na Buckiego i Eve.

\- Za tobą wszędzie, Kapitanie – Wilson zasalutował, przyjmując pistolet od agenta. – Tylko niech się lepiej pospieszą…


	27. Chapter 27

27.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, dokąd nas prowadzisz?

\- Zdążyłam podejrzeć mapę – Eve uspokoiła Buckiego, posłusznie biegnącego za nią.

Bucky ufał jej – co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. O co więc chodziło? No cóż… Im bardziej zagłębiali się w labirynt nie do końca jawnych przejść, tym większe robiło się prawdopodobieństwo, że HYDRA w którymś momencie ruszy za nimi i odetnie im tym drogę do wyjścia. Bucky mógł walczyć i nie bał się bezpośredniego starcia, ale mając na karku prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnego Fury'ego oraz tamtą kobietę, której Eve nie znała… Nie rozdwoi się przecież. Choćby dawał z siebie wszystko, zawsze pozostawało ryzyko, ze coś pójdzie nie tak. Że jeden zabłąkany pocisk trofi... Nie cierpiał takiego ryzyka.

Dym stawał się coraz gęstszy. Oderwane zawczasu kawałki materiału przyłożone do twarzy przestawały wystarczać. Jeżeli wkrótce nie znajdą Fury'ego, będą musieli zawrócić – dalsze brnięcie na oślep mogło okazać się szalenie niebezpieczne. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego, usłyszeli odległy huk, nie potrafiąc jednak określić jego źródła. Bucky przetarł piekące, załzawione oczy.

-Patrz, tam są! – Eve w końcu wykrzyknęła zduszonym głosem.

Fury zakaszlał, dostrzegając ich mętnym wzrokiem. Fury siedział na ziemi, bezsilnie oparty o ścianę, wśród gruzowiska pozostałego z wysadzonych ścian i najbliższego pomieszczenia. Temperatura była boleśnie wysoka. Odbierała zmysły.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Eve przyklęknęła obok czarnoskórego mężczyzny, szybko sprawdzając jego stan, podczas gdy Bucky robił to samo z leżącą nieco dalej Hill.

Fury nie wydawał się mieć jakichś poważniejszych obrażeń poza tym, że był solidnie obtłuczony i nie do końca świadomy tego, co się działo wokół niego. Krew zalewała mu twarz z płytkiego rozcięcia na łuku brwiowym, ale nie warto było się tym przejmować w tamtym momencie. Eve także zaczynała już powoli odczuwać skutki wdychania powietrza wymieszanego z dymem. Krew huczała jej w skroniach, a obraz przed oczami dwoił się i rozmazywał całkowicie wbrew jej woli.

\- Bierzemy ich! – rzuciła do Buckiego przez ramię, pomagając oszołomionemu Fury'emu wstać.

Był bezwolny niczym kukła, wciąż najwyraźniej dochodząc do siebie, ale przynajmniej był w stanie jako tako iść na własnych nogach, chociaż potrzebna mu była przy tym pomoc Eve. Bucky szedł za nią razem z Hill, która wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności – żyła jednak, sprawdził to. Miała słabo wyczuwalne tętno, ale z pewnością wciąż żyła.

Fury usilnie próbował coś powiedzieć, odkąd tylko wydostali się z płonącego po wybuchach odcinka, a powietrze stało się nieco bardziej zdatne do bezpiecznego oddychania.

\- Cicho bądź, zaraz dotrzemy na miejsce – Eve starała się go uspokoić, ponieważ ilekroć zaczynał coś mamrotać, bardzo szybko uciszały go niepohamowane ataki głębokiego kaszlu, które zdawały się wyrywać mu kawałki płuc. Eve obawiała się, że mógł się za dużo nawdychać dymu, zanim do niego dotarli, ale dopóki byli zdani sami na siebie, nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie ten cały atak, i tak nie miałaby bladego pojęcia, jak mu pomóc w jego stanie. Nigdy nie przygotowywała się na taką sytuację.

To nie wróżyło dobrze. Jeżeli Fury nie da rady…

\- HYD… RA… - wycharczał znów, krztusząc się własnym zachrypniętym głosem. – Oni… chcą…

\- Co chcą? – Eve mimo woli nadstawiła ucha, starając się zrozumiec strzępki słów, które do niej docierały.

\- Chodzi o… kody… do rakiet TARZCY – Fury wykrztusił na jednym wydechu, z wysiłkiem łapiąc powietrze do palących żywym ogniem płuc.

Eve poczuła, jakby przez moment świat uciekł jej spod stóp. Bucky zacisnął zęby, idąc tuż za nią i doskonale wszystko słysząc. Miał iście grobową minę, w myślach już licząc się z możliwymi konsekwencjami. Doskonale znał metody i możliwości HYDRY. Oraz jej cele.

\- Fury… Do jakich rakiet? – Eve spytała, z wysiłkiem przełykając strach dławiący ją w biegu. – I skąd…

\- To… stary projekt… Powinien zostać zniszczony…. Dawno temu – Fury odchrząknął, zaczynając mówić odrobinę pewniej.

\- Ale po co im one? Co oni chcą…?

\- No cóż… W ich zasięgu znajduje się między innymi Biały Dom. A gdy opadnie już kurz i zostanie ujawnione, że te pociski należały do TARCZY…

\- Zostałaby ona wzięta na celownik przez każdego – ponuro dokończył Bucky, poprawiając uchwyt na bezwładnym ciele Hill.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął Fury, odsuwając się od Eve i z wysiłkiem samodzielnie pokonując kolejne metry. – Ale w tym stanie…

\- Gdzie one są? – przerwał mu Bucky.

Zbliżali się już do reszty agentów przeciskających się przez wejście do tajnego wyjścia. Fury spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Zimowego Żołnierza. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że…

\- Gdzie są teraz te rakiety? – powtórzyła Eve, patrząc na niego poważnie. To nie były żarty. Nie było czasu na chowanie dawnych uraz.

Dyrektor Fury nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, a nieczęsto zdarzały mu się takie sytuacje. Był rozdarty pomiędzy rozsądkiem a przeczuciami. Boleśnie mocno zdawał sobie sprawę, że ślepa wiara nigdy nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale… Czy cokolwiek mogło pójść jeszcze gorzej?

Fury był już chyba zmęczony. Możliwe, że był to zdradziecki wpływ dymu oraz szoku po wszystkim, co miało miejsce w ciągu ostatnich 12 godzin – a może po prostu już dawno nie żył w taki sposób.

Powiedział im, gdy już słyszeli głosy innych agentów. Chwilę później dołączyły do nich jednak wystrzały. I kolejne.

Bucky oddał Hill Fury'emu, błyskawicznie sięgając po broń. Mieli cel. Musieli wypełnić tę misję – zbyt wiele od niej zależało, żeby ją zawalić lub zrzucić odpowiedzialność na kogoś innego. Nie było nikogo innego.

\- Jesteś pewien, Fury, że to zadziała? – Eve po raz ostatni odwróciła się do dawnego dyrektora, zanim ruszyła walki.

\- Tak – powiedział po prostu, nie mając już nic więcej do dodania. Wszystko zostało już powiedziane.

Nie czekali na nic więcej. Ona i dawny Zimowy Żołnierz rzucili się do walki, błyskawicznie przedzierając się przez uciekający tłum, kierując się prosto na linię wymiany ognia i dołączając do zaledwie kilku uzbrojonych agentów broniących odwrotu pozostałych. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział im, że będą kiedykolwiek walczyć po stronie TARCZY, wyśmialiby ich bez wahania – przynajmniej wtedy. Teraz jednak… Świat się zmieniał. Niczego nie da się przewidzieć.

Fury wraz z Hill ruszył ku wyjściu.

* * *

Bucky wraz z Eve podążającą tuż za nim, schowali się za przeciwległymi załomami korytarza, błyskawicznie rozdzielając się, zanim dosięgnęła ich seria z drugiego jego końca. Dołączyli do agentów po obu jego stronach, wymieniając spojrzenia. Było gorąco – dużo goręcej, niż mogli się spodziewać. Agenci, którzy kryli się tam razem z nimi mieli ponure twarze, naznaczone pyłem i wilgotne od potu. Steve skinął Buckiemu głową, witając go ponownie.

\- Sytuacja niezbyt ciekawa – mruknął ponuro, tak jak pozostali, zamknięty w impasie.

\- Serio? A myślałem, że tamci w rzutki grają – prychnął Bucky, nie ryzykując jednak wychylania się za ostrzeliwaną wściekle krawędź osłony.

HYDRA zasypywała ich pozycje gradem kul z bolesną wręcz skutecznością i oddaniem, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek otwarty kontratak. Po przedarciu się do bazy od strony północnego, niemalże całkowicie pustego i zamkniętego skrzydła, najwyraźniej wyczuli umykające im ofiary i błyskawicznie skoncentrowali się na starciu z nimi i zmieceniu ich z powierzchnie ziemi. Dotarcie do rzeczywistego położenia aktualnej elity intelektualnej TARCZY zajęło im tyle czasu, ponieważ nauczeni doświadczeniem czekali na raporty wywiadowców. Oraz na wsparcie wtyczki, która jednak koniec końców okazała się nieskuteczna i zawiodła.

To był jednak już koniec powstrzymywania się. Żadnej więcej porażki. I skoro nareszcie mieli okazję ponownie stanąć do walki ze znienawidzonym wrogiem, to mieli zamiar zetrzeć go na proch z uśmiechem na ustach.

Gruby śrut zgrzytnął o ścianę, wyrywając solidne kawały tynku i betonu. Eve szybciutko schowała się z powrotem za wątpliwą osłonę.

\- Mam bardzo złe przeczucia! – krzyknęła do Buckiego, czającego się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Agenci za ich plecami wymienili ponure spojrzenia.

Wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby ta placówka TARCZY została dokończona oraz w pełni uzbrojona i przygotowana do odparcia ewentualnego ataku. W założeniach jednak miała ona stać się jedynie przejściowym schronieniem dla ponad setki ukrywających się inżynierów, techników i pośledniejszych agentów, których przenosiny do nowej głównej siedziby TARCZY miały nastąpić dopiero za jakiś czas. W dodatku przy asyście zbrojnych. Żołnierzy, którzy dopiero zbierali się kilkaset kilometrów dalej, odpowiadając na alarm. W planach Fury'ego wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej.

Dyrektor, obserwując ostatnich agentów opuszczających samochodami tajnym tunelem bazę, mógł winić za ten tragiczny w skutkach rozwój wypadków tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Oraz pecha, który uczepił się go kłami i nie zamierzał wypuścić.

Teraz nie zmieniało to jednak niczego.

Eve wcale nie podobał się tak wzmożony i niemal nieprzerwany ostrzał ich pozycji. Ileż tam amunicji musiało iść…! Zupełnie, jakby HYDRA miała w planach przytrzymać ich w kleszczach na tyle długo, by…

\- Bucky! – krzyknęła do niego. Zrozumiał to w tej samej chwili co ona. Granaty zmiotłyby w kilka sekund.

\- Steve, będziemy musieli osłonić odwrót waszych agentów – Bucky obwieścił szybko przyjacielowi. – Muszą stąd zniknąć, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja, czyli zapewne zaraz.

\- Wszyscy? – Wilson wtrącił się, patrząc na niego z niego z niedowierzaniem i podejrzliwością.

\- Wszyscy, łącznie z wami – stanowczo odparł Bucky, posyłając im poruszone spojrzenie. – Zaraz zrobi się gorąco. My z Eve zajmiemy ich, a wy w tym czasie przemkniecie się do reszty i dołączycie do nich. Konwój potrzebuje ochrony, którą musicie im zapewnić w takim stopniu, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Steve, to nie czas na kłótnie – Bucky uprzedził dawnego przyjaciela, który już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Nie zostawię cię znowu – powiedział jednak Kapitan.

\- Nie musisz mnie zostawiać. Po prostu pomóż mi wyprowadzić stąd wszystkich, a znowu się spotkamy, tym razem w nieco mniej nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach – odparł Bucky po chwili ciszy.

Steve wciąż się wahał, a jego wahanie odbijało się zarówno w jego postawie, jak i twarzy. Wzbraniał się przed pozostawieniem dopiero co odzyskanego kompana praktycznie samego. Już raz go stracił, a teraz HYDRA znów miała ich rozdzielić… Agenci milczeli, w każdej chwili gotowi do odwrotu. Oni rozumieli, że pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem nie było miejsca dla zbyt wielu zwykłych osób plączących się pod nogami.

Zanim jednak cokolwiek zdążyło zostać postanowione, HYDRA wykonała pierwszy ruch, nie pytając nikogo o zdanie. Nagła cisza, która nastąpiła po przerwaniu ostrzału, sprawiła, że dźwięki nabrały niezwykłej ostrości.

Granat stuknął dwa razy o ziemię, obracając się w powietrzu powoli jak na zwolnionym filmie, skupiając wzrok wszystkich kryjących się osób.

Eve skoczyła szczupakiem do przodu zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby wydusić z siebie pół słowa. Przetoczyła się, przyjmując uderzenie o ziemię na bark i wyciągniętą dłonią chwytając granat, błyskawicznie odrzucając go z powrotem.

Wpadła, czy też raczej wtoczyła się pomiędzy Buckiego i Steve'a w chwili, gdy eksplozja huknęła w wąskim przejściu niczym wystrzał z pełnowymiarowej armaty.

Bucky opanował się pierwszy, otwierając ogień. Eve złapała Steve'a za koszulę, przyciągając go do siebie, chociaż wciąż łapała oddech.

\- Won – szepnęła rozedrganym od adrenaliny głosem.

Agenci rozpoczęli odwrót, zostawiając tam dwójkę osób, których nikt nigdy dotąd nie posądziłby o stanięcie po ich stronie. Dziwne to były czasy.

Nikt nie protestował; to była zupełnie inna liga.

Steve, zanim odbiegł wraz z resztą, rzucił dawnemu przyjacielowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Ufał mu, nawet po tylu latach i po wszystkim, co ich spotkało. Wierzył, że przeżyje i że wiedział, co robi. Nie pozostawało mu już nic poza wiarą.

On musiał zając się ludźmi. HYDRA na pewno łatwo nie odpuści ewakuującym się.

* * *

Bucky zatrzasnął z hukiem przejście, gdy wpadli do opustoszałej już na szczęście hali. Eve rzuciła się szukać panelu, o którym wspomniał dyrektor Fury. Bucky pognał odpalać najbliższy z zaledwie kilku pozostałych samochodów. Pięć sekund po nim, kobieta niemal dosłownie wskoczyła do środka.

\- Ile Fury mówił, że mamy czasu?

\- 30 sekund?

\- No to rusz się!

* * *

Eksplozja o niesamowitej sile wyrzuciła w nocne niebo czarne kłęby duszącego dymu. Niewielu miało jednak okazję podziwiać to niespodziewane widowisko, a ci, którzy przypadkowo to robili z bezpiecznej odległości, rwali sobie włosy z głów. Niewielu im jednak współczuło.

„Wrogów się nie żałuje, tylko zwalcza", jak to mawiał dyrektor Fury.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Gdy już zatrzymali się na poboczu, dobre kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od wysadzonej bazy, przez dłuższą chwilę Bucky i Eve byli w stanie jedynie tępo wpatrywać się w świat widoczny za przednią szybą. Świat bez agentów, broni i wybuchów. I asfaltu rozstępującego się tuż za nimi.

\- Nienawidzę tego dnia – w którymś momencie stwierdził Bucky.

Eve zerknęła na zegarek na tablicy rozdzielczej.

\- Teoretycznie jest już nowy. Od czterech godzin. Nowy dzień, nowe możliwości…

\- I HYDRA na karku.

\- No… A wiesz, że jeszcze dzisiaj musimy się do nich włamać.?

\- I rozbroić rakiety…

\- I ocalić świat…

\- Głodny jestem. Przegapiliśmy kolację.

\- Fakt.

Eve zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. Jak to się w ogóle stało? Przecież jeszcze tak niedawno wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Gdyby ktoś dwa dni temu powiedział jej, co ją spotka w najbliższym czasie, popukałaby się w głowę i rzuciła mu piątaka za kreatywność. A jednak została złapana, postrzelona, a ponadto doświadczyła bardzo bliskiego spotkania zarówno z TARCZĄ, jak i z HYDRĄ.

Ach, no i wysadziła bazę TARCZY. Z agentami HYDRY w środku. A teraz musiała powstrzymać wojnę domową.

Co jeszcze zdarzy się przed końcem tego dnia…?

Bała się poznać odpowiedź.

\- Jedź do najbliższego miasta – poprosiła Buckiego. – Nie pójdziemy ich szturmować ze scyzorykiem i pięcioma nabojami. Przy okazji załatwi się kwestie żywieniowe. A teraz… zobaczmy, co nasze kochane misie tu zachomikowały…

Eve z ciekawością przyjrzała się sprzętowi, który zamontowany był w terenówce. Bucky wjechał z powrotem na autostradę. Znajdowali się na jakichś pustkowiach, daleko za konwojem uciekających agentów, ale nie miało to dla nich większego znaczenia. I tak nie mieli zamiaru do nich dołączać. W niczym by im to nie pomogło. Byli sami.

Eve dobrała się do krótkofalówki.

\- Ciekawe, czy ktoś odbierze…

* * *

W innym samochodzie, jadącym w zupełnie innym kierunku, dyrektor Fury próbował opracować w myślach plan nieco dokładniejszy niż ten, którego zaczątki z oporem powołał już do życia. Nie było to proste zadanie – nie, gdy wokół niego kręcili się ci przeklęci medycy, a on czuł, jakby mózg wypływał mu uszami. Mogliby się skupić na tym, zamiast nieustannie go nakłuwać i wpychać mu najróżniejsze tabletki i tlen.

A na domiar złego, w momencie względnego spokoju, jeden z agentów uparł się, że ktoś chce z nim koniecznie porozmawiać. Dokładnie w tej chwili.

Z żądzą mordu widoczną w jego jedynym oku, Fury niemal wyrwał mu krótkofalówkę z ręki.

\- Fury - warknął, mając nadzieję na pozbycie się tego idioty, który wybrał najgorszy z możliwych momentów na zawracanie mu pewnej części ciała.

\- No w końcu – po drugiej stronie odezwał się znajomy głos. – Do prezydenta łatwiej się dodzwonić, wiesz?

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna wypuścił powietrze przez zęby.

\- Jak tam nasza baza?

\- Zmieciona jak kurz pod dywan.

\- To nie jest zabawne – Fury'emu bynajmniej nie było do śmiechu. Prawdę mówiąc, był od tego równie daleki co od wzięcia etatu w szkole baletowej.

\- A wiesz, co jeszcze nie jest zabawne? – Eve nie dała się zbić z tonu. – To, że nie mam nawet jednego pełnego magazynka i jadę sobie właśnie w samochodzie ukradzionym TARCZY rozwalić bazę jej głównego wroga i nie dopuścić do wybuchu jatki, jakiej Ameryka jeszcze na swoim terytorium nie miała. Fajnie, co nie? Normalnie Majorka.

\- Nasze oddziały już się kierują w tamtą stronę. Będziecie mieć ich wsparcie przy szturmie.

\- Taa… A gdzie one teraz niby są?

\- Jakieś sto osiemdziesiąt kilometrów od celu. Jadą od kilku godzin z południowego-zachodu. Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, co jest planowane, od razu skontaktowałem się z naszym garnizonem.

Usłyszał ciężkie westchnięcie.

\- Znasz może różnicę pomiędzy „szybką reakcją", a „dostatecznie szybkim zerwaniem dupy z miny"?

\- Do cholery jasnej, nie przeteleportuję ich tam! – Fury warknął w końcu, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Wściekłość, którą powstrzymywał przez ostatnie godziny buzowała mu w żyłach niczym płynny ogień. – Miesiąc temu TARCZA była jeszcze zimnym trupem! Myślisz, że ile czasu zajmie zebranie całego tego syfu z powrotem do kupy i ponowna konspiracja, co?!

\- Zbyt długo – odparła spokojnie Eve, rozłączając się.

* * *

Rozłączyła się. Odwróciła przekaźnik, przy pomocy noża otwierając mocowania. Wymontowała z niego baterię i nadajnik, wyrzucając je przez okno. Wjeżdżali już do jakiegoś niewielkiego miasteczka.

\- I co? – zapytał Bucky, niecierpliwie zerkając na nią.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie mając zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Nie nadawała się na etat roznosiciela Dobrej Nowiny.

\- Może zdążą, a może nie. Tak naprawdę możemy teraz liczyć już tylko na siebie.

\- Czyli po staremu.

Nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Czyli po staremu – potwierdziła.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nad czymś się przez chwilę zastanawiając. Zlustrowała Buckiego wzrokiem, równie uważnym, co sceptycznym. Potem przejrzała się w lusterku z taką samą miną.

\- Wiesz… Możemy mieć w tym stanie lekkie problemy z wpasowaniem się pomiędzy ludzi. Chyba mam czyjś mózg we włosach.

* * *

Fury rzucił wściekle słuchawką. Znów poczuł uporczywe pulsowanie w skroniach, które postanowiło wybrać sobie akurat ten moment, by powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Miał ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb.

Samochód zakołysał się na wybojach. Niedawno przekroczyli granicę stanu.

Medyk, który już przymierzał się psychicznie do tego, żeby się nim znów zająć, postanowił chwilę jeszcze odczekać. Dyrektora, już i tak zdenerwowanego, lepiej było nie drażnić w tym stanie dodatkowo. W innym wypadku mogło zaistnieć ryzyko, że ów medyk stanie się wkrótce swoim własnym pacjentem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wierzył w swoje siły na tyle, by tym ryzykować.

Steve, do tej pory w milczeniu przysłuchujący się prowadzonej obok rozmowie, odchrząknął znacząco, przypominając o swojej, nie do końca radosnej, obecności. Wilson także nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar w najbliższym czasie dać sobie spokój i nie wtrącać się w nie całkiem swoje sprawy. Fury musiał przyznać, że nie mogli dobrać się lepiej – oraz gorzej dla niego samego.

Pokrótce streścił im rozmowę, upewniając się przedtem, że w furgonetce jedzie wraz z nimi jedynie grupka jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, którym mógłby własne życie powierzyć, gdyby tylko miał okazję. Mówiąc głosem zmęczonym i zachrypniętym, nie pominął żadnych szczegółów, które jeszcze do niedana przed nimi zatajał – o planach HYDRY, o zajętej bazie, a także o oddziałach wsparcia, które już się do niej kierowały.

\- Niedługo powinniśmy się minąć – dodał na koniec ponuro, opierając pulsującą tężejącym bólem głowę o przyjemnie chłodną blachę furgonetki.

\- Wysiadam – oznajmił Steve.

\- Słucham? – Fury uniósł brew. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że ten prosty gest kiedyś będzie kosztował go tyle energii wyciekającej z niego wszystkimi porami poparzonej skóry.

\- Tam przyda się każda pomoc. Tym bardziej, że dopiero teraz powiedziałeś mi o rakietach – Kapitan spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Gdybym wiedział o tym od początku…

\- To co? – przerwał mu Fury. – Pojechałbyś z nimi?

\- Tak! Aż do teraz byłem święcie przekonany, że zaraz do nas dołączą, a ty nawet nie próbowałeś wyprowadzić mnie z błędu…!

\- A czy przeszło ci przez myśl, Kapitanie, że może było to z ich strony celowe działanie? – Fury zadał mu pytanie niespodziewanie spokojnym głosem, w którym dźwięczało coś poza zmęczeniem i bezsilnością.

\- Co masz na myśli…?

\- To, że może specjalnie usunęli cię sobie spod nóg…?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, które trzeba chronić! Od samego początku odsuwasz mnie od tej sprawy, chociaż przedtem nie miałeś żadnych obiekcji przed wysyłaniem mnie w najgorsze miejsca…!

\- Bo nie myślisz logicznie, odkąd tylko spotkałeś Barnesa! Całą ta sytuacja zakłóca ci właściwy osąd, a na to nie możemy sobie w tym momencie pozwolić!

\- Powstrzymasz mnie? – Steve przerwał mu, pytając lodowato opanowanym głosem. Wilson pochylił głowę, nie wtrącając się w rozmowę. Wiedział już, jak to się skończy.

Fury spojrzał na niego wyzutym z emocji wzrokiem. Wydarzenia ostatnich godzin odcisnęły na nim swoje bezlitosne piętno, postarzając go w niewiarygodny sposób. Wydawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Czas nie oszczędzał nikogo.

\- Nie – odparł. - I tak to zrobisz, niezależnie od tego, co postanowię. Wiedz jednak, Rogers, że czasami celowo odsuwa się pewne osoby od niektórych spraw.

\- Za ile miniemy tamten konwój? – Steve zignorował jego słowa, odsuwając je od siebie. Sięgnął po leżącą na podłodze tarczę. – Sam, też idziesz? – rzucił w kierunku przyjaciela, tak naprawdę nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wilson pokiwał głową bez słowa, chociaż Steve był odwrócony do niego plecami i nie mógł zobaczyć tego gestu. Rozumiał dyrektora oraz to, co próbował on przekazać Steve'owi, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Kapitan był jednak zbyt nieugięty i uparty, by chociaż spróbować to zrozumieć. To nie był odpowiedni czas i okoliczności na takie słowa. Zbyt dużo zostało zniszczone i zbyt wiele wymagało odbudowania. Może kiedyś, gdy Steve w końcu będzie mógł spojrzeć na całą tę sytuację z innego punktu, zrozumie, co kryło się w tych słowach i jak bardzo były one prawdziwe – teraz jednak pozostawały jedynie głuchymi, dźwięczącymi pusto słowami osoby, która wyrwała i rozdeptała całe zaufanie, jakim została obdarzona. Każdy kieruje się własnymi motywami, nie zawsze rozumianymi przez resztę.

A może Steve po prostu nie chciał tego pojąć.

Gdy wiadome jest, że walka będzie ciężka i prawdopodobnie nie obędzie się bez ofiar, a straty mogą znacząco przerosnąć ewentualne korzyści, dobrze jest mieć świadomość, że to, na czym nam najbardziej zależy, znajduje się gdzieś daleko, w bezpiecznym miejscu. W miejscu, które można odnaleźć, gdy już odkopie się z gruzów i wyliże z ran – które zranią kogoś mniej ważnego, odporniejszego na wszelkie trudy i przeciwności.

Wilson, w milczeniu czekając na przesiadkę do innej furgonetki, pomyślał, że jeżeli o to właśnie chodziło Barnesowi, to może faktycznie pozostało w nim tyle człowieka, ile dostrzegał w nim Rogers.

* * *

Bucky wsunął do wytartej torby drugi magazynek do karabinu, zerkając przez ramię. Świtało już powoli, ale była przecież niedziela, a w niedzielę wszystko zaczyna się później. Oczywiście dla tych, którzy mogli sobie na to pozwolić, bo inni – jak na przykład chociażby Bucky i Eve – o tej porze, zamiast przewracać się na drugi bok w ciepłych, wygodnych łóżkach, okradali miejscowy sklep z bronią. No ale cóż – potrzeba nie wybiera.

\- Zwijajmy się stąd- półszeptem powiedział Bucky, odwracając się w stronę tylnego wyjścia.

\- Masz już wszystko? - równie cicho spytała Eve, wracając do niego z zaplecza.

\- A ty?

\- Raczej tak. Spadajmy już. Lepiej nie przeciągać struny.

Chyłkiem wymknęli się do kradzionego samochodu, a potem odjechali kawałek, zanim odważyli się zatrzymać znowu i zrobić użytek z tego, co zdążyli zabrali. Eve akurat kończyła wiązać sobie bandaż na ramieniu.

\- Chcesz? – wyciągnęła pozostałą resztę rolki do Buckiego. – Miał je pod ladą.

\- Nie, i tak kończę już się zrastać; nie oberwałem zbyt mocno. Wolałbym za to coś do jedzenia…

\- A byłeś w tym roku grzecznym chłopcem? – pogrzebała chwilę we własnym worku i wyjęła kilka paczek wojskowych sucharów, konserwę oraz dwie butelki wody. – Miał w składziku.

\- Jesteś geniuszem.

\- Wiem.

Przez chwilę posilali się w ciszy, wiedząc, że może to być jedna z ostatnich chwil spokoju, jakich będzie im dane zaznać. Nie byli pesymistami, znali jednak ryzyko. Nie zawsze wszystko musi pójść jak z płatka. Życie to nie bajka, nie ważne, jak bardzo by się tego pragnęło.

\- Eve… - Bucky zaczął niepewnie.

\- Nie. Nie zostanę tu.

\- Proszę…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – spojrzała na niego bez cienia uśmiechu w złocistych oczach. – Zabrnęliśmy w to już tak daleko… I tak wiesz, że bez ciebie nie mam dokąd wracać.

\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Jeżeli…

\- I vice versa, Bucky. A poza tym, nie uważasz, że już trochę za późno na takie łapiące za serce i sumienie gadki? Oboje znamy lokalizację bazy. Jeżeli mnie tu wysadzisz, to ukradnę jakiś wóz i pojadę za tobą. Możesz mnie związać, ale i tak się uwolnię. Uparta jestem, jakbyś nie zauważył jeszcze. No i mnie nie zwiedziesz taką paplaniną jak Kapitana.

\- Wolałem, żeby trzymał się od tego z daleka – Bucky wzruszył niechętnie ramionami, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Autostrada była niemal pusta o tej porze. – I tak pewnie prędzej czy później się dowie, ale liczę na to, że do tego czasu będzie już po wszystkim.

\- Myślisz, że tak łatwo nam pójdzie? – Eve powiodła nieodgadnionym wzrokiem po ostatnich mijanych zabudowaniach. Większość ludzi wciąż jeszcze spała, nawet ci najbardziej pracowici. Dla nich miał to być tylko kolejny zwykły dzień.

\- Myślę, że teraz nie mamy już innego wyjścia – Bucky docisnął gaz. – Albo oni, albo my. Ewentualnie, jeśli przetrzymamy ich w szachu wystarczająco długo, to może posiłki z TARCZY zdążą dojechać i nas wesprzeć.

\- Chyba lepiej nie być takim optymistą. Na wierze można się nieźle przejechać.

\- Wiesz, że teoretycznie jestem Żydem? – Bucky przerwał jej niespodziewanie, błyskawicznie zmieniając temat.

\- Nie gadaj! Serio?

\- Serio.

\- To by wyjaśniało te włosy…

-Nawet nie próbuj mnie w to wkręcić! Dobrze wiesz, że moje włosy nie mają z tym nic wspólnego! Tamto to się pejsy nazywają i nigdy ich nie miałem. I nie zamierzam mieć! – zastrzegł szybko, przypominając sobie, z kim jedzie w samochodzie.

\- Szkoda. Z chęcią pomogłabym ci w zmianie wizerunku.

\- No właśnie wiem…

Luźne rozmowy, prowadzone na nie do końca poważne tematy, pomogły im w pewnym stopniu przebrnąć przez bolesne uświadamianie sobie faktu, że być może nie będą już mieli kiedy ich kontynuować. Żołnierze wiedzą, że czasami jutro po prostu nie nadchodzi.

* * *

**Od Autora: Dziękuję za wsparcie i bycie ze mną. To dużo dla mnie znaczy. **

**Kolejny rozdział będzie decydujący i prawdopodobnie nieco dłuższy. Po nim natomiast prawdopodobnie nastąpi podwójny epilog – to znaczy, że napiszę dwa oddzielne zakończenia dla tej historii, niepowiązane ze sobą. Mam nadzieję, że spodobają wam się oraz że po wszystkim skonfrontujecie je, określając, które było lepsze. Do tego czasu jednak jeszcze trochę go minie. Życzę wam cierpliwości, bo… chyba będzie warto.**


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Steve szybko przeszedł do drugiego samochodu, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu. Wilson nie potrafił nie podziwiać jego zdecydowania i zimnej determinacji – z chęcią pożyczyłby jej trochę, gdyby tylko było to możliwe.

\- Powodzenia, panie Wilson.

Odwrócił się, spoglądając na dyrektora Fury'ego, który ciężko opierał się o swój samochód.

\- Dziękuję. Wzajemnie.

Fury pokręcił ponuro głową, zupełnie jakby mówił, że to nie jemu będzie ono bardziej potrzebne. Nie odezwał się już jednak nawet jednym słowem. Wilson przeszedł do drugiego samochodu, gdzie niecierpliwił się Steve. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, silnik maszyny zawarczał i ruszyli bez dalszej zwłoki, szybko doganiając konwój. Steve milczał, tak samo jak żołnierze ubrani w czarne mundury pozbawione oznaczeń i ściskający w dłoniach jednakowe karabiny. We wnętrzu nieoznakowanej furgonetki było ciemno i Wilsonowi od razu przeszła ochota na kolejne próby zawrócenia Kapitana. W ciężkim powietrzu niemal wisiała nieuchronność i konsekwencje tejże.

Wilson otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Już i tak było za późno na zawrócenia z raz obranej ścieżki. Jedyne, co mogli teraz zrobić, to czekać na rozwój wypadków i dopiero wtedy starać się wyjść z nich cało. O ile oczywiście będzie to w ogóle możliwe.

Wilson, pomimo całego swojego optymizmu, obiektywizmu i wewnętrznego _feng shui_ nie potrafił jednak przekonać nawet samego siebie, że te decyzje, które do tej pory były podejmowane, dobrze wróżyły im na przyszłość. Wszystkie kursy pozytywnego myślenia, jakie przeszedł, właśnie wzięły w łeb.

* * *

Stu Sandler podrapał się dokładnie w czubek głowy. Robił to zawsze, gdy tylko nie potrafił czegoś rozgryźć lub zrozumieć, albo poważnie się czymś niepokoił. A ponieważ aktualnie doświadczał równocześnie wszystkich tych stanów, drapał się w ten sam punkt od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Gdyby miał na to czas, prawdopodobnie zacząłby się w końcu niepokoić, że doprowadzi to do jego przedwczesnego, choć tylko punktowego, wyłysienia. Stu jednak czasu nie miał.

Eve znowu gdzieś sobie zniknęła. W przeszłości już jej się to zdarzało, nigdy wcześniej jednak na tak długi czas. Stu od samego początku podejrzewał, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Może były to tylko przeczucia, a może postępująca paranoja, ale czegoś takiego właśnie się obawiał, gdy mówił jej o tym Białorusinie, Malankovie. Wymusił na niej nawet obietnicę, że zadzwoni do niego, jak tylko będzie już mogła i gdy kontakt będzie bezpieczny. Wydawała się wtedy szczerze wierzyć, że to zrobi. Uwierzył jej.

A teraz mijał już kolejny dzień ciszy w eterze.

Żadnego telefonu. Żadnego smsa. Nawet nadajniki w jej telefonie nie odpowiadały.

Niech tylko wróci… Niech tylko spróbuje się wytłumaczyć…

Stu przetarł zmęczone oczy. Co by powiedział jej ojcu, gdyby stało jej się coś poważnego…?

* * *

Być może był egoistą. Być może miał w sobie także coś z zapatrzonego w siebie, zimnego herosa, na którego czasami kreowały go media. Steven Rogers nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić, by odsunięto go od tak ważnej dla niego sprawy. Fury nawet nie zaprotestował, chociaż musiał przecież zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół nich działo lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. TARCZA może i została odbudowana na nowo i nie powinna powielać starych błędów, ale… życie jak zwykle weryfikowało wszelakie plany na swój sposób.

Steve nerwowo zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale nabawił się tego zwyczaju od osoby, do której właśnie zmierzał. Nikt nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć, w jaki sposób Steve zareagowałby, gdyby to zauważył. Nawet on.

Nieprzewidziane są koleje losu. Zwłaszcza, gdy ten sam los nie jest nastawiony zbyt życzliwie do więzi łączących dane osoby. Na ogół w takich przypadkach nie przewiduje dla nich szczęśliwych zakończeń.

* * *

Bucky pierwszy wysiadł z samochodu ukrytego od strony drogi w gąszczu krzaków i drzew, którymi od lat nikt nie zajmował się na tym odludziu. Wyprostował się, strzykając stawami zastałymi od dłuższego siedzenia za kierownicą. Całkiem dobrze mu się prowadziło – chociaż musiał przyznać, że pomimo posiadania wiedzy teoretycznej, nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w dziwacznym wynalazku XXI wieku, tylko z pozoru przypominającym swoje dawne wersje. Gdyby miał kiedyś czas i okazję, chętnie na spokojnie zapoznałby się z nim bliżej – przez 70 lat jego entuzjazm i zainteresowanie wszelką mechaniką wcale nie osłabły. Chciał nauczyć się jeszcze tylu rzeczy… Szczerze wątpił jednak, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu to dane. Nigdy nie można być niczego pewnym, zwłaszcza gdy prowadzi się takie życie jak on.

Bucky sięgnął do leżącej z tyłu torby z bronią, zaczynając się uzbrajać. Srebrny metal jego lewego ramienia połyskiwał matowo w promieniach nieubłaganie zachodzącego chmurami słońca. Naciągnął na siebie kurtkę.

Eve wysiadła po drugiej stronie, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na ziemi pokrytej zeschniętymi liśćmi i igłami. Wsłuchiwała się w siebie, pragnąc wychwycić wszystko, co tylko mogłoby jej przeszkodzić w wypełnieniu misji, która nieoczekiwanie spadła na jej barki. To była ogromna odpowiedzialność, której nigdy nie pragnęła. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet w najśmielszych i najbardziej oderwanych od rzeczywistości snach, nie widziała siebie w roli bohatera. Znała samą siebie zbyt dobrze, żeby być w stanie myśleć o sobie w tak górnolotny, zadufany sposób. Nie była bohaterem. Nie stała po żadnej ze stron, a tym bardziej po tej właściwej. Nie była nawet dobrym człowiekiem. A jednak po tylu latach samotnego, pozbawionego wyższych idei i wartości moralnych życia, stała tu, dokładnie w tym miejscu, z którego wkrótce wyruszy stoczyć ostateczną walkę przeciwko znienawidzonemu wrogowi. Być może ostatnią w jej karierze. Czy czuła coś poza zimną, lodowatą wręcz determinacją? To było trudne pytanie, chociaż gdyby miała na nie odpowiedzieć możliwie najbardziej prawdziwie, odparłaby po chwili wahania, że był to strach. Nie, bynajmniej nie o siebie.

Spojrzała ponad dachem ukradzionego w jednym z mijanych miast samochodu na mężczyznę, który tam z nią przyjechał i który przebył u jej boku całą tę drogę. Zupełnie nieświadomy jej wzroku, szykował się do szturmu, jaki niedługo będą zmuszeni przeprowadzić. Jego włosy urosły, odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy, ale nie wydawał się mieć z tym żadnego problemu; pasowały mu nawet, przynajmniej w jej ocenie. Był także tak samo opanowany jak zawsze, a przynajmniej na to wskazywała jego postawa. Wiele razem przeszli przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy i na każdym z nich odcisnęło to swój ślad.

Eve szczerze żałowała, że ich spokojne dni odeszły niczym ciepły płomyk zdmuchnięty przez nieoczekiwany podmuch wiatru.

Podniosła spokojny wzrok oczu w barwie karmelu. Chmury nadciągały ze wschodu; z kierunku, w którym będą musieli wkrótce wyruszyć. Las szumiał wokoło, jakby on także ostrzegał ich przed dalszą drogą.

\- Nie umieraj.

Bucky zmarszczył brwi, odrywając wzrok od pasa, który właśnie zapinał. Eve patrzyła na niego prosto, bez wyrazu.

\- Nie umieraj – powtórzyła niczym swoje własne echo.

Wiatr znów zaszeleścił w koronach drzew, jakby chcąc zagłuszyć te słowa, w których dźwięczało zbyt wiele, by dało się to ująć w jakimkolwiek istniejącym języku.

\- Ty też – powiedział po chwili, zaklinając się na wszelkie świętości, by było im dane dotrwać jutra.

_Jutro. _Magiczny świat, w którym wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno być, lecz dostępny jedynie dla wybranych. Bucky modlił się, by mogli go ujrzeć. Później. Gdy to wszystko już się skończy.

Zabrali broń. Ruszyli ramię przy ramieniu, nie oglądając się wstecz. Wiatr zawodził nad ich głowami, lamentując wszechwiedzącym głosem.

* * *

\- 50 kilometrów, Kapitanie.

Steve pokiwał głową, przeczesując dłonią złociste włosy, które powoli zaczynały robić się za długie jak na jego gust. To już zaraz. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Już prawie są na miejscu…

Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać rosnącego w nim z każdą chwilą niepokoju. Co tam zastaną? Zdążą na czas? Co Bucky w ogóle sobie myślał?! Że sam jeden będzie w stanie przedrzeć się przez dziesiątki żołnierzy HYDRY? Dobre sobie… Pozostawała jeszcze ta kobieta, Eve. Kim ona właściwie dla niego była – tak naprawdę?

Zbyt wiele pytań. Zbyt mało czasu.

Steve obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy, nie da się nikomu spławić ani odsunąć. Zamierzał wycisnąć z Buckiego wszystko, co się tylko da – co robił przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy, dlaczego tak długo nie dawał znaku życia, oraz… co zamierzał dalej robić.

Nie zauważył momentu, w którym zaczął przekonywać samego siebie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Że ten dzień skończy się dobrze i że będą mieli okazję przeprowadzić te wszystkie długie, trudne rozmowy.

Nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że przyszłość może ułożyć się zupełnie inaczej. To byłoby… zbyt okrutne.

* * *

Bucky odsunął lornetkę od oczu, schodząc z jednej z niższych gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Baza której ogrodzenie zaczynało się niecałych kilkaset metrów dalej, nie była ani duża, ani specjalnie zabezpieczona przed skoncentrowanym, zmasowanym atakiem. W praktyce nie zmieniało to jednak dla nich niczego, ponieważ w chwili obecnej nikt takiego ataku nie przeprowadzał. TARCZA… była gdzieś daleko – a w każdym razie zbyt daleko, by warto było na nich liczyć.

Z tego, co udało mu się zorientować z tej pozycji i odległości, główny budynek wznosił się na cztery piętra, a wedle informacji od Fury'ego, także na co najmniej dwa piętra w dół. Wokół niego rozciągał się plac oraz parking – obydwa w tej chwili zastawione licznymi samochodami, kilkoma ciężarówkami oraz masą kontenerów i skrzyń poustawianych od wschodu jedne na drugich w kilku rzędach. Za nimi natomiast Bucky wypatrzył coś, co podejrzanie mocno przypominało mu fragment skrzydła jakiegoś śmigłowca….?

Pomiędzy tym wszystkim stale kręcili się żołnierze w niewielkich grupkach – ich widział aż nadto wyraźnie. Znajdowali się tam także technicy, ale dobrze wyekwipowani, uzbrojeni mężczyźni stanowili i tak większość. Na zewnątrz budynku wypatrzył ich co najmniej kilkunastu, na razie po stronie wschodniej – kto mógł jednak przewidzieć, ilu jeszcze kryło się w środku?

Zbyt wielu. Stanowczo zbyt wielu, by się nimi nie przejmować.

On i Eve po coś tam jednak przybyli. Nie zamierzali stać z założonymi rękami, czekając, aż wszystko rozegra się gdzieś koło nich. To tak nie działało w prawdziwym życiu. W nim… trzeba było podejmować ryzyko.

Wyrzucił niepotrzebną mu już dłużej lornetkę. Eve, która w czasie, gdy on robił rozpoznanie, grzebała przy przekaźnikach, teraz podała mu jedną ze słuchawek.

\- Powinno działać, chociaż nie gwarantuję, ze gdy zejdę do podziemi, sygnał nie zostanie na jakiś czas zakłócony lub przerwany – powiedziała, wkładając do prawego ucha swoją. – Na to jednak nic nie poradzę.

\- W porządku, poradzimy sobie.

Pokrótce streścił jej to, co udało mu się dostrzec poprzez osłaniające ich drzewa i zasieki. Ich ogólny plan pozostał niemal bez zmian, prosty, krótki i konkretny. Nic nie gwarantowało, że im się uda. Nawet najlepsze plany czasami po prostu zawodzą.

Eve naciągnęła na twarz czarną chustę, nauczona doświadczeniem sprzed kilku godzin. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru stracić przytomności, gdy będzie musiała przejść przez zadymione pomieszczenie. Żałowała, że nie posiadali masek, ale za późno było na takie dywagacje.

\- Planujesz zainteresować się tamtym cudeńkiem? – zapytała Buckiego, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przebijał wzrokiem linię drzew.

\- Z powietrza byłoby dużo łatwiej się nimi zająć – odparł.

\- Jak wolisz. Uważaj tylko na siebie…

Po raz ostatni wymienili spojrzenia. Coś w ich życiu się kończyło – oboje to czuli, choć nie wiedzieli jeszcze, co dokładnie. Nie powiedzieli jednak niczego więcej. Nie potrafili.

Rozbiegli się truchtem w dwie różne strony. Wyrzucili z głów wszelkie myśli, oczyszczając je i przygotowując się do nadciągającego starcia.

* * *

Opadłe, wczesnojesienne liście cicho szeleściły pod jej nogami. Eve biegła szybko, ale równym, niemęczącym tempem. Chłodne powietrze wciągała głęboko do płuc, klucząc pomiędzy starymi, wysokimi drzewami. Jeszcze kawałek, jakieś 50 metrów… Skręciła prostopadle w prawo.

Zatrzymała się trzy metry przed wysoką siatką, już z daleka obserwując ruch umieszczonych na słupkach kamer. Trzy, dwa, jeden…

Podciągnęła się na lewej ręce, przytrzymując najbliższego konaru. Gruba gumowa rękawica na drugiej zabezpieczyła ją przed prądem, gdy kobieta przeskoczyła na drugą stronę. Kamera po lewej odwracała się nieznośną odrobinę wolniej niż druga.

Eve wystartowała karkołomnym sprintem w lewo, gdy tylko znów miała szansę znaleźć się w ślepym punkcie monitoringu. Spękana kostka umykała pod jej stopami, gdy okrążała pusty plac od zachodu, pędząc ku tylnemu wejściu do budynku. Oby tylko nikt jej nie zobaczył, oby nikogo nie było za rogiem…

\- Jestem przy drzwiach – szepnęła do słuchawki, zatrzymując się niemal na ścianie. Jedną ręką wciskała na panelu otrzymany od Fury'ego kod, oglądając się jednocześnie przez ramię. Na razie w zasięgu wzroku nie widziała nikogo, kto by mógł podnieść alarm, ale jak długo…?

_Piik._

\- Wchodzę – powiedziała do Buckiego, wślizgując się przez drzwi.

\- _Powodzenia –_ usłyszała.

Zamek kliknął za jej plecami, odcinając ją od zewnętrznego świata. Za jakieś trzy sekundy znajdzie się na ekranie monitoringu, o ile już nie przegapiła jakiejś kamery. Wyjęła pistolet, wyrzucając zbędną już rękawicę na ziemię. Do dzieła, Bucky.

* * *

Bucky czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem, które zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. To była już ostatnia prosta i był to fakt niepodważalny. Później, jakiekolwiek "później" nie nadejdzie, nic nie będzie już takie samo.

\- _Wchodzę_ \- usłyszał w końcu, po całych stuleciach oczekiwania.

\- Powodzenia - odparł, błyskawicznie przechodząc do realizacji następnego punktu. Zbyt wiele od niego zależało, żeby się teraz wahać.

* * *

**Od Autora:**

**Najlepsze plany czasami po prostu zawodzą, co? No więc właśnie… **

**Nie będzie dwóch epilogów, chociaż naprawdę chciałam tak rozegrać zakończenie. Niestety, podczas pisania ostatniej części wyszło tak, że pozostało już tylko jedno. Trudno. **

**TCNW zakończy się za dwa rozdziały. Wrzucę je, jak tylko będę mogła, czyli pewnie nie wcześniej niż za 10 dni, chociaż kto to wie. I tak prawie nikt tego nie czyta.**

**Enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Z daleka widział kamery porozstawiane na siatce oraz te poukrywane na drzewach – znał położenie wszystkich niemal na pamięć i mógłby je ominąć nawet z zawiązanymi oczami. Tym razem nie o to jednak chodziło.

Bucky przemknął niezauważenie przez kilka pierwszych metrów – cichy i niewykrywalny niczym cień, który uczyniła z niego sowiecka armia. Radził sobie dokładnie tak dobrze, jak można by było się po nim tego spodziewać. Pokonał poukrywane zasieki, czujniki ruchu i siatkę - i w tym momencie przez niecałą sekundę pojawił się także na obrazie z jednej z kamer. Wystarczająco długo, aby zostać zauważonym i być może także rozpoznanym – zwłaszcza, że przecież poniekąd był tam oczekiwany.

Doskonale.

Zanurkował pomiędzy stojące na parkingu samochody i ogromne kontenery. Przebiegł jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, zagłębiając się w ten prowizoryczny labirynt bez jednego szmeru. Przycupnął za ciężką, pozbawioną wyraźnych oznaczeń furgonetką, odbezpieczając broń. Czekał. HYDRA na pewno go nie przegapiła. Za jakieś 10 sekund wyruszą na łowy.

Zerknął w lewo, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. 40 metrów szalonego sprintu w tamtym kierunku – i dotrze do tej pięknej, śmiercionośnej maszyny, która wyniesie go prosto w niebo…

Bucky usłyszał kroki. Ciche, ostrożne kroki, do których z pewnością wkrótce dołączą kolejne.

Wypadł zza zasłony, strzelając z zabójczą precyzją. Niech rozpoczną się łowy.

* * *

Eve wiedziała, że ich szturm rozpoczął się na dobre, gdy tylko poczuła w kościach swoiste wibracje – miała wrażenie, jakby znajdowała się w ulu, który nagle ożył. Ktoś szturchnął go kijem z odpowiedniej strony.

\- Dobra robota, Buck – mruknęła cicho do siebie. Odpowiedziała jej jedynie martwa cisza oraz pusty korytarz.

Wyjęła zza pasa nóż, przekładając go do drugiej ręki. To był dobry, ostry nóż, chociaż oczywiście nie umywał się do tego, który jeszcze niedawno miała w posiadaniu – ten jednak został najpierw skonfiskowany przy przeszukaniu przez TARCZĘ, a później pogrzebany gdzieś pod tonami gruzowiska, w jakie zamieniła się tamta baza. Żałowała jego straty – przebył wraz z nią niewiarygodnie długą drogę.

Nigdy by się do tego przed nikim nie przyznała, ale podświadomie czuła już, że ją także nie czeka szczęśliwy los. Kto by jednak wierzył w przeczucia…

Eve ruszyła szybkim marszem prosto przed siebie. Liczyła na to, że oczy całej HYDRY w tym momencie były zwrócone na zamieszanie, jakie wywołało pojawienie się Buckiego, i które planował podsycać tak długo, jak tylko się da – żadne z nich nie wątpiło jednak, że nie minie dużo czasu, zanim HYDRA zauważy pojawienie się kolejnego insekta, który wtargnął na jej teren. Trzeba było się pospieszyć, dopóki nie wiedzieli, że Bucky chwilowo działał sam.

Eve ignorowała porozstawiane na korytarzach kamery, chociaż starała się nie pchać specjalnie przed ich obiektywy. Nie miała jednak czasu ani możliwości, aby w nieskończoność ukrywać się przed nimi. Gdyby do nich strzelała, zostawiłaby za sobą aż nazbyt widoczny ślad, a tak może z początku wtopi się w tłum przebywających w bazie.

Usłyszała podniesione głosy i kroki przybliżające się do niej od strony zakrętu, w który miała właśnie wejść. Cztery, pięć osób najmniej, na pewno żołnierze.

Rozejrzała się w panice dookoła, ale jedyne drzwi w tym miejscu były zamknięte. Biegiem zawróciła i niemalże w ostatniej chwili ukryła się w bocznej odnodze, przywierając plecami do ściany. Jak duża mogła być szansa, że zostali wysłani właśnie po nią, że już została im przesłana jej pozycja…?

Poszli dalej, prosto. Nie czekała na kolejne spotkanie i ostrożnie ruszyła tam, skąd przyszli. Jeżeli dobrze się orientowała, to kierowali się w przeciwnym kierunku niż powinien być Bucky. Inna organizacja obrony, czy może planowali go zdjąć snajperką z wyższych pięter…? Musiał jakoś sobie poradzić.

Winda, winda… Na pewno musiał tu gdzieś być. Dwa piętra w dół i prosto do celu, dokładnie tak… Eve czuła, jak pocą jej się dłonie ściskające broń. Teraz słyszała już całkiem wyraźnie głosy żołnierzy biegnących w różnych odnogach głównego, którym poruszała się ona. Ile czasu minie, zanim ktoś w niego wejdzie i ją zauważy? Miał może dwa i pół metra szerokości. Była w nim jak na strzelnicy dla przedszkolaków. Dokądś musiał jednak prowadzić, skoro był główny, prawda? Niemal fizycznie czuła, jak kończy jej się czas…

Winda. Była tam, na samym końcu, jakby specjalnie na nią czekała. Eve rzuciła się do niej biegiem, gdy za jej plecami rozległy się pierwsze krzyki zaadresowane bez żadnych wątpliwości prosto do niej. Czy ci idioci naprawdę myśleli, że zatrzyma się i grzecznie przeprosi…?

Winda wciąż jechała – panel nad nią wskazywał, że zaraz, dosłownie za moment zatrzyma się i otworzy…

Eve wpadła przez rozsunięte do połowy drzwi, wbijając bark prosto w pierś wychodzącego właśnie mężczyzny. Ostrze wciąż trzymane pewnie w dłoni zagłębiło się w miękkie tkanki.

Łokciem nacisnęła przycisk, odskakując w bok, gdy przez błyskawicznie zamykającą się szczelinę, niczym brzęczące osy, wpadły wystrzeliwane z daleka pociski. Za późno.

Winda z ociąganiem ruszyła w dół, nic sobie nie robiąc z łomotania ciężkich buciorów o blachę i rzucanych z wściekłością przekleństw.

Eve, wciąż jeszcze ciężko dysząc, oparła się o ścianę windy. Dopiero wtedy poczuła pieczenie w boku oraz dużo gorszy, palący ból w nodze. Czuła, jak zadziwiająco ciepła krew zaczyna wsiąkać w nogawkę jej spodni.

Ranny mężczyzna zakaszlał, drgając nieznacznie. Leżał na podłodze windy, dziwacznie skulony. Porzucona i zapomniana aktówka leżała w kącie obok jego stóp.

\- To nic ci nie da – wycharczał, rękami wciąż przytrzymując obficie krwawiący brzuch.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, blaszana puszka, w której się znajdowali, gwałtownie stanęła w akompaniamencie trzasków i jęków siłowników. Wciąż byli między piętrami – o jakieś dwa metry ponad poziomem, od którego zależało wszystko.

Kobieta wsadziła nóż w ledwie widoczną szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami widny. Skupiając wszystkie swoje siły, spróbowała uchylić je choćby odrobinę – bezskutecznie. Warknęła z wściekłością, gdy ostrze pękło w końcu w jej dłoniach, czerwonych i lepkich od krwi. Zaklęła, waląc zaciśniętą pięścią w metal. Była uwięziona, tak blisko celu…

Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że powoli wykrwawiający się mężczyzna śmieje się z niej. Spojrzała na niego ponuro, wzrokiem wyzutym z jakichkolwiek oznak człowieczeństwa.

\- Wszyscy tu zginiecie – wykrztusił mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Mrużył krótkowzroczne oczy, patrząc na nią z pogardą. Rozbite okulary leżały obok jego głowy.

\- Niedługo przybędą tu posiłki i rozwalą ten burdel na kawałki… każde pieprzone piętro… - odwarknęła Eve, rozglądając się po ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Uciskała dłonią własną ranę, ale wiedziała już, że wkrótce, nawet jeśli ją zabandażuje, zacznie odczuwać pierwsze oznaki tak znacznego upływu krwi.

Bucky po drugiej stronie słuchawki milczał. Sygnał z przekaźnika musiał być blokowany. Była o kilka metrów za nisko, by miał on szansę dotrzeć do adresata. Była sama i nic nie mogła zrobić. Zawiodła… wszystkich.

Mężczyzna wciąż się śmiał, gdy w pośpiechu obmacywała wolną ręką drzwi i panel kontrolny, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co przegapiła do tej pory. Coś oczywistego, co…

Zamarła.

\- To była podpucha, prawda?

Mężczyzna splunął czerwienią pod jej nogi.

\- Brawo… chociaż na oklaski chyba za późno…

Nie. To nie mogła być prawda. On musiał kłamać, musiał…

Mężczyźni idący w grupie. Oddalający się od wyjścia, a być może kierujący się na schody przeciwpożarowe albo jakieś inne, którymi w spokoju będą mogli dostać się tam, dokąd zamierzali, z daleka od niepożądanych oczu… dużo wcześniej niż pozostali żołnierze…

\- Wynieśliście to, prawda? – zapytała głucho, a jej słowa odbiły się pustym, ostatecznym echem w ciasnej przestrzeni zablokowanej windy. – Panel kontrolny, włącznik, kody, co tam mieliście… To już nie jest w podziemiach, tak…?

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi tylko wyszczerzył czerwone od jego własnej krwi zęby. Hail HYDRA, do samego końca. Pobladły, drżący, wciąż nie potrafił się jej wyrzec.

Wciąż był jednak tylko człowiekiem.

Szarpnęła go za włosy, podnosząc jego głowę i wyginając go pod dziwacznym kątem. Zawył, gdy z naruszonej niespodziewanie rany chlusnęła krew. Eve przystawiła mu pistolet do skroni, patrząc prosto w oczy, tak blisko, że mogła poczuć jego oddech na twarzy.

\- Powiedz mi, dokąd to przenieśliście – zażądała lodowatym głosem. – Nie naginaj mojej cierpliwości.

\- Gówno ci powiem.

Eve bez słowa przestrzeliła mu lewe kolano. Wystrzał huknął niczym strzał z armaty, jednak krzyk… jego krzyk był głośniejszy.

\- I tak nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy, ale do tego czasu możemy się tak jeszcze długo bawić – powiedziała Eve.

Przedziurawiła jego drugą nogę, gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Nie czuła już nawet wstrętu do samej siebie. Nie czuła już niczego. Lodowate macki zaczynały wpełzać pod jej ubrania.

\- …trzecie…piętro…

Dobiła go, nie pytając o nic więcej.

Z wysiłkiem podciągnęła się do włazu umieszczonego w suficie windy. Przestrzeliła zamek, otwierając go. Z powodu wielokrotnych wystrzałów w zamkniętej przestrzeni, niewiele słyszała, ale nie poddawała się. Lodowate odrętwienie powoli rozprzestrzeniało się po jej rannej nodze.

Wypełzła do zakurzonego szybu, którym poruszała się winda. Metalowa drabinka przymocowana do jednej ze ścian wydawała się żałośnie niestabilna i długa. Półtorej piętra. Kilka metrów pionowo w górę.

Lepka, gęsta i czerwona krew skapywała w dół, gdy Eve, zaciskając zęby aż do bólu, centymetr po centymetrze wciągała się po śliskich od jej potu stopniach. Bezwładna noga ciążyła, a wycieńczone wysiłkiem ręce drżały i dygotały. Mamrotała pod nosem niezrozumiałą nawet dla niej samej litanię, której wciąż jeszcze nie mogła usłyszeć przez dzwonienie w uszach. Kawałek po kawałku, coraz bliżej nicości…

* * *

Bucky szczupakiem rzucił się za najbliższy kontener. Seria z karabinu rozorała ziemię tuż za nim, stanowczo zbyt łapczywie wgryzając się w ziemię.

Wypadł po drugiej stronie, wolną dłoń zaciskając na ostatnim granacie. Przebiegający obok żołnierze odskoczyli do tyłu, nie spodziewając się go tam tak szybko. Strzelił do nich bez wahania, zanim zdążyli skierować na niego broń. Za ich plecami widział już jednak kolejnych, biegnących prosto w jego stronę.

Obrócił się na pięcie, z powrotem nurkując pomiędzy kontenery. Było źle. Było bardzo źle. Na otwartym polu byłby jak na celowniku, a zabawa w berka stawała się już coraz mniej zabawna wraz z każdym zadrapaniem i draśnięciem. Zostało mu… osiem, może dziewięć nabojów w ostatnim magazynku. Podziurawią go jak sito, jeśli zaraz nie zdobędzie czegoś lepszego.

Podobno żyje się tylko raz.

Bucky przystanął w miejscu, przywierając plecami do chłodnego metalu ostatniego kontenera w rzędzie. Z tego miejsca widział już w całości tę maszynę, którą wypatrzył już z daleka. Piękna bestia. I tylko jego.

Rzucił się sprintem przez pustą część lądowiska, nie rozglądając się już nawet na boki podczas biegu. Już po chwili usłyszał za sobą krzyki i odległe strzały, na razie niecelne. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów, może z dziesięć…

Odbezpieczył granat i rzucił go przez ramię. Syknął błyskawicznie rozprężany, gęsty gaz. Strzały na moment ustały i w tej dokładnie chwili Bucky w końcu dopadł do śmigłowca. Drzwi z oporem ustąpiły, gdy szarpnął za nie bionicznym ramieniem.

Nie zauważył, że na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki, drapieżny uśmiech, gdy maszyna, z początku ociężale, podnosiła się do lotu. Odblokował działka, nie zważając na pocisk, który śmignął mu tuż koło twarzy, wpadając do kabiny pilota.

Zaraz się odwdzięczy. Z nawiązką.

Terkocząca, śmiercionośna seria wyryła głębokie bruzdy w betonie, zamieniając ciała zbyt wolnych żołnierzy w krwawą miazgę. Maszyna runęła na pozostałych przy życiu, próbujących chronić się między samochodami.

Jedne po drugich, wybuchały. Ludzie ginęli, rozerwani na strzępy gradem pocisków. Sytuacja została błyskawicznie odwrócona o 180 stopni.

I wtedy właśnie Bucky zauważył na horyzoncie coś, czego absolutnie do tej pory nie brał pod uwagę.

TARCZA jednak zdążyła. Mrowie żołnierzy przedzierało się przez las, a po niebie… Po niebie sunęły trzy czarne jak noc maszyny. Prosto na niego.

\- No żesz cholera jasna…

Z duszą na ramieniu poderwał maszynę niemal pionowo do góry, zakręcając ją w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Zaraz potem pierwsze pociski szczęknęły o metalowy kadłub – jak by nie było, Bucky siedział we wrogiej maszynie, a połączenia z tamtymi pilotami nie miał…

Nie otworzył ognia do jednostek TARCZY – zamiast tego na wszelkie sposoby próbował nie dać się im zestrzelić i nie wypaść przy tych karkołomnych manewrach przez uszkodzone drzwi do kabiny pilota.

\- _…ucky… - _zaszumiała słuchawka.

\- Eve?! – szarpnął sterami w bok, o włos omijając ścianę budynku bazy. Dwa śmigłowce dosłownie siedziały mu na ogonie i z całych sił walczył, by tego ogona nie stracić. – Gdzie ty jesteś?! Co z…

\- _…iszcz… ecie piętr…_

_\- _Powtórz! Nic nie rozumiem!

Zaciskając zęby, odbił ostro w bok, przez moment dosłownie mijając się z pościgiem.

\- _Rozwal trzecie piętro._

* * *

Krew. Dużo krwi. I zimna – lodowatego, ścinającego tkanki chłodu. Drżała w niekontrolowanych spazmach, czołgając się po podłodze śmierdzącego starością i kurzem korytarza. Bezwładne, zdrętwiałe nogi zostawiały za nią gruby, karmazynowy ślad. Świat kołysał się, przybliżając i oddalając. Było tak zimno, tak przeraźliwie zimno… Bolały ją wszystkie mięśnie… Mogłaby odpocząć, tylko na moment zatrzymać się tam - pośrodku niczego…

To był koniec. Tak po prostu.

Żadnych płaczliwych pożegnań. Żadnego szaleńczego biegu, ani bohaterskiej walki zakończonej spektakularnym zwycięstwem. Niczego. Tylko samotność, chłód i krew, której było stanowczo zbyt dużo, by kiedykolwiek mogła się pomieścić w środku jej obolałego, wycieńczonego ciała.

\- Musisz je zniszczyć, Bucky… - niemal wyszeptała, zamierając w końcu w miejscu.

_\- O czym ty…?_

\- HYDRA właśnie wprowadza tam kody. Musisz zniszczyć to miejsce.

_\- Ale co z tobą? Gdzie jesteś…?_

\- W porządku, Bucky – z wysiłkiem przełknęła ślinę o gorzkim, metalicznym posmaku. – Właśnie wydostałam się na zewnątrz. Zrób to szybko.

_\- Jesteś pewna?_

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. To był słaby, smutny uśmiech. Słyszała kroki żołnierzy HYDRY, którzy zauważyli ją z drugiego końca korytarza albo może zostali zawiadomieni o intruzie.

\- Mamy misję, Bucky. Pospiesz się. Zobaczymy się w domu…

Nie usłyszała, co odpowiedział. Zamknęła piekące oczy, nie mając już siły drgnąć nawet o centymetr. Każda historia kiedyś się kończy. Jej kończyła się właśnie tam.

Nie zareagowała, gdy żołnierz szarpnął ją do góry, przewracając na plecy i wykrzykując coś do niej z wściekłością. To było... dobre życie. Mimo wszystko.

\- Pieprzcie się – wyszeptała do zamazanej sylwetki żołnierza, który mierzył do niej z karabinu.

Zaraz potem potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła fundamentami budynku. Nieziemski huk przetoczył się korytarzami.

A potem, piętro po piętrze, baza zaczęła się walić.

* * *

_\- Pospiesz się. Zobaczymy się w domu…_

Tak powiedziała. Nie mieli czasu na nic więcej.

Śmigłowcem zarzuciło, gdy jeden z pocisków TARCZY oderwał kawałek jego ogona, momentalnie zmniejszając jego zwrotność. Koniec? Tak, to był koniec. TARCZA zajmie się niedobitkami. A on…

On miał do wypełnienia ostatnią misję.

Ominął jeden ze śmigłowców, kierując własną maszynę dokładnie w stronę podziurawionego zabłąkanymi pociskami starego budynku. Trzecie piętro. Ufał jej. Zawsze jej ufał.

Okna zbliżały się z niepowstrzymaną ostatecznością.

W ostatniej chwili wyskoczył z maszyny, przez moment szybując w powietrzu. Rozpędzony śmigłowiec przebił zewnętrzną ścianę budynku, wgryzając się w niego głęboko i zostawiając za sobą szeroki pas zniszczeń. Konstrukcja jęknęła.

Bucky ciężko łupnął o ziemię. Stęknął, gdy poczuł trzaśnięcie w kolanie i uderzenie w bark, którym upadł na beton. To nie była jednak odpowiednia chwila na użalanie się nad sobą.

Żołnierze obu ścierających się stron zamarli, wpatrując się w uszkodzony budynek. Zachwiana konstrukcja zatrzęsła się, gdy poruszył nią widowiskowy wybuch. I zaczęła się walić.

\- O żesz kurw…

Bucky zerwał się, kulejąc, i popędził na złamanie karku prosto przed siebie, tuż za plecami słysząc huk uderzających ciężko o ziemię gigantycznych kawałów betonu, szyb i metalu. Adrenalina sprawiła, że zapomniał o całym bólu. Blisko. Coraz bliżej, niemal o centymetry za nim…

Zanim jego świat zalała ciemność, Buckiemu wydawało się, że wśród przerażonych żołnierzy na lądowisku rozpoznał Rogersa. Ta myśl jednak, tak jak wszystkie inne, zniknęła pod sypiącymi się z nieba gruzami.

* * *

Chociaż Steven Rogers krzyczał głośniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w całym swoim życiu, jego głos nie przebił się przez rumor walącego się budynku. Szarpał się i wyrywał trzymającym go ludziom, ale nie udało mu się uwolnić od przytrzymujących go w miejscu rąk. Nie słyszał wydzierającego się na niego Sama ani innych żołnierzy próbujących go uspokoić, gdy wspólnymi siłami odciągali go na bok, jak najdalej od sypiących się z góry odłamków. Niczego już nie słyszał.


	31. Epilog

**Epilog.**

Aparatura szumiała cicho w tle. Jeżeli przebywało się w jej otoczeniu wystarczająco długo, można było do tego przywyknąć i nieświadomie przestać ją zauważać. Podobnie sprawa miała się ze specyficzną mieszaniną zapachów, jakie zawsze unosiły się w szpitalach – w jej skład wchodziły i rozmaite środki oczyszczające, odkażające, zapachy świeżo zdezynfekowanych i wypranych pościeli, ubrań, narzędzi chirurgicznych, jak i zapach wielu ciał, które go po sobie pozostawiły zarówno na korytarzach, jak i w salach. Tego ostatniego nic nie było w stanie się pozbyć, obojętnie jak wielu sposobów i środków by się nie wypróbowało. Był on czymś, co pozostawiły po sobie niezliczone rzesze ludzi, które przewinęły się przez każdy centymetr tego, jednego z wielu podobnych mu, budynku. Dla wielu z nich było to jedyne, co po nich zostało.

Za przeszkloną specjalnym, wzmocnionym tworzywem ścianą, stało tylko jedno łóżko, gęsto otoczone poustawianymi wokoło sprzętem medycznym, który monitorował niemal wszystko, co tylko było możliwe – od pracy serca, aż do ciśnienia tętniczego i skurczów płuc. Ciało okryte rażąco białym prześcieradłem wciąż, nawet po tylu dniach opieki, wymagało nieustannego doglądania. Chociaż zrastało się w niemożliwym dla zwykłego człowieka tempie, rany fizyczne nie były jedynymi, które wymagały wyleczenia. I te właśnie były najgorsze.

Światło zapalonej u góry jarzeniówki rzucało głębokie, niepokojące cienie na bladą, wychudłą twarz oraz długie do ramion włosy, które wydawały się niemal czarne w jej mdłym, anemicznym świetle. Spod okrycia wychylały się jeszcze jedynie dłonie i nadgarstki – bioniczny oraz ludzki. Oba przykute do metalowej ramy szpitalnego łóżka.

Steven Rogers milczał, stojąc po drugiej stronie szyby, wpatrując się w twarz człowieka, który tam leżał. W głowie wciąż dźwięczały mu słowa lekarzy, które wyryły się w jego pamięci już kilka dni temu, a które od tamtej pory były powtarzane wciąż i wciąż…

„Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie…"

„…nie ma żadnej gwarancji, nawet w tym konkretnym przypadku…"

„…85% szans na głęboką amnezję…"

Nie odezwał się nawet wtedy, gdy jak każdego innego dnia dołączył do niego dyrektor Fury. Zawsze przychodził o tej samej porze i zostawał na jakieś pół godziny. On także dotąd milczał i nigdy nie przyprowadzał ze sobą nikogo innego.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy już się obudzi? – tamtego dnia przerwał trwającą od tygodni ciszę.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Kapitan, nie poruszając się. Jego własny głos zabrzmiał dla niego obco i głucho.

Szum wentylacji brzmiał niczym uśpiony oddech olbrzymiego potwora, w którego wnętrzu się znajdowali.

\- Zastanawiałem się…. Czy najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji nie byłoby zachowanie dla siebie… części wydarzeń z ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

Zapadła bardzo długa cisza. Potwór rzęził cicho, oddychając z wysiłkiem.

\- Uważasz, że zapomnienie o jego… o tamtym życiu…

\- Ono już nie istnieje, Rogers.

Cisza. Lepka, dusząca cisza, wdzierająca się do płuc, uszu i myśli. Infekująca je i oblepiająca każdy narząd i tkankę.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby cierpiał, dowiadując się od nas o wszystkim, co stracił?

Rogers oddychał z trudem. Powietrze zamieniło się w gęstą, śmierdzącą breję.

\- Nie.

Steven Rogers jeszcze długi czas stał w tamtym miejscu – stał tam na długo po odejściu dyrektora TARCZY i po drugim nocnym obchodzie pielęgniarki. Wpatrywał się w nieprzytomną twarz osoby, którą pozbawiono wszystkiego, co posiadała do jeszcze nie tak dawna i czego z pewnością nie przewidywała nigdy stracić.

Przypomniał sobie rozmazane, ciemne plamy, które ścierał z czerwonej gwiazdy, której skrawek wystawał teraz spod okrycia. Pewne więzy trzeba przerwać, aby móc stworzyć nowe. Nawet, jeśli jest to bolesne.

**Koniec.**


	32. Pożegnania

**Posłowie.**

No i w końcu dotarliśmy do tego momentu. Prawdę mówiąc, był taki czas, gdy myślałam, że nie dożyję go, dosłownie i w przenośni. Wiele się wydarzyło od momentu, w którym zaczęłam pisać TCNW aż do teraz, ale spokojnie – nie zamierzam was tym zanudzać.

Ostatnie rozdziały pisałam w pewnym sensie na siłę – i nie zamierzam tego ukrywać, tym bardziej że jest to raczej widoczne, jeśli ktoś się przyjrzy. Nie miałam na nie ani siły ani czasu ani nawet za bardzo chęci, bo tak się złożyło, że w międzyczasie przeszła mi „faza" na świat Kapitana. Może mi wróci, gdy w końcu wyjdzie trzeci film i wtedy też pewnie wrócę do tego fandomu, ale na pewno nie z czymś tak długim jak ten (s)twór.

Postaram się zastosować do waszych porad i spróbuję wychwycić wszelkie błędy, które mogły się tu jeszcze ostać – chociaż prawdą jest, że nie bardzo mam na to czas i możliwości. Na pewno to jednak zrobię – spokojnie.

Nie wiem, czy to kogoś zainteresuje, ale gdy zaczynałam pisać TCNW, miałam w głowie taki niby-plan, niby namiastkę czegoś jeszcze większego, jakiejś kontynuacji, która miałaby się dziać, gdy Bucky i Eve na dobre wcielą się w drużynę Avengersów. Widać, jak wyszło. Co ja mogę tu jeszcze dodać – może to i lepiej? W końcu… zakończenie jest. Nie porzuciłam tego ficka, co też uważam za plus. A to, jak się on zakończył… nie było czymś, na co miałabym zbyt wielki wpływ, nie ważne, jak to brzmi. Już od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałam, że to tak musi wyjść i że nie ma innej opcji. Nie wiem, jakie wy mieliście oczekiwania – ale z chęcią je poznam – będę więc wdzięczna, jeśli zostawicie swoje wrażenia w komentarzach. Dobrze jest znać zdanie innych.

Zakończenia, co? Nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną. Chociaż nie, to chyba nie tak. Ja nie potrafię tworzyć „jednoznacznie dobrych" zakończeń. Taki już mój los, że wszystko zawsze mi się sprowadza do takich zwrotów jak tu. Nie żałuję tego jednak. Uważam, że to opowiadanie zostało… stosunkowo dobrze przeprowadzone przez te wszystkie fazy. Jakie jest wasze zdanie?

Nie potrafię tworzyć dobrych zakończeń, więc po prostu pożegnam się tutaj, nie zanudzając już więcej sobą. Nie ważne, kiedy to czytacie – czy jest rok 2017, czy już nawiązaliśmy kontakt z UFO – jeszcze raz powiem, że w każdej chwili będą mile widziane wasze uwagi i odczucia. I miło by było, gdybyście w ankiecie na moim profilu zaznaczyli, jakim wiedźmim sposobem dokopaliście się do tego opowiadania.

TCNW dobiegło końca, chociaż ja nie kończę jeszcze swojej przygody z fickami. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle i jakie uczucia w was pozostały po przeczytaniu całości tekstu. Będę jednak zobowiązana, jeśli WY mi o tym opowiecie.

**SilenceAt7**

Do następnego.


End file.
